The Loud House: El Futuro Amor Te Vuelve Loco! (Future Love Run Amok!)
by Lechuza17
Summary: Tres años en el futuro y las cosas se van a sacudir, a lo grande. Surgen nuevos cimientos de relaciones prohibidas a medida que Lincoln se esfuerza por descubrir qué está pasando con la naturaleza de las hermanas mayores Loud, que aún se encuentran en casa, y con él. La pelota comienza a rodar con Luna, y haciendo cambiar todo desde aquí. Potencial del Harem en el futuro. Opiniones
1. Nuevos cimientos

**Es nuevo volver siempre a fanfic, escribir como leer fic. son muy divertido. es por lo cual decidí traducir este fic ya que está en inglés y muchas personas no puede traducirlo o no sabe leer, incluso junto a que la traducción es un poco extraña. por lo cual decidí hace una traducción.**

**Para aclarar primero estuve inactivo todo este tiempo ya que estado ocupado, tanto como estudio como leyendo. no escrito mucho ya que no se me ocurría nada bueno que escribir y aun no me gusta como está quedando lo que escribo. pero este fic lo traducción hasta el capítulo 12. y lo subiré al final de cada mes, para alguien que le gusto la historia y no puede esperar la traducción. otro punto que tengo que aclarar es que este fic contiene todo lo que implica a M, que sangre, sexo, temas políticos, religión, sexo y sexo. Pero al final en realidad es un buen fic que estuve leyendo por un largo tiempo, en fin.**

**Esta historia no es mía el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personajes de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevos cimientos

El inicio de la temporada de otoño ya había terminado para Royal Woods, Michigan. Ya que el próximo fin de mes de octubre se encargó de eso, con el aumento de días nublados, lluviosos y nublados; Este fue el preludio del invierno. En este momento las hojas de otoño se teñían a sus rojos multicolores, naranja y amarillo, uno por uno las hojas de los arboles cambiaban alrededor del vecindario, cubriendo las decoraciones de la temporada de Halloween. Los árboles ahora se volvieron más secos con el paso de los días. La mezcla de la vieja escuela de las casas victorianas del 1920, con las casas de estilo hogareño de los años 60 y 80 hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Incluso el buen humor, pero algunas veces las cascarrabias del Sr. Grullon La puerta de su casa, una señal de que el viejo todavía no tiene gusto de algo, además de gritar cómicamente: " ¡MI PATIO, MI PROPIEDAD! "Antes de devolver el artículo a uno de los residentes del vecindario con una sonrisa. Resultó ser un buen vecino de la vieja escuela desde las dos navidades anteriores, una vez que un joven muchacho y canoso, pagó los daños en la ventana por el desastre del trineo.

El tiempo y la luz del día parecían reducirse con la llegada de los meses fríos. Incluso con la llegada de la fría y refrescante temporada de otoño, esto no hizo nada para sofocar el estándar confiable del total de la era Loud.

Las primeras horas de la tarde a las 6:30 pm, permitieron la residencia de aquellos en 1216 Franklin Avenue, una Rita y Lynn Sr. Loud, los padres y jefes de la casa, las nueve Hermanas del niño canoso, Lincoln Loud. Se preparaban para el viernes de la noche de las peliculas familiares.

En cuanto a Lori Loud:

El cambio más notable en el libertinaje de la casa Loud fue la ausencia de Lori Loud, la alcaldesa de las hermanas Loud. Cumpliendo 20 años en agosto, añádele el completa característica física de su madre, con la enormidad busto, pero siendo más pequeño sus caderas. Siendo casi un reflejo de su madre, ella y su Bobby Bubo osito había decidido obtener un apartamento juntos, en el área del centro de Royal Woods, cerca de sus trabajos para disminuir el tiempo de tráfico. Lori comenzó a trabajar en un bufete de abogados como asistente legal y comenzó a asistir a la universidad para preparar la Facultad de Derecho, la esperanza de convertirse en abogada especializada en Derecho de Patentes, Derecho del Consumidor, Derecho de Comunicaciones y Tasaciones del Servicio de telefonía celular. Ella realmente se juntó con esta área más, ya que la mayoría de lo que hacía todos los días era texto, texto, texto ... y texto. Textear, Textear, Textear… Y Textear Bobby era un vendedor en un lote de autos a gran escala gran escala), ya era un asistente del gerente principal de la compañía, ganaba una cantidad anormalmente alta de a su edad, aunque la combinación con los ingresos de Lori para ayudar con sus cuentas y su carrera en derecho;

Eran inseparables en el pasado; y ahora estaban profundamente enamorados, unidos como almas gemelas, el uno para el otro, independientemente de si Bobby haría esta pregunta, que era algo que Lori le daba consideración pasajera. Bobby había madurado lo suficiente como para que su amor por Lori se manifestara en una ética de trabajo sobresaliente para él y ella, que al día a día también incluía el resto de los Louds.

Lincoln y las otras hermanas estaban tristes pero entendieron que esto era parte de la etapa de madurez que todos podían y tendrían que pasar, algo en lo que Leni necesitaba una cuidadosa aclaración. El único consuelo de Lincoln fue que ya no necesitaría ser un taburete de pie ocasional para Lori. Al principio temió que la familia estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, pero luego la introspección le permitió darse cuenta de que siempre tendría a su hermana mayor, y que de alguna manera, la familia estaba cada vez más cerca de hacerse más grande con Bobby. ahora permaneciéndose más cerca a la familia. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, así que al final fue increíble. Para las hermanas restantes y para todos los demás, también significaba que los tiránicos días de niñera de Lori, laxos Los tiempos como en los últimos dos años pero aún estrictos, habían desaparecido. Una nueva era de niñeras de laissez-faire liberación extrema); "dejar de hacer" se llevó a cabo con Leni y Luna compartiendo papeles duales en la responsabilidad, lo que significaba pautas mucho más relajadas.

El traslado de Lori fuera de la casa no fue del todo inesperado, y tuvo poco impacto en la reducción de la reputación de la residencia como la ruidosa, casa de Loud La casa de los loud. Todavía era desgarrador para ella, la familia, especialmente para Rita y Lynn Sr. este último llorando la mayoría de las lágrimas de toda la casa, Leni Loud, la segunda más vieja de los Louds.

En cuanto a Leni Loud:

Aunque no se podía decir con su carácter bastante confiada, Leni, ahora de 19 años, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, floreciendo en la rubia blanca y verde aguamarina con un cuerpo de reloj de arena, todos los chicos y algunas chicas en su universidad anhelaba, a excepción de los que no fueron totalmente correspondido. Con el cabello de Lori siendo el rubio más oscuro, el de Leni era el más claro, de color angelical, que combinaba con su lado extremadamente cariñoso y alegre.

Le encantaba trabajar como asistente en una tienda de decoración y ropa. Su encanto aireado y dulce como conejito le dio una reputación poco merecida de ser un Einstein en la moda, la ropa, la habilidad anómala de cerradura, y decoración ... y eso fue todo. Era una rutina esperar que Leni confundiera un dicho, una cita, una idea, una situación, malinterpretara o malinterpretara algo, aunque estas ocasiones ocurrieron con mucha menos frecuencia ... solo veinte veces al día como un reloj, un nuevo récord para Leni; Lisa Loud siguió en broma para esperar un atípico o una variación en los datos. Todos los días vieron un nuevo conjunto con una variación del esquema combinado de color verde aguamarina y blanco del que Leni se enorgullecía, pero conservaba sus gafas de sol y sus sandalias, pensando en una casualidad desconocida de Lucy que los dedos de sus pies desaparecerían si estuvieran envuelto en zapatos normales. Por supuesto, Luan intervino e insistió en que Leni estaba siendo ridícula con su juego de palabras sutil y afable, seguido de, "¿entiendes?" Leni no entendió ni se molestó.

Le encantaba la flexibilidad de su trabajo y obtener un título universitario en Diseño de Moda, esta situación solo funcionaba, ya que decidió quedarse en casa más tiempo y pagar el alquiler por la misma habitación donde ella y Lori vivieron durante toda su vida; incluso si ahora estuviera sola en la habitación. Ese cambio que no le gustó. Los gestos y las señales con las que aprendió con Lori, su mejor amiga y hermana más cercana, se perdieron en la mayor cantidad de espacio, la confiabilidad de más espacio en el armario para la ropa, más tiempo para hablar abiertamente sobre pensamientos que pueden o, en el caso de Leni, es más probable que no tenga sentido, más tiempo, sola ... sola.

Leni al principio no entendió lo que Lori estaba haciendo, al menos hasta que sus otros hermanos, particularmente Lincoln, mostró por qué Lori había decidido esta nueva empresa, incluso si Lori estaba a diez minutos en coche. Le rompió el corazón al pobre Leni al ver que el hermano de la mazorca con el que creció dejó el nido de Loud. Sin embargo, al final, Leni se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana ... luego procedió a llamarla en el minuto en que se fue para ver cómo estaba, y llamó a Lori todos los días al menos tres veces para mantenerse en contacto. Lori secretamente le dijo a Leni que querría que Leni fuera la "su dama de honor" si Bobby hacía esta pregunta, que parecía acercarse cada vez más, recibiendo gritos incontrolables de Leni.

Leni era ahora la matriarca hermana de facto de las hermanas y el hermano, aunque no en la medida en que Lori asumió el papel, y la única excepción fue Luna, ya que ambos eran adultos legales y se hicieron cargo de la casa hasta la liberación extrema, por lo que siempre y cuando los otros hermanos no abusaron de él, lo cual hicieron. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Lori, Leni y Luna no se preocuparon tanto como nadie se lastimó durante su guardia. El mayor cambio en este nuevo cargo fue la inclinación de Leni a preparar batidos para todos en la casa todos los días, un hábito que poco a poco se convirtió en una nueva forma de arte creativo que podría hacer que las batidoras actuales huyan por su dinero.

Las visitas más frecuentes al ahora más viejo hermano de Loud en la habitación solitaria provenían de sus hermanos aún más cercanos; jugar a Munchkin con Lily, consejos para los concursos de belleza de lola y trucos sobre el estilo, ya que ahora tenían más en común, Luan, incluso cuando Leni le dice que debería considerar deshacerse de la pesadilla de la moda que era su scrunchy, Lincoln y Luna Loud.

En cuanto a Luna Loud:

Luna Loud, el estilo pulido, rockero de la cabeza, bombeo de música rock, auto admitido anglófilo de la familia con una variedad cada vez mayor de acentos y lenguas multi-británicas, ahora tenía 18 años, era legalmente un adulto y mucho más capaz y móvil para explorar la escena del rock. Su roadie, Chunk. desafortunadamente tuvo que hacer un movimiento de carrera y elegir el camino de los camioneros, escoltando a las bandas de rock en la forma en que lo haría un roadie, pero con mucha más responsabilidad y paga. Aunque angustiada al principio, Luna entendió completamente las razones privadas que tenía Chunk para hacer esto, deseándole a su compañero de rock durante mucho tiempo lo mejor de lo mejor para un tipo que se marcha; una gigantesca colección de rock cockney, el favorito de Chunk.

Además de esto y del malestar de Lori, a Luna le había ido extremadamente bien, siguiendo los pasos de Leni en ir a la misma universidad para descubrir cómo la educación adicional podría ayudarla en su deseada carrera en el Rock. Ella cumplía con los requisitos, centrándose en un doble título asociado en producción de música y negocios, un buen comienzo para un individuo no demasiado loco por la universidad en general, pero que necesitaba un anclaje educativo para todo lo que estaba involucrado en rockear duro, otro que la teoría de la música, la armonía, las estructuras, la melodía y la disposición de la instrumentación posible para el rock en general y sus variaciones.

Recientemente, desde julio, escuchó grabaciones orquestadas de sus preciosas bandas de rock de Gran Bretaña. Al principio mortificada y furiosa por una modificación tan drástica de sus monstruos favoritos de un monstruo igualmente famoso, la London Symphony Orchestra, comenzó a mezclarse lentamente con ellos, culminando en un secreto y un tanto embarazoso nuevo amor por la música orquestal, o en al menos las adaptaciones orquestales de la música rock ... si se hace bien en su opinión.

El pecho de Luna llegó con el de Leni al ser tan drástico, su busto fue uno de los más pronunciados, solo rivalizó con Leni, Lori y muy posiblemente superado por el cuarto más viejo Loud, aunque Luna tuvo el más grande y redondo ... glúteo mayor, de las hermanas con Lori fuera de la casa, a pesar de Rita. Su busto ligeramente excedió su ancho de cadera, las pecas ahora derramadas por todo su cuerpo, y el estómago tonificado para movimientos de rock abdominales constantes le dio una mezcla de una figura ocho y un marco corporal triangular, mucho más exótico, atractivo y sucio en la música rock, algo a lo que Luna no le prestó mucha atención.

A ella le encantaba meterse más que las miradas, pero aun así se cuidó a sí misma solo por el bien de la limpieza y haciendo rock-out, pintura para la cara desquiciada, mientras pasaba entre seis y ocho horas al día practicando y sintiendo el flujo melodioso con ella. Su conjunto de guitarras. Desde acústica, eléctrica, bajo, arpa, una rusa de un reto de beber exitoso que tuvo con algunos compañeros, ahora tenía más de doce tipos diferentes, todos a regañadientes jodidos por Lisa Loud para conectarse al amplificador Sterrett de Luna. Lisa se preparó a sí misma y a los otros hermanos con audífonos modificados y aislamiento en la habitación de Luna y Luan, diseñados para sofocar los sonidos de un Boeing 747 muy cerca, por lo que el timpano no sería un problema total para la familia.

Cuando no estaba ocupada rockeando sola, se mecía con Lincoln, una de sus actividades favoritas más reciente debido a un interés creciente por él en su guitarra clásica. Además de esto, Luna pasó el tiempo con sus hermanas a las que ella le importaba profundamente, ayudó a dirigir la casa mientras Rita y Lynn Sr. estaban fuera, y pasó tiempo con su hermana más cercana, su compañera de habitación, Luan Loud.

En cuanto a Luan Loud:

Ahora, con 17 años, el tercero más antiguo de la casa y en el 11 ° grado, seguía siendo el titán cómico titánico de la familia, una característica que puede haber obtenido de su padre. Siempre el bufón y el bromista, nunca dejó escapar el gas de oro de la comedia, solo deleitándose en juegos de palabras, actos e historias familiares. Sin embargo, su repulsión personal hacia chistes sucios comenzó a menguar con el tiempo y con más espectáculos para adultos, comenzó a crear chistes híbridos e historias al tiempo que utilizaba su truco de cómic favorito, el juego de palabras, y comenzaba a mezclarse con la tradición de su puesto favorito. comediantes; Gabriel Iglesias, George Carlin, Kate McKinnon y Robin Williams. Los comediantes limpios eran su preferencia, pero la exploración del arte de la comedia dio una revelación a Luan con el tiempo; siempre y cuando no fuera el quid de un acto, salpicar con risqueras y malas palabras aquí y allá no mataba a la comedia, siempre y cuando no ocupara el centro del escenario. La verdadera carne de una rutina fue el comienzo, el medio y el final, la historia, y tiene que haber una recompensa, sin importar cuál fue la recompensa. Por qué realmente comenzó a gustarle las rutinas Fluffy de Gabriel.

Luan ya se había hecho un nombre en el circuito de comedias de Royal Woods a la edad de quince años. Ahora, con dos años de mapeo de la escena, a los 17 años intentó más apariciones en el escenario y presentaciones en grandes clubes de comedia en los suburbios circundantes, especialmente en Grand Rapids, aunque todavía nervioso por probar Detroit, dada la ruidosa y burlona reputación de algunas multitudes en los clubes de comedia. Lento y constante, ni siquiera con dieciocho años, Luan ya estaba tirando el libro de texto de comedias y defendiendo a las mujeres de su edad, aunque el ángulo feminista no era su instinto. Era la comedia, que hacía reír a la gente, la cantidad inusual de trabajo duro para una carrera tan relajada que la condujo.

Sobre todo, le encantaba ver a su familia reír, especialmente Lincoln, aunque todavía gruñían por los juegos de palabras. Siempre la tenían de espaldas, sobre todo cuando en uno de sus shows una persona que interrumpe particularmente mal empezó a hablar con Luan, a lo que Lincoln gritó y lo desafió a que lo hiciera mejor; aguanta o calla Lincoln le gritó al idiota. Mientras intentaba salir de su asiento y fracasó espectacularmente ante una audiencia abucheadora, el tipo se fue con la cola entre las patas, gritando que tenía gatos con excrementos que eran más divertidos.

"Bueno amigos, parece que nuestro chico tuvo que irse, posiblemente para atender a su gatito en su casa, se podría decir que está fuera de juego". Este atrevido juego de palabras recibió una respuesta delirante por parte de la multitud, dándole estímulos a Luan para que siguiera actuando hasta el final. Luan encontró otro nivel de amor y respeto por Lincoln que la respalda así.

Si alguna vez hubo un momento en que la genética y la pubertad de las hermanas Loud fuera exorbitantemente demasiado amable con una de ellas, y golpeara a una de ellas como una tonelada a un ladrillo, Luan Loud sería esa hermana. Ella se convirtió en la sorprendente bailarina del busto más grande de las hermanas mayores Loud, incluidas Lori y su madre, Rita, lo que ocasionó que Luan tomara conciencia en ocasiones de si la multitud la aclamaba por sus pechos inusualmente grandes. Con un tamaño mínimo de sujetador E, esto hizo que Luan comprara varios suéteres y camisas amarillas para que los miembros de su audiencia con ojos que buscan pecho estuvieran más inclinados a enfocarse en ella como un individuo y su rutina de comedia. Luna le dijo que hiciera alarde de lo que le dijeron que era malditamente afortunado de tener, para su aturdido disgusto. Luan todavía conservaba algo parecido a su atuendo tradicional y miraba desde cuando era más joven, con cola de caballo y todo, excepto por los frenos que se fueron hace un año. El problema ahora era que sus faldas a cuadros tenían que ser adaptadas para sus caderas y glúteos máximo que rivalizaban con las de Luna y Leni. Leni, que amablemente proporcionó los servicios gratuitos.

Lincoln se convirtió en el examinador más confiable de Luan para sus rutinas y bromas, seguido curiosamente, por Lynn Loud, recibiendo una nueva patada de sus historias tejidas después de sus prácticas y juegos.

En cuanto a Lynn Loud:

La fantástica atlética de Lynn Loud solo creció en grado con el envejecimiento y la escuela secundaria, fomentada por la mayor interacción con varios estudiantes de mentalidad atlética. ¡El estudiante de décimo año de 16 años de edad, amaba competir contra este nuevo grupo más grande de otros estudiantes, y ganar, ganar, GANAR! Todos los deportes se encuentran en su dominio, incluso en lo que respecta a entrar en los equipos de fútbol y lucha de Royal Woods. Los entrenadores al principio no estaban cómodos con una chica en el equipo. Demostró que valía la pena para los entrenadores y otros miembros del equipo desde el primer año de noveno grado, pudiendo lanzar pases y realizar carreras como mariscal de campo que daría a la defensa de los otros equipos un infierno indeciable. Para la lucha libre, sus artes marciales mixtas, kick boxing y lucha libre le dieron al equipo una amplia ventaja contra incluso las escuelas oponentes más duras.

Ella puede haber sido delgada y no tan pesada como los grandes en el equipo de fútbol, pero ella fue más que capaz de recibir un golpe de los linieros defensivos opuestos, ahora creciendo completamente de ser una floración tardía a un busto menor por encima del promedio y un híbrido completo de la construcción atlética delgada de reloj de arena con músculos tonificados. De hecho, rutinariamente sorprendía y asustaba a sus otros compañeros de equipo al poder repartir una jarcia infernal, derribando hombres mucho más fuertes y más pesados que ella, y los hacía sonrojarse por lo atractiva que podía ser su ferocidad y determinación.

Ella, Leni, Luna, Lincoln y Lana parecían haber nacido con metabolismos de colibríes, lo que hacía que sus monturas fueran increíblemente fáciles de mantener, pero que necesitaban más energía para Lynn ya que realizaba las actividades más extenuantes físicamente de la familia Loud. Con o sin el notorio inicio tardío del desarrollo que se apoderó de Lynn, ella fue la única que estuvo en el vestuario de las chicas durante la práctica y los juegos. De vez en cuando, mirándose al espejo antes del juego, se estaría preguntando silenciosa y temerosa en el camino, un poco atrás de su mente si a veces era demasiado marimacho, que tal vez un niño no querría invitarla a salir. Porque tenían miedo de lo que ella era. Incluso cuando ella abordó a Lincoln por diversión, con él, nunca fue en malicia.

"Lincoln no me tiene miedo".

Se tomó en serio el hecho de que su hermano menor no le tenía miedo. De hecho, acudió a ella en busca de entrenamiento de defensa, incapaz un día de usar su inteligencia contra un matón y Clyde terminó siendo gravemente herido hace un año y medio. Lynn voluntariamente se ofreció para ayudar a Lincoln a aprender técnicas de defensa personal y técnicas de artes marciales mixtas. Con el deseo y la determinación de Lincoln de poder defender a su familia y amigos en una situación difícil, se volvió sorprendentemente competente en artes marciales mixtas, pudiendo igualar a Lynn en torneos espontáneos. Con estas habilidades a cuestas, cuando el acosador volvió a la escena para perseguir a Lincoln, le dio al niño que envió a Clyde al hospital una petición pacífica para que no iniciara más negocios con él, sus amigos o su familia. Advirtió a este joven reprobado de que su hermana lo entrenó en habilidades de defensa personal. Se rió en la cara de Lincoln, y luego en Lynn, que estaba a su lado, en el intercambio, antes cobardemente tirando un golpe de lechón contra Lynn. La mente de Lincoln se quedó en blanco durante toda la odisea cuando vio a Lynn recibir un puñetazo que le hizo tan deshonrosamente. Según Lynn, Lincoln se quejó, desistió de sus reservas pacíficas y le dio al matón una paliza infernal, una que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Esto le dio a Lynn un orgullo extremo por Lincoln.

Si bien su destreza atlética siguió aumentando, sus calificaciones y, en menor medida, su autoestima ... no tanto. La escuela era la mayor carga con su vida en este momento, y consideraba que los estudios eran nauseabundamente aburridos y sin sentido. Una clase que la sorprendió por su segundo año fue Discurso / Debate, principalmente porque en su opinión el objetivo de un debate usando la mecánica de un discurso era ganar. Al ser capaz de convertir cualquier cosa en una competencia, esta larga tradición de debate jugó muy bien para Lynn, que despegó siendo la única área de la escuela además de los deportes que hizo extremadamente bien, sino el único momento en que realmente estudió su corazón; para vencer al otro lado en cualquier situación potencial, al igual que cualquier deporte.

En casa, Lynn recibió todas sus tutorías de las fuerzas combinadas de Lincoln y Lucy, teniendo en cuenta las nuevas responsabilidades de Lisa de ayudar a ser tutora de la siguiente generación más joven de Lola y Lana, Lily y las hermanas mayores que ahora están en la universidad. A Lincoln no le importó en lo más mínimo, al ver que le gustaba hablar con Lynn sobre algunos de los cursos que le gustaban, y que le debía el entrenamiento de autodefensa. Lynn casi se queda dormida con babas y ronquidos cada vez mayores durante cualquier sesión de estudio. Lincoln tuvo una patada seria en el sitio, Lucy una pequeña sonrisa, y ambos hicieron que Luan viniera y ayudara a hacer una broma de despertarse con un pastel de crema, crema batida en la palma abierta de su mano, o simplemente una broma gritando de ella computadora portátil, a la que un buen cuerpo de lucha libre cuerpo aguardaba a los tres, luego las risas, y luego, Lynn temiendo el aburrido trabajo del curso, reacio a estudiar nuevamente.

Incluso con los intereses y habilidades opuestos polares, Lynn tenía más en común con Lana físicamente en términos de una falta de temor a la vivienda en bruto, Lincoln entretenimiento a agotarse, y Lisa por su grado de aversión compartida por esfuerzo imperfecto. Sobre todo, era muy cercana a la hermana con quien compartía su habitación, la que solía tener para peleas más frecuentes que cualquier otra persona, sin incluir a Lincoln, Lucy Loud.

En cuanto a Lucy Loud:

No sería desacertado argumentar que la pequeña Gotica, Lucy Loud, con solo 11 años y en 5º grado, tenía el EQ más alto y el grado de perceptibilidad emocional de la familia, si no fuera por su edad, el ángulo de compasión solo rivalizaba con Leni, Luna y Lincoln. Inusualmente maduro para su corta edad, aún conservaba los mismos gestos e intereses que tenía hace tres años, simplemente más sofisticada y sabiendo que el ocultismo no era real, pero seguía leyendo extensamente sobre él, aunque todavía afirma que se comunica con su bisabuela, Harriet.

No ha cambiado mucho para ella en los últimos tres años. La única gran diferencia ahora es que ella y Luna se acercaron un poco más en los últimos meses, desde que accidentalmente entró en la conducción de simulacros de Luna a las cuerdas sombrías de una canción de rock adaptada, seguidas por las cuerdas sombrías y folky de la película. "El pueblo". Pareció hablarle a Luna, que Lucy oyó en los respiraderos mientras trataba de encontrar poesía y reflexiones para anotar. Luna se sintió totalmente mortificada por el hecho de que Lucy hiciera su clásico alarde de marca no intencional, y descubriera a Luna haciendo algo tan poco rockero. Lucy era más que comprensiva, queriendo por curiosidad saber qué estaba escuchando Luna. Ambos se unieron a la música melancólica y sombría de la orquesta. Mientras ella y Luna se unieron por la música, Lincoln todavía ayudó a Lucy con su oficio en la escritura de poesía, todavía obteniendo consejos y consejos sobre los ajustes y la utilidad del lenguaje en toda su extensión. La exploración de literatura gótica y Fanficción ayudó inmensamente.

También comenzó a mirar en secreto películas de terror con Lincoln, la mayoría de la casa ignoraba este hecho además de Luna y Leni. Aunque Lincoln parecía todavía perturbado por películas como estas desde la de tres años atrás), Lucy amaba mirarlas; un modo de relajación en el miedo o morbo. Ella tomó películas como Halloween, El exorcista, Nosferatu, Psycho y The Shining.

Sin embargo, ella cayó en la trampa de amar en secreto a la Princesa Pony hasta el punto de considerar ir a la Princesa Pony Comicon en secreto. Probar esto terminó en un desastre. Afortunadamente, Lincoln se encargó de la caída de Lucy y fingió que la había traído a este lugar, engañando a casi todas las hermanas haciéndoles creer que estaba metido en eso. Si cubrir el pony-comic en el inodoro podría superarse, estaba falsificando el amor por el género a sus hermanos de nuevo, lo que consolidaría aún más la confianza de Lucy en Lincoln. Cuánto sacrificó su reputación, arriesgándolo todo, solo por los sentimientos inseguros de Lucy sobre dejar que sus pasiones se volvieran de conocimiento público. Eterno y, a regañadientes para Lucy ... confianza afectuosa.

Siendo compañeros de cuarto con Lynn, ella encontró los cambios con Lynn mucho más ... curiosos que alarmantes, teniendo en cuenta la discrepancia de edad bastante grande entre ellos, el más grande en la casa de Loud por cinco años. Mientras estuvieron cerca, parecían separarse, o al menos Lynn lo hizo. Mientras Lynn se transformaba lentamente en una concha más femenina con atletismo juvenil de hierro, Lucy simplemente se sentó en su cama, haciendo sus característicos suspiros mientras Lynn ya no estaba, salvo para ayudar con sus estudios con Lincoln.

"Suspiro."

Ser olvidado; a ella no le gustaba mucho esto, pero al menos Lincoln, Luna y Lily todavía estaban cerca. Y al menos todavía tenía la conmoción de los gemelos.

En cuanto a Lana Loud:

La naturaleza marimacho de Lana, el amor perenne por el barro, la suciedad y la mugre nunca retrocedieron una vez en los últimos tres años; creció. Ahora en 3er grado y 9 años, su única queja de crecer fue que, de vez en cuando, tenías que limpiarte para la escuela, ya sea la noche anterior o una ducha extremadamente temprana en la mañana. De lo contrario, tus padres no te dejarían jugar afuera o ayudarían a trabajar en la casa.

Ahora ella despertaba temprano, no por las razones de sueño de belleza que tenía Lola, sino para asegurarse de ir al baño antes que nadie, aunque apenas usaba agua caliente y el desodorante en barra de su padre, algo completamente innecesario para una chica de su edad.

A pesar de que ella y Lola eran las más unidas, evitó las fiestas de té de Lola y mimando como la peste, siempre vigilante de que podría ser atacada por la ocasional, sorprendentemente fuerte y viciosa Lola para una prueba de maquillaje.

Una prueba de aptitud reciente en su clase de 3er grado hizo que Lana quisiera ser un hombre de viaje, o en su caso, un viaje de mujeres; un juego de todos los oficios en varias mejoras para el hogar, carpintería, mecánica de la carrocería y chanchullos de monos de grasa. Ella también comenzó a llevar a Lisa, pidiéndole que la ayudara en sus proyectos, ya sea haciendo el trabajo pesado o proporcionando herramientas importantes del trabajo para hacer un experimento científico de ella hecho. Lana asimiló todos los métodos de Lisa, omitiendo los minuciosos y detallados aspectos de la investigación de Lisa, y buscó herramientas y equipos a granel, aprendió cómo funcionaban, los desarmó y los volvió a armar. Lisa encontró a esta nueva asistente de hardware en Lana medianamente agradable y útil, mucho más que la naturaleza femenina que era Lola.

La experiencia en bricolaje de Lana fue extremadamente útil para la bien intencionada pero inepta Rita y Lynn Sr., quien de alguna manera parecía tener una hija, autodidacta en las formas de carpintería, plomería y cableado eléctrico, y ahora solo podía realmente arreglar un problema de bricolaje con la consulta gratuita de Lana. A Lisa le gustó esto, por qué encontró a Lana mucho más útil y perspicaz que en su pasado.

Lana todavía tenía a sus mascotas de hace tres años viviendo y durmiendo con ella en su cama, siempre a la carga de Lola. Aunque parecían no ayudar mucho para un sueño particularmente desagradable que tuvo hace muchos meses una noche.

Por lo general, dura en el espectro de Lynn, nerviosamente le preguntó a Lincoln si podía dormir de vez en cuando junto a él, a lo que Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lola tuvo un mal sueño ocasional y corrió a la habitación de Lincoln para estrellarse con su hermano mayor. Eventualmente cuando los malos sueños para cada una de las niñas ocurrieron en patrones erráticos en los siguientes tres años, una noche ambos los tuvieron al mismo tiempo, y ambos se acurrucaron juntos en la cama del hermano mayor Lincoln, empujándolo contra la pared, durmiendo en un cuarto de cama mientras se acurrucaban inadvertidamente. Los hermanos mayores lo vieron una noche y casi mueren de sobrecogedora ternura, antes de que Lincoln los enviara en su camino para que pudiera dormir un poco y no arriesgarse a despertarlos. Lola podría tener un temperamento violento si alguien la despierta.

Respecto a Lola Loud:

Al igual que su hermana gemela, en edad y grado, con solo dos minutos menos, Lola Loud aún conservaba el amor por el boato y las necesidades de belleza que tenía con un estilo rosa intenso y vigoroso. Sus intereses, al igual que el resto de los Louds, no habían cambiado, pero su temperamento ha mejorado un poco, siendo menos malvada y confabuladora y más dinámica, desde que comenzó a salir con Leni con más frecuencia en la habitación de Leni.

Ambos se tomaron el uno al otro por su amor por la moda, aunque Lola usó el diseño de moda más como una herramienta para verse lo más fabulosa posible para los concursos de belleza a los que asistía y ganaba regularmente. Comenzaron a importarle poco a Lola en términos de lo que los jueces pensaban de ella, y más de cómo ella podría mejorar, experimentar o modificar una apariencia y aún verse totalmente fabulosa para ella misma. De cualquier forma, se llevaban muy bien, el encanto dulce y durmiente de Leni parecía controlar la volatilidad potencial que podía brotar de Lola en maleficios caóticos y malvados. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un día de pintura con dedos y uñas de los pies, brillo de labios, una enorme cantidad de opciones de ropa, lectura de revistas, fiestas de té que a Leni aparentemente le encantaron y variaciones en la aplicación de maquillaje; Esto parecía hacer el truco.

Lola no ha dicho ni una vez sobre un hermano, un hecho del que se regocija con demasiada frecuencia ahora, y aún así grita en broma: "Se lo digo a papá", a lo que ella sigue de manera astuta, sarcástica, "¡bromee!"

Durante el último año, Lola ha estado tratando lentamente de traer a Lily al mundo de la pompa, viendo a una reina o princesa dentro del niño potencial que Lola podría moldear. Por lo tanto, Lola comenzó a pasar el rato con Lily cuidando de ella con mucha más frecuencia, casi tanto como Leni, Luna, Lucy o Lincoln, en relación con el cuidado que le brindaban los hermanos mayores. Mientras tanto, en una habitación adaptada para y por un diminuto joven genio ...

Con respecto a Lisa Loud:

Paradójicamente, uno de los niños más ruidosos desde un punto de vista físico, el de 7 años todavía era el más ruidoso en términos de sus experimentos científicos que realizaba rutinariamente durante todo el día. Siendo el segundo más joven de Loud, todavía era cómico verla hacer los impuestos y los gastos de la casa, obteniendo un ingreso considerable de sus proyectos paralelos para varias instituciones gubernamentales y privadas.

Uno de los mayores cambios a Lisa Loud fue su irónica revelación para solucionar el problema con sus gafas deslizándose por su nariz; cirugía ocular con láser autoinducida, negando la necesidad de sus lentes. A ella no le gustaban los resultados ... su nueva apariencia sin ellos, así que guardó las gafas, solo sacó la lente estándar y metió adentro vidrio de laboratorio. Ella puede ser el niño prodigio más inteligente de su edad, pero ella, al igual que Leni, parecía propensa a tener el cerebro desordenado en la búsqueda de responder una pregunta o resolver un problema. Siempre con el mantra y el significado de la Navaja de Occam, con frecuencia fracasó en aplicarlo a sus propios problemas, disfrutando del disciplinado arte de resolver complicadas expresiones matemáticas y resolver los cálculos incompletos de los científicos de cohetes de la NASA.

Su reciente área de interés fue en sociología y psicología. A diferencia de las disciplinas naturales y matemáticas, las ciencias sociales humanas presentaron a Lisa un desafío diferente a cualquier otro; la naturaleza voluble e inexacta de los campos dando respuestas inexactas y esponjosas o una gama de preguntas y problemas, particularmente en asuntos humanos, geopolítica y la espontaneidad de la conciencia humana. En cierto modo, su pensamiento concluía que la física de partículas y la mecánica cuántica podrían no ser tan difíciles como la sociología, en términos de elaborar un algoritmo que pudiera duplicar los eventos de la historia humana, y mucho menos un algoritmo lo suficientemente preciso como para predecir ampliamente los eventos de humanos cultura yendo hacia adelante en los próximos siglos. Al estudiar a tiempo completo con neurología y otras ciencias del cerebro, jugó con estos gigantescos conjuntos de algoritmos excesivamente complicados y los aplicó a nivel individual; Lisa intentó replicar la naturaleza de sus hermanos ... a resultados decepcionantes. El fracaso con Lisa fue una curiosidad persistente e interminable para probar en la escala de desarrollo, Lily Loud, con la esperanza de trabajar hasta las estructuras sociopolíticas y económicas.

Con respecto a Lily Loud:

Con 4 años y cuarto de edad, con cabello rubio exactamente igual al de Leni, y un poco más alta y lánguida que Lisa Loud tenía cuatro años, Lily Loud se estaba convirtiendo en una de las hermanas más chifladas y entretenidas de Loud. Ahora que solo podía hablar palabras además de la frase "Popo Popo", comenzó a absorber su entorno auditivo como una esponja, y parecía ser capaz de imitar los sonidos extremadamente bien.

Cuando Lily estaba haciendo su mayoría de los favoritos, y para la mayoría de los demás hermanos Loud, un hábito agotador, corriendo por la casa, Lincoln y Luan encendieron el televisor momentáneamente para relajarse mientras Lily rebotaba en las paredes. Cuando aparecieron viejos dibujos animados, vieron a Lily detenerse en un sengundo, caminar hacia el televisor y mirarlo como un halcón. Para asombro de Lincoln y Luan, Lily comenzó a ser capaz de replicar las voces, acentos y gestos de los personajes de dibujos animados con una precisión extrema y aterradora, sorprendiendo a los hermanos que veían a los más jóvenes interpretar impresiones vocales de las que no se habían dado cuenta. tan joven e inexperto con personajes de películas o medios.

Eventualmente llegó al punto en los últimos meses que cuando toda la familia miraba una caricatura o una película juntas, veían lo cerca que Lily podía llegar a tener una impresión o un efecto vocal del elenco del show; casi siempre en todas partes, aún apagado en voces ligeramente más profundas como Bea Arthur o Alan Rickman, pero en general mejor que lo que la mayoría de los actores de voz pueden hacer para replicar esa voz. Todos todavía estaban asombrados de que ella pudiera hacer esto; Lincoln comentó alentadoramente que Lily podría ser un actor o impresionista especializado en impresiones de celebridades, y parecía que Lily era realmente muy buena haciendo un espectro de actrices famosas de televisión y películas de los años 30 a los 80, y además, una multitud de personajes de Disney y Looney Tune. Lo más extraño de todo, especialmente para Lincoln, podía imitar a Popeye a la perfección, de doble octava y demás.

La naturaleza visceral y flexible de la voz de Lily sonaba completamente imposible, pero podía ser útil para los otros hermanos en bromear unos con otros, y especialmente cuando querían que imitara a Rita y Lynn Sr. cómo podía imitar la voz de su padre. , o la mayoría de las voces masculinas, nadie tenía ni idea, y era un tema en curso para que Lisa Loud investigara, aunque sospechaba que Lily podría tener una mutación genética en su voz y reconocimiento auditivo en su cerebro.

Irónicamente con su habilidad vocal floreciente, ella no hablaba mucho. Cuando no veía dibujos animados o películas, estaba muy callada, coloreando su libro para colorear o mirando libros emergentes.

Además de tener una aptitud genital para las voces, Lily comenzó a ver más y más películas, algo que Lincoln disfrutaba inmensamente para sí mismo, uniendo las películas clásicas de los niños y los tipos algo más antiguos que le gustaban. Lily siempre fue juego para una película, fuera lo que fuese. Su género era mayormente en anime y ciencia ficción, pero cruzó el arcoíris de géneros aceptables para su edad para verla, absorbiendo la inmensa cantidad de películas que rodeaban la casa, la habitación de Lincoln y secretamente destinadas a niños de 13 años o más. Luan tanto como sea posible, convirtiéndose a su edad en el equivalente de Lisa Loud a los cinéfilos de cine.

Lincoln pensó que era estelar ver la peculiar variedad de singularidad y genio manifestado de tantas maneras por cada uno de los hermanos Loud. ¿Cómo podría él alguna vez competir?

Con respecto a Lincoln Loud:

Lincoln Loud, el único niño en la familia ahora tenía 14 años y en 8 grado, había sufrido algunos cambios físicos grandes en los últimos meses, hasta el punto de un pequeño dolor incómodo. Más delgada con un poco más de músculo, una voz ligeramente más profunda, todavía como el canoso siempre hablaba, y ahora se encuentra en mejor forma gracias al entrenamiento de defensa personal de Lynn, era un poco más alta que Lynn por varios centímetros, su 1.60,y su 1.70. Los únicos más altos que eran Luan, Luna y Leni por varios centímetros todavía, pero recientemente vio fotos de su Pop-pop de sus años más jóvenes. A Lincoln se le dijo que, a nivel materno, podría crecer hasta 1.90 m, el más alto de la familia, posiblemente como Pop Pop. El pop pop aparentemente perdió gran parte de su altura por una combinación de envejecer y los efectos de tirar motores y los juegos bruscos, ambos afectando su espina dorsal, a pesar de que todavía era un pollo de primavera para un hombre de su edad.

El físico de Lincoln pudo haber cambiado, pero su perspectiva, sus gestos e intereses se mantuvieron relativamente constantes desde su ser de once años. Todavía conserva su carisma, entusiasmo, destreza para planificar el futuro y amor nerdy por los videojuegos, el manga, los cómics, las películas de ciencia ficción y las historias. Las niñas, sin embargo, volaron en su radar como un reloj el año anterior cuando cumplió trece años, los efectos de sus niveles cada vez mayores de hormonas se llenan de ira en la mente del adolescente. Su cerebro principal se volvió mucho más propenso al otro cerebro en su cuerpo.

Lincoln, sin embargo, aún mantenía un admirable grado de control y disciplina con su naturaleza en desarrollo, y por extensión, los sueños y fantasías involuntarios que aparecían en su mente cada vez que veía chicas de su edad o mayores que se fijaban en su interés. Siempre el caballero, mantuvo su biología bajo control, incluso cuando Ronnie Anne ya no era su novia. Su relación duro dos años más, hasta que Lincoln tuvo la sensación de que estaba a la deriva y no era tan confiable como una amiga normal como podría haber sido. Fue en una repentina confesión de Ronnie Anne que a ella no le gustó Lincoln de esa manera. Al parecer, comenzó a tener pensamientos para las niñas, y solo para las niñas.

Esto rompió el corazón de Lincoln por un tiempo, pero se reconciliaron y aún se hicieron amigos. Lincoln incluso bromeó diciendo que ayudaría a su novia anterior a encontrar una novia, con Ronnie Anne golpeando a Lincoln en el brazo con una sonrisa en la cara, aún agradecida de tenerlo en su vida.

Ahora que era agente libre de nuevo, todavía mantenía algunas reservas para zambullirse en otra relación, todavía dolorido por Ronnie Anne, era casi un año completo. Cuando sus hermanas se enteraron, dieron un salto y estaban a punto de perseguir a Ronnie Anne con todo lo que tenían, hasta que Lincoln los tranquilizó y les dijo que era una ruptura mutua. Solo especificó las razones para Luna y Lucy, ya que no quería que nadie más supiera acerca de la nueva persuasión de Ronnie Anne.

Con la pérdida de Ronnie Anne como un gran papel en su vida, no ayudó que su compañero de ala, su mejor y mejor amigo Clyde, se mudara del vecindario hace medio año. Los padres de Clyde descubrieron que con el cambio de administraciones y las nominaciones conservadoras de varios jueces de la corte suprema de Scalia, recientemente se había producido un derrocamiento de Obergefell v. Hodges, lanzando el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Michigan al nivel estatal, y un enorme el empuje desde el lado conservador en el estado parecía demasiado seguro como para dañar severamente a los McBrides y al estado del matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en muchos estados de los U.S.A. Los McBride se refugiaron en el estado de Washington, un área más liberal de la que podían disfrutar fácilmente, pero a expensas desafortunadas de la amistad inseparable de Lincoln y Clyde. Seguían en contacto, pero ... no era lo mismo.

De todas las cosas, incluso la odisea de Ronnie Anne, esto en realidad le causó a Lincoln un grave caso de depresión, creando una gran preocupación por parte de los padres de Lincoln y sus hermanos. Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de mantener el espíritu, pero durante semanas parecía estar en piloto automático, siguiendo los movimientos de la vida, no siendo su típico yo.

Luna y Luan lo dicen accidentalmente maldiciendo en una entrevista televisada de los miembros de la legislatura de Michigan que presionó con éxito para que el matrimonio homosexual sea ilegal en Michigan nuevamente. Se sorprendieron por lo repentino y violento que se habían vuelto sus gritos y su ira, asustados y tristes por su hermano menor, estresado y emocionalmente agotado, que actuaba de manera tan desagradable. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Luna y Luan lo vieron desplomarse sobre sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, liberando introspectivamente de repente su bocanada de tristeza y rabia por el movimiento de Clyde, sus ojos brillaron. Humillado por su pasión y amor por sus amigos, inmediatamente formaron un plan con el resto de la familia.

La comunicación de los padres McBride a Rita y Lynn Sr. indicó que Clyde también estaba pasando por esta fase, pero estaba lidiando mejor con eso y comenzaba a tener nuevos amigos. Solo semanas después de la mudanza, Lincoln estaba emocionado de ver a Clyde y a su padre en su casa. Lincoln se conmovió hasta las lágrimas de ver a Clyde otra vez, al igual que Clyde, y el sitio trajo a los padres y Lynn Sr cómicamente llorando también. Descubrieron que todas las hermanas juntaron sus ganancias, junto con la ayuda de Bobby y Ronnie Anne, iban a pasar el fin de semana juntas, el viernes por la noche en la casa, todo el sábado en Dairy World y el domingo en la casa. Los padres de McBride posteriormente le prometieron a Lincoln que intentarían traer a Clyde cada pocos meses para mantener su amistad. A Lincoln le encantaba cómo eran personas increíbles.

Con cosas parecidas para Lincoln, la cuestión de las chicas podría estar de vuelta en su mente, su carisma aún igualado por lo torpe que puede ser su tartamudeo y su nerviosismo, especialmente por alguna razón sucede cuando esta alrededor de sus hermanos mayores. Sin poder pensar claramente, pero sospechaba que su biología estaba desequilibrando su mente y sus inclinaciones habituales. Desde que Luna y Luan encabezaron el regreso de Clyde a su vida, los encontraba más ... interesantes. Tenían buenas figuras, pero la mente de Lincoln vagó hacia otras palabras que le daban vergüenza de estar asociándose con sus hermanas, especialmente a altas horas de la noche, donde su conciencia no podía controlar; en sus sueños sucios, sucios y subconscientes, llenos de testosterona. Estas fueron pesadillas para él, pero sorprendentemente buenas pesadillas, si alguna vez hubo tal cosa. Y él no procedería a realizar ninguna investigación sobre estos sueños alguna vez, intencionalmente en el mundo real o en el mundo imaginario ... es decir, hasta que puedan haber estado acumulándose gradualmente y siendo correspondidos por otro hermano mayor de Loud.

_Scrunchy: Es la dona que utiliza Luan para su cola de caballo._

_Munchkin: un juego de mesa de cartas similar a calabozos y dragones o el juego de civilización._

_Roadie: puede ser como su guardia de escenario o su carguero de su equipo musical. (un ayudante muy versátil para el escenario)_

_Cockney: un acento británico._


	2. Noche de película: Empieza la función

**Hola a todos de nuevo se que dije que subiría cada mes pero como sabia que muchos no le llamaría tanto la antencion del capitulo 1, al fin al cabo solo es una repaso de como cambio cada uno, junto a cuales personajes saldrán mas y que el idiota de Trump existe aquí. Ademas de que aquí empieza la clasificación M.**

**estuve trabajando en dos capitulo para un mes, pero en fin solo tengo una cosa que decirle ustedes que pensaron que estaba en el cien. yo me imagine primero lo que dijo Luan a Luna. pero entre mas avanzaba empezó a cambiar mi idea. Espero su comentario a ver quien mas pensó igual que yo.**

**Esta historia no es mía el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personaje de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Viernes, noche de película: Empieza la funcion

Viernes 25 de octubre de 2019.

Rita y Lynn Sr. estaban en la furgoneta de la familia calentándola, mientras que Lily ya estaba en el asiento del auto con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. El resto de los hermanos estaban luchando para prepararse para la película de la noche del viernes que se presentaría dentro de la siguiente media hora, sin incluir los avances de todas las nuevas películas que querrían ver, especialmente Luan y Lincoln.

Lincoln se estaba vistiendo alrededor de las 6:35 pm; Cinco minutos antes de que la familia se tuviera que ir en la van. Todavía sumergido leyendo en su lectura de comic mientras estaba en ropa interior, olvidando casi por completo la película en un caso de conciencia situacional similar a Leni. Podía escuchar a sus otras hermanas preparándose a su manera. Varios pasos ruidosos por las escaleras a tal velocidad indicaban que era la pisada combinada de Lana y Lynn, seguidas de un movimiento de pies, elitista de Lola. La de Lisa fue más fácil, dado su ritmo conservador y reservado de caminar.

Lucy siguió a continuación, sus pasos empapados y algo suaves regalando sus habituales entradas sorpresa.

"Casi ... Una vez que están fuera de los límites, puedo correr sin interrupciones", dijo Lincoln, formando un plan para correr por la casa para no chocar accidentalmente con sus hermanas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Quería ser el último en salir de la casa para poder colar varias latas del Dr. Pibb en la sala de cine.

Luego, los golpes erráticos y lúgubres de Leni se hicieron evidentes, sus pequeños chillidos se repetían cada vez que se olvidaba de sus artículos de moda y una bolsa para escabullir varios batidos de su familia. Esta fue posiblemente la única vez que Leni tuvo una mala racha con ella.

"¡Linky! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Quiero ver como las palomitas de maíz caen de la pantalla de cine!" Leni lo decía al final del pasillo, mientras que la puerta de Lincoln se cerraba con llave.

"¡Bien, Leni! ¡Casi listo! Espera, ¿las palomitas caen de la pantalla?"

"¡Sí! Nosotros tenemos estas gafas que hacen que la película cobre vida, y quiero comer las palomitas de maíz que vienen volando hacia nosotros en los avances previos a la película". ella explicó y Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

"¿Te refieres a las gafas 3D, Leni? ¡Eso solo hace que la película se pueda ver tridimensionalmente, no cobra vida de esa manera!"

"Oh, Linky, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué más harían esas gafas de aspecto tonto?" Leni dijo en una expresión linda y confiada, totalmente inconsciente de lo que los lentes 3D permitía la realidad.

"Leni yo, oh, no importa. ¡Estaré abajo en un segundo!" El gritó, todavía luchando por ponerse los pantalones. Luego sacó la cabeza a través de su polo de cuello naranja de marca registrada; dos tallas más grandes desde su nuevo crecimiento acelerado.

"Eso debería ser. ¡Es hora de Pibb!" dijo entusiasmado, preparándose mentalmente para su astuta operación de un minuto.

Al no escuchar más movimientos, se ponía sus zapatos ahora y un rápido peinado de su cabello, quitándose todos los gallos que tenia y todo lo que sobresale de la esquina de su cabeza, un pedazo de chicle de menta para hacer que su aliento huele mejor ya que no tenía tiempo Al cepillarse, rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

Mirando hacia atrás hacia su habitación momentáneamente, de repente chocó con un pecho blando, haciendo lo revotar a otra dirección pero rebotándolo hacia atrás en otro conjunto de mejillas confortables, luego hacia la pared, golpeando el suelo. Aturdido y confundido, vio a Luan de pie junto a él, una sonrisa combinada de preocupación y risas provenientes de la sonrisa de crianza detrás del enorme estante justo encima de la cabeza de Lincoln. Luna estaba en el otro lado, viéndose un poco sorprendida mientras miraba hacia Lincoln.

"Woah Lincoln, ¿estás bien? No quería **dis-bustarte** de esa forma ... ¿entiendes?" Luan dijo, seguido de su risa característica. "Oh, oh, ¡espera! Tengo uno ... Sé que somos amigos de **bustos** similares, pero esto es un poco ridículo, ¿entiendes? Jajajaja". Lincoln se sonrojó por lo fácil que Luan estaba tomando la repentina colisión, y lo cerca que estaba de su imponente pecho.

"Estaba seguro de que eran todos", pensó en su cabeza, contando el número y el tipo de pasos que escuchó en el pasillo. Luan ayudó a Lincoln a levantarse cuando Luna salió del costado, riéndose de la vista, presumiblemente sintiendo los sentimientos incómodos de Lincoln.

"¿Lincoln chocó con nosotros otra vez, Luan? No es una gran cosa, amor", dijo ella terminando con un acento británico, que ahora se quita a Lincoln.

"Fue un error, chicas, fue mi culpa", dijo Lincoln todavía un poco nervioso por el incidente.

"Esos globos tuyos serán la muerte de Lincoln algún día", dijo Luna con una sonrisa de suficiencia a Luan, causando a Lincoln una expresión mortificada.

" Mira quien habla, Luna. Él también rebotó contra ti, directamente contra la pared. Esa defensa tuya tiene más de la mitad de la responsabilidad de los choque de Lincoln en todo este tiempo ... ¿ Lo entiendes?"

La pelea de juegos de Luna y Luan estaba nerviosa y distraía a Lincoln inmensamente, hasta que miró su reloj, con la cara pálida.

"Sí, bueno, el ancho de mi trasero aún coincide con mi busto. ¡Tienes el pecho pesado!" Luna dijo, usando sus manos para agitar la forma de los senos alrededor de los suyos, demostrando cuánto más grande era los de Luan, incluso con el impresionante tamaño de Luna.

"Solo necesitas poner la otra mejilla la próxima vez", replicó Luan de vuelta a Luna con movimientos de manos iguales alrededor de su trasero, burlándose de ella y volviendo el movimiento de Luna contra ella.

"Chicas!" Lincoln gritó, llamando su atención.

"¿Qué pasa Lincoln?" Dijo Luan

"¿Hermanito?" Luna siguió.

"Tenemos menos de diez segundos para llegar a la camioneta ..."

"…¡OH, MIERDA!" Luna y Luan gritaron, corriendo a la velocidad de la luz frente a Lincoln.

"Genial. En realidad hay veinte segundos, pero oye, ¿por qué no me doy más tiempo y espacio?" Se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a su carrera de nuevo y dirigiéndose rápidamente por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Luego vio a Luna y Luan salir corriendo de la cocina, la puerta del refrigerador se cerró de repente.

"¿Lo hicieron? NO, ¡NO LO HAN!"

La puerta del frente se cerró con un ruido sordo cuando Lincoln se apresuró hacia la nevera. En el piso de la cocina vio los restos de Luna y la estela de Luan, la dona de Luan y el iPod de Luna tendidos en el suelo, todavía bien, pero extrañamente espaciados.

"Deben haber caído en su apuro. ¿Ahora tomaron lo último del Pibb? ¿Dónde estás ... PIBB! ¡Lo tengo!" Golpeó el aire con alegría, adivinando que sus hermanas estaban escondiendo algún otro tipo de comida o bebida. Se puso la chaqueta verde oliva con los múltiples bolsillos grandes y se metió varios Pibbs, junto con varias barras de dulce. Luego miró hacia adelante, presumiblemente rompiendo la cuarta pared.

"¿Qué? Los cines ganan la mayor parte de su dinero con bocadillos. ¡No voy a pagar cinco dólares por una pequeña bolsa de skittles o siete dólares por un perrito caliente! Sigo pagando por la película de todos modos ... más o menos".

Cuando salió corriendo por la puerta principal, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que las cosas de Luna y Luan todavía estaban en el suelo, y aún no habían regresado.

"Diez segundos; ¡Tengo tiempo!"

Retrocedió a la cocina, levantó las cosas en el suelo, corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró de golpe, cerrándola al salir.

"6:40 p.m. y unos segundos, no está mal para tal un-"

"¡LINCOLN! ¡VAMOS O TE VAS A DEJAR ATRÁS!" su padre gritó desde la ventanilla del conductor, tocando el claxon y sus hermanas riéndose de él.

"Ya voy, Papa!" Lincoln resopló, todavía emocionado de ver la película esta noche; "Godzilla: rey de los monstruos".

Lincoln se colocó detrás del asiento del conductor, sentado junto a una Leni reservada y aún más astuta, y con ella, Lily en el asiento del auto. Su padre se retiró y comenzó el viaje de quince minutos al cine.

"Cariño, ahora es un buen para poner la alarma", le dijo Lynn Sr. a Rita.

"Lo tengo querido", dijo Rita, usando su teléfono celular para activar la alarma de la casa.

Detrás de la fila de Lincoln estaba sentada una Lola amargada, una Luna y Luan despreocupadas, con Lucy, Lisa, Lana y Lynn en el asiento trasero, el lugar preferido de Lisa en el caso de aviones de bajo vuelo o una explosión de motor. Lana y Lynn estaban tan emocionadas como Lincoln y Lily, incluso cuando eligieron diferentes películas.

Dado que la película de Godzilla se retrasó varios meses más desde su lanzamiento previsto para marzo, esperaba en poder ganar un sorteo de películas de hermanos, sus posibilidades aumentaban desde que Lori se había mudado. Ganó el sorteo de la película de octubre, aunque Lily había contraído el insecto del kaiju desde que Lincoln la presentó a varias películas japonesas de monstruos gigantes y también votó por esa, haciendo que sus posibilidades sean más altas que nunca. Amó estas películas hasta la muerte, por qué Lincoln tenía todavía un juguete como el Rey Ghidorah colgado en su habitación, junto con un robot gigante japonés de juguete.

Luan aceptó el hecho a regañadientes, ella no era realmente una fanática de la ciencia ficción. Quería ver una nueva película de comedia, pero sin embargo intentaría disfrutar de la película de monstruos. Esperaba que fuera un tiempo "mostruoso".

Luna fue indiferente a la película que eligieron. Respecto a la película de Lincoln, solo esperaba que hubiera muchos más monstruos luchando que el último que vio cuando tenía trece años en 2014, y tal vez escuche una nueva canción de rock al final. Sin embargo, estaba interesada en cómo la música se compararía con las películas anteriores de Godzilla ... solo por comparación, dijo insistentemente a los ojos curiosos de Lincoln y Lynn. Una vez más, ella fue mordida por el insecto de la música de la película, la curiosa músical "de los monstruos gigantes". Lucy lo descubrió accidentalmente a partir de una revelación vergonzosa, al igual que con la música de cine sombría y la música rock orquestada. Lucy apostó por la promesa de mantenerlo en secreto, ya que a ella misma le gustó la vieja música de monstruos góticos para Drácula y Nosferatu.

Lucy se mostró indiferente, contenta de que su elección anónima no hubiera pasado; Princesa Pony, La Película.

Lana y Lynn estaban extremadamente emocionadas de ver las luchas de monstruos gigantes, cada uno simulando ser uno de los monstruos principales, Godzilla y Rodan, o Mothra y el Rey Ghidorah.

Lola estaba en total protesta por la película, deseando haber falseado los resultados, queriendo ver a Frozen 2. Ella y Leni se prepararon con ropa como la de Elsa, y Lola se regocijó de que cualquiera de ellas ganaría. Con Lola con espíritus un tanto amargos, Leni trató de ver los aspectos positivos de una película de monstruos gigantes; ella tuvo un tiempo difícil. A ella tampoco le gustó el hecho de que la primera película de Godzilla que vio alguna vez tuviera una araña gigante; esto hizo crecer su Aracnofobia durante muchos años por venir. Esperando que no volviera otra vez.

"Puede que no esté viendo la nueva película deportiva de Hockey vs. Fútbol, ¡pero va a ser genial ver a algunos monstruos derrotarse unos a otros!" Dijo Lynn, fingiendo respirar fuego atómico como Godzilla sobre Lana.

"Lo sé bien", respondió Lana, agitando los brazos sobre Lynn como Rodan. "¡Puedo ver la película Transformer en otra ocasión!"

"Ambos saben que esas criaturas ficticias son generadas por computadora, ¿verdad?" Lisa preguntó secamente en gento inexpresivo.

"¡Sí! Son tan falsos y feos. Ahora Frozen 2, eso habría sido hermoso de ver", opinó Lola.

"Lola ... Frozen 2 también está animada por computadora", respondió Lisa.

"¡¿Y?! ¡Todavía es mucho más bonito con paisajes y canciones con mejor aspecto!"

"Pero Lola", contestó Lana, "hay una polilla gigante que es toda una grillante y colorida, con dos chicas vestidas como tú. ¡Te va a gustar eso!"

Lola se río: "Eso está por verse. Voy a entrar con los brazos y los pies cruzados hacia la izquierda en este caso. En caso de que te lo preguntes, ¡es una mala señal de uno de mis jueces del concurso!"

"Entonces, Lola, ¿entrarás a esta película con dos pies izquierdos? ¿Entiendes?" Luan habló.

"¡HA! ¡La tengo! Justo como ese concurso en el que no tropezaste con nada; realmente tienes dos pies izquierdos", dijo Luna en una gran melodía jovial, dándole cinco Luan, Lynn y Lana. Y a la vez Luan le daba cinco a sus hermanas.

"¡Te dije que era una mariquita!"

"Vamos, pequeña hermana rosada. Relájate", dijo Luna en su ahora relajado tono de jive a Lola.

"Me alegraré", Lola hizo una pausa, y luego ahora hablando en voz baja y en un tono cómicamente malvado, " me alegrare en eliminando los votos, quemándolos en un sifón de llamas y remplazándolo cada voto. ¡Seré la vencedora del mes de aquí en adelante! ¡SERÉ CORONADA COMO LA REINA DEL MES DE LAS PELICULAS, POR SIEMPRE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Los hermanos miraron a Lola con caras en blanco pero sorprendidas, el iris de Lola en una forma afilada y afilada como el fuego. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio una rápida mirada de cachorrito, "¡Sólo bromeaba!"

Lily no podía ver, pero escuchó a Lola e imitó su risa malvada y su respuesta de expresión sin pretensiones, causando que todos, incluidos Rita y Lynn Sr. se rieran con ganas.

Lola hizo un puchero y resopló: "Bueno ... al menos no soy la única con dos pies izquierdos".

"¿Te das cuenta de que tal condición no está documentada en la familia, o en ningún lugar que yo sepa ... o debo suponer que esto es un coloquialismo?"

Todos se volvieron hacia Lisa, todos, excepto Luan y Lucy entrecerrando los ojos confundidos, siendo presumiblemente los únicos que conocían el término.

"Huuh ... ¿una expresión?"

"Sí, lo que ella dijo", Lynn intervino. "Además, Lola está hablando de Leni".

"¿Que hay de mí?" Leni preguntó con un aire de absoluta inocencia.

"Eso significa que lola tiene dos pies izquierdos", dijo Lynn con una cabeza meciendo a Luna. "He visto más giros a la izquierda en ti que en una carrera de Nascar".

Poniéndose los audífonos, Luna ahora parecía estar buscando su iPod en su bolsillo, seguido por Luan sintiendo su cabello suelto y desaliñado. Ambos ojos se abrieron de par en par en shock, ahora revolvían sus asientos tratando de averiguar a dónde estaban sus respectivos artículos. Cuando Leni se sentó a procesar lo que Lynn articuló tan claramente cómo fue posible, y la visión de la repentina conmoción de pánico entre Luna y Luan, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que no les había devuelto sus artículos extraviados.

"¡OH! Encontré esto en el piso de la cocina cuando fui a revisar algo. Son tuyos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lincoln, tendiéndoles los artículos. Formando una grandes sonrisas.

"¡Genial, hermano! ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo!" Luna dijo.

"Te debo un Lincoln. Sin mi firmeza, ni siquiera soy un show de una cola de caballo ... jeje. Jajaja".

"Linky, no tengo dos pies izquierdos, ¿verdad?" Leni preguntó con voz infantil, una extraña ola de preocupación enfocada proveniente de la madera de su tono. Se quitó las sandalias y levantó sus piernas, sintiéndose avergonzada ahora y cubriéndose las piernas con su bolso.

"Leni, no seas tonta", dijo Lincoln tranquilizadoramente, haciéndola baja su bolso. "Mira, un pie izquierdo, un pie derecho. Todo normal y bueno; Lola está jugando contigo porque literalmente tropezó con nada más que aire en uno de sus concursos".

"¡MARIQUITA!"

"Oh ... Eso es bueno. Pensé que era como cuando Lisa me dijo que era intolerante con las personas que carecían de los dedos de los pies", dijo Leni, moviendo sus pies ahora.

"Dije intolerante a la lactosa", dijo Lisa secamente.

"Lisa, no es agradable decir que soy intolerante con las personas que tienen pies de apariencia diferente".

"Estoy fuera", murmuró Lisa.

Lucy entonces intervino con su voz baja. "¿Por qué hablamos tanto de pies? Esto es legítimamente cada vez más extraño".

"Siento lo mismo, exactamente", coincidió Lisa.

"Creo que todo esto se debe a los comentarios originales de Lola", opinó Lincoln.

"¡HEY! ¡NO LO CUMPLES EN ESTO!"

"Pobre Lola ... estas por los suelos, ¿entiendes?", Luan la castigó.

"¡JA JA JA! ¡Tan original Luan!" Lola rugió sarcásticamente.

"Solo apúntalo a mi lista de hazañas de juegos de palabras. ¡HA!" Luan río con fuerza, levantando sus piernas en la cara de Lola por un momento.

Luan se río cuando Lola cerró los ojos y se golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás continuamente en el asiento, obteniendo varias risitas de Lynn y Lana, una sonrisa de Lisa, Lincoln riendo por lo bajo, Leni todavía engañando con sus sandalias en ajeno a la situación, y pequeña sonrisa rara de Lucy. Lily estaba sincronizando los golpes de las huelgas de Lola con los gritos clásicos de Bugs Bunny, "¡OOO, EEE, HHII, OOHH, AAAOOHH!"

"¡Aquí estamos todos!" Lynn Sr. anunció.

"¡GRACIAS, MERCIFULAS TIARAS!", Lola triste en voz alta.

6:56 PM. Cuatro minutos hasta que los trailers de películas empezara, y solo estaban estacionando ... al otro lado del estacionamiento, muy lejos de la larga fila que repentinamente se formó de la nada.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Lana y Lynn gritaron al unísono.

"Esa línea tardará una eternidad", dijo Lynn.

"Menos mal que ..." Lincoln se detuvo, sacando un trozo de entradas de cine para espectáculos gratuitos, por un total de once. "-¡Esto! Ahora no tendremos que esperar".

"¡SANTO CRUD LINCOLN! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Preguntó Lynn, hipnotizada por tantas entradas de cine, las otras hermanas y Rita y Lynn Sr. parecían hipnotizadas también.

"Hice un montón de tareas para mis maestros de secundaria, que me dieron siete. Tuve que ganar la carrera de una milla hace una semana para obtener las últimas cuatro. La carrera más difícil de mi vida".

"¿Tu hiciste eso por nosotros?" Lynn preguntó de nuevo: "no me extraña que hayas empezado a unirte a mí en mis carreras, Lincoln".

"Sí, Linc, normalmente odias correr", agregó Luan.

"Sí. Realmente, realmente. Anticipé una larga fila y posibles retrasos, por lo que podemos ahorrar un poco de dinero para los bocadillos de películas sin dejar de ver los avances, las películas y todo".

"Lincoln, eso es tan dulce", dijo su madre, pellizcándose la mejilla, Lincoln ahora se avergonzaba.

"¡De acuerdo, hijo! Te debemos una. Todos, nuestro presupuesto para bocadillos acaba de llegar al techo", anunció Lynn Sr. con orgullo.

"El dinero no es realmente un problema", opinó Lisa en voz baja.

"Es el pensamiento lo que cuenta", respondió Lucy.

"¡VAMONOS!" Lynn Sr. anunció.

Cinco minutos hasta la hora de la película. El grupo cruzó las puertas del teatro y no tuvo suerte en el bar. Lynn Sr. vio las compras de bocadillos de todos, aunque casi todos parecían no comprar mucho, ya que Lana era la única que elegía un número exorbitante de cosas para comer.

"Oigan, niños, pregunta rápida y honesta ... ¿quiénes se colaron en comida y bebida?" Preguntó Lynn Sr. los hermanos un poco desconcertados por la pregunta de su padre. Todos excepto Lana y Lola levantaron sus manos.

"Eso es lo que pensé", dijo Rita, antes de que ella y su padre abrieran sus chaquetas y mostraran una armada de bocadillos desde su casa, todo el grupo ahora contenía sus risas lo mejor que podían.

"Supongo que de ahí es de donde lo sacamos", pensó Lincoln, todavía tratando de mantener la cara seria mientras le entregaba los boletos al verificador del cine. Cuando Lincoln le dio las entradas, él respondió con noticias desafortunadas.

"Uh, amigos, lamento decirlo, pero solo hay ocho asientos disponibles para Godzilla: Rey de los monstruos".

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESTAS BROMEANDO!" Lincoln gritó ruidosamente. "No podemos ir todos juntos?"

"Lo siento, muchas otras personas llegaron en el último segundo como tú con estas entradas de cine gratuitas. Sin embargo, tenemos Frozen 2 aún abierto; se emitirá en quince minutos".

Los ojos de Lola se iluminaron como fuegos artificiales.

"Oh, qué decepción total y completa", mintió en un tono monótono y manipulador a sus padres, "Supongo que ahora, tendrá que llevarnos a algunos de nosotros a ver Frozen 2, ¿eh?"

"¿Lincoln? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Son tus boletos?" Rita le pregunto a Lincoln.

"Bueno, no quiero que nos vayamos a casa a causa de esto. ¿Tal vez podríamos dividirnos en dos fiestas de películas esta vez?"

"Tuviste una gran idea", respondió Lynn Sr. "¿Y tú, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Lily, Lana, Lisa y Lucy ven la película de Godzilla y Lola, Leni, tu madre y yo vamos a ver Frozen 2?"

Leni y Lola gritaron y le agradecieron a Lincoln, antes de que el procesador de boletos levantara su mano otra vez, la voz de la adolescente mayor resquebrajándose de la evidente pubertad.

"Oh, vaya, lo siento, amigos, me equivoqué. En realidad, es la película de comedia de Mike Judge, La batalla de los políticos, que aún es gratuita".

"OOOH, eso es lo que quería ver!" Luan gritó.

"Yo también", dijo Lynn Sr. por lo bajo, recibiendo una ceja de Rita y un guiño de Luan.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos asientos quedan en Frozen 2?" Lola le preguntó a la incómoda adolescente.

"Uhh ... tres."

"Uh ... tres grupos de cine, supongo", dijo Lincoln al grupo, ahora todos asintiendo con la cabeza en un acuerdo riguroso, "... Luan, ya que tú y papá querían ver la comedia, ¿verdad? Mira Frozen 2, y podemos ver a Lily como vemos la película de Godzilla ".

"Mira a Lincoln; el maestro de planificación y estrategia", complementó Luna.

"En realidad, es una cuestión de probabilidades que se alinean de una manera bastante conveniente a los gustos de cada uno", dijo Lisa.

"¿Gustos?" Preguntó Leni, solo obteniendo ese último fragmento del monólogo externo de Lisa. "Lisa, si tienes una pregunta sobre tus gustos de moda, puedes venir conmigo".

"... Estoy fuera", dijo Lisa, tomando un boleto de Lincoln.

"Uno para la película sobre criaturas radiactivas increíblemente grandes, por favor", dijo Lisa con su risita, alejándose de su familia con despreocupación, antes de que en el último segundo se escabullera de una barra de Miel y Avena mientras cruzaba las puertas de la sala del teatro.

"Está bien Louds, tenemos nuestro plan de juego. ¡A HACER ESTO! Y Luna, tú y Lynn estarán a cargo de Lily, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Esta bien, papá" Dijeron Luna y Lynn.

Todos los demás obtuvieron sus boletos de Lincoln y se separaron en sus respectivos grupos de películas. Leni y Lola saltaban con gran alegría, agitando los brazos como si estuvieran limpiando ráfagas de nieve. Lynn y Lana estaban jugando a ser monstruo hasta las puertas de la sala de cine mientras Lily corriendo entre ellos. Luan y Lynn Sr. fueron por el pasillo contando chistes arriesgados de naturaleza política llenos de juegos de palabras a expensas de Donald Trump, Bill y Hillary Clinton y los miembros de la legislatura de Michigan responsables del intento de prohibir el matrimonio de McBride.

Lucy se mostró indiferente al ver el letrero de la Princesa Pony frente a una puerta que estaba muy atras.

"Suspiro."

"¿Estás bien Lucy?" Lincoln preguntó cuando su grupo entró a la sala jugando a Godzilla, viendo que casi la sala estaba llena. Lincoln examinó rápidamente la disposición de los asientos, y observó que ocho asientos estaban disponibles en una sucesión dispersa. El primero se encontraba en la segunda fila, con tres asientos, otro similar al anterior pero más alejado y un solo un lugar para dos asientos disponible en la fila superior del centro. Al verlo salió corriendo hacia Lucy

"Espero que haya colmillos y sangre", anunció Lucy secamente, pero su cabeza aun ligeramente girada hacia la puerta de la película. Lincoln miró a su alrededor, notando que estaba mirando hacia el letrero de princesa Pony, y que él y Lucy eran los últimos visibles todavía en el vestíbulo.

"¿No está la película agotada y llena?"

"Podría pararme en la esquina, eso no es problema. Oh, bueno. Suspiro ..."

"Lucy… rápido, corre!"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a distraer al procesador de boletos. ¡VAMOS!"

"¡Gracias Lincoln! ¡Te debo una!", Dijo Lucy, dándole un rápido abrazo a Lincoln antes de mezclarse con los alrededores con su ropa oscura y su cabello aun cubriéndoles sus ojos. Lincoln vio al chico procesión adolescente ver un movimiento borroso alrededor.

"Oye, ¡espera un minuto!" gritó él, mientras que Lincoln rápidamente sacó dos monedas y lanzó uno hacia los zapatos del adolescente.

"Oh, genial, una moneda".

Mientras lo recogía, Lincoln, con una habilidad incomparable, lanzando la otra moneda hacia el área de la tienda de refrigerios, aterrizando en la máquina de palomitas de maíz, haciendo que se saliera de control. El adolescente torpe vio la máquina de palomitas de maíz arrojando violentamente las palomitas de maíz por todo el lugar.

"¡MARK! ¿VAS A SOBREVIVIR LA MÁQUINA DEL PALOMITAS OTRA VEZ!", Dijo el adolescente con voz aguda y agrietada mientras corría hacia la tienda.

"Whoops!" Lincoln susurró antes de volver de puntillas al pasillo con su grupo.

Cuando entró y vio casi todos los asientos ocupados, a excepción de tres hacia el frente con Lana, Lynn y Lily sentadas una al lado de la otra, y solo un par de asientos dispersos al azar, entrecerró los ojos, las luces ahora se apagaron un poco más oscuras, preparándose para las vistas previas. Apuntó a la fila central posterior. Mirando a su alrededor, de repente notó que Luna no estaba allí ... o en ningún lugar sentado. Esperó un par de minutos cuando comenzó el primer tráiler, un teaser para Avatar 3. Todavía miraba hacia el pasillo de entrada a la esquina, todavía no se ve a Luna.

Lincoln decidió meterse la chaqueta en el asiento para que nadie más lo tomara y fingir un desorden de jujubes en el asiento junto a él como el asiento de Luna, ya que no había otros asientos disponibles en doble fila.

"Oye, Lynn, Lana. ¿Dónde está Luna?"

"Dijo algo sobre tomar aire y luego ir al baño", dijo Lynn, y Lana y ella trataron de calmar a Lily para la película, todavía en estado de nerviosismo. "De repente se veía toda caliente y sudorosa como si hubiera corrido una milla. Le pregunté qué pasaba y me dijo que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba enfriarse. No sé por qué; es como quince grados afuera. Demasiado frío para mí ! "

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"No lo sé", respondió Lynn.

"Desde que empezaron las previsualizaciones?" Lana adivinó.

"Entonces… ¿hace siete minutos?" Preguntó Lincoln abiertamente.

"Supongo. Volverá pronto. La línea probablemente se volvió muy larga para la barra de bocadillos y los baños de mujeres".

Lincoln estuvo con Lucy esos segundos adicionales antes de que todos los demás fueran a sus respectivas películas. Seguramente pensó que la habría visto salir de la otra dirección. Pero, pensando en la moneda y en la máquina de palomitas de maíz, pensó: "Doble gritos; podría haber retrasado a Luna un poco allí con toda esa conmoción".

"Tenemos jujubes, rolos, trufas de chocolate blanco, Lindor y barras energéticas de vainilla, quieres algo Lincoln", Lana eliminaba la mitad de los dulces metiéndoselo en la boca. De repente, las luces se apagaron cada vez más, dejando la sala casi a oscuro.

"¡OOOOO! ¡ESTÁ EMPEZANDO!" Lynn siseó silenciosamente, pero aun emocionada, mientras Lily golpeando el aire con fuerza como una versión en miniatura de Lincoln.

"Bueno ... volveré a mi asiento entonces. Si entra Luna, dile que tengo una asiento a mi lado de mí, en la parte de atrás, ¿eh?"

"Lo tengo", respondió Lynn. "Oye, ¿tienes un Pibb de repuesto?"

"¿No trajiste ningun refresco?"

"¡lanzilla bebió la suya y la mía ya!"

"¿Qué puedo decir ... tenía sed?" Lana respondió con una sonrisa descarada. En la pantalla de la película, las siluetas negras de los monstruos gigantes rugían en los títulos, seguidas por el aumento del tamaño y el ritmo frenético de la música de monstruos gigantes.

"Aquí", dijo Lincoln, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba un Pibb con él todo el tiempo en la mano, entregándolo a Lynn.

"Solo tengo dos más; tomen este último entre ustedes dos".

"¿Qué pasa con Lily?" Preguntó Lynn.

"Lily fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para infiltrar en un cartón de leche", dijo Lincoln en voz baja, Lily sacó rápidamente tres cartones de leche con chocolate, antes de meterlos rápidamente en el bolsillo grande de su abrigo.

"¿Tres? Esa es mi niña", dijo Lincoln con orgullo, Lily dio un pulgar hacia arriba mientras el cien por ciento se enfocó en la pantalla.

Miró alrededor del teatro otra vez, ahora podía ver a Lisa trabajando silenciosamente en su teléfono celular con los auriculares encendidos, distrayéndose de la película, aunque sí daba miradas ocasionales a la pantalla, semi curiosa a los movimientos principales que estaban sucediendo.

Lincoln regresó a su asiento, un poco preocupado por Luna, pero al mismo tiempo quedó absolutamente absorto en la trama. El complot siguió a una especie de reacción política del gobierno de U.S.A. A la agencia, Monarca, a cargo de las batallas de Godzilla / Muto dos años antes, ahora en graves problemas. También hubo una agradable sorpresa que reveló que el personaje que interpretó Bryan Cranston todavía estaba vivo. Lincoln se quedó encantado con esto, sintiendo que él era el fundamento emocional de la primera película, sacado demasiado pronto. Resultó que la declaración de la muerte del personaje, incluido el hecho de que lo guardaran en una bolsa de cadáveres frente a su hijo soldado interpretado por Aaron Taylor Johnson, fue un movimiento prematuro del personal médico de la Marina; sólo parecía que sucumbió a sus heridas,

"Eso es un poco ... ideado, pero ¿por qué no?", Pensó Lincoln, pensando que la razón era defectuosa, pero aun así me alegro de ver a este tipo de nuevo, con suerte con el personaje de Ken Watanabe que podría ser un equipo científico que descubriera y luchando contra Godzilla y los otros monstruos gigantes que vendrán pronto.

Veinticinco minutos después, la exposición humana y el semi-drama continuaron, y Lincoln todavía no podía ver a Luna en la sala del teatro.

"Esto es increíble. Se está perdiendo la película. ¿Dónde está ella?"

Otra inspección de la audiencia; ninguna chica rockera alrededor, y el Pibb que estaba bebiendo parecía que se había terminado tirándolo a su asiento vacio.

"Genial. ¡Ahora tengo que orinar!"

Lincoln bajó las escaleras alargadas, apenas iluminadas, y le hizo saber a Lynn, a Lana y a Lily que iría al baño y buscaría a luna.

"OK. No te caigas", Lynn refunfuñó.

Lincoln salió de la sala, recibido por una cálida luz amarilla que hizo que las cosas se pusieran un poco borrosas. Pero aun así corrió hacia el baño de hombres, con todos los orinales llenos de una fila.

"¡OH GEEZ! ¿Desde cuándo los baños de hombres comienzan a tener fila?"

Vio un puesto abierto y desocupado. Entrando apresuradamente, liberó el estrés en su vejiga, sintiendo que se le escapaba una enorme carga. Luego vio el horrendo arte del marcador negro grabado en todos los puestos de la esquina.

"¿Por qué alguien dejaría su número de teléfono en un baño? Y por qué escribirían tanta basura horrible aquí. Es tan vil; puto cabron".

"LINCOLN!" Una voz familiar gritó.

"¿¡PAPÁ!?"

"Escuché a ese amigo. Sabes el trato ... eso será un dólar", dijo Lynn Sr, aparentemente usando el urinario. Lincoln terminó y se fue, al ver a su padre darle una mirada de "Te escuché".

"Lo siento, papá ... aquí", dijo Lincoln, dándole a su padre el billete de un dólar. Lo tomó, luego miró dentro del puesto en el que estaba Lincoln.

"Aunque tienes razón, quien haya escrito esto es un verdadero puto cabron".

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar a su padre hablar así, antes de que Lynn Sr. sacara su billetera.

"Whoa, bueno ... aquí hay cinco dólares. No se lo digas a tu mamá, Tenemos un trato".

Lincoln inspeccionó los cinco. "Lo tienes papá. ¿Cómo está la película por cierto?"

"Digamos que está tan jodido como pensábamos Luan y yo. Realmente reprendieron a la política, y ni siquiera faltan diez minutos. ¿Hay que ir, amigo? ¿Y Lincoln?"

"Si papa?"

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, niño. No tengo la oportunidad de decirte a menudo, con tus otras nueve hermanas, una que ya está sola, pero sigue así. Eres bueno, trabajadora y decidida". Y tienes un buen corazón. Esa es la voluntad de hierro por la que esta familia es conocida. haces sentir orgulloso", dijo Lynn Sr, él y Lincoln se lavaron las manos y se secaron las manos.

"Gracias papá. Eso significa mucho", dijo Lincoln, mientras que Lynn Sr le dio a Lincoln un rápido abrazo de cuello.

"Está bien, tengo que irme, ¡papá! Llámame o a tu madre si necesitas algo"

"Lo haré!"

Lincoln vio a su padre levantarse hacia atrás, donde él y Luan estaban viendo la película. Se dobló al tratar de localizar a Luna, que parecía haber desaparecido de todas partes ahora. Con el boleto de la película en el bolsillo para que el torpe adolescente no creyera que se estaba colando, miró por los pasillos del teatro.

No está, luna

Al salir del área, notó que el teatro se veía inusualmente desnudo, como si todos, excepto dos empleados detrás de la cafetería, limpiando todas las palomitas de maíz de los mostradores, se hubieran ido apresuradamente.

No esta luna en la zona de barra de bocadillos.

Lincoln luego revisó la galería de juegos y echó un vistazo rápido a los diversos juegos de pinball y hockey de aire. No está, luna, pero sí encontró una versión arcade de un viejo videojuego de Nintendo 64, Perfect Dark, que estaba ansioso por probar con Lynn, algo que finalmente podría ganarle.

Luego dejó momentáneamente el edificio, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento. Estaba oscuro y llovía ahora, las luces se encendían, el tráfico pesado bajaba hacia la plaza del centro comercial, las bocinas y las sirenas de emergencia resonaban en la distancia. Miró hacia la furgoneta familiar. No está, luna

"¿A dónde diablos se fue?" Preguntó Lincoln, ahora teniendo un mal presentimiento en sus entrañas formándose.

Miró a su alrededor, revisando cada rincón y grieta del complejo de teatro exterior, y luego de nuevo adentro, su cuerpo casi empapado por una fuerte aguacero.

"¡Oh, genial! Estos zapatos también tienen un agujero. Luna Loud, me deberás quince dólares y calcetines nuevos si se filtran en el agua. Bueno, al menos, finalmente podré tirarlos y me podre poner un par nuevos ".

Ahora sus zapatos chirriaban, el agua goteaba de su pelo blanco empapado, el flequillo aplanado, la camisa y los vaqueros pegados y envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso es. Ahora me lo debe. Mis pies están empapados ahora. Hola, gente de la ciudad."

Le sorprendió a Lincoln que parecía que realmente no había nadie alrededor, como si el teatro estuviera abandonado, a excepción de los buenos oficiales de seguridad que conoció patrullando las instalaciones.

De repente oyó un ligero gemido que venía de su lado izquierdo.

"Whoa ... ¿qué-?"

Se detuvo en seco, cesando todos los movimientos para intentar medir de dónde provenía ese sonido. Al girar a la izquierda vio una abertura del baño de mujeres.

"¡OH, DIABLOS

! ¿POR QUÉ NO PIENSO EN GRITAR A VER PARA VER SI ESTA ELLA EN TODO EL TIEMPO?" Lincoln voltio furiosamente su cabeza.

"Luna, ¿estás ahí?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"¡Vamos, Luna! Lynn dijo que necesitabas aire. Acabo de pasar veinte minutos peinando toda esta área para ti".

Todavía no recibía ninguna.

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Me refiero a que alguien tan ruidoso ... juego de palabra ... Luan podría querer hacer eso, podría desaparecer tan silenciosamente como ..."

Otro gemido, un poco más fuerte y más áspero emanó de nuevo del baño de mujeres. Esto causó mayor preocupación a Lincoln.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en el baño de mujeres?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"Tal vez debería ... NO, no. Esa es una muy, muy mala idea. Pero ... ¿y si Luna está ahí? ¿Qué pasa si algo está mal con Luna y ella no puede responder ... coherentemente?" Lincoln pensó preocupado. Sacó su teléfono celular y le envió un mensaje de texto.

Pasaron cinco minutos y nada, y luego varios gemidos más agudos y agudos resonaron en el baño. Ahora un poco de conmoción pinchó la acústica un tanto tranquilo, un golpe de algo, más como un golpe contra la pared de un puesto. Notó que la iluminación en los baños parecía mucho más tenue y baja en comparación con los LED de baño de los hombres, que eran nauseabundamente brillantes. Le dio a la habitación de las mujeres un aspecto crepuscular.

"Luna, ¿estás bien?" Lincoln gritó un poco más fuerte, esperando que ninguno de los empleados lo escuchara. Parecían demasiado concentrados en sus deberes, los pocos que se encontraba estaban muy lejos de todos modos.

"Crud ... bueno, probablemente me meterá en problemas, peor algo no está bien"

Un grito más fuerte hizo eco en el baño, ahora sonando exactamente como Luna, seguido por el susurro mortal de una frase incompleta, "Lin ... Linc ..."

"¿¡LUNA !?"

Lincoln, ahora con un miedo extremo por su hermana, se preparó mentalmente en caso de que necesitara ayudar o luchar hasta la muerte a alguien que pudiera estar atacando a su hermana mayor. Corriendo, golpeó en el primer conjunto de cubiculo, sin obtener respuesta.

"¡LUNA! ¡LUNA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?"

En un ataque de miedo cargado de adrenalina y de furia protectora y pánico, Lincoln tiró de la puerta del último lugar; sigue bloqueado. Tiró tan fuerte como pudo sobre el asa, y en segundos, el cerrojo metálico se rompió saliendo de su base, abriendo la puerta de la cabina.

"LUNA! LUNA ESTAS BIEN-"

El color de Lincoln se convirtió simultáneamente en blanco puro y brillante, y luego en rojo real puro a la vista, seguido de un completo y absoluto cierre mental de sus facultades. Luna se estaba complaciendo a sí misma, con los audífonos encendidos a todo volumen, sus dedos actuando ahí abajo en extremo prejuicio, su área totalmente expuesta. Con los ojos aún cerrados, dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y gimió.

"OH Lin..Linc - LINCOLN!" Ella gritó en estado de shock, ahora viendo a Lincoln a plena vista con una expresión completamente mortificada y catatónica, mientras que chorros simultáneos de líquidos blanco lechoso salían de ella, cubriendo el suelo y los zapatos y jeans de Lincoln. El cuerpo y las piernas de Luna vibraban con la fuerza de una bomba nuclear, sus ojos fijos en él como un ciervo en los faros que se aproximaba.

"Lincoln ..." tartamudeó, ahora completamente roja y sudando a cantaros, poniéndose la ropa interior y los pantalones tan rápido como pudo. Lincoln solo retrocedió varios pasos, hasta que se desmayó, mientras se deslizaba inadvertidamente sobre esta misteriosa sustancia y el agua de la lluvia todavía goteaba, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo.

"LINCOLN!" Luna gritó, corriendo hacia él. Luna cayó de rodillas y lo puso en su regazo, tratando de despertarlo.

"¡LINCOLN! LINCOLN, DESPIERTA!"

Pasó un minuto, Luna suplicándole a su hermano que se despertara. No pudo evitar notar que la nueva cintura recortada de Lincoln estaba llena de abdominales delgados, los contornos sobresalían de su polo naranja empapado, antes de que finalmente comenzara a moverse. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, su expresión en blanco miró inocentemente a Luna.

"Luna, que felicidad-"

"Lincoln, hermano, te desmayaste y tropezaste. ¿Esta bien tu cabeza, dude?"

"Sí. Cielos mi cabeza. Tengo un pequeño golpe, pero estoy ... ¡SANTO DEMONIOS!" Lincoln gritó en voz alta, los eventos que ocurrieron hace minutos lo golpearon de nuevo como un botón de repetición sin parar una y otra vez.

"Lincoln yo ... soy tan, lo, lo siento que hayas visto eso!"

"Luna ... por favor, dime que no estabas haciendo lo que creo que estabas haciendo", preguntó Lincoln, luchando por alejarse de Luna.

"Uuuuhhhhh ..."

"Eso no fue lo que creí ver, ¿verdad?"

"Uh ... bueno ... yo, uhh," tartamudeó Luna, antes de que ambos se quedaran en silencio por varios largos segundos. Los ojos de Lincoln se clavaron en el alma de Luna.

"Estabas ... no, no lo estabas".

Luna volvió la cabeza y la colgó avergonzada, soltando un suspiro de odio, cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo mientras su rostro se ruborizaba.

"Lo siento mucho, hermano. Entonces ... sí, me viste ma ... mas ... mastur…bar-"

"Conozco la palabra", dijo Lincoln, ahora tratando de levantarse, solo para que sus brazos se resbalaran contra una sustancia resbaladiza en el suelo, la consistencia de la leche, incluso de color más cremoso.

"Luna ... ¡Qué fue, ¡qué fue eso! ¿¡Qué es esto !?"

"Aquí, déjame ayudarte a levantar a Linc", dijo, extendiendo su mano mientras se levantaba, sus pantalones y botas ahora también estaban cubiertos de esta sustancia. Cuando Lincoln le agarró la mano, de repente se dio cuenta de que también estaba en sus manos; Posteriormente, Lincoln lo sintió en su mano ahora, sus pelos se levantaron como cohetes que se lanzaban al espacio. Luna sintió toda la incómoda fuerza del trago forzado de Lincoln de toda esta situación.

Lincoln retiró su mano, mirándola y momentáneamente hipnotizado por la naturaleza adhesiva de esta sustancia, todavía completamente petrificado por lo que acaba de suceder.

"Lincoln, por favor prométeme que no dirás una palabra de esto", preguntó Luna, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron llorosos cuando consiguió que el agua del fregadero fluyera para que se laven.

"Yo ... yo, yo-"

"¡POR FAVOR LINCOLN!", Suplicó ella, ahora las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, antes de cubrirse la cara, la vergüenza y el disgusto fluían de su habitual aura de roca.

Lincoln asintió, tratando de apartar la mirada cuando una de sus hermanas más viejas y fuertes se derrumbó junto a él.

"Luna, yo ... lo entiendo totalmente. Acabo de entrar, bueno en ... Shock. Nunca me había pasado algo así. ¡Lo siento mucho!"

Luna se secó los ojos, todavía llorando en su brazo.

"¡Luna! No creo que sea menos de ti", dijo Lincoln, tratando de consolar a su hermana avergonzada y perturbada, envolviéndose con un cálido abrazo.

Ella resopló con una leve risita, sintiéndose un poco menos avergonzada y reconfortada por la dulce acción de Lincoln. Miró hacia el puesto, su iPod en el suelo, pero sus auriculares cayeron en la taza del inodoro, probablemente ya empapados y arruinados ahora.

"Maldición."

"Te compraré un nuevo par Luna. ¡Lo prometo!"

Luna le sonrió levemente, su rostro aún estaba cubierto de vergüenza y se el rime purpura de sus ojos, que caía con la lentitud de las lágrimas en su rostro.

"Esa fue probablemente una de las cosas más fáciles de pasar, entre nosotros", dijo Luna con una voz ligeramente ronca, ahora tratando de aligerar la situación, la corriente oculta de la vergüenza en su tono aún.

"Como lo prometí, esto quedará entre nosotros, Luna", dijo mientras limpiaba la sustancia cremosa similar a la leche de sus manos y brazos, lavándose las manos con fuerza.

"Entonces, sí ... así es como se ve", dijo Luna.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que hacen las mujeres, cuando estamos más o menos en ese modo", respondió Luna, mirando hacia otro lado, luego al espejo, indirectamente a Lincoln.

"¿Es ... es por eso por lo que le dijiste a Lynn que necesitabas algo de aire?"

"Algo así. No sé qué tan difícil o te va a pegar la pubertad todavía Linc, pero una vez que lo hace, esos impulsos ... pueden apoderarse de ti por completo".

"Yo uh ... ya sé cómo es eso", gimió Lincoln con voz baja.

"Bueno ... parece que eres más capaz de controlar tus impulsos que yo, Lincoln. encerrada en un maldito cubículo de baño en un cine, tirando fuerte de mis cortinas por mi propio hermano; esto realmente se lleva el primer premio a la cosa más sucia y torpe de todo".

"Cortinas?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"No importa. Pero, ¿cómo me encontraste?"

"Estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo. Busqué en el complejo del teatro, por dentro y por fuera durante veinte minutos, empapándome de un aguacero en el proceso. Incluso te envié un mensaje de texto y no recibí una respuesta", dijo Lincoln, un poco torcido. frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y se lo mostraba a Luna. Luego ella sacó el suyo, jugando con ella por un momento.

"¡OH ESTO ES COMO EL INFIERNO! Dejé la maldita cosa en silencio otra vez".

"Entonces", Lincoln vacilante continuó, "Escuché ... gemidos".

La vergüenza roja de Luna rebotó más rápido que Lynn retomando una pelota de baloncesto del otro equipo.

"Me asusté, Luna. Lo siento. Pensé que te estaba pasando algo malo".

Luna miró la puerta del baño. Lincoln rápidamente corrió y agarró su iPod, luego desconectó delicadamente los auriculares de ellos. Posteriormente, sacó las conexiones de los auriculares de la taza del inodoro, las envolvió en toallas de papel y se las metió en los bolsillos de jean.

"Supongo que es una lección difícil no dejar que tu teléfono vibre mientras escuchas música a todo volumen. No pude escuchar nada".

Mientras Luna inspeccionaba el baño de mujeres, al ver que todas las puertas de los baños que estaban abierta, miraron más de cerca la cerradura en donde ella estaba viendo que estaba rota.

"Woah hermano, hiciste eso?"

"Pensé que estabas en problemas. Lo perdí y entré en modo de protección de defensa total. Por favor, no me consideres un pervertido".

"Lincoln, eres el hermano más cariñoso que una hermana podría pedir", dijo Luna con calidez, ahora envolviéndose en un abrazo rodeando a su hermano, una leve risa llorosa proveniente de ella.

"Nosotros ... deberíamos volver a la película. Ojalá no nos hayamos perdido demasiado", dijo Lincoln, devolviéndole el abrazo a Luna.

"Sí, lamento haber arruinado tu pelicula, bro. Te llevaré a verlo de nuevo en un par de días, ¿no te parece?"

"Eso suena bien. Y prometo que mantendré este silencio entre tú y yo".

"Gracias hermanito. Siempre puedo contar contigo".

Cuando se iban, Luna agarró a Lincoln del brazo, justo antes de salir del baño de mujeres.

"Luna?"

"Eyaculación femenina".

"Q ... que?"

"Lo que era de mí ... esa corriente lechosa ... era el equivalente de mujer de lo que hacen los hombres cuando ... ¿ya sabes?"

"Oh ... OOHHH. Wow, no sabía que las mujeres pudieran hacer ... ¿sabes?"

"Sí. No muchas mujeres pueden hacer eso, y la mayoría de los hombres no saben que las mujeres pueden hacer eso. Sin embargo, con las mujeres es más lechosa y menos gruesa; hace un desastre sangriento cada vez ... al menos para mí".

"Eso es interesante."

"Lo siento por todo eso. Lo preguntaste antes ... pensase que te debía algún tipo de explicación".

"Es ... bien, luna".

Ambos se enfrentaron ya más limpios, pero todavía acomplejado por lo que había pasado. Lincoln todavía empapado de la lluvia y ambos aun salpicados de los … fluidos de luna. Lugo se apartaron la mirada entre ellos contemplado la nada, pero los pensamientos resonaban en sus cabezas cada instante.

"Vamos", dijo Luna, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la zona de aperitivos. Luna ordenó, con una voz inusualmente nerviosa, un gran Dr. Pepper, el irónico sustituto del Dr. Pibb de Lincoln, y un agua embotellada muy grande para ella, que ahora parecía extremadamente agotada y aturdida. Lincoln la miró como un halcón para asegurarse de que todavía estaba estable.

El tráfico de clientes volvió a aumentar cuando tomaron sus bebidas y caminaron tímidamente por la galería; Lincoln miró una de las máquinas de pinball, una basada en una invasión extraterrestre de una pequeña ciudad agrícola llamada Turnipseed.

"Tengo unos cuantas monedas; ¿quieres intentarlo?" Preguntó Luna.

"No, estoy bien, pero gracias, y por las bebidas. El Dr. Pepper no está tan mal en comparación con Pibb".

"Lincoln, realmente lamento que hayas visto eso, y pensaste que estaba en problemas. Esos ... me urge, a veces me sacan de la nada y ... y eso no es excusa. Intentaré ser un poco más consciente y restrictivo".

"No te preocupes tanto Luna. No es como si lo hicieras todos los días".

"Uhhh ... bueno"

"No importa", intervino Lincoln, tratando de redirigir la discusión. "Solo pasemos de eso. Creo que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para lidiar con este hecho de la realidad".

"Pero Lincoln ... yo, alcancé tu punto máximo sobre ti y te hice desmayar y te golpeé la cabeza con fuerza", dijo Luna, poniendo su rostro sonrojado entre sus manos.

"Oye, al menos no termine con ningún trauma cerebral"

"LINCOLN !?" Luna se río a carcajadas, "¡Guau! Cómo ... ni siquiera pensé que sabías lo que eso significaba".

"Oh, vamos, Luna, la escuela está saturada con ese tipo de conversación. También escuchaste eso en ese entonces, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

"Además, escuché a Luan hacer un juego de palabras una vez. No recibí la referencia hasta hace ... solo unos minutos".

"Eres un buen amigo, bro. No quiero que nosotros, ni las escuelas públicas, deformemos tanto tu dulce mente".

"Eres alguien con quien poder hablar", replicó Lincoln con una sonrisa, Luna con una sonrisa incómoda.

"¿Demasiado pronto?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"Nah ... aunque un poco crudo", dijo ella frotándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, ella y Lincoln se sonrojaron por la elección de palabras sin pensar de Luna.

"NO, no cuando yo ... oh maldita sea. Mala elección de palabras Linc".

Lincoln miró su reloj.

"Nos queda una hora de la película. ¿Quieres ver el final del combate de monstruos?"

"Eso sería bien, pero ¿tenemos asientos ahí todavía?"

"Ya cubrí eso", dijo con entusiasmo, empujando a Luna al pasillo del teatro, luego a través de las puertas, ahora la luz ahora desaparecía. Cuando doblaron la esquina, vieron a Lynn, Lana y Lily pegadas a la pantalla, ajenas a Lincoln y Luna que caminaban por las escaleras hacia ellas. Lincoln también vio a Lisa tecleando silenciosamente en su teléfono celular, demasiado distraída y aparentemente abandonando la película para preocuparse por la larva Mothra y el Rey Ghidorah en este momento. Luna parecía estar alejándose, como si intentara ponerse en cuarentena desde la proximidad física a sus hermanas menores, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El señalaba a Luna, hacia dos asientos de la fila superior central que tenía, todavía sin marcar gracias a su chaqueta y falso desorden de azufaifo. Se acercó, con los ojos hacia el suelo y los pasos, sin querer trabarse con ningún contacto visual.

"Hola chicos", dijo Lincoln en voz baja a Lynn.

"Sshhh ... ¿qué pasa Linc?"

"¿ Que nos perdimos?

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Luna no regresó hace un rato?" Preguntó Lynn, algo curiosa pero todavía pegada a la pantalla.

Lincoln pensó por un momento, pensando que no lo vieron o que Luna se fue por tanto tiempo o al menos desde la primera mitad de la película. No queriendo que nadie descubriera lo que sucedió, se decidió por una mentira blanca.

"Creo que comió algo que no le sentaba bien antes. Ha estado vomitando durante unos buenos treinta minutos, pero dice que ahora se siente mejor".

"¿En serio? Luna generalmente tiene un estómago de hierro", opinó Lana.

"Esa eres tú, Lana", le dijo Lynn a ella.

"Oh ... bueno, Luna suele ser difícil con cualquier tipo de comida. Supongo que fue algo realmente malo".

"Sí. Entonces, ¿te queda algo de ese dulce?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"Solo dos de estos chocolates lindor" Dijo Lynn, arrebatándolas a Lana que estaba a punto de comerlas, Lynn se ganó una cara de faneca rara de Lana. Lily se limitó a reírse mientras bebía su última caja de chocolate con leche.

Lincoln les dio las gracias y regresó a la fila superior, uniéndose a Luna que había quitado a los jujubes del asiento.

"Ah, hombre, me los iba a comer todavía", dijo Lincoln, mirando hacia los pies de Luna, al ver los jujubes extendidos por todo el suelo lleno de palomitas de maíz.

"Dah, lo siento, hermano. Pensé que alguien dejó un desastre en este asiento".

"Así es como mantuve el asiento. Puse los jujubos allí, pero ... no me preocupa, me ..." Lincoln hizo una pausa, pasando a Luna junto a ella, pisando varios de los jujubes sueltos, metiendo la mano en su holgada chaqueta verde oliva y sacando otra caja de jujubes.

"Estos", dijo en voz baja y triunfante. Luna se río.

"Gracias, bro."

"También recibí un par de dulces de Lynn y Lana. ¿Quieres uno?"

"Por supuesto."

Lincoln le entregó una trufa blanca. Con cuidado, desenvolviéndola, se comió el pequeño orbe redondo de chocolate y su cara volvió a adquirir un poco de color.

"Maldición ... estos realmente estremecen mi mundo", dijo Luna un poco demasiado fuerte.

"¿Que bien? No es de extrañar que Lana se enojara con ellos".

Cuando Luna estaba siendo arrastrada a los eventos y la acción de la película, Lincoln inspeccionó los dulces, dejándolos cerca de su boca. Un remanente olor aún cubría sus manos y dedos.

"Todavía está en mis manos", pensó con nerviosismo, hasta que detectó un ligero toque de crema de vainilla y almendra de coco en el olor. Luego abrió la trufa, manejándola con su mano desnuda. De repente se lo metió en la boca, mezclando con el sabor original de la trufa, mientras que ahora detecta oralmente esos mismos olores de la corriente de Luna en forma de sabor. Eran inusualmente suaves y agradables para Lincoln, se mezclaban bien con la trufa, casi la realzaban.

"Voy a tener algunas pesadillas realmente horibles esta noche sobre esto, ¿verdad?" pensó para sí mismo.

9:25 PM.

El viaje a casa estaba lleno de la charla de todos discutiendo sus películas; Lola y Leni cantaba las canciones y la cinematografía animada de Frozen 2 con Rita de acuerdo. Lynn, Lana, Lily e incluso Lisa, hasta cierto punto, hablaron sobre la película de Godzilla, y hablaron sobre cuán geniales fueron las peleas y la enorme cantidad de destrucción y la gran cantidad de monstruos que fue tan genial. Mientras tanto, Luan y Lynn Sr todavía estaban desquiciados por la comedia de Mike Judge. Lucy estaba en la parte de atrás, absolutamente silenciosa, pero con la más pequeña de las sonrisas en su rostro, intrigada por la película de princesa Pony, pensando y recordando todos los momentos que le gustaban.

Lincoln y Luna, sin embargo, guardaron silencio durante todo el trayecto, reclinándose en sus respectivos asientos, descansando e intentando permanecer lo más quietos posible. Su estado mental era el de los ciervos caminando por el campo de un cazador, moviéndose lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó la película de monstruos Luna?", Preguntó Luan, con una gran sonrisa y una actitud alegre en sus ojos mirando a Luna.

"estuvo ... estuvo bien", respondió Luna tímidamente.

"¿Estuvo… bien?"

" Estuvo… bien."

"¿Estás bien, hermanita? te vez. No sé, como si estuvieras deshidratada o algo así", preguntó Luan, lo que provocó que Luna se pusiera roja a través de la broma semi literal haciendo que volviera a erar palida.

"Yo ... yo, estaba ahh-"

Luna levantó la vista y vio que Lincoln imitaba rápidamente un movimiento como si estuviera vomitando.

"Yo, como que no me sentía bien cuando entramos, vomité en el baño durante la primera mitad de la película".

"Cariño, no te sentías bien", preguntó Rita con preocupación maternal, acercando su mano a la cabeza de Luna, sintiendo el calor radiante y el sudor todavía en la frente.

"Luna, deberías haber dicho algo. Te habría llevado a casa en un instante", dijo Lynn Sr. Mirando a Luna a través del espejo retrovisor.

"¿Y te arriesgas a arrastrar a toda la familia fuera de sus películas para ir a casa por mi culpa? ¡Blimey! ¡No, gracias!"

"¿¡Cariño!?" Rita dijo con un poco más de severidad en su voz preocupada.

"Está bien. Lincoln estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo".

"¿Lincoln? ¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntó Lynn Sr.

"Uh, sí, la mayor parte de la primera mitad. Durante los primeros veinte minutos aproximadamente en la película, me pregunté qué le sucedió a Luna, luego fui a buscar a todos lados y la encontré finalmente", explicó Lincoln en una verdad incompleta, sintiéndose culpable por mentir, sin embargo, sintiendo una vasta y mayor necesidad de proteger a Luna de cualquier caída o descubrimiento a toda costa.

"¿Realmente te perdiste la mitad de tu película para quedarte al lado de Luna?" Preguntó Leni, con una amplia sonrisa de cachorro formándose en su cara. "Oh, Linky, eso es Real mente están caballeroso y dulce de su parte por hacerlo".

Leni envolvió a Lincoln en un abrazo aplastante, la columna vertebral de Lincoln se rompió con toda su fuerza. Leni ignoraba por completo que, incluso incluyendo a Luna, Lola y Lynn, era la más fuerte físicamente de todas las hermanas, incluida Lincoln. Su fuerza parecía inversamente proporcional a sus capacidades mentales, por lo que la relación entre el nivel de fuerza era muy alta.

"¿Después de todo lo que hiciste para conseguir esas entradas y dejaste de ver tu pelicula?" Preguntó Lynn, todos mirando a Luna y Lincoln.

Lincoln recobró el aliento, sus pulmones casi aplastados por el abrazo de Leni.

"Oye, haría cualquier cosa por mis hermanas, incluso a costa de una película que puedo recuperar en otro momento. La familia es la primera".

"Bueno, me alegro de que cuidaste de Luna cuando ella no se sentía bien, pero la próxima vez, solo avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?" Rita preguntó amablemente, nada enfadada, más orgullosa de la aparente acción desinteresada de Lincoln.

"De acuerdo mamá."

"¿Hijo?"

"Si papa?"

"¿Lo que dije antes? Lo dije en serio, ahora más que nunca".

"Gracias Papa."

Rita se inclinó para preguntar qué quería decir Lynn Sr. y susurraron entre ellos. Lincoln luego lo vio sacar su billetera y darle a Rita un billete de cinco dólares. Lincoln se río de eso.

9:50 PM

Cuando la familia llegó a casa, Lincoln y Lucy llevaron a Lola y Lana a su habitación, respectivamente. Mientras tanto, Leni llevó a Lily a su pequeña cama, poniéndola a dormir, a la que Lisa entró a continuación en la habitación, sin verse privada de sueño en absoluto, pero lista para aventurarse en una investigación de noche profunda en un algoritmo increíblemente complicado.

Rita y Lynn Sr. se desmayaron en el sofá cuando cruzaron las puertas, quedándose dormidos el uno sobre el otro, exhaustos por el viernes que tuvieron. Leni luego volvió a bajar y los llevó a su habitación, usando sin esfuerzo un brazo para cada padre Loud.

Lynn y Lucy se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Lucy todavía estaba en silencio, pero felizmente contemplativa, mientras que Lynn todavía estaba sorprendida por lo impresionantes que eran las peleas de monstruos.

Luan felizmente saltó a su habitación, Luna siguió pensativa y sin entusiasmo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Oye, ¿te sientes bien, hermana? No querría que te desanimes con una broma ligera. Jeje".

"Oh, uh, sí, Luan. Sólo estaba un poco cansada antes. Necesito descansar un poco".

"Te prestaría mi bote de basura en caso de que te enfermaras, pero es de color lima, y no quiero que te pongas verde, ¿entiendes?"

Mientras tanto, Lincoln se quedó en la habitación de los gemelos, esperando que Luna entrara en su habitación. Mientras lo hacía, caminó con indiferencia hacia su habitación, entrando silenciosamente y cerrando la puerta, viendo el desastre que había dejado a raíz de su preparación apresurada.

A pesar de que Lincoln era más alto ahora, todavía logró economizar su habitación para que se acomodara cómodamente, aún que solo tuviera un simple armario.

Decidió recoger el desorden, solo le tomó varios minutos, antes de sentarse en su cama. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo se encorvó, su ropa estaba definitivamente húmeda pero mucho más seca que antes. Su chaqueta realmente conspiró contra él y mantuvo la humedad dentro de la tela durante todo el viaje a casa. El estaba aterrorizado de quitarse los zapatos, los pantalones, los calcetines y los pies, respectivamente. Cortados y empapados.

Decidiendo desafiarlo, cerró los ojos y se sacó cada zapato uno por uno, antes de quitarse con dificultad los calcetines humedecidos que se le adherían.

"Creo que los calcetines siguen siendo buenos después de un lavado a presión ... pero estos zapatos se tienen que ir".

Los arrojó a la esquina cerca de su bote de basura, y luego se quitó los pantalones, las partes de los tobillos se sentían parcialmente húmedas y pegajosas.

"Sí, definitivamente empapó la ropa de la parte inferior de mi pierna sobre mi piel. Un hombre que apestaba totalmente a Luna. Si no estuviera tan preocupado por ella, esto podría no haber sucedido nunca".

Se preparó para una ducha, sintiendo la necesidad de limpiarse física y metafóricamente a sí mismo y su mente de los eventos de la noche. Después del grave grado de casualidad, se puso sus shorts de noche y su camiseta naranja sin mangas en caso de que se encontrara con alguien, no queriendo viajar desnudo en una toalla después de todo lo que sucedió. Tiró una toalla sobre su hombro, trajo su propio jabón de barra; aroma de coco y su propio cepillo.

10:42 PM

Lincoln vio las luces apagadas, una luz tenue en la esquina, y todos presumiblemente ya estaban dormidos, o al menos descansando y contentos. Caminando hacia el baño.

"Lincoln?" una voz gritó detrás de él, asustándolo hasta la muerte.

"¿¡LUCY!? Oh, bien, solo eres tú. Tienes que anunciarte mejor, Lucy ... esto es ridículo", le susurró en voz alta a un camisón con Lucy, con los ojos todavía cubiertos por su cabello negro.

"Solo quiero agradecerte de nuevo, por cubrirme así".

"Al menos yo no estaba tomando la culpa. Esto fue fácil. La otra cosa ..."

"¿Con Luna? Supuse que sería difícil, pero conociéndote, eres fuerte".

"Te refieres a que estuviera con ella mientras estaba vomitando", preguntó Lincoln. Lucy se quedó allí por varios segundos, y Lincoln no pudo leerla bien.

"Sí ... eso. Bueno, buenas noches Lincoln".

"buenas noche, Lucy. Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tu película".

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que hiciste. Y espero que no tengas demasiadas pesadillas esta noche".

Esto arrojó a Lincoln momentáneamente, deseando aclarar a qué se refería Lucy antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Dejando pasar este pensamiento, se apresuró hacia el baño, solo para que Leni saliera, con una sonrisa envuelta en su rostro.

"Hey Linky. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo disfraz de Elsa?"

Estaba adornada con un vestido de noche de seda purpurina, brillante y de aspecto elegante, que lucía apresurado, y que presumiblemente estaba estilizada de la película de Frozen 2 que Lola y su madre vieron. La forma en que se aferró a la figura de Leni no ayudó en nada a aliviar su pensamiento hormonal, volteaba su cuello intentando evitar mirarla.

"Eso es magnifico, Leni. ¿Lo acabas de hacer?"

"Cuando llegué a casa; tenía algunos materiales de repuesto y me encanto el disfraz de la villana; La Elsa malvada, una presencia tan intimidante. Aunque ..." Leni se detuvo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente, su poder de procesamiento era visiblemente como ver un pequeño ratón corriendo con todas su fuerzas.

"Aunque que Leni?"

"Cuando estaba haciendo el proyecto, me tropecé literalmente con nada, como, solo el aire, o tal vez una tela similar al aire, o algo así. De todos modos, estaba pensando ... tal vez realmente tengo dos pies izquierdos, y simplemente no lo sabia". No lo sé ", Leni miró hacia abajo, frotándose la nuca y con un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro. Lincoln se pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Pete! ¡No de nuevo! Esa Lola ... Leni, ven aquí un momento".

"Linky, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Estar a mi lado por un segundo? Voy a borrar todo este asunto de" dos pies izquierdos "de forma permanente".

"¿Aquí?"

"No, no delante de mí, a mi lado, luego da la vuelta y mira hacia el baño".

Leni se alineó metódicamente junto a Lincoln, y él se ajustó a donde su pie derecho se alineaba con su pie izquierdo.

"Está bien Leni. ¿Mira hacia abajo y dime lo que ves?"

"Bueno ... llevo el esmalte de uñas Coral azul numero 2 semi brillante".

"¿Qué más?"

"Uhhh ... bueno, para un niño, cuidas bien de tus pies".

"Ohh, bueno, gracias Leni. Una especie de hábito femenino que adquiero con diez hermanas, ¡pero no eso!"

"Ummmm ... ¿estamos los dos descalzos ahora? Yo, no te entiendo Linky".

"Si cada pie de tu cuerpo apuntaba hacia la izquierda, ¿por qué tu dedo menique izquierdo está alineado con el mío?"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que ... oh, lo tengo, espera", pronunció Lincoln en voz baja, notando su error y moviéndose hacia el lado derecho de Leni, ahora alineando su pie izquierdo con el derecho de Leni.

"Bien, ahora, si mi dedo meñique izquierdo está alineado con el dedo meñique derecho, ¿qué significaría eso?"

"No te entiendo?"

"Dios mío, Leni, ¿cómo te metiste en esto? No importa ... mira Leni. Si tu pie derecho fuera un pie izquierdo, ¿no sería como mi pie izquierdo?"

"Bueno, con el esmalte adecuado, podría-"

"No se trata de esmaltes Leni. Si tu pie derecho estuviera invertido, tu dedo gordo estaría al lado del mío, ¿verdad?"

"No, está más… ¿en el centro?"

"Sí, ¿entonces eso significaría ...?"

"Oh ... Oohh ... ¡OHOHHHH! ¡Lo entiendo ahora!", Sonrió Leni con orgullo. "Así que no tengo dos pies izquierdos. Eso fue solo un comentario, ¿verdad?"

"Perfecto, Leni. Es solo un dicho para las personas que a veces pueden ser torpes o descuidado".

"Bueno, soy un poco torpe, así que puedo manejar eso. Gracias mil millones de millones de gracias, Linky", dijo Leni, recogiendo a Lincoln en un abrazo de oso monstruo de nuevo, mucho peor que de vuelta en la camioneta, rompiendo todos los huesos del cuerpo de Lincoln. Notó que su cara estaba nivelada con su busto bastante expuesto. Intentó moverse, dándole vueltas dócilmente, "de nada, ¡me puedes bajar, por favor!"

Leni lo dejó caer con su toalla, cepillo y jabón golpeando con fuerza el suelo mientras recuperaba la compostura y su flujo sanguíneo, sintiéndose mejor que antes, incluso con la falta de sensibilidad en sus extremidades inferiores.

"Woah… Leni, con ese abrazo tuyo podrías hacer mucho dinero, en un Spa" respondió Lincoln poniendo uno de sus puños detrás de su columna y con su mano libre lo puso sobre el puño, presionando hacia abajo, aliviando su columna sacando la presión sobre él.

"Gracias, pero no necesito ir. Ya tengo una buena colección de cremas pasajes y esfoliantes. ¡Son para morirse!"

"Bueno, eso es ... ¿qué?"

"Bueno, buenas noches, Linky", dijo Leni, antes de regresar a su habitación.

"En serio, ¿cómo fue aceptada en esa universidad de moda?" se preguntó a sí mismo con una preocupación menor, aunque todavía cautivado por la flexibilidad que se le imparte ahora.

"Bueno, al menos puedo ducharme en paz-"

"Eso fue lindo lo que hiciste allí".

"…-az"

Lincoln se dio la vuelta y vio a Luna en su larga camisa de noche, con el cráneo todavía blanco como siempre, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su expresión ocultaba una evidente preocupación por ello.

"Auhh, hola Luna. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lori y yo intentamos enseñarle a Leni algo así como brazos y pies hace mucho tiempo ..." Luna se detuvo, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Lincoln, un recuerdo que cruzaba por su mente.

"Eso no termino bien."

Lincoln se echó a reír. Solo Leni pudo tomar las lecciones más suaves y fáciles y convertirlas en el equivalente a un terremoto de 10.5.

"Supongo que no debería preguntar entonces. Bueno, ¿necesitas usar el baño Luna? Porque estaba a punto de darme una ducha", preguntó Lincoln, antes de que Luna pareciera haberse quitado una toalla.

"Oh ... bueno, las damas primero entonces. Esperaré".

"No. Me puedo bañar por la mañana. Estoy muy cansado, y te lo mereces, hermano".

"¿Estás segura hermana?"

"Apsolutamente", dijo Luna con un acento británico elitista de sonido estereotipado, su gran sonrisa como su habitual mecedora de rock, y Lincoln está realmente entusiasmado.

"Entonces, mi hermosa dama, adjudicaremos este procedimiento y continuaremos con nuestras tareas actuales y respectivas", dijo Lincoln con su mejor acento británico elitista, bastante bueno pero no a la par con las impresiones de Luna o Lily's Brit.

"Buen intento hermano".

"Gracias. Bueno ... que tengas una buena noche Lu-"

"Lincoln?" Preguntó Luna, su voz ahora mucho menos animada, repentinamente más baja, seria y húmeda.

"Sí ... sí, Luna?"

"Yo ... yo, realmente lamento lo de antes", dijo Luna, haciendo volver una aura turbia y sombría que la volvía a cubrir.

"¿Vamos, Luna? Todos cometemos errores. Solo fue un-"

"No. Lincoln, yo ... lo estropeé. Realmente, realmente lo estropeé, y creo que realmente te arruiné", dijo Luna, su voz ahora temblando, al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo. El corazón de Lincoln se rompió al ver a su hermana castigarse a sí misma tan emocional e intensamente. Caminó lentamente y se envolvió alrededor de ella con un gran abrazo, tirando de ella para intentar aliviar el temblor, él tenía que mirarla desde que ella todavía era 12 centímetros más de altura que él.

"Si alguien arruinó a Luna, soy yo. Soy la que te buscó. Soy la que te interrumpió de esa manera. No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte, en absoluto. Entiéndeme, "dijo, abofeteando su barbilla con sus manos, mirando profundamente en sus ojos rojos, ella apenas controlando sus lágrimas.

"Lincoln, yo-"

"¿Entiéndeme?" repitió, todavía suavemente, pero con más fuerza esta vez. Luna solo se limpió los ojos e respiro, "está bien, te entiendo".

"Genial. Ahora, solo intentemos y dejemos esto atrás. También tenemos Halloween para mirar hacia adelante, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, eso va a ser Malbado", respondió Luna, sintiendo el aura sombría comenzando a dejarla.

"Malvado. ¿Entonces necesitas usar el baño? Porque tengo la sensación de que otra hermana está a punto de lanzarme una bomba o quitarme el baño".

"No, hermano", dijo Luna con su voz más normal otra vez, "Estoy bien. Solo ... hazme un favor".

"¿Que quieres?"

Luna señaló la ducha y, con una leve carcajada en voz baja y cargada de burla, dijo: "No hagas nada que haría, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lincoln ocultó su sonrisa bajo su mano, tratando de contener una risa tan fuerte como pudo.

"Está bien, déjalo salir", dijo Luna con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Qué y cómo?" Lincoln dijo, ambos ahora riéndose muy fuerte en sus manos por el significado implícito, las lágrimas en los ojos de Luna son el diez por ciento de su frágil estado, el otro noventa por ciento de tratar de controlar su risa.

"Oh Dios, necesitaba eso", dijo Luna.

"Luan siempre decía que una buena risa podía aliviar el problema. Bueno, buenas noches, Luna".

"Buenas noches pequeño, bro".

Cuando Lincoln cerró la puerta del baño, una sonrisa feliz envolvió su rostro, la esperanza de que el futuro de esta incómoda casualidad volviera lentamente a su mente en su experiencia de vida más incómoda. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente que realmente no había procesado antes. Mientras preparaba la ducha, un molesto y recurrente recuerdo de los sonidos acústicos del baño comenzó a atormentar sus pensamientos, justo antes de que se desmayara. Saltó en la ducha, haciendo que el agua se calentara a toda velocidad, empezando a sacar humo.

"Sé que escuché a Luna hacer esos ... sonidos ... pero, ¿qué más escuché? ¡Sé que fue algo importante!"

Se lavó el cabello con el champú compartido de Leni y Lola, seleccionando su cabello en orden lógico antes de su cuerpo por recomendación de Lisa, una de las pocas recomendaciones de ella que no causaron que Lincoln cambiar su color de cabello a corto o largo.

"Luna no sabía que yo o nadie más estaba cerca. Sus audífonos estaban al parecer, así que, ¿por qué irrumpí en el baño de mujeres de esa manera?"

Cuando comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo, organizó la secuencia de eventos en su orden, incluido lo que podía recordar, lo que vio y oído.

"Habia poca luz en el baño … golpes contra la pared, bueno eso es obvio. Pero ¿Qué más escuche?"

Volvía a reparar en su memoria lo que había pasado, una y otra vez, tratando de recordar los detalles

"Me iba a ir, pero luego pensé que la oí llamar débilmente a alguien… partes de mi nombre, luego entré en pánico y ..."

De repente, un pensamiento sacudió su mente como cuando Luna tocaba su guitarra con tanta ira haciendo estremecer la casa. Este pensamiento casi lo hizo tropezar, su boca lentamente colgando hacia abajo.

"Ella estaba llamando a algo ... o alguien. Parecía que me estaba llamando a mi ... pero ella no sabía que yo o nadie más estuviera cerca".

De repente, llego a la conclusión de golpe de la conclusión golpeó a Lincoln en la mandíbula.

"¡ESPERE! ¿Ella no pudo haber sido ...?" Lincoln dijo que su voz se estaba volviendo más restringida, empezando a temblar físicamente debido a esta desafortunada pero lógica secuencia de deducciones de los sucesos, en la medida de lo posible.

"Ella estaba ... en el ... mientras gritaba ... mi n, nom, nombr-"

Lincoln repentinamente e involuntariamente se abofeteó con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que casi se resbalara de nuevo.

"¡CONSIGUE EN CONTROLARTE, LOUD!" rugió a sí mismo tan fuerte como pudo internamente.

"¡Vamos Lincoln, PIENSA! ¡Estamos hablando de Luna, tu hermana! ¡El primera que te cargo cuando eras un bebé! Esto, esto es una locura. ¡Esto es una locura!"

Lincoln intentó pensar en otras palabras o nombres que encajarían con lo que había escuchado "Lin" y "Linc" que recordaba haber escuchado, tratando solo de engañarse por completo en una falsa sensación de irracionalidad mental pero sin conseguirlo completamente

"No hay ninguna manera, de manera positiva, imposible, de ninguna manera, debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza, ella no fantasearía cooonnn… mmmmiiii… gggggooooo" con migo

De repente, Lincoln sintió su área de la ingle, el sitio de su segundo cerebro, comenzando a activarse.

"¡Oh no! ¡HEY! ¡Mejor que ni siquiera PIENSES EN ESO! ¡Así que ayúdame o te arrancaré de inmediato! ¡Haré de esta una familia de diez hermanas otra vez!"

Anteriormente, después de que Lincoln cerró la puerta del baño para su ducha, Luna caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación, golpeando sus dedos contra la alfombra roja mientras intentaba tararear una canción con la que estaba jugando en su cabeza, sin letras, solo la parte de la melodía.

Entró, sus ojos todavía estaban un poco rojos, sin lágrimas en el rostro pero con rayas perceptibles en su rostro que todavía no se había limpiado adecuadamente.

Luan estaba acurrucada en su litera inferior. de su litera compartida, leyendo un texto de comedia que se especializa en la historia del payasadas y el humor físico, en gran parte de la misma tradición de Charlie Chaplin y el entretenimiento de estilo de cine mudo. Su litera compartida fue una de las pocas últimas partes vestigiales de la casa que quedaron hace varios años. Luna subió a la litera superior, aparentemente inquieta y agotada.

Luan miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando por un momento la cara aún vulnerable y con la cara de Luna.

"¿Estás bien hermana? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba luan genuinamente preocupada por su actitud el juego de palabras por fuera de la costumbre.

"Estoy muy, muy cansada. Esta noche ha sido muy estresante para mí".

"¿Quieres hablar de eso? Sé que te gusta el rock, pero parece que estás en un duro problema", dijo Luan, riéndose un poco para sí misma, Luan miraba hacia arriba de su litera y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nah. Necesito un poco de descanso y relajación. Tengo que aclarar mi mente otra vez".

"Sí, no quieres frenar tu entusiasmo".

"No lo sé. Tal vez lo haga, o al menos lo restrinja a un mejor estado".

Luan se río de nuevo, antes de mirar a Luna, que no parecía una persona enferma antes, al menos no físicamente, pero, como Luan podía determinar ... emocionalmente. Ella podría obtener una lectura de cientos de personas en una multitud durante sus rutinas; vivir con la comediante Luna fue una buena introducción sólida para esa habilidad, y sintió que realmente necesitaba enfocar sus habilidades de lectura corporal de Luna en caso de que algo estuviera realmente mal. Mirando a Luna, que estaba mirando fijamente a la pared, sin auriculares, sin música, sin cantos, sus mejillas ligeramente estropeadas por rayas, como ... lágrimas. Todas estas cosas sutilmente crípticas de Luna se suman a la apariencia de su estado emocional ... algo le ocurría a su hermana mayor.

"¿Luna? Oye, si no te sientes bien, ¿puedo subir contigo?"

"Está bien, Luan. Estoy bien".

"Lo siento, Luna, pero no lo creo. Algo me dice que estás muy fuera de tono en este momento".

Luna miró a Luan por un segundo, luego hacia su ventana.

"Dije que estoy bien, Luan", dijo Luna con un tono un poco más molesto y cansado.

"No aceptaré un no por respuesta, hermana. Habla conmigo o, ya sabes lo que pasa".

"Pruébame. Estoy demasiado cansado para preocuparme".

"¡De acuerdo! Lo pediste", anunció Luan, saliendo de sus mantas, subiendo a la litera con los pies aún sobre los de ella mientras se aferraba a la litera del marco de madera de Luna, ahora puede hablar directamente con Luna. Luna ahora tenía una sonrisa, casi incitándola, pero todavía deseando que Luan la dejara estar en este momento para descansar.

"¿Qué toca Al-gore en su guitarra? ¡Un algoritmo!"

No hay respuesta de una luna estoica.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una guitarra y un atún? Puedes afinar una guitarra pero no puedes atunar-lo".

"Booo," dijo Luna lentamente.

"¿Escuchaste sobre el granjero que tocaba la guitarra en su campo de maíz? Era música para sus oídos".

"¡Eso fue horrible!"

"¿Cómo se llama una vaca que toca la guitarra? Un moo-sico"

"¡Ese fue tan malo que creo que me diste cáncer!"

"¿Cómo se gana un millón de dólares? Comience como 2 millones y trate de ganarse la vida tocando la guitarra".

"No me vas a romper, Luan. ¡Deja de intentar arruinar las guitarras por mí!"

"Un hombre le dice a una mujer" Chica, puedo tocarte igual que mi guitarra ", luego la mujer dice:" Prefiero que me toques como a una armónica ".

Luna honestamente se río de esa última, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

"Ahí está mi ventana", dijo Luan en voz alta, levantándose tan rápido como pudo en la cama de Luna. Luna se movió, tratando de alejarse de Luan.

"Te daré una última oportunidad, Luna. ¡ suelta la sopa, o si no!"

"¡ BLOODY HELL, DETRÁS A LUAN! ¡NO ME HACES HABLAR SOBRE NADA!"

"Está bien, traté de ser la buena", se río malvadamente Luan, antes de sacar una pluma y saltar sobre Luna, Luan cerrando sus piernas contra la parte inferior de la litera de Luna, usando sus dedos de los pies como anclas a lo largo de los lados. El busto imposible de Luan presionó contra el de Luna, ganando la batalla de empujar y tirar.

"Te sorprendería el acondicionamiento de la fuerza involucrado con algunas de mis rutinas", dijo Luan astutamente, usando su brazo derecho para contener a los dos agitadores de Luna, notando que su hermana mayor parecía bastante débil, no físicamente, sino mental, ya que generalmente será capaz de superar a Luan en una batalla de cosquillas como esta.

"Te lo advierto, Luan. ¡Encontraré todos los disfraces de payasos tuyos y los teñiré de púrpura!"

La amenaza de Luna cayó en oídos sordos cuando Luan quitó las sábanas y la camisa púrpura del abdomen de Luna y comenzó a mover la pluma en su estómago.

"No, NO..HHAAAHAHHA NNOOO ¡MISMO! HHAAA HAAAA".

"¡Habla Luna! ¡¿Por qué estás tan fuera de combate ahora ?! ¡¿Dónde están tus auriculares ?! ¡¿Por qué parece que estuviste llorando?! ¡Y por qué no le dijiste a nadie más a excepción de Lincoln que estabas enferma!? "

"¡LUAN! PARA, HHAAA AHAAHHHA HAAAHAA, ¡PARE POR FAVOR, AHORA!"

"¿Lincoln está involucrado en algo de esto? Él fue el único contigo. ¿¡Qué sabe él !?"

"YO, YO JURO, JJJAAAA, JAAA, VOY A DENERTE- JAAAAA- YA PARA ESTO LUA-AHHHAHHAHH!"

"¿Tengo que ir a hablar con Lincoln sobre esta Luna?"

"Lincoln!" Luna dijo, ahora completamente trastornada, sin mitigar un shock petrificate y con miedo de lo que podía pasar si Luan descubriera y esto se comunicaba al resto de la familia. Cuando ese pensamiento paso por la mente de Luna ella raciono como su fuera un volcán que había respetado.

"¡NOOO!" Ella rugió más fuerte que una ráfaga de truenos, un torrente de adrenalina que se arremolinaba y haciendo balancear su cuerpo, empujando a Luan y encerrándola entre el la cama y ella, ignorando la pluma que hace unos segundos la humilló y la debilito. Agarró los brazos de Luan con fuerza y impidiendo que luan pudiera moverse y evitar mirar a luna, notando que la miraba rabia y con lágrimas en los ojos de Luna, cayendo en el rostro de Luan, quien ahora estaba legítimamente aterrorizada por el cambio que acababa de ocurrir con su hermana mayor.

"¡ NO TE DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A LINCOLN! ¡NO TE DEJARE! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡YO ME SOBREPASE! ¡YO SOY EL RESPONSABLE! ¡YO SOY EL MONSTRUO!" Luna gritó con lamentos, antes de ver a Luan relajar sus brazos, quedarse quieta y aterrorizada, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

Luna vio el miedo en la cara de Luan.

"Q ... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Ella gritó débilmente en una versión ronca, que se odia a sí misma, de la antigua gloria que era su voz rockera. Soltó los brazos de Luan y se deslizó fuera de ella, los ojos y la cara de Luna se pusieron rojos, las lágrimas corrían sin control una por una mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

"Lo ... lo siento", susurró Luna, antes de quitarse sobre de ella y terminando en forma fetal, agarrando una almohada y llorando. Luan al ver su estado empezó a llorar por su hermana.

"Luna lo siento!" Luan dijo con un ligero ahogo, envolviéndose tibiamente alrededor de Luna mientras ella convulsionaba en varios sollozos más.

"Vamos hermanita. Déjalo salir. Estoy aquí", dijo Luan en un tono tembloroso pero tranquilizador. Luna estuvo así durante varios minutos más, antes de que pudiera controlarse, mientras que Luan la sujetaba todo el tiempo.

Luna levanto la vista hacia Luan, viendo su rostro y pecas manchada por sus lagrimas junto, y ligeras manchas rojas en todo su cuerpo. ]

"Por favor ... Luan ... no quiero meter a Lincoln en problemas".

"Está bien, Luna. Estoy aquí, tu hermana pequeña. Hemos estado juntos desde el día en que nací".

"Sí ... sí", Luna sollozaba bruscamente.

"Podemos escondernos debajo de las sábanas y hablar como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

Luna sollozó, frotándose la cara con las sábanas de la cama antes de asentir. "Está bien ... pero no estas sábanas".

"Está bien, el mío entonces", dijo Luan con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, bajando lentamente de la litera superior mientras Luna lentamente dejaba que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia un lado del suelo. Luan se puso debajo de sus cobijas, trayendo una linterna con ella. Luna se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave al máximo. Luego luna se unió a Luan.

Ambos se sentaron entrecruzados, Luan la miró directamente con una sonrisa renovada y acogedora, las lágrimas casi desaparecieron de sus ojos, mientras que Luna se quedó mirando sus piernas.

"En realidad ... necesito algo de aire. Voy a quitarme las sabanas", dijo Luna débilmente.

"Genial."

"Gracias."

Ambos en la cama, la litera de abajo de Luan, ahora solo con las piernas cubiertas. Luna finalmente consiguió que su respiración y su estado mental disminuyeran.

"Entonces, uuhmm, no creo que quieras hablar de todo ... ¿esto, ahora?"

"No creo que tenga el estómago para decírtelo. Si lo hiciera, probablemente pensarías que yo soy un maldito raro".

"No eres un mentiroso Luna. No eres el tipo. Puedes embotellarlo, no hablar de eso, como todas las estrellas de rock, músicos y comediantes. Pero mentir no es uno de tus conjuntos de habilidades".

Luna miró hacia la ventana, recordando cuando era pequeña, el primer día que miró afuera.

"Si te digo lo que sucedió, debes jurar, sobre mi vida y en mi vida que no dirás a nadie más sobre esto", le imploró Luna a Luan, quien se ve sorprendido y preocupado por lo que causó a Luna tanto revuelo.

"Eso depende, Luna. ¿Es esta una situación potencialmente mortal que involucra crimen, drogas o ... asesinato?"

"¿No nada de eso?"

"¿O la violación?" Preguntó Luan vacilante.

"No. Podría ser un anglófilo, pero no es nada de eso".

"Bien. Entonces tienes mi promesa de ser tu hermana más cercana. No le contaré a nadie más sobre ... lo que sea que estés a punto de decirme".

"¿Ni siquiera Lincoln? Él también me lo prometió."

"Ni siquiera él, aunque los dos sabemos que no tendremos mucho que esconder".

"Es ... complicado", concluyó Luna con una generalización demasiado amplia.

"Pruébame."

"Bueno ... ¿recuerdas cuando dije que estaba enferma por la primera mitad de la película de Godzilla?"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno ... no estaba enferma".

"Uhm, está bien. ¿Qué pasó entonces, Luna?"

"No lo sé, pero por alguna razón tuve este ... este impulso incontrolable-"

"¿Impulso, de que?"

Luna juntó el dedo medio y el índice, colocó el pulgar debajo de ellos e hizo un movimiento giratorio. Luan parecía estupefacto.

"No te entiendo".

"Mi cuerpo estaba queriendo algo ... lindo, Luan".

"Todavía no lo entiendo"

"¿¡ Estaba caliente, ¿entiendes ?!"

Luan pensó por un momento, antes de que su rostro se sonrojara.

"Oh ... .OOOOOHHHHH. Bueno, todos nos ponemos así a veces. Seguro que no es un ángel".

"El problema es que me ha estado pasando como un loco últimamente, en los momentos más extraños. Mi ansiedad y sudoración aumentan ... Me mareo ... ¡apesta!"

"Eso es diferente, pero no del todo extraño. Probablemente muchas personas se estresan cuando sienten esa picazón. Pero todavía no entiendo cómo Lincoln está involucrado en esto".

"Estoy llegando a eso. Entonces, me aseguro de que Lynn mire a Lily y vaya a los baños para tratar de salir adelante rápidamente; el problema es que hay un montón de conmoción en la cafetería, y la gente se estaba llendo. Y luego. Escuché que alguien le hizo algo a una máquina de palomitas de maíz, así que tuve que esperar, y pasaron veinte minutos antes de que todo se apagara. Esos veinte minutos realmente apestaron ".

"Puedo imaginarlo. Casi no tenemos privacidad aquí en la casa", señaló Luan.

"Entonces, mi cuerpo se está volviéndose loco, hasta que revise alrededor y casi no veo a nadie. Apague las luces que podía y uso el cubículo en la parte de atrás, poniendo una melodía increíble, y ... comenze".

"Sí, tú ... puedes omitir los detalles, por favor", dijo Luan con un leve sonrojo.

"Tengo que señalar que tenía mis audífonos encendidos, y por alguna razón ESTÚPIDA tuve mi celular en silencio, así que no pude escuchar nada. Entré en la zona, demasiado encerrada en la zona. El problema era que estaba ido por mucho tiempo, y- "

"Y que luna?"

"... Y sabe que es nuestro protecto y concienzudo hermano pequeño, termino ahi , Lincoln fue a buscarme por unos quince o veinte minutos ... es lo que él me dijo , por eso estaba empapado de la lluvia de afuera".

"Lincoln siempre ha sido así, Luna ... ¿espera? Luna, ¿a dónde va esto?"

"Cuando me estaba acercando a mi final, comencé a gemir sin querer, al principio suavemente ... luego en voz alta ..."

"¿¡Luna !?"

"-y fue cuando Lincoln me escuchó. Supongo que me estaba llamando, y cuando no respondí porque tenía en mis malditos auriculares con el volumen alto ... y el gemido, supongo que él pensé que estaba en problemas ... problemas serios, ya que no contesté cuando me envió un mensaje de texto, o uno de los dos ".

Los ojos de Luan se fueron ensanchando gradualmente, su boca se cerró, como si empezara a encontrar un medidor de dónde iba a terminar esto. Luna miró sus piernas, manteniendo sus ojos directamente alejados de los de Luan desde este punto en adelante.

"Él perdió la cabeza y entro en pánico, yendo por cada puesto de chicas, pensando que estaba en serios problemas"

"... no", dice Luan, las cosas empiezan a ponerse menos opacas.

"Y luego, él arrancó la cerradura y abrió la puerta ... en mi lugar-"

Luan se quedó sin aliento, su cara se contorsionó con desconcierto de cizallamiento, sus manos cubriendo su boca, con los ojos abiertos como los de un búho.

"... él me vio cuando llegue a mi clímax, justo frente a él, antes de que mi clímax fluya, algo sobre el ... pero principalmente golpeándolo en sus zapatos y pantalones".

Luna nerviosamente movió su cabeza para mirar a Luan, quien ahora parecía que vio un fantasma, haciendo que su iris desapareció por completo.

"Yo ... yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que él estaba allí hasta que me vine. El camino hacia atrás, resbalado se y quedo inocente por un golpe que se dio al caer. Y ahora estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no este traumado. Eso es lo que paso Luan"

Luan solo miró fijamente al espacio abierto, de un rojo brillante con ese iris mortificado y negro en el ojo y completamente perdido por las palabras, antes de toser por un momento.

"... Santo dulce, maldito Jesús Luna", la voz de Luan se quebró débilmente bajo la clasificación de profanidad poco común para ella. Luna cubrió su rostro de nuevo.

"No se lastimó por la caída, pero ... Luan, fue lo peor, lo más incómodo y embarazoso que sucedió".

Luan procedió a masajearse su cuello en múltiples lugares, tratando de medir sus pensamientos y encontrarle algo tranquilizador a su hermana mayor. Pero por primera vez, ella estaba perdida de palabras. Las palabras no podían describir o hacer menos incómodo lo que hacía sentir a Luan, más aún para Luna. Luan le dio un resquicio.

"Luna, estoy seguro de que han pasado las peores cosas. Tómalo de una comediante"

"¿¡NO LO CONSIGAS LUAN !? ¡EL ME VIO MASTUBARME ! Y SI ESO NO ESTABA MUY SUFICIENTE, ME VINE SOBRE EL , ¡MI PROPIO HERMANO! ¿¡QUE ESO!?" Luna rugió hacia Luan, antes de que Luan se lanzara hacia Luna y cubriera su boca, con un miedo extremo en sus ojos. Luan le dijo a Luna que se callara. Luna asintió.

"...Lo siento."

"Está bien ... está bien. Wow, esa debe ser una de las cosas más jodidas que he escuchado. No me sorprende que hayas sido un desastre total en las últimas horas".

"Lo siento, Luan. Lo siento por haber sido un dolor en tu trasero ... ahora y antes. Mi mente está realmente jodida ahora mismo, y estoy teniendo algunos problemas serios para lidiar con eso".

"Tú ... me tienes, Luna. Pero si puedo preguntar ... ¿cómo ... cómo está tomando esto, Lincoln?"

"Tiene mucha más madurez y dureza sobre esto que yo. Él ha sido el que está tratando de tranquilizarme de que todo está bien entre nosotros. Él es el único responsable de la situación".

"Bueno, tiene un punto, Luna. Si él no se hubiera metido así, entonces-"

"Pero él pensó que yo estaba en problemas, Luan, como ... si realmente estuviera lastimada, y estaba gritando de dolor. y el no esperaba que su hermana estuviera masturbándose en el baño de un maldito cine, todo porque Recibí los temblores de una jodida libido ridícula. Por la forma en que se veía la situación, habría hecho lo mismo en sus zapatos mojados y empapados ".

"Bueno, ya sabes Luna, eso significa que probablemente tengas presión arterial baja y una próstata sana. Probablemente por eso duermes realmente bien por la noche".

"¿Has estado haciendo búsquedas en nuestra computadora otra vez, Luan?" Luna le dio una expresión inquisitiva a Luan, el comediante le dio un ligero risa.

"¿Qué? No eres la única Loud en esta casa con esas… necesidades ".

"Bueno, en cualquier caso, esto es realmente horrible. Lincoln está pasando por una pubertad seria en este momento, y no quiero que se metan con él ahora. No necesita ese tipo de estrés. Es un tipo increíble, y sobre todo ... No quiero que se meta en problemas ".

"No te preocupes, Luna. No se lo diré a nadie. Solo sé menos duro contigo mismo ... maldita sea, mala elección de palabras".

"Está bien. Será un poco incómodo para mí y para Lincoln por un tiempo. No estoy esperando eso. No quiero perderlo".

"No pasara Luna. Tómatelo, de todos nosotros, Lincoln es el más cercano a ti. Eres el primero en tenerlo como un bebé, como me dijeron papá y mamá de todos modos".

"Sí ... sí, todavía recuerdo eso".

"Y aún vas a ser parte de la vida de Lincoln, incluso con esta llave inglesa. Entonces, sí, las primeras semanas más o menos van a apestar algo feroz con Lincoln, lo que sucedió en los teatros fue lo primero en lo que piensas cuando "Ver o pasar un rato con él, y probablemente él también tendrá ese problema. Con el tiempo, será un segundo pensamiento, y, finalmente, se marchitará en un pensamiento lejano".

"Eso espero Luan".

" Con Tiempo ... y en este caso, lo que creo que necesitas seriamente, risas, curará estas heridas embarazosas".

"Dios siempre tuve suerte con una hermana como tú", dijo Luna, acercándose y dándole un abrazo a Luan, con una sonrisa en su rostro, la otra hermana Loud devolviendo una.

"Entonces, ¿No piensas que soy una mala persona?"

"¡Diablos, no! Tú eres mi hermana; siempre te cuido la espalda".

"Gracias Luan. Solo espero que Lincoln, este-"

"Lincoln parece que está tomando esto como un campeón. ¡Luna, vamos! Incluso si eres un adulto, puedes aprender algo de ese adolescente".

"Sí ... aunque todavía apesta, tuvo que aprender varias cosas a la vez en esas circunstancias. Es como si su mente simplemente ... fallara, no entendiera lo que le estaba pasando".

"Bueno, ¿sabes lo que dicen Luna?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un pequeño trauma infantil construye el carácter".

"Lo encontraría gracioso en circunstancias normales, pero ... o a la mierda, eso fue gracioso", decidió Luna, ahora riéndose con Luan mientras ambos miraban su reloj, Luan luego miraba su reloj de comedia en su muñeca.

"¡Cielos, mira la hora! ¡Necesitamos dormir un poco!" Luan opinó, Luna asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Luan ... gracias."

"¿Para qué son las hermanas, solo bromas prácticas? ¿Aún así te lo digo a ti?"

"¿Son los nueve relojes ocultos que suenan a diferentes horas de la noche otra vez?" Preguntó Luna, ahora obteniendo una sonrisa de troll malvada de Luan.

"... tal vez si, tal vez no. Mantente alerta."

"Tú eres el demonio Luan".

"Soy el santo y el pecador de la comedia; es lo que hago".

"Claro, como si no me lo esperaba, pecador", dijo Luna con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras volvía a subir a su litera superior, acurrucándose y sintiéndose cómoda. Luan aplaudió cuatro veces, causando que las luces se apagaran, cuatro luces púrpuras de la noche brillaban cerca de la moldura a lo largo del piso.

"Buenas noches Luan".

"Buenas noches, Luna", dijo débilmente Luan, el sueño y los ojos aturdidos se apoderaron de ella. Luna se demoró en dormir, dejando que su mente fermentara más y aceptara su situación.

Pasaron diez minutos, Luan comenzó lentamente a quedarse dormido, la otra mitad consciente a pensar en una broma pasajera. Mientras tanto, los ojos de Luna se estaban volviendo más pesados, sus pensamientos ... menos privados, editados y restringidos.

"Luan ... Luan, ¿sigues despierto?"

Luan aparentemente murmuró, pero sonaba como si estuviera fuera de en sí, y ahora se está perdiendo en su sueño apenas consciente del entorno que la rodeaba, en la cúspide del sueño profundo.

"Bien. Prefiero decir esto en voz alta solo si estás durmiendo".

Luna rodó de un lado a su espalda, mirando suavemente hacia el techo.

"Sigo pensando en lo que paso en el cine, Luan ... en lo que estaba pensando durante mi momento maníaca ... por así decirlo".

Luna frotó cualquier rasgo de lágrimas de su rostro pecoso. Luan estaba gorgoteando algo ininteligible.

"No estuve muy cerca de la línea de meta, "Yo no puedo terminar, no al menos si no tardo mucho tiempo y lo hago con fuerza, pero no lo hacía solo para sentirme bien, ya nunca me vengo de esa forma … A menos que piense en el"

Luan parecía semi consciente de que Luna estaba hablando, las palabras se desdibujaban en su cabeza, solo obteniendo la más mínima de las secuencias semánticas pronunciadas por Luna.

"Parece que es la única forma en que tengo una experiencia realmente buena ... la única manera en que alcancé ese punto fuerte de una fantasía, que intensamente, como, muy por encima de la nube nueve, como si me estuviera meciendo en una galaxia, volando por el universo ... Fue cuando pensé quién me estaba haciendo eso ... "

Se detuvo, ahora sintiendo que el sueño profundo comenzaba a tomarla, todas las inhibiciones o los filtros disminuían.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

Luan estaba empezando a entrar en un sueño profundo cuando escuchó esta frase en su mente tan astuta, sin esfuerzo e inocentemente."

"... Me siento de una manera tan completa, cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

Su cerebro procesó la frase de nuevo.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

Y otra vez.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

... y otra vez, esta vez agregando el hecho de que era la voz de Luna.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

... y otra vez, ahora factorizando toda la amplitud baja y total de la narrativa que Luan escuchó vagamente antes de esta oración.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, lo que le permitió a su cerebro procesar completamente el significado de esta oración en su forma más completa.

"... Me siento de una manera espiritual cuan pienso en el… en Lincoln."

El ojo de Luan se atoró, su corazón se saltó un latido, casi como si fuera alcanzado por un relámpago de realización.

"Acabo de escuchar lo que creí escuchar", se susurró a sí misma, ahora completamente despierta.

Luan se arrastró lentamente por el costado de la litera, mirando directamente a los ojos de Luna que se cerraban gradualmente, ajeno a Luan, acercándose lentamente para susurrarle.

Luan golpeó el hombro de Luna varias veces, Luna girándose para ver la cara y los ojos de Luan; ahora encerrado en extrema preocupación. Luna entreabrió los ojos para enfocarse en ella.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Acaso ... acabas de decir ... estabas pensando en él ... antes, de que te vinieras?"

Los ojos de Luna se pusieron blancos, su rostro palideció en un instante, y su cuerpo se tensó y quedó enrejado en sus sábanas y cobijas. El impacto fue un enorme shock de un tamaño monstruoso, esta revelación sobre porque lo estaba haciendo luna, envió una enorme escalofrió a ambas hermanas mientras sentía choques eléctricos por su columna.

"Luna ... ¿estabas ... masturbándote en el baño pensando en… Lincoln?"

Todo estaba fuera ahora. La auténtica verdad. Este nuevo echo que abría a nuevos rumbos y contexto en todo lo que había dicho antes. Luna se quedó sin aliento, ahora temblando, totalmente indefensa y aterrorizada por lo que Luan iba a hacer o decir.

Luan subió a su cama y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su hermana, acariciando su cabello de forma aturdida y torpe. Mientras la miraba como se recuperaba Luna.

"Esto ... esto agrega ... un nivel completamente nuevo a esta situación", dijo, tratando de recuperar la compostura y el control de la situación. Ella hizo una rápida inhalación y de agotamiento, antes de sujetarse temblorosamente, poniendo su brazo en su hombro, viendo a Luan con una sonrisa comprensiva pero extremadamente preocupada en su rostro.

"Tenemos que hablar".

Luna suspiró profundamente, todavía temblando, pero con un poco de tranquilidad, Luan no iba a serle ninguna cosa horrible con esto. Luna le preguntó débilmente dentro de su cabeza por qué soltó ese pequeño detalle ... uno tan pequeño pero posiblemente el más absoluto de toda la debacle del cine entre ella y Lincoln.

El paisaje oscuro de la habitación, las propiedades ensordecedoras, tranquilas y apacibles, no reverberantes, hicieron que esto fuera aún más doloroso y atroz.[]

"Debería haber estado cien por ciento seguro de que estabas durmiendo primero".

"¿Querías decir lo que dijiste hace un momento Luna?"

"Sobre ... en quién estuve pensando durante ...?"

"Sí."

Luna asintió débilmente con la cabeza en una culpa y vergüenza incomparables.

"¿Fue esta la primera vez?" Luan preguntó en un tono extremadamente bajo, comprensivo.

Luna negó con la cabeza, esta vez el sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza que irradiaba Luna de una manera mucho más potente y apocalíptica.

"¿Con que frecuencia?"

"…mucho."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Luna se detuvo, mirando hacia sus pies cubiertos, antes de susurrar en voz baja, "... mucho tiempo".

Luan se secó el sudor que ahora se acumulaba en ella y en la frente de Luna, aún tratando de evitar que Luna sufra una crisis nerviosa completa.

"¿Te preocupas mucho por Lincoln?"

"Y ... sí".

"¿Cómo cuánto? ¿Amigo, hermano ... o más?"

"Más."

"¿Cuánto más luna?"

Esta parecía ser la pregunta más difícil de Luan, su respiración reservada pero notablemente perturbada y errática.

"Yo ... yo -"

"Luna?"

"YO….-"

Luna tomó una respiración gigantesca, luego la soltó de una sola vez, antes de volver sus ojos directamente a los ojos de Luan. Los ojos de Luna ya no estaban rojos sino relucientes y húmedos, las lágrimas fluían sin parar. La voz de Luna era absolutamente tan apagada, minúscula y deprimida como su voz de rock normal podía llegar.

"Estoy ... enamorada. Estoy enamorada, Luan. Estoy enamorada de ... con nuestro hermanito ... Lincoln".

Luna se dio por vencida, cayendo hacia adelante en el marco aún nutrido y sorprendentemente exponencial de Luan.[]

"Estoy enferma, Luan. Estoy tan jodida".

Luna comenzó a llorar ligeramente en el hombro de Luan, que ahora se encuentra cara a cara con el hecho más revelador, amargo y expuesto sobre sí misma en su misma vida, uno al que no enfrentó durante mucho tiempo hasta justo antes de una admisión al sueño.

"Luna-".

"Soy ... soy un puto horrible monstruo; un jodidamente horrible monstruo asqueroso. Yo ... no sé qué hacer, Luan".

Luan la abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos, sin saber cómo procesarla, pero ahora se enfoca en estar allí para su hermana más cercana en su momento de necesidad más importante. Ella frotó la espalda de Luna con movimientos circulares de apoyo.

"Te tengo, hermana. Estoy aquí".

Jujubes = duces americanos (junto a varios que menciona en el cine)

Jive= Es un acento británico del oeste, eso creo


	3. Pináculos, escollos y melodía

**Final mente pude subir un nuevo capitulo, no se que decir. Solo lo siento por tardar tanto tiempo pero cuando leí el comentario trataba de ver como podía mejorar los capítulos, pero ase un tiempo escuche que nunca es buena idea poner las mismas labrabas que cunado tratas de traducir, así que espero que me digan cual es mejor su traducción si este capitulo o como lo traducción, ya que me ayudara ver ya que me gustaba algunas palabras que utilizaba en esta obra. pero en fin no lo entretengo mas.**

**Esta historia no es mía el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personaje de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Pináculos, escollos y melodía.

Sábado 26 de octubre de 2019

1:35 a.m. en medio de la noche.

Durante casi dos horas, Luan estuvo acurrucada bajo las mantas con Luna en su litera superior, abrazándola mientras Luna lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Luan, lentamente pero seguramente aceptando esta revelación tan impactante sobre ella misma; Mientras que estaba en los brazos y apoyándose de su hermana más cercana.

Luan hizo todo lo que pudo para que ella no se odiara a sí misma, se auto compadeciera, o que luna quiera huir, muy lejos de la casa, o algo peor… Eligiendo terminar con su propia vida, por tener unos de los más malvado e inmoral sentimientos que la sociedad había prohibido durante tanto tiempo

Luan trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, consolándola con un tono maternal para mantener esos pensamientos lejos de su mente junto a sus reflexiones insoportablemente horribles, de la mente extremadamente vulnerable de Luna. Ella recordó a Luna lo que Lincoln sentiría si actuara en alguno de estos pensamientos; huir, o peor aún ... quitándose la vida; cómo el lo tomaría ... como el se sentiría al saber que el fue responsable de que te odiaras y hulleras ... o la muerte de su hermana más cercana. Luan argumentaba que él no sería capaz de soportarlo.

"¿Qué haría Lincoln si él pensara que él te hizo hacer eso, que él fue responsable?" ella preguntó a Luna, haciendo que ese pensamiento entrara en su mente sin que ella pudiera quitarse ese pensamiento.

"Así es como lo dejarías, Luna. ¡No te atrevas a pensar eso otra vez! ¡Hazlo por el bien de Lincoln!"

"Lo ... lo sé. Sé que tienes razón. Es solo que… algunas cosas son como ..."

"Luna?"

"No creo que pueda ver a Lincoln de la misma manera nunca más, y tampoco creo que él pueda mirarme a mí de la misma manera, no después de lo del cine. Gracias a Dios, él no sabe que yo ... Yo ... eso, nunca volverá a la forma en que solían ser las cosas ".

Luna sollozaba en el hombro de Luan por un momento, antes de que Luan abofeteara la cara de Luan y la trajera.

" Luna, La vida es como una etapa sin fin; siempre hay un nuevo acto ... incluso si los jugadores cambian".

Luna hurgaba en el colchón de su cama, girando su dedo índice, antes de detenerse repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que el movimiento que estaba realizando se parecía mucho a los movimientos que hizo en el baño del cine.

"¿Qué va a pasar, Luan? ¿Conmigo? ¿Y Lincoln? Esto va a ser insoportablemente doloroso ... sin contar lo incómodo y deprimente, Como será a partir de ahora ... sé bien que lo será".

"Tienes que mantenerte fuerte ... por mí ... por Lincoln, pero lo más importante, por ti".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, no sabes cómo me siento ahora. Tú no eres como yo".

"Bueno, estoy cerca. Mira", dijo Luan mientras se ponía su pie junto al de ella. "Tenemos pies casi idénticos, exceptuado el tamaño y pecas, también soy un poco más alta. Y estamos casi a la par entre nosotros en cuanto al tamaño de las tetas, y tenemos una retaguardia aplastante ... ambos amamos nuestras manualidades con una pasión intensa. Y además, como yo, ¡eres increíblemente agradable Luna! ¡Y no hace daño que las dos somos chicas de Dairyland también!

"No eres yo, ¿sabes por qué, Luan? Nunca me he desagradado tanto en mi vida como ahora mismo. Tal vez te gustaría volver a pensar en nuestras similitudes, hermana, porque eres la persona menos odiosa que conozco. Ya que estoy bastante segura de que no te odias a ti mismo ".

Cuando Luan escucho el cumplido de su hermano sintió una agradable calidez que desvaneció casi inmediatamente por como lo había dicho Luna ... pero se sentía que era un odio por su creador. Y se sentía algo mezclada en la última frase de Luna.

"Bueno ... Tal vez no te guste lo que eres ahora ... Pero tienes que cambiar eso, en algún momento. Este sentimiento horrible que tienes ... No puedo ni empezar a digerirlo ... tienes que reconocer. Esto eres tú".

"Cristo ..." Luna pronunció débilmente.

"Esta eres tú ahora, Luna. Tienes que seguir adelante; tienes que profundizar mucho en esta nueva cosa por el bien de Lincoln, tienes que fluir con la corriente y dejarte ir para que comienzes a acceptarlo"

Luna repentinamente se convulsionó, arrojando sus manos sobre su boca, saltando hacia abajo y vomitando violentamente en el bote de basura verde lima de Luan.

"¿Espera un minuto? ¿Acabo de… tienes que profundizar… para Linc… fluir… dejarte ir… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Estúpidas elección de palabras! ¡¿Piensa, Luan?!"

La sorprendida Luan simplemente se sentó en la litera, observando cómo Luna se retorcía horriblemente en el bote de basura, sus piernas y pies agitándose como un muñeco de prueba en una simulación de choque de automóvil; parecía como si su cuerpo intentara deshacerse de algo malévolo, una entidad vil y pútrida dentro del alma de Luna que estaba siendo expulsada por su cuerpo.

Luan saltó y sacó una toalla de su armario. Luna todavía estaba expectorando cualquier remanente de su estómago y jugos gástrico que dejaran un sabor a amargo. Luna se atragantó otra vez, seguida por otro chorro de ácido que se disparó como una manguera de incendios, en ese momento Luan ahora podía velo todo lo que ocurría a su hermana, lo que le hace agarrar su estómago, cubrirse la boca y los ojos y fingir que no vio nada.

Luan se acercaba, cubriéndose con sus manos su boca y nariz; Ya que podía olerlo desde donde estaba.

"A ... aquí."

Luna giró su lengua con el rostro fruncido, como si tuviera un caramelo agrio en su boca y procedió a escupirlo en un escupitajo; como si fuera un disparo de un mortero. Luego luan ayudaba a Luna para que regresara a la litera inferior. Se levantó lentamente y se frotó la cara con la toalla, teniendo mucho cuidado de que su lengua y su mejilla se frotaran con las esquinas de la toalla. Luan luego guio a Luna de vuelta a la cama.

"¿Luan, te pues quedar esta noche con migo. ¿Si?"

"Pero ya estamos en la misma habitación".

"Quiero decir en mi cama, conmigo".

"... mmm, Okay".

Luego, Luan procedió a recoger con cuidado su bote de basura de color verde lima lleno de vómito y llevándolo a su ventana, quitando el seguro y abriendo la ventana. Tirando el contenido.

"¡Oye! ¡Se libre, Willy! ¿Lo entiendes?" Ella se arriesgo riéndose de su mismo chiste por un momento antes de verlo salpicar, sorprendentemente lejos, principalmente en el pasto y el árbol, pero algunos rastro cayeron a la furgoneta familiar en la parte del techo. "Oh, Diablos", dijo ella, antes de inclinarse y tomar las falsas flores de su camisa y de sus zapatos, uno de los remanentes de su look original. Tomó ambos y arrojando chorros de agua, lanzando una sorprendente y cómica cantidad de agua a la camioneta, limpiando el ácido del estómago de Luna y otras partículas digestivas, diluyéndola y haciendo que fluyera con la agua de la lluvia que ya corría por el camino de entrada. Veía que apenas había sólidos en el pasto o en el pavimento del frente, dado que Luna no había comido nada significativo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luan usó el agua restante de la flor para enjuagar su balde para tratar de diluir el olor del vomito, funcionando parcialmente. Cayendo lo que arrojo en la hierba llenándolo. Con suerte, se diluiría hasta la mañana siguiente, esperaba Luan; Ya que sería extraño ver a Lana jugar en esa parte al amanecer, por todo el lodo que se amontonaría para formar un charco allí.

"¡Ja! ¡La Ley de Murphy, huele mi flor! Siempre tuve esos trucos para cualquier ocasión", reflexionó Luan alegremente con una extraña sonrisa legítima después de la desatenta confesión de Luna, pensando en cuán útiles eran esas falsas flores llenas de agua, en cualquier situación, comedia o no. "Aunque a nadie le guste olerlos más ... ya que son demasiado listos para ese acto ahora ..."

De momento una brisa golpeo del lado contrario golpeando a Luan en la cara con un gran chorro de agua, lo que provocó que se estremeciera, cerrando rápidamente la ventana y limpiado se la cara.

"Supongo que la madre naturaleza **se vino** a vengar de mi ... jajajaja".

Luan agarró otra toalla y el bote de basura, colocando la toalla en su cómoda y el bote de basura adyacente al marco de la litera al lado del gabinete. Luan saltó sobre Luna, quedando contra la pared en caso de que Luna necesitara vomitar nuevamente, y se acurrucó con su hermana.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

Luna se acurrucó bajo las sábanas de Luan, acercándose cada vez más al pecho de Luan y tratando de sentirse reconfortada nuevamente, ya que el episodio de vómitos la enfrió a la temperatura del hielo. Ella se abrazó a sí misma como una niña asustada, acercando su cuerpo a una media bola.

"…Como me odio."

"No, no lo haces. Y nadie más lo hace".

"Soy un monstruo ... un maldito demonio ..."

Luan cubrió la boca de Luna, mirando con severidad a los ojos de Luna y sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No es como si estuvieras en mi cuerpo, por no hablar de cómo es estar enamorado de tu hermanito".

"Bueno ... como mencioné antes; mi cuerpo es básicamente como el tuyo, solo un poco más amplificado en el departamento de cofre y más pequeño que tu parachoque y ... -"

"Luan?" Preguntó Luna, oyendo a Luan dudar un poco y alejarse.

"Y ... bueno, te quiero, hermana. Todos nosotros lo hacemos, especialmente Lincoln. La chica rockera con la que estoy acostado sigue siendo una de las personas más geniales, amables e increíbles que he conocido. Este pequeño... detalle sobre ti, no cambia quién eres ".

"Esto debe ser lo que siente un pez cuando lo sacan del agua. Al menos no lo siente por mucho tiempo".

"Todos tenemos esa sensación de desolación y pesadez", punzó Luan, girándo hacia Luna y sonriendo tímidamente, provocando una sonrisa muy melancólica pero visible de Luna.

"Eso fue muy, muy morboso", se río Luna, con una sonrisa baja arrastrándose por la cara que ha estado sufriendo angustia durante la mayor parte de la noche. Luna estiró sus brazos, tronando las articulaciones de sus dedos.

"¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Hacer que Luan?"

"¿tronar tus dedos? Veo tus brazos y dedos, pero ..."

"Oh ... así", dijo Luna tranquilamente, arrojándose las mantas y mostrando a Luan cómo podría tronarlo a voluntad.

"Dang ... no sabía que alguien podría hacer eso ... a voluntad".

"Aparentemente estoy lleno de secretos oscuros", dijo Luna, obteniendo una leve risita de Luan. Luna suspiró pesadamente.

"Luan. ¿Existe dios?"

"Q… qué?"

"¿Existe Dios? ¿Tiene un sentido del humor enfermo ... y no el enfermo bueno? ¿Disfruta jugando con nuestras emociones o las fabrica? ¿O realmente se preocupa por nosotros? ¿qué hacemos? ¿Sobre nuestro sufrimiento? ¿Acerca de todo?"

"Eso es uh ... eso es algo que no he pensado mucho sobre eso, Luna. Supuestamente o bien tenemos libre albedrío de él o todo ya está predeterminado. Eso es todo lo que realmente e entendí".

"Creador del universo; todo poderoso, todo perfecto, todo lo sabe, todo lo ve; y si supuestamente soy un hijo de Dios, y estoy todo ... jodido, ¿En que lo convierte a él?"

Luan pensó por un momento con cautela con una cara despierta.

"Bueno, para empezar, no estás jodido, y sobre dios ... Caramba, no puedo ... no lo sé".

"No sé cómo un dios amoroso realmente podría amarte si te hiciera así. Si no hay un dios, eso es aún peor ... porque eso es lo que soy. Este... este es ... mi verdadero ser".

Luna cerró los ojos, respirando normalmente y tratando de meditar, aunque la pequeña cantidad de ira existencial que desarrolló encontró su grieta.

"a veces **_todo benevolente_** dios ... que te jodan", susurró Luna con dureza, antes de mirar al techo como si fuera el cielo estrellado, muy por encima de los torrentes de nubes de lluvia que caen sobre la casa Loud en este momento; Ella sacó ambos brazos y giró con toda su fuerza hacia el techo.

"Si me hiciste esto, escabúllete en cada agujero negro en el universo conocido que cagaste, malévolo y jodido, padre de mierda ..."

"-El universo puede ser divertido Luna ... o no muy divertido ... cruel o indiferente, uno de los dos en este caso. Si hay un dios, y no sé si lo hay ... probablemente no, entonces tenemos que encontrar razones para la vida, ya sabes, en lugar de culparte".

"Quieres decir que el universo puede ser una verdadera perra, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Luna.

"Quiero decir ... simplemente es así. Así es como es. Tengo que encontrar una manera de lidiar con eso de alguna manera u otra. como la comedia, en mi caso".

"... Supongo que probablemente no haya dios ... lo que significa ... esta soy realmente yo. Soy quien soy ... Luna Loud ... La rockera de la familia ... enamorada de su hermano pequeño".

"Luna ... -"

"No se puede empeorar más que esto ... esto es tocar fondo, y esto soy realmente. Las cosas tienen que mejorar; tienen que mejorar de aquí en adelante. Aún así ... Desearía poder cambiar esto".

"Hay algunas cosas que puedes cambiar sobre ti Luna ... y hay algunas cosas que no se puede. Yo ... Yo no creo que esta sea una de esas cosas que se puedan cambiar".

"Cambiaría esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si pudiera; daría cualquier cosa sobre mí para quitarme esto".

"No creo que lo cambiarias ... por tu amor por el rock".

Luna se sentó allí, pensando la singularidad de su alma, respirando y exhalando mientras dejaba que los demonios en represalia se apoderaran de ella.

"Sí ... sí, incluso mi Rock. Cualquier cosa para evitar que Lincoln ... para que este a salvo".

"Eso me dice que legítimamente harías cualquier cosa por Lincoln; sacrificar tu personalidad, lo que te hace ... tú, solo por él ... eso es amor verdadero".

"Sea lo que sea, me hace jodidamente loco de cualquier manera que lo veamos".

"No necesariamente. Es solo como un acto; a veces es bueno ser lanzado a un nuevo acto, sin saber qué es, cómo es, o saber cómo funcionará al final. Aunque al final aprendes algo. "

"¿Qué tan mal se acaba de hacer mi existencia?"

"No, Luna ... tal vez ese amor ... venga en diferentes formas. Te han lanzado a este acto para explorar esta nueva etapa, controlar cómo se siente y cómo funciona".

"La vida es como un gran escenario para ti, ¿O no, Luan?"

"... si, bastante. Todo el mundo es un escenario, y solo somos actores. Y es un escenario para ti, pequeña niña rockera".

Los ojos de Luna se ponen extremadamente pesados, los párpados se cerraban lentamente sobre sí mismos, en un sueño profundo y poderoso que se acerca rápidamente al torturado joven adulto que pasó una buena parte de la noche lamentándose de su … realidad. Afortunadamente, la realidad iba a tener un segundo plano en el reino del sueño, una arena que Luna esperaba que no se vería afectada por estos actuales hechos, sin paralelo de la realidad. Ella extendió su mano hacia la de Luan.

"Espero que Lincoln esté bien".

"Va a estar bien, Luna. Tenemos que concentrarnos en ti por el momento. Un paso a la Vez, como dicen".

"Gracias Luan. Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría pedir".

Luan con una cálida sonrisa se aferró a la mano de Luna y dijo con cautela: "Te tengo, hermana ... Estoy aquí".

02:00 A.M

Finalmente, Luna fue tomada por un profundo sueño. Después de 10 minutos, Luan salió de su litera lentamente, apartándose de su lado después de mucho tiempo. Mientras ella se movía de la cama, ella tocaba las piernas se su hermana, haciendo que luna se moviera por un momento tocando a luan haciéndole cosquillas y ella intentaba no reírse con mucha fuerza antes de que pudiera controlarse.

"Todo va a cambiar ahora, ¿y qué puedo hacer para ayudarla? No es como si pudiera relacionarme ... como si tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos ..."

Luan suspirómientras se frotaba los ojos, sintiendo que aún seguía llorando. Esto fue por todas las cuentas, personalmente, una de las cosas más difficiles que ha tenido que hacer, incluyendo toda la comedia y el trabajo de broma que ha hecho, payasadas, actividades familiares, peleas y peleas ... todo incluido. Nada se acercó a la enormidad de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Y ella era solo el hombro donde llorar. Por lo que estaba pasando Luna, una de las principales víctimas de las relaciones prohibidas ... ¿cómo podría ella comprender hasta ese grado? Sin embargo, Luan pudo planear lentamente una buena idea de como ayudarla.

"Quiero decir ... no es del todo sorprendente, en cierto modo. Lincoln es uno de los mejores muchachos. Siempre nos cubre las espaldas, y cuando crees que ya no se puede superarse ... hace algo, tan amable y cariñoso que te derrite". Es como, el gano más confianza con él ... como si te conectaras con él más de lo que un hermano podría ... como si te complementara ... es algo- "

Solo la idea de poder estar en la mentalidad que Luna tenía subconscientemente para Lincoln, sin cesar se cimentó en el cerebro de Luan, causando que se asustara y se sonrojara.

"Yo ... acabo de usar la palabra de Luna ... _complémenta_, ¿no ... y cómo es que hice esas preguntas tan rápido ... como si también estuviera pensando igual? ¿Como si supiera lo que estaba tratando de salir de Luna? Creo que pensé un poco rápido en esas preguntas".

Ella empujó este pequeño pensamiento lejos de ella, enfocándose en su hermana.

"No importa eso ... tengo que facilitarlo. No sé cómo Luna va a superar esto sin embargo ... yo ... yo-"

Miró a su hermana mayor, su cara ahora calmada, relajada y tranquila a la que estaba acostumbrada a ver, además de la constante y violenta cara de rockera, cuando tocaba su guitarra. Una ola de melodía y notas del instrumento y su propio canto espectacular ... ella deseaba ver a esta Luna volver. Dio por sentado que la feliz y genial Luna, que ahora probablemente no regresaría por mucho tiempo, reducida a un músico que se odia y se desprecia.

"Hay demasiados de esos tipos de músicos suicidas deprimidos. Recuperaré a mi hermana ... Arreglaré las cosas y las arreglaré, por el bien de Luna ... por el bien de Lincoln ..."

Miró su libro de texto de comedia, enumerando todos los juegos de palabras, bromas y payasadas en su cabeza ... ninguno parecía gracioso en este momento. Lo intentó de nuevo, leyendo un tramo más grande a una velocidad más rápida; nada.

"Por mí ... por mí ...", pensó ella con una leve culpa, diciendo estas últimas palabras con un gimoteo, Haciendo que soltara algunas lágrimas, antes de que involuntariamente dejara salir. Se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó con su torturada hermana, tratando de sentir que podía extraer algo de su dolor.

"Lo siento, no puedo dejar de pensar en esto, Luna", Luan gimió en voz baja, mientras dejaba salir pequeñas lágrimas momentáneamente antes de que su agotada mente, volviera a adormecer su estado mental, ¿" Luna ... Realmente lo siento ... ... no puedo relacionarme ... o ... si ... puedo ... hacerlo?

Así fue el último pensamiento consciente de Luan, empezando a engullirla a un dulce alivio, terminando en un profundo sueño. Dándole tiempo para recuperarse… e intentar reflexionar de cómo tratar de resolver lo que parecía con Luna, Lincoln… y Tal vez ella misma.

2:18 a.m.

En el armario de Harry Potter, que era la única habitación del hijo barón, Lincoln en la casa Loud, Lincoln estaba profundamente dormido, su cabeza temblaba mientras que su boca se movía con tanta sutileza, como si estuviera probando algo o incluso bebiendo. Sus piernas pateaban rápidamente, ahora girando como un perro arañando, mientras lamia sus labios, inconscientemente comenzó a pronunciar palabras.

"Sabe a ... trufas blanca ... leche... leche de coco ... vainilla ... vainilla ..."

Su cabeza comenzó a sudar mucho mientras su cara se enrojecía, mientras que su brazo se retorció. Babeaba como si nunca hubiera babeado antes en su sueño, ahora su lengua salía y trataba de recuperar lo que sacaba.

"Oooooo, oh L ... Lu ... Lun ... ..Lun..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El cuerpo de Lincoln se disparó mientras gritaba de puro horror, sofocando rápidamente su aterrorizado grito en las sábanas de la cama. Con los ojos bien abiertos, todo su cuerpo sudaba, el corazón latiendo con fuerza, trató de reajustarse al plano que estaba en ese momento.

"QUÉ ... ¿qué acabo de ...?"

Lincoln se acurrucó en sus mantas, se agarró las rodillas y, inadvertidamente, puso la cara en su charco de baba en la almohada.

"Ehhh ... diablos, ¿qué es...?"

Tiraba la almohada de la cama, limpiándose la esquina de la cara con las sábanas de la cama. Por alguna razón, no podía obtener este sabor que tenía en la boca.

"Me lavé los dientes después de la ducha ... así que, ¿Qué era ...?"

Lincoln luego recordó los sabores en los que estaba pensando inconscientemente; Leche de coco, vainilla y trufas blancas.

"¿Por qué tengo esos ... sabores en mi cabeza ... siento que están en mi boca en este momento".

El sueño que de repente le había despertado tuvo sentido, su corazón se detuvo por casi diez segundos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus ojos llorosos y rojos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba soñando, con tanto detalle y nitides.

"Yo ... estaba soñando ... estaba soñando, en probar ... probar ... lo… lo ... deee... Lun.. Luna ... de nuevo..."

Envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, petrificado de este ahora alarmante desarrollo en sus pesadillas ... siendo este el más íntimo de todos.

"¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué tuve que ... soñar eso?"

Lincoln involuntariamente volvió a lamerse los labios, aun sintiendo una sensación junto al olor de Luna que flotaba alrededor de su mente. Un sutil aura de excitación se encendió dentro de Lincoln, él ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que pasaba.

Repitió varias partes ilícitas de su sueño involuntariamente; cómo él y su hermana mayor estaban en una mansión encantada para Halloween, escuchando éxitos de rock con temas de Halloween, hablando de la vida, la película de Godzilla que fueron a ver, y luego el surrealismo vino de la nada ... entonces las cosas cambiaron en un solo segundo, inesperadamente.

Lincoln no pudo entender la razón por la que las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente del punto A al B, pero B llegó con toda su fuerza astronómica, casi masiva, como si fuera un sentimiento mutuo entre él y ella. Luego las acciones principales, todas conduciendo y concluyendo a ... a que terminara Luna; Este era el aspecto con mayor detalle en el que parecía estar centrando todas sus concentraciones.

"¿Estaba, estaba ... tratando de beber ... beber eso? ¿Es por eso que tengo mi boca con este sabor de vainilla?"

Lincoln se calló, ya que no quería pensar más en lo que estaba haciendo en esos últimos segundos ... en lo que estaba involucrado inconscientemente en su mundo de sueños, aparentemente encendido por alguien tan cercano ... sus hormonas, al menos, se iban a toda marcha al pensar en Este fenómeno fue tan cegado y ahora está desarrollando una excitación poco saludable.

No era solo la idea de esa corriente femenina solo; el peor aspecto de todo ... venia, literalmente, de ella ... la despreocupada víctima de la fisiología y psicología gravemente ilícita y estresante de Lincoln, su hermana mayor Luna Loud.

"... Yo, estoy tan confundido ... Estoy tan jodido", dijo Lincoln, "Yo ... yo. ¡Necesito algo de aire!"

Lincoln se quitó las mantas. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, una repentina pérdida sensación en sus extremidades inferiores le hizo paralizar cualquier movimiento. Todo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta los muslos inferiores, estaba dormido o le faltaba una cantidad regular de sangre. Trató de encontrar en que parte podía sentir ... y encontrándolo.

"Puedo sentir ... ¿dónde está? ¿qué es eso?" Sintió que se frotaba el interior de su muslo, antes de que los movimientos completos de la sensación de las manos le advirtieran repentinamente de lo que se había llevado casi toda su facultad inferior; Su área de la ingle.

"... maldita sea", dijo débilmente, tratando de hacer que su duro miembro se detuviera, aún en plena explosión, cubriendo una distancia de no menos de la mitad de la longitud de su muslo, hasta Lincoln una longitud extrema, cómicamente larga e innecesaria para ese órgano. Se asomó por el lado interior derecho de Lincoln de su ropa interior, apenas visible por sus pantalones cortos que estaban un poco hacia atrás por el peso de sus piernas y cintura.

"¿Nunca nos ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¡Vamos, estúpido imbécil! ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!"

Nada sucedió además de una rápida pulsación involuntaria.

"¡DETÉNTE! ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN LUNA EN VENIRS- AAAAHHAHAHHH!"

El cuerpo de Lincoln se sacudió incontrolablemente, enviándolo a arquear su cuerpo y hacia atrás, golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra su cabecera, justo en el mismo lugar en que golpeó su cabeza en el cine.

"¡OW! OW PERO QUE! MIERDA ... ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

Lincoln miró hacia sus pantalones cortos. Las pulsaciones fueron violentas, pero cada vez menos frecuentes, su sangre regresaba lentamente a su cuerpo. Ahora sentía partes de su rodilla derecha, tobillo inferior y dedos de los pies cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa.

"¿Acabo de ... tan fuerte ... y tan tanto?"

Vio que todavía estaba goteando un charco por la abertura de sus pantalones cortos. La cara de Lincoln se puso roja, nerviosa, avergonzada y humillada, que ahora circulaba por su cuerpo.

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es esto ... lo que realmente me gusta por dentro? ¿Qué quiero? ¿¡Esto es lo que deseo!" lloró en silencio, con lágrimas formándose ahora en sus ojos, antes de abofetearse su cara y secarse con los puños. Él procesó momentáneamente si estaba lo suficientemente adormilado para volver a la cama, esperemos que nada más de una fantasía extrema e imaginada lo visitara nuevamente. No se sentía cansado ahora, su adrenalina se disparó demasiado.

"Diablos ... incluso si quisiera dormir ... no creo que pueda confiar en tener otro sueño así. Eso fue ... mucho más intenso y detallado que cualquier de las otras pesadillas que he tenido de ella o ... de las demas."

Volvía a recuperar la sensación de sus piernas, aunque la su sangre ahora viajaba regresivamente a lo largo de su muslo con el flujo inverso de sangre hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

"No puedo volver a la cama así. Tengo que salir por un tiempo".

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose instantáneamente a su puerta, mirando la foto de su familia del año pasado. Miró a sus padres sonriendo, y poniendo más atención a su padre.

"Hablaste pronto. No tengo nada de qué estar orgulloso", lo dijo Lincoln con severidad para sí mismo y para la foto, suspirando pesadamente como lo hacía Lucy. En el extremo derecho de la imagen el estaban alado de Luna, ella abrazaba su guitarra eléctrica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras daba un "signo de los cuernos" de la mano de rock y heavy metal. Lincoln la miraba por más tiempo, antes de bajar la cabeza.

"Lo siento ... ni siquiera puedo ... ni mirarte ... a ninguno de ustedes ... en especialmente a ti Luna ... ahora no". giraba la foto de su familia dándole la espalda, haciendo que solo el lado del reverso sea visible.

Cuando cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a desvestirse, primero su camisa, luego sus pantalones cortos, el movimiento de su cuerpo hizo que cayera una gota gruesa y suelta, pegada a su pie derecho, que goteaba lentamente hacia los dedos de los pies.

"¡TODAVÍA AUN !? ¿CUÁNTO MÁS SEGUIRÁS?"

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando una gota aún más grande y viscoso cayó justo en medio de su más querido cómic de Ace Savvy, el primero que recibió.

Se quedó en silencio, el completo disgusto y mientras que la ira lo llenaba lentamente. Sintió su infancia, su inocencia, recibía un golpe mortal, muriendo justo delante de él.

"OH, HIJO DE A PE-", gritó antes de golpearse extremadamente fuerte en la entrepierna, haciendo que se encorvara bruscamente. Sufria, pero no era el dolor de eso; se acurrucó en su piso, temblando mientras lloraba ligeramente, empujando su cómic favorito, ensuciado y violado por su voracidad hormonal.

"... Me doy asco ... Bastardo".

Lincoln respiró hondo varias veces para intentar recuperar el control, y se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago para hacer varias docenas de flexiones para tratar de aclarar su mente. Ya que habia funcionado antes.

Levantándose, tratando de redirigir su enfoque, cerró los ojos y se quitó la ropa interior, tirándo todo en su cesto de la ropa, esforzándose por agarrar otra camisa y apilarla encima de esas. Se puso otra camisa junto a otra pieza de ropa interior y tomó unos pantalones cortos.

Salía de su habitación con mucho cuidado, caminando hacia el baño, su visión y su audición se adaptaban a su capacidad máxima, asustado de encontrarse a una de sus hermanas, especialmente de Luna. No ayudaba a que su habitación estuviera al lado del baño, su litera fuera de todas las hermanas Loud la más cerca de él.

Al entrar cerraba la puerta, abrió el agua caliente del baño y metió la pierna derecha, lavándose el pie, el tobillo y la rodilla lo mejor que pudo para quitarse la sensación pegajosa.

"Tengo que salir de la casa por un rato. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para aclarar mi cabeza".

Cuando terminó, se puso los pantalones cortos y regresó a su habitación, encerrandose de forma extraordinaria. Luego se puso encima de sus pantaloncillos un par de pantalones holgados de cargo de color oscuro que su pop-pop le regaló hace un año, si alguna vez Lincoln quisiera unirse al servicio, con la esperanza de que un vestigio del largo servicio militar de su pop-pop pudría ayudar, aunque realmente solo quería que Lincoln tuviera unos pantalones de estilo militar como los que tenía cuando tenía la edad de Lincoln.

Lincoln miró a su alrededor. No podía atravesar los conductos de ventilación como pudo hacerlo, debido a que su crecimiento fue acelerado; ahora, media 1.68 m, arrastrándose en esos cuartos angostos no sería bueno para su espalda, y no quería causar una conmoción tan fuerte como para despertar a alguien. Ya que él no era tan bueno como Lucy lo era.

No podía atravesar las puertas delanteras ni ninguna otra puerta o ventana; la alarma de la casa estaba encendida, instalada por sus padres y Lisa desde la segunda Gran Depresión que afectó a la nación a principios de 2018, lo que causó un gran aumento de la delincuencia durante los pocos meses en el área de Detroit y sus alrededores. asaltos y robos, aunque no sea tan rutinario o frecuente como en la parte más densa y urbana del área. Con la economía y los empleos volviendo a algo parecido, lento y en forma de goteo, e incluso con menos crimen, Lincoln aún temía lo peor; no abandonaría la casa si eso significaba quitar los seguros y las alarmas, sin importar qué trauma psicológico estuviera golpeando en su mente.

"Supongo que tengo que pasar por ti otra vez", dijo, como si tuviera una conversación de sintonía con la ventana de su pequeña habitación que se abría y cerraba. Desde que creció, tuvo que ajustarlo para permitir que se deslizara ocasionalmente si se quedaba fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que maximizar el espacio disponible en la pequeña pared, mientras que lana lo ayudo con el trampolín; Tuvo suerte de que Lana estuviera obsesionada por la carpintería en ese momento.

"Es bueno que hicimos esa instalación después de la alarma. De lo contrario, todo ese trabajo hubiera sido totalmente inútil. Sin embargo, será un poco apretado, especialmente con estos pantalones", pensó Lincoln, mirando hacia abajo, observando que era algo incómodo y holgado. Ya que, tenían una cantidad extrema de bolsillos, extremadamente útil para un tipo como Lincoln. Y eran un poco espaciosas y acogedoras también.

Mirando alrededor inconscientemente, notó sus pantalones de antes; Recordando que tenía los auriculares de Luna, completamente dañados por haber caído en el inodoro, envuelto del papel higiénico húmedo.

"Dios, que peste ... Eran sus auriculares favoritos de Luna".

Lincoln de repente tuvo una idea. Se metió la mano en el pantalón empapado, ignorando la historia y las posibles sustancias que todavía estaban alrededor de ellos. Sacando su billetera, la guardó en el bolsillo de atrás, lo cerró con los botones efectivos pero torpes del pantalón de carga militar.

"Voy a tomar un poco de aire por un tiempo ... Dirígete a la tienda de la esquina por el camino, a ver si hay unos auriculares similares ... que me distraigan un poco, ¿no?"

Inseguro e incómodo, pero no encuentro una mejores soluciones a la mano en su mentalidad mixta, Lincoln se puso un nuevo par de calcetines cortos y sus nuevos zapatos que estaba aguardando; es el mejor momento para probarlo, mientras se los ponía, pensó. Luego se puso su sudadera de cuero negro que Lucy le consiguió hace un cumpleaños. Se ajustaba a su perfil, era casi impermeable al agua, y era extremadamente cómodo para algo tan oscuro y gótico, y lo mantendría seco y ligeramente cálido para su expedición.

Se quedó absolutamente callado, concentrándose en su audición, antes de concluir que no había movimiento en su habitación o en el rincónn más alejado de las habitaciones de sus otras hermanas; Su audición en este punto podría incluso detectar el susurro de sus padres en el piso de abajo.

Abrió su nueva ventana circular. Luego otro pensamiento lo golpeó.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien viene a buscarme? ¿Qué pasa si Lana o Lola vuelven a tener de nuevo otra pesadilla?"

Probablemente tendría que rechazarlos de todos modos debido a su estado, y podría potencialmente confiar en Lana en su descubrimiento de que se fue durante varias horas ... ¿pero Lola? Puede que no sea tan chismosa como solía ser, pero podría enloquecer y contarle a sus padres, y entonces Lincoln estaría en un mundo de problemas.

Aún así ... sentía que necesitaba arriesgarse, aclararse su cabeza para organizar sus pensamiento y poner en acción sus tres P personales; Paciencia, perseverancia y Pieza como resolverlo. Necesitaba estar lejos para pensar un poco más logico. Además, miró sus comic y sus destrozados zapatos.

Su corazón se rompió al ver el primer cómic que obtuvo, ahora empañado no solo con los resultados del tiempo, sino también con una excitación desordenada que resultó en su desarrollo y en su hobby de la infancia que aún continuaba; historietas.

"Me encantó ese cómic. Fue el primero que obtuve ... pero ... lo arruiné. Incluso si lo limpio ... no hay forma de que pueda leerlo, aún en la condición en que está ... no podía hacerlo como solía hacerlo".

Sacó una pequeña bolsa de basura negra de su cajón y la tiró con delicadeza. Mirando su calzado húmedo y oloroso de antes, que todavía apestaba a recuerdos, suspiró, también agarró estos y los arrojó a la bolsa. Se frotó el bolsillo de la pierna izquierda, asegurándose de que un elemento secreto, particularmente útil, que su pop-pop le dio todavía estaba allí. Luego tiró la bolsa fuera de la ventana.

Salio, apenas capaz de abrirse paso, y luego sacó la bolsa, sujetandose de los lados del techo, ya que su parte superior del cuerpo ahora era suficientemente fuerte como para realizar tal acción, con suficiente resistencia desde esas lecciones de autodefensa de artes marciales con Lynn.

"Realmente tengo que darle crédito a esos horribles entrenamientos; antes de eso no podía romper ni una hoja de papel, Lincoln intentó bromear, sacando un poco de humor de su actual escapada secreta.

Mientras se agarraba del techo lateral, usando sus zapatos nuevos, bastante resbaladizos para alinearse contra la pared lateral, bajó al patio delantero, se balanceó a lo largo de los escalones, casi resbalando debido a un pequeño río de lluvia que venía callendo desde la torcida entrada frontal. Su mano casi tocando el timbre; una de las pocas veces que deseó que se reparara correctamente.

Levantó su bolsa del suelo, miró hacia atrás a la casa con el ceño fruncido y salió por la calle, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, la otra sosteniendo los artículos en bolsa sobre su hombro derecho.

2:40 AM

Ahora, en el centro de la ciudad, en medio de la noche, las luces de la calle apenas iluminando las antiguas edificaciones haciendo parecer más pronunciada los ángulos y curvas, caminando cerca de la parada de autobús. Pasó por alto a Flips comida y gasolina, ya que hace un tiempo había cerrado por la noche fría y lluviosa.

Se dirigió a la nueva tienda del mercado de alimentos de la esquina que compite por la clientela de Flip, sorprendentemente era bueno, teniendo en cuenta las prácticas más higiénicas y fácil de comprar. Este lugar no tenía exactamente una preferencia por volver a etiquetar los artículos vencidos o podridos, lo único con lo que no podía competir era con los slushies de Flip, los infames Flippies. Di lo que quieras sobre Flip como propietario, jefe y propietario del establecimiento, pero nadie puede negar que hizo los mejores slushies.

Caminaba hasta la tienda 24/7, propiedad de un viejo de cuello azul, un orgulloso y un poco simpatizante de Trump que siempre llevaba su gorra roja con el logotipo "Aser america grande otra vez". Lincoln pensó que era genial, pero parecía ponerle escusas a las realidades en las que se encontraban, el estado y el país de todos modos, y es ... lo que Trump prometió y nunca cumplió. Por mucho que criticara lo malos que eran los apologistas para los demócratas y los partidarios de Hillary Clinton, se convirtió en un apologista no introspectivo de Trump.

Tantos lugares más en Michigan cerraron, y aquellos que no lo hicieron, los lugares de tamaño corporativo amenazaron con irse, pero a cambio obtuvieron enormes beneficios corporativo y sobornos del estado, a expensas de los trabajadores como este tipo, todavía irónicamente Apoyando a los políticos que quieren quitarle la atención médica. Lori se quejó constantemente de esto hace unos meses, convirtiéndose en un estilo progresivo de estilo **Sander** en toda regla y manteniendo el ritmo de la política progresista. Solo sus padres parecían realmente interesados en estas cosas sobre las que Lori hablaba, una razón parcial por la que quería probar suerte en la Facultad de Derecho para tratar de hacer algo productivo con una de las carreras ahora más odiadas en los estados de Rustbelt, además de tener un político; Lincoln y el resto de la familia solo querían vivir sus vidas haciendo lo que hicieron y amaron todos los días.

El pelo blanco de Lincoln se empapó al abrir la puerta de vidrio, cayendo un chorro de agua por la puerta de entrada del nuevo establecimiento, empapando la capucha de Lincoln y su flequillo que sobresalía de la sudadera y recorriendo parte de su pecho y estómago. Las pupilas de Lincoln se dilataron momentáneamente antes de que su cuerpo se aclimatara al agua fría, su camisa interior y su torso ahora empapados, sudorosos y húmedos.

Se sacó la parte de la cabeza de su sudadera con capucha de la cabeza por completo y sacudió la cabeza como un perro, con el pelo blanco casi golpeando sus ojos, las gotas de agua mojando el interior del vidrio verde. El cabello de Lincoln ahora era un poco más largo al igual que Leni, esto llevando a Lincoln a probar un aspecto ligeramente nuevo; su cabello blanco semi-más largo que era un poco más largo de lo que solía tener, por lo demás todavía tenía el mismo estilo que hace tres años.

El anciano vio a Lincoln entrando, quitándose la parte de la cabeza de su sudadera con capucha mientras se movía su cabeza rápidamente y salpicando la entrada de la tienda.

"Un poco tarde para ti, ¿no te parece niño?" el viejo le dijo a Lincoln con una sonrisa y un gruñido. Lincoln intentó jalar la voz menos agresiva, pero tosiendo en el proceso.

"Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y algo de equipo. ¿Te importa si dejo mi bolsa aquí?"

"Adelante, y ... bueno, esto no es exactamente una ferretería o una tienda de electronica ... ¿qué tipo de equipo estás buscando?"

"¿equipo? Me refiero a quipo electrónico".

"Oh ... eso, tengo un poco de ... en la parte de atrás por las cervezas".

"Genial, gracias."

"Oye chico ... ¿no eres un poco joven para salir tan tarde?"

"¿Niño? ¿Yo? Naaahhhhhh".

El viejo de cuello azul rodaba sus ojos y le dio una sonrisa torcida a Lincoln.

"Claro ... lo que sea que digas ... no se lo diré a tus padres. Solo quítate la sudadera y asegúrate de pagar. Sabes un golpe con uno de hierro en la cabeza te puede matar fácil ... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Ahh ... sí, entiendo el significado".

"Bien", dijo, ahora dando un signo de paz de la nada. "Ahora, revisa y vuelve a casa a salvo. No es un buen tiempo y no me refiero al clima".

"Está bien, lo entiendo".

Lincoln se dirigió a la parte trasera hacia la pequeña sección electrónica.

"No sé ... las pizzas y las golosinas es lo mejor de este lugar. Probablemente no tenga lo que quiero".

Lincoln pasó la enorme área de la cafetera para los trabajadores de la mañana que se dirigían a la ciudad. En la exhibición había varios tipos de café estándar y especial, junto con todas las tazas, popotes, servilletas y diferentes tipos de cremas que se encontraba alado. Pudo ver algunos envases de color azul, Que le provocó curiosidad a Lincoln.

"Crema francesa de vainilla", se dijo a sí mismo en silencio, recordado los sabores ... Los sabores y los olores empezaron a apoderarse involuntariamente de su mente otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza, caminando más rápido ahora a la sección de electrónica.

"No te preocupes por eso, niño", le dijo el brusco hombre a Lincoln desde el mostrador, colocando una revista. "Esas cremas son gratis si las necesitas, incluso si no estás comprando café; Sabes me gusta Flip. Puede que no tenga los mejores slushies ... pero eso es todo lo que Flip tiene. ¡HA! "

"Uhh, gracias".

Lincoln volvió a concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión; Navegando por la pequeña estación de artículos electrónicos.

"Veamos ... los USB ... cargadores de teléfonos ... minutos de tiempo aire para telefonos ... no los estoy viendo".

"Oye, ¿Aun no lo encuentras niño?"

"¿Vendes audífonos?", Le gritó Lincoln lo más cortés posible.

"Es todo lo que tengo", respondió, la cabeza de Lincoln cayendo por un momento en la derrota.

"Pero ... puedo revisar mi inventario en la parte de atrás, espere aquí", dijo, caminando hacia la parte de atrás, sosteniendo su bate en su mano como un jugador de béisbol, como si estuviera listo para escuchar el timbre de la puerta y salir, persiguiendo a la gente como si fueran pelotas de beisbol.

Lincoln caminó de regreso hacia el mostrador, esperando en el espacio donde el chico podía verlo de pie, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que el chico no creyera que iba a tratar de meterse con la caja registradora.

"Y ... aquí ... esta ... ahora ... Oye, vamos a dejar de joder... maldita cosa estúpida, ábrela ... abre ... abre. Digo ... Dios, maldita sea, ¿quieres abrirte ...? tecnología estúpida y liberal ... VAMOS, HIJO DE PUTA, CHIGA A TU PUTA MADRE, MIER... ¡Ahí vamos!

Lincoln estaba a punto de caer por el suelo debido a los gritos, que este tipo estaba dando parecía que tenía problemas con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, incluyendo la blasfemia y la cercanía de su voz a un personaje de dibujos animados adulto que Lincoln escuchó de un programa, un robot ladrón que sonaba Como un borracho con tendencias sociópatas; parecía encajarlo perfectamente.

"Está bien, chico. Esto es lo que tengo del año pasado ... y no me preguntes si tengo más; ¡Es todo!" Dijo severamente, mirando hacia la habitación en la que acababa de entrar.

"Genial. Muchas gracias señor ...".

"Jagger ... mi nombre es Jagger, ya que soy un jaguar. El lamentable esquinero de Flip se esconde en las calles un día si no va a dejar de hablar como si fuera el dueño del negocio aquí".

"Está bien ... Jagger. Gracias."

"Bienvenido, niño. Todo cuesta veinte dólares, y solo porque eres un niño, no voy a bajar el precio".

"está bien, Jagger".

Lincoln miró dentro de la caja que sacó el desaliñado dueño de cuello azul Jagger; auriculares en caja múltiples en varios colores blancos y negros; estilos similares a los de Luna, pero ninguno visible en el color favorito de Luna, el púrpura ... no soporta ninguno que no sea de ese color.

"Uh ... ¿Jagger? Esto es todo lo que tienes para los auriculares, ¿verdad?"

"Mira chico ... tal vez voté felizmente por Trump y soy de la derecha hace unos años y soy un imbécil en general, pero no soy del tipo que estafa a sus clientes ... eso es todo lo que tengo ... ¿a menos?"

"A menos que Jagger?"

"Bueno ... a veces las cosas se pierden en la pequeña abertura que hay entra los puestos de la electrónica, muy por detrás. Estoy demasiado gordo como para caber allí, pero tú? Si flacucho. Echa un vistazo, de lo contrario ... como dije, esto es todo."

"¿Crees que hay algo allí?"

"te diré que niño. Si encuentras algo allí y te daré un descuento de dos, cincuenta".

"Está bien. Revisaresi encuentro algo escondido, Jagger".

"Si lo harás. Apresúrate; tengo a una dama bonita que quiere una dulce charla", dijo con una cara bastante obscena hacia su revista picante.

Lincoln caminó de regreso hacia la sección de electrónica; él y Flip pueden haberse convertido en amargos rivales con la economía, pero parecían clones el uno del otro; La única diferencia fue que Jagger no intentó engañar a sus clientes con estafas. Jagger puede ser brusco y conservador, y ... es solo un poco patriota y gruñón, pero de una manera muy antigua con un buen corazón.

Lincoln llegó al lugar del que hablaba Jagger; un punto extremadamente apretado, incluso para Lincoln. Se quito la sudadera con capucha, en realidad algo agradecido por el agua que cayó sobre su cabeza y viajó por su cuerpo, lo que le dio cierta capacidad de deslizarse, dejando que pudiera entrar más fácilmente.

Llegando al estrecho espacio, agitó su mano alrededor, incapaz de ver nada solo pudiendo palpar, esperando no golpear ninguna red de araña, arañas u otras cosas que cayeron abriéndose camino en los últimos años desde que se abrió esta tienda.

"Ah, hombre, no siento nada ... espera ... espera ... tengo algo", dijo Lincoln con entusiasmo, agarrando la esquina de un paquete de plástico, y sus dedos sintieron que tenía la misma forma a la de los paquetes de auriculares, que tenía en la caja. Con un poderoso estiramiento que parecía que se quería dislocar el brazo, logró sacarlo. El paquete estaba polvoriento, así que tomó su sudadera y limpió el polvo de la cubierta frontal.

"No puede ser" pensó Lincoln con entusiasmo. Aún que tenía una capa de polvo, pero aún seguros e intactos, eran auriculares casi idénticos a los que se habían arruinado accidentalmente, con la principal coloración púrpura oscura que adoraba Luna. La única diferencia fue que eran temas de Halloween, cráneos en todas las secciones de la cubierta del oído, más un naranja brillaba en un patrón que derretía la mente estética de Lincoln y una línea roja que atravesaba los cráneos como un flujo de sangre.

Una sonrisa gigantesca se grababa en su rostro.

"Creo que encontré lo que estaba buscando", dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

"Bien ... ven y paga. ¡Kristen Carry no se va a mirar a sí misma!"

Lincoln trajo los auriculares, el paquete todavía un poco polvoriento, pero se puede limpiar. Luego se preguntó si todavía funcionaban.

"¿Uh, Jagger? ¿Te importa si los pruebo? Simplemente no quiero pagar todo ese dinero y que no funcionen. Noté que tu cartel decía que todas las ventas eran definitivas y no hubo devoluciones, así que ..."

"Errrhhh ... ¿por qué diablos no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer", dijo Jagger, sacando su cuchillo de caza personal de la cintura y abriéndolo enfrente de Lincoln, abriendo los lados con precisión quirúrgica.

"¡A la mierda, Jagger! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Militar y trabaje medio tiempo como carnicero. Este plástico es tan duro como una chuleta de cerdo.

"Eso está bien", dijo Lincoln mientras Jagger sacaba los auriculares con delicadeza y los ponía en el mostrador.

"¡AH Diablos! ¡Olvidé mi iPod!" Lincoln se quejó, ahora no puede estar seguro de que los auriculares funcionaron.

"Aguanta ... tengo el mío", dijo Jagger, sacándolo de debajo del mostrador. Lincoln lo miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué? Puede que sea un idiota de cuello azul, ¡pero sé algo sobre la tecnología de tu generación!"

Se enchufó los auriculares y le dio los auriculares a Lincoln para que se los pusiera. Por el precio que tenían, tenían una cantidad extrema de accesorios, y eran realmente cómodos, sin lastimar tus oídos. Era como un cojín cómodo y suave, presionado con firmeza, pero cómodamente; eso sería especialmente útil si Luna se fuera a dormir con los auriculares puestos como solía hacer.

"Hey, niño", dijo Jagger, repasando la lista de sus canciones, "espero que te guste **Welcome to the Jungle de Guns and Roses**".

Presionó el botón de play, y Lincoln comenzó a escuchar ... durante varios segundos. Luego pasaron un minuto y algunos segundos antes de que Jagger detuviera la canción.

"Esa canción pondrá pelos en tus pelotas, niño. Entonces, ¿cómo funcionaron?"

"Wow Jagger ... ¡incluso podrían ser mejores que sus viejos auriculares! ¡Son perfectos!"

"¿Tu pareja? ¿Niño, te escabulliste de tu casa para comprarle unos auriculares a tu novia? ¿A esta hora de la noche? Eso es en realidad ... eso es estar loco ... y dulce, por supuesto. ¿Debe de ser un buen trozo de carne?

Lincoln se puso rojo, se sonrojó y se sintió extremadamente incómodo gracias al sonriente hombre de cuello azul que pensó que había descubierto a Lincoln.

"No te olvides de darle un buen beso ... eso te llevará a la tercera base ... y luego a jonrón. ¡HA!"

"Uhhh ... esto es ... en realidad para una de mis hermanas Jagger".

"Oh ... OOOOOOOOHHHHHH. Mierda, tengo que cuidar mi boca. Joder, eso es incómodo".

"Y me lo dices tú, Jagger ... especialmente porque no era **_Welcome to the Jungle_** lo que escuchaba en tu iPod", respondió Lincoln, todavía enrojecido como siempre, pero ahora quería recuperar a Jagger de forma inadvertida para que Lincoln se pudiera recuperarse de lo que había dicho y de lo que pensaba

"¿De qué estás hablando, chico?"

"Escucha," dijo Lincoln, entregando los auriculares a Jagger y presionando el botón de reproduccir. Los ojos de Jagger se agrandaron y se pusieron blancos.

"¿**Guns N Roses**? Creo que te gusta más **Cool Kids** de **Echosmith**, ¿verdad Jagger?" Lincoln preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, pero todavía estaba nervioso y sonrojado. Jagger miró a Lincoln con una cara de póquer hirviendo secretamente con rabia avergonzada.

"La mitad de precio por los audífonos y una bebida grande gratis para nunca contarle a nadie sobre esto niño. ¿Trato?"

"Usted maneja un trato difícil, pero, trate a Jagger".

"Hazlo rápido."

Lincoln caminó de regreso a las bebidas, buscando un refresco o agua. Mirando alrededor, notó la sección de lácteos. No podía decidirse.

"¿Te importa si pago primero Jagger?"

"Mierda ... en realidad es mejor", opinó Jagger.

Lincoln regresó al mostrador, Jagger se apresuró a meter su iPod en los bolsillos y su cara fingió que no había pasado nada. Jagger escribió algunos números y presionó varios botones en la pantalla.

"Está bien, niño. Son $ 10.60 después de impuestos".

Lincoln sacó su billetera y buscó en el bolsillo del dinero.

"Ohh ... diablos ... diablos ... diablos. Creía que tenía más".

"Problemas, chico?"

"Pensé que tenía más Jagger. ¿Podría simplemente saltarme la bebida gratis y conseguir los auriculares por ... siete dólares y ... treinta y siete centavos?"

"No soy de la caridad, niño. Ya puse el trato a tu favor, y además no puedo cambiar lo que ingresé en esta estúpida caja".

"Está bien ... espera ...", preguntó Lincoln, luchando a través de los múltiples bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros de carga.

"¿Lo tienes, niño?"

"Creo ... yo ... uh ... no sirve de nada ... no tengo el-"

"Oye chico, ¿revisaste esa esquina de tu billetera?"

Lincoln vio que Jagger señalaba una pequeña parte de su billetera que nunca usaba. Había un poquito de verde sobresaliendo.

Lincoln cuidadosamente deslizó la esquina del papel verde.

"¿Qué es? ¿Whoah ... los cinco dólares?" Lincoln dijo con asombro.

"Cinco dólares no es nada especial-"

"Son los cinco que mi papá me dio cuando fuimos al cine ... dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí ... antes ... -"

"¿Antes de que niño?"

"... no te preocupes. Supongo que no me di cuenta de que había puesto, Aquí. Esto debería cubrirlo y guarda el cambio, Jagger".

"Eres demasiado generoso de ti, chico. ¡Ahora, toma tu otra bolsa de basura y ve a casa! Ve a casa a salvo. Ya que parece que paro la lluvia, así que no deberías mojarte más suponiendo que no vas a joder a nadie".

"¿Qué pasa con mi bebida?"

"No lo olvidé", dijo Jagger, obviamente olvidándolo, "... ¡hazlo rápido! Ya te dije que ..." una pausa, agitando su sucia revista a Lincoln, deseando que saliera ahora.

Lincoln corrió de vuelta a la electrónica para ponerse la sudadera con capucha que casi dejó allí y luego a las bebidas.

"… ¡Y la cerveza no está en el trato, escúchate niño!"

Lincoln sonrió mientras escudriñaba de nuevo la selección de bebidas, riéndose internamente de lo que habia dicho Jagger. No estaba realmente de humor para tomar refrescos, ni siquiera para el Dr. Pibb, miró a su alrededor en secciones en las que normalmente no tomaba una bebida. De repente, en la sección de productos lácteos, vio las leches. Sus ojos y su cuerpo parecían sentirse atraídos por las botellas de medio litro de bebidas de leche, veia los diversos sabores hasta que él ... lo vio. Se lamió los labios con culpa.

"Vainilla", dijo, paralizado en una memoria de hace solo una hora. Quería alejarse de la idea o las sensaciones del coco, chocolate de trufas blanco o la vainilla, pero en su completa e imprudente pensamiento, tropezó con el único lugar en su aventura de búsqueda de aire que en realidad contendría las tres sensaciones de sabor que intentó ignorar.

"Yo, no debería ... me lo recordara ..." hizo una pausa, pensando y pensando.

"¿ Por qué demonios estos sabores me están volviendo loco?", Se dijo duramente a sí mismo en voz baja.

"NIÑO! ¿YA ELEGISTE LO QUE QUIERES?"

Lincoln escuchó, pero quedó atrapado en su cableado mental que se volvió loco por la elección más mundana pero complicada. Su cerebro, su razonamiento, su brújula sobre la moral le decía que no y que no jodiera y tomara la otra dirección ... pero su subconsciente evolutivo, papilas gustativas y la ingle con prejuicios hormonales alimentados por adolescentes gritaban por la bebida de proteína de leche de vainilla.

Lincoln se cerró, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de sí mismo mientras su brazo derecho tomaba el control, ahora no estaba bajo sus órdenes por lo que resultó ser el lado de su cuerpo que estaba sofocando su lado racional, purificando su sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Agarró la botella de leche de vainilla.

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto ... lo sé".

Al sacar la botella, otro se deslizó hacia adelante en su lugar, tomó a Lincoln por sorpresa y le hizo sudar más fuerte, se puso rojo otra vez antes de darse cuenta de que le preguntó a Jagger si podía intercambiar la única gran bebida por dos pequeñas leches de vainilla. Lincoln se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse detenido con este gran error. una botella fue lo suficientemente mala, pero dos?

"¡Claro chico ... soda o leche! ¡Nadie nunca bebe esa mierda!"

Cuando Lincoln llevó las dos botellas hacia Jagger, se detuvo por un cegundo, mirando de nuevo a las cremas en la sección de café ... ahora solo observando las cremas de vainilla francesas. Su garganta se convulsionó, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba y temblaba, casi como si su cuerpo se estuviera rasgando a sí mismo bajo estimulaciones hormonales de tipo esteroide. Rojo y sudando de nuevo, tuvo un pensamiento aterrador.

"¿Es ... esto es lo que siente Luna? ¿Durante esas ... urgencias?"

Lincoln, sin pensarlo, de repente colocó las dos botellas con fuerza y agarró dos puñados gigantes de las cremas de vainilla francesas, cada una cerca de 30 miligramos.

"¡Diablos, niño! ¿Te tomaras todos esos? Bueno ... de todos modos, a nadie le gustan esos sabores. Sigue adelante"

En un ataque de voracidad similar al de una droga, Lincoln agarró otro puñado, metiendo casi todas las cremas en los bolsillos de su sudadera con capucha, y el resto se metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón de carga militar. Agarró sus dos botellas de leche de vainilla y se dirigió a Jagger para mostrarle las dos botellas, a las que marcó, colocandolo en una bolsa con los nuevos auriculares, doble bolsa de plástico y atado para no mojarse.

"Así es como lo haces bien; dos bolsas de plástico ... ¡Ya-hoos ambientalistas traten de quitar me el plástico! Muy bien, niño. Vuelve a casa y disfruta dándoles eso a tu novia ... ¡MIERDA, MIERDA! Quiero decir ... hermana".

"Uhm, está bien. Gracias Jagger".

"Cuando quieras ... preferentemente entre las siete de la mañana y las diez de la noche a tu servicio. No hay descuentos después de esto".

"tranquilo. Gracias Jagger. Esfero que estes bien".

"Tú también, niño. Quédate bajo las luces de la calle".

Lincoln salió de la tienda, después de caminar un poco, miraba atrás al viejo trabajador de cuello azul que ahora estaba sonriendo y jugando con su revista sucia, murmurando para sí mismo.

3:15 a.m.

Lincoln recorrió casi todo el vecindario de Royal Woods, la lluvia en una ligera llovizna como el rocío de agua en las secciones de verduras de los productos del supermercado. Pasó por delante de la antigua casa de Clyde, dejando que los recuerdos de él y Clyde jugando y jugando, tenía suerte la nueva familia que vivía allí tenía una casa tan genial. Luego, más allá de su antigua escuela primaria, recordó lo nervioso y tonto que el solía actuar cuando su maestra sustituta, la Sra. DiMartino, cuando le hablaba. ¿Por qué no podía ella darle esos sentimientos y pensamientos ahora mismo, él se gritó internamente a sí mismo? Estaría extasiado si Ronnie Anne todavía lo hiciera sentir como mariposas en su estómago; ay no

Caminaba de nuevo por las orillas de la ciudad, pasando frente al restaurante local, mirando por la ventana, el lugar que Luna le dijo una vez que pensó que conoció a una estrella del rock disfrazada, el rockero Mick Swagger y tuvo una charla animada sobre las bandas familiares y el punto del concurso de música que hicieron. fue por; divercion.

Fue la vez que la echaron, hace años por su comportamiento egoísta, y luego fue bienvenida de nuevo por disculparse con toda la familia, incluso por dejar que su padre volviera con el cencerro. Desde entonces, Lincoln no podía recordar ni una sola vez que fuera egoísta o desconsiderada ... al menos para él, especialmente desde la Navidad que ayudaron al Sr. Grullon a obtener un boleto de autobús para su gran familia.

"Esa fue una canción genial que ella también escribió", pensó, sonriendo al recordar el canto de la canción festiva que escribió, lo divertido que fue cantar con ella y con la familia ... especialmente con ella.

"¿Por qué sigo pensando ... _especialmente con ella_?"

Dio la vuelta a través de la oscura ciudad débilmente iluminada, viendo pasar un automóvil ocasional. En la distancia, junto al estanque, vio al señor Grullon ir a pescar por la noche. Lincoln intento no reirse mientras se tapaba la boca, pensando que el señor Grullon solo estaba bromeando sobre eso.

"Supongo que era verdad", pensó para sí mismo, observando al Sr. Grullon tan tranquila y pacientemente mirando el agua, tarareando una pequeña melodía ... una muy familiar.

"Oye ... espera un minuto ... eso suena como ... ¿Enserio?"

Era. Pasaron varios segundos y Lincoln escuchó al Sr. Grullon tararear la canción que Luna escribió y su familia y la familia McBride le cantaron.

"Todavía es bastante pegadizo hasta este día ... incluso después de todo este tiempo. Fue muy difícil olvidarlo en las dos últimas Navidades ... Y eso que otra va en camino".

Lincoln siguio caminando más lejos de la ciudad, antes de llegar al parque, dirigiéndose hacia el árbol rodeado por varios arbustos grandes que bloqueaban un gran tronco. En mancha de pasto que estaba en una curva ligeramente inclinada situada debajo de una parte muy densa del árbol, que evitó que la lluvia cayera dentro y alrededor de este lugar, por lo que todavía estaba seco y libre, un lugar perfecto para que Lincoln se tome un descanso.

Se sentaba en forma de pretzel, colocando su bolsa de basura a un lado, su otra bolsa llena de cosas gratis y con descuento, abrió la última y arrojó todas las cremas francesas de vainilla en el suelo ... tenía que haber al menos cincuenta o más allí. Se tomó un momento para relajarse y pensar todavía, dejando que el sonido de la lluvia calmaran sus nervios.

"Entonces ... estos pensamientos ... probablemente vengan de mí al ver a Luna ... de esa manera. Si eso fue todo, entonces sería el final. Todo fue un gran malentendido... Pero ... ¿por qué me imagino a Luna ... haciendo eso, de todas las cosas que podía hacer, ¿tan seductora para mí?

Lincoln intentó algo. Cerró los ojos e intentó reproducir el sueño en su cabeza, pero en lugar de Luna, colocó a la Sra. DiMartino en su lugar, construyó y editó su voz dentro de su cabeza y él hizo esas acciones en ella. Pensó que era genial poder construir eso ... pero en una decepción asombrosa y aterradora, no se excitó en absoluto por ella.

"Mierda ... ella habría encajado perfecto para eso".

Lincoln intentó otras fantasías con la Sra. DiMartino ... sin éxito.

"Está bien ... la Sra. DiMartino no funciona, no le gusta la forma en que solía hacerlo de todos modos ... ¿qué hay de Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln se sintió un poco culpable al usar a Ronnie Anne como un suplente para evaluar el grado de su excitación por el fenómeno femenino de " _accidente lechoso_", pero las circunstancias eran terribles y preocupantes, y esta última posibilidad era mucho más perjudicial para el control de Lincoln. La moral y las relaciones adecuadas que con su relación ahora platónica con ella.

Puso a Ronnie Anne en su lugar ... al principio trabajando un poco. Sintió una pizca de estimulación, pero podría haber sido el afecto residual que todavía tenía por ella después de su separación. Pudo haber ayudado que Ronnie Anne estuviera cerca de la edad de Lincoln, aunque no estaba seguro. Al imaginarla viniéndose sobre el ... Luna siguió apareciendo para reemplazar a Ronnie Anne, para horror y sorpresa de Lincoln.

"¡Oh hombre! Esto no es bueno. No puedo ... ¡esto no puede ser!"

Lincoln recordó sus tres P. Desafortunadamente, la paciencia le hizo volver a la ducha para contemplar con gran diligencia y retroceder mentalmente al ahora lamentable y molesto pensamiento de que Luna pudo haber dicho su nombre ... mucho antes de que irrumpiera en él baño. Esta era otra lata de gusanos que no estaba seguro en abrirlo, pensó que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar totalmente en este momento, prefiriendo enfocarse en sus propios demonios.

"Perseverancia"

"Sí ... perseveré en ese repiqueteo en la ducha; insistí demasiado en la perseverancia y salí de mi casa durante la oscuridad ... perseverancia ... sí, claro".

Lincoln llegó a la última P; Piensa como resolverlo

"Para que pueda resolver un problema, debo atacarlo de esta manera; necesita ser identificado, articulado y determinado por qué existe".

Lincoln se mordió el labio, tratando de enfrentar e identificar cuál fue su razón para todo después de las 2:18 AM ... incluyendo algunos sentimientos que ha tenido desde el incidente. Tenía que aceptar, al menos, una admisión.

"Está bien ... Luna estaba haciendo eso en el baño-"

Lincoln se detuvo, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, dejando que se cubrieran los ojos lentamente mientras se preparaba para pronunciar las palabras.

"-lo que hizo Luna allí, y por alguna razón, solo ella lo hizo con todas las mujeres por las que me he sentido atraída ... realmente me ... realmente me excito con eso. Entonces ... eso está ahí ahora. Ese es mi marco mental ahora mismo."

Luego consideró ... una forma más sencilla de ponerlo.

"En términos simples ... me siento atraído por Luna. Ella hizo eso ... y solo Luna, por lo que sé, cuando lo hizo, me excita ... realmente. Oye ... ¡espera un minuto! Realmente no consideré a todos esos otros ilícitos. Cosas ... actividades en mi sueño además del derroche de leche ", pensó, volviendo a su mente y recordando esas piezas borrosas pero aún claras de su rompecabezas mental.

"Y…." Lincoln sintió que su área de la ingle estaba agotando su suministro de sangre nuevamente.

"No ... maldita sea, no ... no es solo que se viniera ... es ... cualquier cosa atrevida con ella y más. Incluso la idea de estar acurrucado a su lado ahora me está paralizando".

Lincoln suspiró, ahora listo para deletrearlo.

"Está bien ... me excito sexualmente con mi hermana mayor. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso está más allá de la cosa más desordenada de la historia de la humanidad! Y ya no es solo su eyaculación. Ese fue el punto culminante del sueño ... pero todas esas cosas extra antes de eso, los juegos previos ... incluso antes de eso, simplemente pasar el rato con ella y divertirse ... ¿esa es mi conclusión?

Lincoln pensó en lo preciso que era el sueño para lo que realmente hicieron en la vida real ... lo feliz que lo hizo sentirse, solo por poder pasar tiempo con Luna, quien ahora estaba en sus ojos los últimos meses convirtiéndose en la hermana más cercano de todos.

"Tal vez ... con el tiempo me acerqué demasiado sin darme cuenta ... y me deje llevar por ella ... hizo algo ... liberé algo en mi mente o corazón que realmente no había pensado o prestado atención".

Realmente pasó una enorme cantidad de tiempo con ella, en relación con los otros hermanos; parecía estar fuera de todas sus actividades con sus otras hermanas, su actividad de ir, Luna llenando la brecha de tiempo que dejaron Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

"Ella no es solo un sustituto de mi tiempo… que estoy diciendo ... solo porque estoy solo, ¿verdad?"

Solitario ... diez hermanas, su amistad platónica con Ronnie Anne y una manada de otros tipos con los que salía en la escuela ... ¿y estaba solo? Puede que no sea el niño más popular, pero estaba lejos de no tener amigos. Pero ... no eran buenos amigos ... Ronnie Anne era su mejor amiga ... pero mejores, mejores amigos ... que se parecía más a Luna, mucho más allá de los lazos familiares que podrían conectarse en un nivel más profundo. Con Ronnie Anne fuera de esa ecuación, tal vez, pensó, que colocó esos sentimientos solitarios en Luna para llenar ese vacío. Incluso con su compañero Clyde, se conectó, pero su falta de residencia actual limitó gravemente el grado de amistad que tenían originalmente.

"O tal vez", pensó, "Luna solo me hace feliz ... realmente feliz ... realmente, realmente feliz. Al igual que estar cerca de ella es generalmente lo mejor de mi día. Tal vez ni siquiera se relaciona con la ruptura de Ronnie Anne conmigo o con Clyde alejándose. No es algo en lo que haya pensado por completo, pero cada vez que está en la serca, parece ... No lo sé ... ¿Estar bien? ¿Perfecto? Los acentos británicos, la música que toca ... su voz ... mi dios, esa voz, rock o no, su voz es asombrosa. Todo está bien con el mundo cuando estoy con ella ... ella hace vibrar mi mundo ... literal y figurativamente ... es una sensación visceral que no tiene sentido, pero, de nuevo, toda la situación no tiene sentido ".

Lincoln luego recordó una cita que leyó en su libro de texto de literatura en inglés. Cada capítulo tenía una cita sobre una lección particular sobre la mecánica de las historias y los personajes involucrados en las muchas historias cortas en las que leyeron y escribieron ensayos. Esta cita fue una mirada pasajera, y solo pudo parafrasear su áspero sentimiento, pero llamó su atención. Recitó el amplio sentimiento de vuelta a sí mismo.

"No tiene que tener sentido, siempre y cuando tenga sentido para ti. Es una cosa espléndida, esta cosa que los humanos llamamos ... Amo-"

Lincoln detuvo sus lavios y el camino bloqueó las implicaciones filosóficas y psicológicas del tamaño planetario de la última palabra en la cabeza de Lincoln, y mucho menos dejó que pasara por su mente. Rápidamente trató de empujar la noción completa y parafraseada cita de su cabeza por completo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡LINCOLN, DEJA DE PENSAR EN TANTA MIERDA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PENSARLO! ¡NO PONGAS A LUNA EN MEDIO DE ESTO!"

Lincoln se levantó rápidamente y agarró sus zapatos viejos, húmedos y llenos de memoria, los llevó rápidamente a un contenedor de basura junto a los baños y los arrojó con un empuje excesivo.

Regresó con una expresión maníaca, ahora exaltado y frenético tratando de encontrar otras razones y justificaciones.

"Es ... ¿sabes? ... probablemente un caso de que yo sea un adolescente muy caliente con un fetiche de inicio rápido y desordenado para chicas que salpican así. Luna era el medio ... así que estoy inadvertidamente canalizando este interés a través de mi única muestra del fenómeno ... ella. Es como podría haberlo pensado en la ducha. Se ha desordenado como un infierno, sí ... realmente desordenado, pero no tan desordenado como esa otra posibilidad ", pensó apresuradamente. tratando de construir esta posibilidad, tan mala como era, como la más probable, sabiendo que la otra opción por la que estaba empezando a desviarse lo estaba llevando a otro mundo de confusión e incomodidad.

Lincoln, con la intención de distraerse, sacó su navaja de bolsillo y cavó un pequeño agujero en la parte superior de la pendiente, no más de una mano con la profundidad de la de su mano. Encontrando algunos palos aún secos y los tiró allí. Luego hurgó en sus múltiples bolsillos, sacando el producto secreto que le dio pop-pop; un encendedor de la vieja escuela. Procedió a prender fuego a las ramitas, haciendo una pequeña hoguera en la pequeña colina, lanzando una cantidad diminuta de iluminación en comparación con los paisajes oscuros saturados de superficies húmedas y frías.

Lincoln miraba sus manos por un momento, antes de llegar a las esquinas de su primer cómic de Ace Savvy. Respiraba pesadamente cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo que pensó que nunca haría con un cómic.

"Lo ... lo siento, amigo. Nunca quise que te fueras así".

Sus ojos ardieron ante la secuencia de dejar caer su cómic en las llamas, al ver que se incendiaba y se convertía en cenizas en treinta segundos. Su infancia, ahora solo eran cenizas.

"Eso ... apestó. Al menos los recuerdos todavía están ahí ... y con los zapatos en la basura, tal vez esto pueda de alguna manera cerrar simbólicamente o destruir esta mala fantasía que tengo en mi cabeza ahora mismo".

Cuando Lincoln se sentó con fuerza en el suelo, una gran cantidad de chasquidos y estallidos salieron de debajo de su cuerpo y costado.

"¡¿En qué me senté?"

Se levantó rápido, y ahora veía casi la mitad de las cremas de vainilla francesas, más de cincuenta como había pensado antes, y las dos bebidas de leche, lo abrio en una oleada colectiva en la dirección opuesta. El olor instantáneamente golpeó a Lincoln como un puñetazo en la cara, el dulce olor lechoso lo sacó de la nada de forma tan voraz y repentina; haciendo que Luna viniera a su mente. Su imaginación, sin su control, encadenada a su sismicidad hormonal, fue directamente a la secuencia del baño de nuevo, pero con una ligera variación.

Cuando Luna estaba en el cubículo culminando y soltando, Lincoln, en lugar de caminar hacia atrás, caminó hacia adelante rápido, se arrodilló sobre sus botas y abrió su boca para la corriente de perlas que emanaba de Luna, dejando que lo cubriera, la parte superior de su cuerpo y su rostro. La miraba mientras se lamia los labios todo el tiempo.

Antes de que lo supiera, tenía sus pantalones militares de carga bajados de su cintura, él ahora de rodillas haciendo lo mismo que Luna estaba haciendo en el puesto. Hacia su final, su mente vislumbró temporalmente lo que su naturaleza estaba tratando de perseguir; su mente se perdió, ahora su subconsciente desenfrenado se hizo cargo, haciendo una variación importante de su encuentro original con Luna. Él se inclinó hacia ella mientras ella se inclinaba hacia su rostro, uniendo sus labios en un impío tirón y guerra, presionando uno contra el otro cuerpo en una maqueta que estremecería incluso al más viril de los dioses del amor. Tanto roja, jadeando y sudando con sonrisas pegadas la una a la otra, mientras susurraba Luna.

"Wow, te empapaste Lincoln. Eso solo me calienta ... Te amo, hermano".

"Luna, Luna ... me encantas-"

Lincoln sintió que su cuerpo se doblaba sobre sí mismo otra vez, su cuerpo retorcía incluso peor que antes en su cama. Todo el control de su cuerpo se perdió durante casi diez segundos, totalmente indefenso en este momento en su estado de éxtasis liberador de tensión. Miró hacia abajo, ahora viendo los frutos de lo que su fantasía incontrolada y sin mitigar con los nuevos problema que hizo en todo el pasto. que aún tenía las cremas de vainilla francesas y la leche que fluían hacia abajo. Estaba en completo shock por lo que acababa de hacer de la nada; sin contemplación ... su cuerpo y su mente simplemente chocaron hacia esta conclusión sensual sin una justificación adecuada.

Mirando alrededor de la escena, sintió que simplemente asesinó su realidad, arruinó su vida ... arruinó la vida de su familia, pero sobre todo ... arruinó la vida de Luna.

"¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Lincoln gimió con un rugido lloroso hacia el cielo, su torturado grito haciendo eco en el cielo. Petrificado y mortificado de que solo por todos los propósitos intensos, incluso si estaba en piloto automático, se complacía a sí mismo con su hermana ... es más, se complacía en ser más que íntimo. No solo haciendo el amor, sino besándolo de manera caliente y pegajosa, él en su mente estaba completamente empapado, al igual que las hojas que estaban en el suelo en este momento.

Le temblaban el cuerpo y las piernas, le doblaban los tobillos y sollozaba en su sudadera con capucha mientras se subía los pantalones militares. La aventura fuera de la casa no trajo ningún alivio a largo plazo. Lejos de eso, solo hizo que se detuviera ante la fantasía de que su hermana lo derribara por completo, pero ahora Lincoln dando el siguiente paso y dándole la bienvenida, incluso lamiéndola más fuerte que nunca cuando su hermana le dijo que lo amaba. , no de una manera familiar o entre hermanos ... y lo que Lincoln más temía y vaciló antes de que él se calmara ... lo que estaba a punto de decir en respuesta a esta alucinación ilícita.

"Sueños ... fantasías ... ya sea inconscientes o conscientes ... ya no hay divisiones en ningún lado. No puedo creer esto. ¿¡Por qué yo !?"

Lincoln finalmente consiguió la fuerza para controlar que sus piernas no se sacudieran demasiado violentamente, ahora con los pies moviéndolo en la colina inclinada.

Cansado, agotado, aterrorizado y llorando silenciosamente para sí mismo por la vergüenza máxima en la Tierra, limpió el lugar, apagó el fuego, esparció las cenizas de su cómic por todo el lugar y caminó a casa con los movimientos más deprimidos posibles.

3:40 AM

"Tan horrible y repugnante ... y prohibido como es ... yo ... tengo que enfrentar el hecho ... pero ¿Enserio siento esto por Luna?", Se preguntó a sí mismo, ahora viendo su hogar en la calle, volviendo al vecindario. Fue sorprendente que hubiera poca o ninguna actividad nocturna durante la madrugada del sábado.

Su cabeza palpitaba, sus pensamientos seguían organizándose, uno dandose a notar.

"Lo sé ahora ... Dios mío ... Me estoy enfermando", dijo Lincoln con voz ronca antes de que su estómago bajara su cuerpo hacia abajo y le hiciera derramar sus entrañas por toda la acera, dos casas antes de su propia casa. Golpeó la acera con odio hacia sí mismo, ensangrentándose los nudillos y casi rompiéndose los puños. La lluvia sobre él ahora era más pesada que antes; un pequeño hilo de sangre de sus nudillos se movió hacia el pavimento. El sonido de él vomitando debe haber alertado a los vecinos porque las luces de dos casas abajo se encendieron; Es posible que lo haya escuchado como vomitaba tan bruscamente

Lincoln se dirigió rrápidamente hacia su casa, se escondió detrás de la camioneta familiar y notó el olor del vómito que se extendía no solo por su boca, sino por una gran parte del pavimento que lo rodeaba, por alguna razón, especialmente por la parte trasera del lado izquierdo de la furgoneta familiar, decidio icnorarlo, subia lentamente por el porche delantero, y reunió toda la fuerza disponible, pero no se enfocó en su cerebro para ayudarse a caer inmediatamente arriba del techo, agarrando instantáneamente el marco de su pequeña ventana. Con un fuerte tirón, se apretó contra el pequeño espacio de la ventana, arrojó la bolsa que sostenía los auriculares de Luna en la esquina y se acostó en su cama, respirando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Su pelo blanco, sudadera con capucha, camisa, pantalones militares de carga y pantalones cortos estaban empapados, la ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo aún jadeante. Empapado de pies a cabeza, sus nuevos zapatos estaban empapados, sus calcetines estaban hinchados por el agua. Su mente estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo del parque a mitad de camino de su casa, con un aguacero. Estaba tan agotado que casi de inmediato comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Pero ... no antes de que su mente hiciera un procesamiento de última hora y formulara conclusiones odiadas y vergonzosas del complicado sistema bioquímico que era Lincoln Loud.

"Traté de negarlo ... yo ... mi interés por Luna se disparó mucho más allá de sus eyaculaciones ... ella ... también estará igual. Por extraño que sea, siento que no puedo venir me con fuerza a menos que Luna se venga primero, como si no pudiera. excitarme a menos que ya haya hecho lo suyo ... creo que es como mi estilo, supongo ... no como una vara de alivio sexual, sino como una de las personas más cercanas que tengo en mi vida ... su personalidad; ella, tal como es ... ella ".

Lincoln rápidamente y con gran esfuerzo invertido cerró la ventana para no parecer que era accesible para salir nuevamente. Caminó paralelo a su cama, y se desplomó sobre ella, tirando de las mantas debajo de él sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndose como si fuera un taco con sus sábanas. Sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa, los zapatos o los calcetines, casi en un segundo callo dormido en un sueño profundo

"Lo que paso en el baño solo era la guinda del pastel. Esto ha tardado mucho en llegar, pero ... yo ... yo-"

Un último pensamiento pasó por la mente de Lincoln cuando se apagó rápidamente.

"Yo ... me rindo ... creo ... creo que estoy enamorada de Luna. Pero ... ¿qué hay de ella? En el baño ... ¿realmente dijo mi no-"

Y así, Lincoln estaba fuera.

10:37 AM

Acurrucada en la litera de abajo, acomodada y cálida en el mismo tipo de cobertores en su litera superior, solo con la diferencia que era color amarillo, Luna lentamente regresó de estar profundamente dormida. Con los ojos todavía aturdidos, su conciencia se estaba volviendo mucho más sensible al silencio espeluznante a su alrededor, la falta de cualquier ruido. Sintiéndose alarmada otra vez, el sabor del vómito y el ácido aún se podía detectar en su boca y en su lengua. Tosiendo por un momento, no eliminó el olor, atrayendo su nariz al olor ahora rancio del que se deshizo cuando se lavaba los dientes.

Se frotaba sus ojos que lo sentía pesados con los puños apretados, se frotó la cara con la mano izquierda y se rascó la nariz y las orejas perforadas. Mientras despertaba, dio una pausa, dejando que su mente cargara lo que ya estaba determinado como un hecho prohibido.

"¿Todavía sigo-?" Pensó en la mitad de la pausa, esperando que la noche anterior fuera una de las peores pesadillas de su vida. Reproduciendo todo, desde cuando Lincoln fue rebotado del pecho de Luan hasta la mayor autorrealización de su vida hasta ahora en una larga reproducción de memoria de los mejores éxitos.

"¡Amigo ... ¡joder! Blimey, todavía estás jodido. Todavía estás enamorado de ... él", se lamentó a sí misma mientras se golpeaba en la frente, sin darse cuenta de lo débil que todavía se sentía ... emocionalmente agotada.

Ya consciente de que toda su existencia fue destruida, el día de la posterior iba a ser largo. Mirando a su alrededor.

la mente ahora en un tono elevado, pero con los ojos todavía aturdidos, estaba frente a la pared. Lentamente se volteó, los ojos se cerraron a medio movimiento mientras estiraba su cuerpo, los músculos se movía,(estirándose como un gato intentando quitarse la tención de su cuerpo mientras cada parte de su cuerpo tronaba comenzando con la mandíbula, cuello, espalda, brazos, hasta las caderas, el coxis y seguía yendo cada vez más abajo, sintiéndose cada vez más relajada.

"Maldito loco ... ¡esto no es jive! Yo ... hey ... ¿Luan?" Luna preguntó mientras giraba su columna vertebral fuera de control, ahora que ella era la única en el dormitorio, Luan no estaba acurrucada con ella en la cama. Ella miró hacia su cajón; Una de las narices de payaso rojas de Luan que era como su forma de comunicación secreta al poner pequeños mensajes de notas adhesivas se colocó con un sombrero de burro en la parte superior ... La forma de señal de Luan para ser a lo más visible que podía.

Luna se levantó lentamente y se quedó fuera de la litera de Luan, sus pies y dedos de los pies se agrietaron por la presión contra los tendones adoloridos, las articulaciones de sus brazos se rompieron mientras bostezaba ruidosamente, limpiándose un poco de baba de la barbilla sobre su camisón morado arrugado con la calavera puesta eso. A mitad del escritorio, a propósito, curvó los dedos de los pies para darles un buen golpe, del tipo que Luan se habría asustado. Un espejo en la pared revelaba la vista; una Luna ruidosa con oscuros ojos rojos en círculos, con la cara aún un poco incolora, su pronunciado marco aún allí pero menos saludable ... un todo más pálido. Mientras miraba al espejo, Luna notó que sentía ninguna vibración.

"De hecho ... no escucho a nadie ... ¿qué está pasando?"

Luna notó que estaba inusualmente silencioso la casa en este momento; discusiones, bromas, gritos, llantos, carreras, por lo general algo estaba sucediendo en todo momento con los otros hermanos. Agarró la pequeña nariz roja de payaso y desdoblando la pequeña nota adhesiva, atascada con una letra cursiva extrema, prístinamente pequeña; Luan estaba dotado de habilidades de escritura mejor que toda la familia, solo superada por Leni, que podía escribir con mayor precisión en términos de estilo, pero Luan tenía un dominio mucho mejor de la ortografía y la gramática.

"¿Qué está pasando Luan?" Luna se preguntó en voz alta mientras abría la pequeña carta de 2x2.

"¡ _Hola hermana! La familia fue al centro comercial alrededor de las 9. Pensé que querrías dormir después de la noche anterior. Les dije que todavía no te sentías bien y que necesitabas descansar. Siento que necesitas otra noche__ ... __¿entiendes? Jajajaja."_

"Guau ... incluso puso el jajaja en este", dijo Luna con una cálida sonrisa, pensando en lo extravagante que podía ser.

"_Amo nuestro sistema de comunicación nadie mete sus narices__, __¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡__Ja ja ja__"_

"Estupida".

" _Entonces, Lincoln se ha ido con nosotros tambié__n"._

El estómago de Luna se agitó por un momento, no entendiendo por qué eso causó una reacción extraña en ella ... hasta que se volvió demasiado obvio.

" _Parece ... un poco fuera de si, en este momento, como si no hubiera dormido mucho"_

Luna llegó hasta aquí antes de detenerse; ahora sintiéndose directamente responsable de la observada de su alrededor de Luan, su hermano parecía haber sido afectado hasta cierto punto.

"Oh, no ... yo ... realmente lo arruiné a Lincoln ... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LO SABIA!¡ESTOY JODIDA!", Se gritó Luna a sí misma, sin tener la menor intención de censurarse a sí misma ya que no había nadie en casa. El grito de enojo se ahogó hacia el final antes de que ella rugiera:

"¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! MMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEERRRRRRRDDDDDDAAAAAAAAA!"

Luna se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo que sus lágrimas se acercaban de nuevo, echando humo a sí misma ahora que Luan había dicho algo del estado de Lincoln. Ella intentaba relajarse, tomó la nota y la leyó desde la oración inicial, a la espera de leer la historia completa.

"" _Parece ... un poco fuera de sí, en este momento, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Pero no te asustes. Estoy seguro de que no es nada; puede que quieras considerar mantenerte alejado de Lincoln por un momento, hasta que pueda ver qué pasa y podamos controlar toda esta situació__n "._

"Voy a tener que hacerlo", sollozó Luna, sintiendo angustia y depresión ante la idea de tener que evitar a Lincoln por un período de tiempo no especificado, al menos hasta que Luan pudiera determinar mejor la situación. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, más razonable parecía, hablando temporalmente. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo actuaría a su alrededor ... y mucho menos de controlar estos impulsos que se agitaban. Entonces un pensamiento aterrador cruzó su mente.

"¿Y ... y si no puedo controlarme cerca de Lincoln? ¿Qué pasa si yo ...?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente; puede haberse dado cuenta de que los afectos que tenía por su hermano eran más que solo sexuales ... ahora emocionales, pero no podía conceptualizarse forzándose en Lincoln, y ahora que era una adulta ... eso sería considerado una violación.

"No podría hacerle eso ... lo sé ... espero ..."

Luna lamentó la idea de agredir a su hermano de una manera tan malvada, arrojando una nueva luz de vergüenza en sus pensamientos. Tendría que embotellarlos y mantener la guardia en todo momento con él a su alrededor. Ella volvió sus ojos a la carta.

" _Te recomiendo que tocos tu música por un tiempo ... podría hacerte sentir mejor, especialmente esa música que no es rock, la Sra. John Williams"._

Luna se quedó sin aliento, deteniendo las lágrimas y dándose cuenta de que Luan estaba al tanto de la inclinación secreta de Luna por la música rock orquestada, la música de violín folclórica y solo la dirección en general. Al igual que rockear, le permitió desahogarse físicamente, dependiendo del tipo de música que eligió.

"Maldita sea ... ¿cómo se enteró?" Luna preguntó, ahora sonriendo, pensando en lo insignificante y sin importancia que parecía este secreto cuando se comparaba con el goliat que ahora tenia. Mientras seguia leyendo la carta.

" _Tambi__én, decidí reducir el número de cámaras que estarán encendidas dentro de la casa, por si acaso ... no quiero que nadie huela algo raro ... ¿entiendes?"_

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Nunca apaga su equipo, por nadie ... realmente se preocupa por mí", dijo Luna, se le ablandaba el corazón por las acciones y el trabajo de su hermana menor, todo para la seguridad de Luna. La cámara y las operaciones de grabación de Luan no se habían detenido, incluso después del problema de Lincoln que tuvieron hace años.

"Bueno, en realidad ... así es como lo descubrió ella. Extraño, no lo había considerado antes. Pero ... si ella los tenía grabado antes de esta mañana ... oh mierda ... oh mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. ¡MIERDA!"

Las cámaras de Luan probablemente grabaron todo desde la noche anterior. El corazón de Luna se detuvo al mismo tiempo, ahora se dio una patada en el culo por no pensar en eso en ningún momento. Ella tembló, sabiendo que las imágenes documentadas se encontraban en algún lugar de los confines de la casa que guardaba su pequeño secreto sucio. Ella volvió a la nota.

" _Si te estás preguntando, anoche destruí todas las imágenes de nuestra habitación. Lo bueno es que ya no tenemos paredes delgadas desde que Lisa las modificó. Nadie va a escucho nuestro pequeño asunto ... ¿entiendes?"_

"¡OH MI DIOS! ¡GRACIAS LUAN! ¡SÍ!" Luna gritó en su rugido, bailando como no lo había hecho desde ayer, sintiendo un gigantesco alivio en su mente estabilizadora. Ella giró la cabeza e hizo el gesto de la mano de "signo de los cuernos", procediendo a golpear el aire como lo haría Lincoln.

" _Llama o envía un mensaje de texto si necesitas algo. No estaremos en casa hasta cerca de la 1, así que mata el tiempo ... reflexiona sobre las cosas. Nos quedan salchichas, tocino y media caja de Lucky Charms y un litro de leche aún en la cocina. Te amo, hermana. Estoy con tigo. Recuerda, estamos todos juntos en esto "._

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, rompió la nota adhesiva en pedazos y los tiró a la papelera. Se froto los muslos, luego el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo el pelo que se caía más de un lado.

"Necesito una ducha, y un cambio de ropa".

Luna sintió que, dado que todos, incluido Lincoln, estaban en el centro comercial, podría estar menos preocupada porque su físico se mostrara en su estado natural.

"Es seguro ahora. Está en el centro comercial, así que ..."

Se arrancó la camisa púrpura para dormir, los pequeños shorts y las bragas, ahora mostrando una Luna llena. Incluso en su estado de recuperación, estresada, Luna todavía tenía un físico rockero, abdominales tonificados y un gran trasero, el segundo pecho más grande solo superado por su hermana Luan, un físico que tonificado y elegante acorde a sus intereses musicales. Era como si su cuerpo se ajustara a toda la música Rock que había escuchado desde la pubertad y luego la hubiera moldeado a esa imagen.

Agarró una toalla púrpura con una calavera característica, luego abrió lentamente su puerta para mirar hacia el pasillo.

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, excepto las de Lana y Lola, las mascotas de la primera gemela tenían que bajar y comer y beber. Se congregaron en la cama de Lana; Charles el perro, Cliff el gato, Geo el hámster, Walt el canario, Izzy el lagarto, Brinquitos la rana y El Diable la serpiente. Estos animales se parecían ahora a los mejores amigos, generalmente dentro de la presencia del otro en todo momento. Tan pronto como Luna dio un paso, todos salieron corriendo de la habitación de Lana y Lola, sorprendiendo a Luna momentáneamente hasta que se lanzaron a las escaleras a un buen ritmo colectivo.

"Hmmm…. Talvez tenían sed o algo así".

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, un movimiento muy sutil de la esquina de su ojo izquierdo cerca de la habitación de las gemelas llamó su atención. Girando rápidamente, vio una enorme tarántula arrastrándose muy lentamente por el suelo. Por alguna razón ... a Luna le gustó.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡eres demasiado lindo!" Luna sonrió, caminando con cuidado hacia ella. A su velocidad, ella habría terminado con su ducha antes de que llegara a las escaleras.

"Debes ser nuevo. Bueno ... soy la rokera", hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, "la rokera ... con un secreto gigante y sucio. No lo diré ahora, pero basta con decir que es devastador."

Sus ojos parecían curiosos mientras miraban a Luna, explorando a la desnuda niña de dieciocho años con la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Levantó una pierna al azar, como si la estuviera saludando.

"Y hola a ti, pequeño amigo. Eres genial. Te dejaría estar conmigo, pero creo que podrías asustar a mi otra hermana. A ella no le gusta nada. Lucy está allí", señaló Luna. Hacia la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, "-Ahora a ella le gustan los espeluznantes. Encajarías".

La Tarántula, más grande que el ancho de su palma, caminaba delicadamente alrededor de Luna, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos de los pies con sus espinas y rozando contra su tobillo como si se estuviera frotando sobre ella como un perro.

"Teeehee… eres una cosita cosquillosa, ¿no eres un tipo pequeño y puntiagudo?"

Charles subió repentinamente las escaleras, corrió hacia Luna para buscar una mascota rápida de ella, antes de caer sobre su estómago, dejando que la Tarántula se subiera a su espalda, girando para enfrentar a Luna. Cuando Charles se dirigió a las escaleras, pareció mover la pierna izquierda hacia Luna, como si estuviera saludando con la mano. Luna hizo una pequeña saludo, antes de que ambas estuvieran fuera de la vista.

"Amigo ... eso fue raro ... pero genial. ¿Desde cuándo Lana consiguió una mascota tan genial como esa?"

Entró en el baño y preparó la ducha, pasándose las manos por su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, pero aún así es el más corto de la casa, a pesar de Lincoln.

"Whoah ... espero que Leni no vea eso. Incluso después de esa Tarantula ... ¿cómo se llamaba... Frank? No, eso fue antes de que Lisa nos dijera que era una chica ... Ah, esto me va a hacer subir. ¡Bueno, ya que la Tarántula dio a luz a todas esas arañas bebés ... todavía tiene ese caso de Arachnophobia ... Arachnophobia ", dijo con una sonrisa malvada, ahora con ganas de ver su reacción cuando viera esta araña más grande!

Abrió ligeramente la ventana, dejando que saliera el vapor. Luna miró hacia afuera y vio que era otro día nublado y lluvioso en el vecindario.

"Bueno ... hoy no se puede estar en el garaje, no con la enorme fuga en el techo y ese lugar abierto; probablemente no arruinaría mi equipo. Supongo que me quedare en mi habitación hoy ... nadie está en casa, así que ... "

Luna saltó a la ducha, sintiendo que todos sus tensos músculos y preocupaciones se iban con el golpe continuo del agua calientes y liberadoras de la ducha que corría por su cuerpo.

"Ooohh eso se siente bien. Realmente necesitaba esto. Y nunca me limpié después de eso", dijo ella, oliendo su olor corporal.

"Maldición ... huelo a helado de vainilla con vinagre ... uhh, crei que me habia desecho de ese olor, de seguro debe de ser de que vomite. ... ¿Pero espera ... vanilla? De verdad" Ella Pensé con curiosidad. Irónicamente, mientras se lavaba el cabello con su champú y acondicionador de vainilla, se preguntaba por qué su cuerpo olía así, antes de que buscara una razon.

"Tal vez ... tal vez ese es mi olor... Podría ser de todos esos batidos de vainilla y piña que he estado bebiendo que a echo Leni. Esos creen que están bien".

A punto de lavarse el cuerpo con un murciélago de jabón con aroma a vainilla, se pasó los dedos por el interior del muslo, preguntándose si quedaban restos de olores o sabores de la noche. Ella se puso los dedos en la boca y probó.

"¡Oh, blimey! Todavía estoy ahí, y tengo un sabor a vainilla ... vainilla realmente dulce ... ¡eso es tan loco!"

Sus nervios deben haber tenido un poco de retraso, porque cuando ella se cepilló allí, su nervio de la columna vertebral se contrajo ... placenteramente.

"diablos ... fue solo un roce. ¡Vamos maldita libido! ¡Déjame solo por un momento!"

Comenzó a tratar de concentrarse en lavar su cuerpo, luego, cuando se acercó a su trasero, sus nervios y su cuerpo volvieron a sacudirse, como si estuviera preparándose para una gran fiesta, haciendo que se agachara con la espalda arqueada.

"¡DIOS, MALDITO, CUERPO! ¡NO AHORA! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE RELAJARME, CARAJO!"

Ella intentó y trató de ignorar ... en vano. Esto no iba a pasar pronto. Intentó recordar varios ritmo de rock en su cabeza ... tuvieron la reacción opuesta. Ahora estaba en medio de ser absorbida por su impulso de nuevo. De repente, su mente se concentró en Lincoln.

"¡NO, NO AHORA!"

Se abofeteó varias veces, dejando varias marcas rojas en la cara, antes de intentar darle un puñetazo en la ingle; no pasó nada. Su mente estaba siendo tomada lentamente por sus primitivos instintos biológicos.

"Maldición ... vete al diablo", pronunció débilmente, ahora ya no se restringía más, comenzando lentamente antes de que su ritmo se acelerara, ahora permitiéndose en enfocarse en Lincoln. Era como en el baño, excepto que tenía su enganche ... su hermano, ahora seguro que sería el que más disfrutaba ... haciéndole cosas, dejando que las fantasías que tenía ayer la absorbieran por completo. Pasó solo un minuto más hasta que ella chilló con fuerza y explotó como una presa, salpicando toda la ducha, rociando el grifo de la bañera y las manijas, incluso cubriendo la pared.

"¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHH ROCK SSIII, MALDICION QUE DIA! ¡Sí! Joder, sí ... Yo ... Necesitaba eso ... Yo ... me siento ... bien. Me ... siento ... tan ... culpable", Luna jadeó, la mezcla de emociones de felicidad y vergüenza. Chocando como una reunión de fuerza imparable y un objeto inamovible. Su rostro seguía saltando de una enorme sonrisa de placer a un rostro mortificado. Miró la estela de su descarga, fluyendo entre y alrededor de sus pies, yendo por el desagüe. La ducha todavía estaba bastante recubierta. Todo el baño ahora olía a vainilla y almizcle.

"Amigo ... ¿cómo es que ... me corro tanto cada vez? Nunca lo había hecho así", pensó, ahora con curiosidad por lo que la había causado de esa manera.

"Es ... podría ser debido a Lincoln ... Jesús, en verdad estoy jodida"

Señaló el cabezal de la ducha y lo inclinó para rociar el agua caliente en todas las superficies que cubría. Le tomó unos dos minutos quemar los residuos antes de que todo se viera en mejor forma.

"Bueno, creo que debería estar bien por un tiempo hoy, con suerte. Necesito levantar el ánimo y hacer algo de entretenido".

Luna pasó otros tres minutos dejando que el agua aún caliente, ahora disminuyendo lentamente la temperatura, la lavara completamente en éxtasis platónico. Salió y se secó el cabello como Lana, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro, luego como una rockera, adelante y atrás, llevando su cabello a la forma que le gusta sin tener que peinarse. Una de las ventajas de tener una versión un poco más larga de su corte de duendecillo era que, con el pelo más corto que el de cualquier otro miembro de la familia que no fuera Lincoln, nunca había tenido que preocuparse por cepillarse demasiado.

Seca y sintiéndose un poco mejor, regresó a su habitación desnuda y cerró la puerta, disfrutando de este raro momento de soledad e introspección musical; era raro que el segundo mayor de los hermanos tuviera este tipo de tiempo.

11:05 a.m.

Luna se puso su brasier, luego se puso una camisa morada con las partes de los brazos y los hombros rasgado, con siete cráneos con fuego en las cuencas de los ojos arrojando notas que representaba a grandes del Rock como los Beatles, Mick Swagger Pink Floyd, Verve, Black Sabbath Led Zepplin y AC / DC.

Se puso unas bragas de color morado oscuro y luego se puso una falda cuadriculada estilo escocés de color púrpura claro, y colocando alrededor su cinturón gris característico de ella que todavía encajaba. Era un poco corto, pero aún así cómoda y sin límites contra su vagon realmente pronunciado de mejillas hinchadas. A ella le gustó especialmente que no se subiera más ajustado, ya que sus mejillas tenían el desagradable hábito de rasgar casi toda la ropa, si se inclinaba o se agachaba ... incluyendo su falda púrpura más preciada de años atras que desgaro en una en un concierto. Fue un vergonzoso evento en el escenario al dividirlo, su trasero y sus muslos los dividió en una ruptura fatal de cuatro partes, todo porque su trasero fue golpeado por un aumento tardío de la pubertad. Afortunadamente, Luan, Lori y Lincoln tuvieron un plan para distraer a la multitud con una gran pelea falsa entre ellos, Leni se unió y lanzó sus smudy por todo el lugar, causando una pelea de todos contra todos, haciendo que Lucy pudiera ir lejos de la multitud esquivando a todos que peleaban y dándole a Luna una nueva falda.

"Pero no entendía ... Lucy intentó advertirme lo mejor que pudo sobre mi trasero ... y casi lo eché a perder. Menos mal que mi familia me respaldó", sonrió Luna, pensando que esta gigantesca distracción le permitió volver al escenario. más fuerte que nunca, volviendo a captar la atención de la multitud, enfriando las tensiones que habían generado y redirigiendo a todos a un momento emocionante.

Incluso con pantalones elásticos, tenía que cuidarse, pero esto era principalmente cuando intentaba hacer un Split en un momento rockero inconsciente por la melodía de rock radical. Todavía conservaba sus pantalones de Mick Swagger, rasgados alrededor de las mejillas la primera vez que hizo un Split. Era un gran costo, y ella ha estado dándoselo a Leni para que adapte a sus partes más abundantes.

Luna decidió no usar calcetines o botas ya que estaría en su habitación; Descalza era un estilo que ella estaba probando, adivinando que esta era la razón por la que Leni siempre usaba sandalias, incluso en el clima frío y lluvioso, como ayer.

"Me pregunto por qué sus pies nunca se enfrían", pensó pasivamente, colocándose nuevos pendientes en su cabeza mientras aplicaba su crema facial de color púrpura para intentar eliminar el estrés residual en su piel. Colocando una crema facial mientras se daba un masaje, luego tomaba una toalla para limpiar la crema, le permitió a la cara pecosa dar cierta seguridad de que su apariencia todavía estaba en buena forma, incluso si estaba mentalmente agobiada.

Preparó su amplificador Sterrett y enchufó su guitarra eléctrica, poniendo el volumen al máximo. Un beneficio adicional de las modificaciones de Lisa fue que su cuarto ahora actuaba como un anfiteatro, haciendo que la replicación y la acústica se asemejen a un verdadero concierto de rock. Luna se derritió en sus botas la primera vez que se atascó, y nadie se molestaría excesivamente por el volumen extremo debido a la nueva ingeniería de la habitación.

Sacó su iPod y su micrófono y lo enchufó también en el la bosina. Ahora, solo tenía que encontrar una canción para tocar. Momentos despues,de estar tocando, pero sin sentir ninguna efusividad... ahora estaba estupefacta en cuanto a lo que quería tocar.

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Vamos, Luna! ¡Piensa! Tengo dos horas, ¡y no voy a perderlas!"

Bloque musical. Pensó y pensó en todas las canciones que sabía que elevarían su ánimo, pero ninguna parecía agradable ahora. Cualquier canción que fuera optimista, feliz ... no le daba la sensación de ser lo. Se sentó en la litera de Luan, aun sintiéndose desanimada. Ella se tomó un segundo para tranquilisarse mientras pensaba en lo que quería tocar.

"Bueno ... la música es emocional para mí. No puedo forzar la salida de la música. Tiene que salir, como la quiero. Pero, ¿cuál es mi música ahora? ¿Con qué me conecto? ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?"

Luna pensó, durante la semana pasada, cómo todo parecía estar bien con el mundo, cualquier canción de rock hubiera hecho. Ahora ... una sensación de angustia hizo que su estado de ánimo se pusiera oscuro, meditando letras y melodías ... las que normalmente no visitaba en su música, pero estaban allí. Su mente comenzó a pensar en varias canciones de rock ... y orquestales que parecían encarnar perfectamente a la agitación en la que se encontraba desde que se dio cuenta de sus pasiones.

"El ritmo ... se siente ... como si estuviera roto".

La palabra roto la desató, mientras contemplaba el futuro, especialmente con Lincoln. Ella muy bien sabía que no podía tener nada con Lincoln más allá del vínculo de hermana y hermano que compartían, por más fuerte que fuera. La familia toleraria; sus padres no solo la abandonarían, sino que la rechazaria, la odiaria, la relegaban y la impedían estar cerca de Lincoln o que se acercara más a la familia. Tuvo suerte de que Luan fuera una hermana increíble al consolarla y mantener este oscuro secreto; como una criatura venenosa, delicada pero volátil. Sin embargo, ella sería la loca de la casa, la hermana con un estado mental obsesionado de manera incestuosa por el único hermano de la casa.

"Viejo ... deja de pensarlo en eso", gritó Luna, no queriendo enfrentar las realidades, por muy malo que parezcan, pero su razonamiento, casi tan fuerte como su libido, se impuso al postular todo lo que podía pasar.

Sus otras hermanas posiblemente no tendrían nada que ver con ella; excluyéndola de la familia, incluso si sus padres no hicieron nada para bloquearla, tal vez la ayuden enviándola a un consejero o a un siquiatra. Lo peor de todo ... ¿qué pasa con Lincoln? Si, Luna fuera a decirle a Lincoln, sér honesta con él como siempre lo fue, nunca, no a ese nivel ... ¿cómo reaccionaria? Hizo que Luna se estremeciera, su admisión a sí misma era una cosa, incluso a Luan en comparación soportable ... ¿pero que hay de Lincoln? Podría decirse que ya estaba en mal estado al verla accidentalmente su espectáculo en el cine. Se suponía que iba a ser la noche de cine de Lincoln y de familia, y ella sola la convirtió en una de las experiencias más incómodas de su vida. Después de todo esto, todo lo que ella extrajo involuntariamente, si se atrevía a decirle la verdad ... de sus sentimientos ... su pasión ... todo podría desmoronarse bajo sus pies.

"Wow ... Cuanto tiempo he estado pensando en esto ... esto apesta. Esto apesta ... todo esto apesta".

Luna sentía que la habitación se encogía más y más, justo antes de que la aplastaran metafísicamente. Esto fue. Nada más íntimo que un abrazo o un beso de tipo platónico que puede que nunca vuelva a venir de ella a su mejilla o frente, todo por temor a que ella pueda continuar sin que ella lo sepa. Perdida en el interminable olvido de no poder decirle nunca a Lincoln que lo amaba ... lo amaba más que a un hermano, más que un confidente, un compañero rockero ... sabiendo que ella nunca tendría eso. Sería maldecida con este defecto de carácter por el resto de su vida, y tendría que llevar esa carga con solo ella y Luan sabiendo ... pero para todos los propósitos intensivos ... Luna estaba ahora sola en el universo, sometida a un ataque páramo aislado de la soledad,

Luna gritó en agonía, rugiendo y llorando con tristeza enojada por cómo todo esto era cierto. Este era el estado de cosas ... la autorrealización parecía insignificante en comparación con lo indeseable y despreocupada de sus sentimientos, y la falta de poder actuar sobre ellos durante todo su tiempo en la Tierra.

"Nunca vas a conocer a Lincoln", susurró pesadamente en un cansado y lloroso estrangulamiento, "Nunca voy a poder decirte ... que te amo ... yo ... sé lo que quiero tocar ahora". "

Sintió la música que ahora quería escuchar a través de sus venas. Recorrio todo su catalogo, encontró el primero y lo puso en pausa antes de volver a revisar sus configuraciones en la bocina

"Por todos ellos ... Hagamos esto. Vamos a rockear", dijo ella con total rabia y tristeza reservada, sintiéndose casi aliviada de verse envuelta en este estado depresivo de música trágica y melancólica. Se sentía cruda y viva, como la música a la que estaba a punto de tocar, no solo esta canción, sino que todo lo que había estado preparando era la esencia de su malestar mental, acentuando su eterna confusión interior hasta el fin de los tiempos.

"Calle de los sueños rotos ... aquí vamos".

Y así, el amplificador Sterrett hizo sonar los instrumentos clásico de una orquesta iniciales de la canción. Estos instrumentos en su iPod carecían de las partes vocales más allá del acompañamiento. Algunos de ellos también lanzaron una nota adicional, sintiendo que este cambio de tono muy pequeño una nota más hizo que las canciones fueran un poco más ... grandiosas, y épicas.

Tocó su guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a cantar con su magnífica y enorme voz de rockera, pero su tenor se agitó y rugió en evidente tristeza. Su precisión y su oreja combinan el ritmo y la fluidez de la yuxtaposición con su angustia. La canción hizo sonar la habitación en ondas de sonido que le dieron un propósito a Luna; música. La música era su puerta de entrada a la realidad, su boleto para lidiar con ella y su estímulo para continuar con esta existencia, el ahora horrible que ella llamaba su vida.

Con la conclusión de la canción, ella fue en un torbellino de odio. Cantaba y tocaba la guitarra eléctrica para;** Demons de Imagine Dragons; Across the Universe from the Beatles **ahora cambiando a una guitarra clásica; **Somewhere Only We Know de Keane, **volviendo a su guitarra eléctrica y en algunas partes cantando; **Bring me to life de Evanescence; ****Here Without You y Kryptonite de 3 Doors Down; Don't Cry**** de Guns N Rose**** ; Runaway Train de Soul Asylum, este realmente causó que Luna gritara las letras; She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5; ****Kansas' Dust in the Wind; Numb de Linkin Park; Someday de Nickelback ; Wherever You Will Go de The Calling; Bitter Sweet Symphony de Verve****;**** Snuff de Slipknot.**

El siguiente conjunto de canciones en la lista de Luna estaba basado puramente en el rock instrumental. Guardó su guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a cantar, comenzando con la versión de **The Sounds of Silence de Disturbed**, cantando su corazón con los ojos cerrados y llorosos, dejando que la melodía y el caos en su psique la tomen.

Su solución para la Rock triste y melancólica se apagó, su mente y sus brazos parecían querer desviarse hacia su puerta temporal de orquesta. Sus ojos rojos, su mente y su cuerpo temblando por la adrenalina y ahogándose en el éxtasis de las canciones tristes, encontró en su lista de reproducción varias orquestales tristes con arreglos. La primera fue la versión de la **Filarm****ónica de la ciudad de Praga de Keane's Somewhere Only We Know**. Mientras se burlaba de la conducta, ni siquiera cantaba o tocaba la guitarra, todavía le dolía, pero de una buena manera, su cuerpo ahora fluía como un doblador de agua en el espectáculo que los niños vieron hace mucho tiempo. Era como imitar la música, tirar del aire en representación de una gran sinfonía frente a ella. Cuando esta canción terminó, las siguientes elecciones se hicieron mucho más esotéricas.

Luego vinieron sus canciones para ir compuestas por **James Newton Howard**, el malhumorado violinista de **The Village** realmente tocó lo que Luna jive, junto con su canción **Harvey Two Face** de las películas de batman, los últimos dos minutos realmente resaltando la tragedia del personaje que pudo relacionarse. Su brazo izquierdo parecía controlar las secciones de bronce, su brazo derecho controla el ritmo, las cuerdas y la percusión. Al final de la canción, hizo una pausa en su iPod al azar, sintiendo que su alma estaba sanando, aunque aún no había llegado a estar bien del todo.

"Todo ha sido tan espectacular hasta ahora ... pero yo ... siento que hay una canción ahí fuera, rock u orquestal, que encaja perfectamente con lo que siento, cómo me siento ... tal vez ..." hizo una pausa, recordando la época en que Lincoln utilizo su iPod hace dos años. Él le preguntó si podía prestárselo para sostener un par de canciones que intentaba poner en su propio iPod, principalmente una colección de pistas de música japonesa de monstruos gigantes, la mayoría de las antiguas, pero algunas nuevas.

Entró en las carpetas y lo encontró, aún allí, en el fondo de los cientos de canciones de rock, en su mayoría en británico, pero una buena parte estadounidense, canadiense y australiana, muy atrás. Se titulaba "Temp de Linc".

Desplazándose y escuchando, los tres que quedaron, fueron pistas de la película japonesa de Godzilla que Lincoln vio con Lynn y Lana, Luna se unió a ella porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día.

"Pienso que uno se llamaba ... ¿Primero era Godzilla? ¿Shinzilla? Algo Shin y Godzilla. Supongo que fue una decisión más espeluznante. Solo recuerdo mucho dialogo, pero a Lincoln le encantó. Sin embargo, hubo ..."

Luna pensó, tratando de reproducir una escena que realmente llamó su atención, la escena nocturna donde Godzilla destruyo todo Tokio. Brillaba de color púrpura, algo que Luna encontró infinitamente más impresionante acerca de la película en ese momento, y que su aliento atómico se convirtió en un láser púrpura que salió de su boca y de su parte posterior con forma de serpiente. Pero ese no era el punto para Luna.

"La música en esa escena; lo recuerdo. Qué ... hermosa ... triste que era. Lo sentí ... lo trágica que debe haber sido. La música fue operística, la única vez que me ha gustado la gran tragedia operística de esa manera. Era por ... un monstruo temible, trágico, perdido ... ".

Luna vio una canción en la lista inferior, la última, llamada " who will know". dudaba durante varios segundos, hasta que tuvo suficiente valor para presionarlo; Fue la música de esa escena. Ella dio una sonrisa triste de haberlo encontrado.

"En muchos sentidos ... soy como esa cosa de Godzilla ... un temible ... trágico ... perdido ... monstruo, en busca de esperanza".

Ya no tenía lágrimas disponibles, preparó su iPod nuevamente para la canción final que escucharía hoy, deseando ahora sacar esta tristeza mórbida de su sistema e intentar seguir adelante, pero no antes de abrazar lo que sentía que era su canción ... la canción que encapsulaba perfectamente lo que ella sentía; No pudo estar con Lincoln en la forma en que lo amaba como deseaba, más que como su hermano, un monstruo maldito con este anhelo por siempre jamás. La música la liberaría y resolvería, le permitiría finalmente poder aceptar esta realidad trágica ... y sacar lo mejor de ella.

Presionó play, dejando que su brazo izquierdo moverse libremente por los trastes durante los primeros veintiséis segundos hasta que las letras de la canción empezó a dominar, horriblemente trágicas en todos los aspectos con los que Luna podía rockear. Sus dos brazos ahora se movían como nunca lo habían hecho antes, siguiendo y fluyendo con los movimientos, la música pintando un cuadro de pura agitación emocional que envolvió a Luna. Sin embargo, no lloró ... se sentía ... contenta, sabiendo que una señal musical podía defender su estado.

En la marca de dos minutos y once segundos, las trompetas y el grupo cuerdas empezaron a tocar, tomando el control del coro, los brazos de Luna se hicieron cargo por instinto de sus respectivas partes, hasta que llegó el pináculo climático, seguido por el triple toque de las trompetas y cuerdas, en ese momento todo su alrededor se llenos de una gran tranquilidad mientras la escuchaba. La canción se cerró lentamente mientras Luna seguía adelante, ahora viendo la luz al final de los últimos segundos de la pieza. Entonces su IPod cambió al modo de espera.

Luna estaba allí en su habitación. Ella se quedó de pie. Ella sintió ... casi como su viejo yo de nuevo. Algo triste, pero ... de aceptándose y más estable. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de que su estómago rugiera, casi sonando como Pink Floyd. Esto la hizo reír sin preocuparse. Ella comprobó la hora.

12:38 PM

"Hombre, me muero de hambre. Tengo que conseguir algo de comida. Recordaba algo de lo que había dicho sobre el desayuno que Luan dijo que me estaba esperando".

Luna salió de su habitación, abriendo la puerta solo para ver que ya estaba desbloqueada y ligeramente abierta.

"Eh ... pensé que lo había cerrado. Ah, bueno", pensó, con un ligero retroceso en sus pasos. Desde la esquina de sus ojos, vio una figura apoyada contra la pared del pasillo a su derecha; Era Lincoln, con la espalda semi colocada contra la pared, los brazos a un lado y la cabeza hacia abajo entre las rodillas.

"¿¡LINCOLN !? Oh, Dios mío, solo eres tú hermano. Me asustaste por un momento como Lucy ... Oye ... Lincoln ... Lincoln bro, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Luna, algo sorprendida por que Lincoln estuviera allí de la nada. El permaneció allí acurrucado, sus manos y brazos templando. Luna ahora se estaba preocupando por su falta de respuesta. No estaba mirando hacia arriba, todavía en la misma posición, virtualmente inmóvil, salvo por el temblor esporádico que estaba ocurriendo.

"Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? ¿Están todos afuera en el centro comercial?"

Lincoln lentamente asintió con la cabeza en sus rodillas confirmándolo, Luna todavía incapaz de ver su rostro por completo. Ella estaba muy preocupada; ya que empezaba a angustiarse lentamente, pero no por ella ... esto era mucho más alarmante. Algo estaba pasando con Lincoln, esperando que no se relacionara con ella. Se agachó sobre sus rodillas junto a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

"Lincoln bro ... vamos ... ¿Que pasa?" Preguntó con delicadeza y neutralidad en su voz. Pero el aun estaba temblando y sin responder.

"¡Lincoln, por favor! ¿¡Hermano !?"

Lincoln levantó la vista lentamente, con la cara llena de lágrimas, como si acabara de asesinar la realidad como ellos conocían.

"¡Oh, mierda ... no ... no!" Luna temía internamente.

El corazón de Luna se rompió al verlo así, casi haciendo que ella misma se derrumbara.

"Bro ... ¿qué pasa?"

Lincoln, todavía temblando y las lágrimas corrían por su cara pecosa, dio una respuesta ahogada.

"Lu ... Luna ... la música que estabas tocando ... la escuche ... Yo ... yo ... te arruiné ... te arruiné ... Lo arruiné todo entre nosotros, Luna ... lo siento. Lo siento, en verdad… ¡Lo siento tanto! "

Con eso, Lincoln se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Y una estupefacta y sorprendida Luna al ver a su hermanito haciendo esto; esto envió un escalofrió a su espina dorsal, lamentándose ahora como una tormenta perpetua por su amor secreto. Se agachó, ahora ella misma llorando, abrazándose con fuerza en un fuerte abrazo mientras él temblaba.

"Te tengo hermano. Estoy aquí".

* * *

**Solo déjame darte unos consejos para la historia, recuerde el sueño de Lincoln y el ****pensamiento**** que mortifica a Luna de como pude llegarle a hacer daño. **

**Y que se joda Trump.**


	4. Back-track, Re-track and Re-vamp

**Bueno, Ya se que muchos esperaban un nuevo capitulo pero entre un bloqueo para terminar mis historia junto a que cada vez que quería traducir algo me acordaba que tenia que hacer un trabajo y tenia que hacerlo pero en fin en estos día de vacacione medio tiempo suficiente para traducir todo el capitulo junto a pensar como seguir con mis historias y nose si realmente le interese esto pero subiere el siguiente mes un nuevo fanfic de the loud house, si alguien lee mi muro sabra que me refiero a mírame a los ojos. aun que creo que sera un poco largo para poner en claro lo que quería trasmitir en un solo capitulo. **

**Bueno creo que es todo lo que quiero decir y espero que estén bien todos.**

**Esta historia no es mía el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personajes de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Back-track, Re-track and Re-vamp.

[Regresar la canción, Volver a poner la canción, Re moderniza]

Sábado 26 de octubre de 2019

8:01 a.m.

Más temprano esa mañana.

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron lentamente, observando la espalda de Luna y su corte de duendecillo. Dándose cuenta de que había dormido con su hermana casi toda la noche. Luna parecía estar durmiendo profundamente y respirando suave como si fuera un gatito, su respiración mucho más relajada y rítmica. Luan se frotó los ojos y puso el puño entre sus muslos, presionándolos y tronando sus huesos de la cadera.

"Fue una manera rota de empezar el día, ¿entiendes?" Se dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa, empezaba a despertarse mientras que el sol salía. Luna todavía parecía agotada, incluso mientras dormía.

"Hombre ... qué noche. Todavía tengo un poco de sueño, pero el día será largo y raro hoy. Probablemente debería ... La dejaré dormir; ella realmente necesitará descansar más".

Luan todavía estaba posicionada contra la pared, y con Luna acostada de lado, con la cara hacia la pared opuesta, Luan tendría que tratar de maniobrar sobre Luna sin despertarla.

"Aw man, esto no va a ser fácil con ese parachoques que tiene", dijo Luan, mirando el pronunciado trasero de Luna. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía dormido, todavía no estába listo para la actividad física. Luan se acercó, colocando su trasero en alineación con la de Luna y aproximándose a la diferencia de tamaño.

"Sí ... todavía tres pulgadas y media (Nueve centímetros) más grandes que yo, y eso es solo un lado. Maldita sea ... ¿cómo nos ponemos así?" Luan se preguntó a sí misma, ahora que podía sentír sus grandes senos, la característica física que la definía más en la familia. Su espalda parecía fuera de lugar; Luan hizo un giro rápido hacia atrás, reajustando su columna vertebral en el proceso.

"Estas bolsas de aire causarán un accidente en una de mis rutinas o actuaciones uno de estos días ... puedo sentirlo", hizo una pausa, moviendo sus tetas de un lado a otro, riendo para sí misma, "Lo entiendes", en su rutina verbal típica.

"Luna tiene suerte al respecto; su trasero podría estar ... muy por encima del promedio, pero ¿estar en esa talla perfecta, pero para las tetas? Estoy solo ... cómicamente con un gran problema enfrente. Es como si nos hubieran dado un relleno adicional en nuestros lados opuestos de nuestros cuerpos. Ella es el imbécil y yo soy la tarada en esta broma llamada vida, ¡HA! Tal vez, cuando ahorre más dinero, pueda reducir me los senos ".

Ella los sintió de nuevo, notando como son, redondas y ambleos, estaban en su parte delantera del pecho, al menos eran firmes y fuertes, con una musculatura extenuada de una manera similar a una bolsa de aire. Ese fue un punto positivo; un inconveniente masivo fue la sensibilidad de sus pezones, especialmente cuando se produce un impacto ocasional con ellos, el más estimulante fue la noche de Lincoln. Ese golpe a sus tetas activó los nervios de Luan estimulándola.

"Bueno ... tal vez no. Son geniales de tener, y toman la atención que mis aparatos usaban para llamar la atención y la gente aún asume que todavía los tengo ... también los extraño. Hicieron que los actos fueran divertidos y me hicieron ver más llamativa. "

Luan se mordió los labios, todavía un comportamiento que ella conservaba desde sus días de ortodoncia. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de no tener más brackets en la boca. Luna y Lori dijeron en broma que justo antes de que le quitaran los frenos, Dios le daría a Luan un gran regalo por todos los problemas de dientes que ella tenía. Con el auge grandilocuente de sus pechos, casi todos en la casa se quedaron sin palabras, Luna y Lori se preocuparon un poco por Luan, afirmando que Dios le dio el mejor regalo de pubertad de todos los tiempos. En cierto modo, eran un envío de Dios. Sin embargo, en otras formas, la vida se complicó innecesariamente y a veces, físicamente más exigente debido al peso adicional. Toma lo bueno con lo malo como lo puso Luan.

"Aún así, esto no hará que pasar a Luna sea fácil", pensaba Luan, ahora temiendo la posibilidad de golpear a Luna en la cara con ellos.

Se quitó las mantas del cuerpo, aún manteniéndolas parte en las piernas de Luna, luego comenzó a tratar de alejarse lentamente, obteniendo la colocación correcta para sus manos y pies, de manera lenta y delicada. Colocó su brazo derecho en el poste de madera adyacente a la cabeza de Luna, su brazo izquierdo todavía actuaba como una columna de apoyo en la cama suave, lo que provocó que Luna inclinara su cabeza ligeramente. Luego colocó su pie izquierdo paralelo a la posición de su mano izquierda al pie de la cama. Preparando su pie derecho, lo colocó en el marco lateral exterior del pie de la litera; ahora se encontraba en una posición totalmente suspendida, a horcajadas, a pocos centímetros por encima de Luna.

De repente, los dedos de los pies de su pie derecho perdieron el agarre y se deslizaron accidentalmente fuera del marco de madera de la litera recién pulido por Lana, seguida inmediatamente por el agarre de los dedos de su brazo derecho, dejando de lado el mismo factor de deslizamiento que los pies de su pie derecho no podían sentir. Todo el flanco derecho de Luan falló, sus brazos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para detenerse o sujetarse a otra cosa, haciendo que sus pechos se estrellaran contra Luna.

Luan se asustó internamente por el épico fracaso newtoniano, con la esperanza de no solo despertar a Luna, su ingle se hundía parcialmente en las mejillas de Luna mientras tomaba la forma de Luan y sus pechos presionaba el rostro de Luna, el cuerpo de Luan se arqueaba debido a la parte posterior prominente de Luna. Terminando en una forma dispareja en cada parte.

Luna no se despertó ni se movió en absoluto; aún dormía como blanca nieves en un sueño profundamente mortal, aun respirando ligeramente, a pesar de esta falla épica de Luan.

"Wow ... eso estuvo cerca ... hey, pon la otra mejilla a Luna, hahahah. ¿Quién pensaría que podría usarte para la práctica de Twister? Oh ... aunque seas cálida y cómoda, me tratas tan fríamente, ¡heehee! "

Luan sonrió, agradecido de que Luna todavía estuviera sumergida en un sueño profundo, nada que pareciera perturbada por el error de Luan. Mientras se congeló en su lugar, un pensamiento se formó en su mente.

"¿Ya sabes, la forma en que Lincoln se sonrojó contigo y conmigo, y cuando chocó con nosotros en nuestras mejores áreas", dijo Luan en voz baja a una Luna dormida, sumergida en su soliloquio, "... tal vez ... le gusten las mujeres con un poco más ... de relleno ... tal vez tetas ... tal vez ... como y-?

Luan captó ese pensamiento antes de poder sumergirse sumergirse más o que terminara la misma oración que la llevaba a ese lugar.

"¡ WHOAH! Chica concentrate. Más por ese tonto e innecesario pensamiento loco", pensó rápidamente mientras purificaba su mente y se retraía, concentrándose ahora en la curiosa ubicación en la que estaba su cuerpo. Luego, Luna murmuró algo mientras dormía.

"... .Lin ... .Linco ... Lincol"

Luan se congeló, su rostro se desvaneció y los nervios se dispararon cuando su rostro enrojeció.

"Qué diablos ... ¿es ... está ... ella soñando con Lincoln ... encima de ella, ahora mismo?"

La confusión extrema y los sentimientos extraños y profundamente inquietantes surgieron repentinamente en Luan. Su cuerpo estaba inusualmente cerca y apretado contra el de Luna, Luna todavía estaba en cualquier sueño o fantasía atascada en su cama. Un pensamiento morboso y sensual cruzó su cabeza.

"Yo ... me pregunto si-" dijo ella en voz baja, antes de empujar muy suavemente contra el trasero de Luna, principalmente contra el centro de su trasero de Luna. Luan se estremeció cuando Luna dijo el nombre completo de Lincoln en una forma muy gentil. Con los ojos bien abiertos ahora, se dio cuenta de que Luna podría estar en medio de _ese_ tipo de sueño.

"Eso ... eso probablemente fue solo una casualidad ... ella no podría ..." pensó Luan, moviendo su cuerpo hacia abajo muy ligeramente otra vez pero con más alineación con el trasero de Luna, colocando un poco más de su peso sobre ella; Luna respondió de nuevo pronunciando el nombre de Lincoln con un sutil tono de sensualidad. Esto conmocionó el interior de Luan, ahora sudando mientras trataba de no desmoronarse mentalmente.

"Ella realmente cree que es Lincoln en este momento, ¿no es así?"

Una urgencia difamada, malvada y poderosa se apoderó de Luan, haciendo que se pusiera caliente y pesada. Continuó presionando hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra Luna aun profundamente dormida, lentamente subiendo y bajando con más presión contra el culo de Luna mientras Luna seguía diciendo el nombre de Lincoln. Luan se sonrojó más y más, sudando cada vez más y más, su mente se apagó cuando su biología se estaba volviendo monstruosamente encendida.

"Esto ... esto es para Luna ... esto ... no quiero que Luna se sienta mal o deprimida ... ella necesita algo de placer ... con Lincoln ... realmente nunca sucederá, y ... esto es lo más cerca que puede estar, yo ... ", le rogó Luan en su cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna justificación para lo que parecía estar atrapada en hacer," ... para que ella pueda sentirse mejor. Esto ... esto es ... ¿qué demonios soy? "

La imaginación de Luan de repente se imaginó a ella misma desde la perspectiva de Luna, los movimientos ritmicos y suspiros le jugaron un truco mental infernal a la mente rápida y estable de Luan. Vio su cara en lugar de la de Luna, y sintió que estaba mirando hacia arriba para enfrentar a su hermanito empujando con fuerza hacia ella ... o más exactamente y pervertidamente, pensó ... en que era ella.

"Awwh ... santo ... lo que soy ..." Luan gimió antes de que su área de la ingle respondiera con una oleada preliminar de emoción, una recompensa temporal para este movimiento condenatorio más prohibido y prohibido. Su mente le dijo que se detuviera, su moral le dijo que se detuviera, su vínculo fraternal le dijo que se detuviera ... pero esto se sintió demasiado embriagadoramente excitante.

El empuje de Luan contra el cuerpo del trasero de Luna se estabilizó en un rápido y fuerte empuje contra la mejilla derecha de Luna, haciendo que se tambalee y se estremezca como un mini terremoto. Los ojos de Luan se fijaron en el rostro de Luna, que parecía estar ruborizándose un poco. Ahora en alerta roja, si Luna se despertaba, tenía su cuerpo listo para disparar a Luna por si acaso. La cara de Luan se contorsionó lentamente con una mirada aterrorizada, asustada pero encendida.

"Oh ... .aaawhh ... esto es ... se siente tan mal ... mal ... todavía se cae ... tan ... bien", gimió Luan en un grito ahogado, ahora ni siquiera tratando de contenerse de la bombeada, fuerza extrema que estaba poniendo en contra. Luna, cada empuje rítmico de la zona de la ingle de Luan que crea una onda gelatinosa en el culo de Luna, el empuje aún suave pero el contacto de todo el cuerpo es más placentero. Era como si su mente le estuviera diciendo que sentía que Lincoln le estaba haciendo esto ... y por alguna razón ... que se sentía excitada por la presencia de Luna y su participación en todo el negocio.

"Por tu bien, Luna, por ti ... ¡ah! ¡Ah! Sí. Muy bien, Linc ... .as a Lun ... ahí mismo, Li ... Li ... Linco-AAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHAhahahaha!" Luan chilló cuando su cuerpo se despegó de Luna y se tiró al suelo con fuerza, lo que la hizo rodar como un muñeco de trapo en sus suministros de utilería y disfraces de sus viejas rutinas de negocios graciosos de hace varios años, sus piernas golpeando su contenedor de accesorios turbo, atrás colisionando con el estante de varios trajes que ella ha usado a lo largo de los años Aturdida y confundida durante casi treinta segundos, solo pudo reunir la respuesta predeterminada de su marca registrada.

"Caramba ... si estuviera haciendo la colada, eso sería un ciclo de caídas, jajaja ... aunque en serio ... ¡¿qué es lo que acabo de hacer con el vuelo?"

Los zapatos de payaso cayeron repentinamente sobre su cabeza y cara, los olores picantes de las aberturas aún fuertes en ellos.

"¡Qué asco! Esa es una _hazaña_ presentación Ure que huele mal, lo consigue? Obtener i-" Ella hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás en el Luna sigue durmiendo, ahora sin rubor en su rostro.

"Y ... tengo que averiguar qué demonios acabo de hacer. Eso fue ... muy, muy mal ... tan mal en tantos niveles, incluso para los estándares de la situación actual. ¿Qué ... me pasó?" ella habló en voz baja, sacudiendo todos los artículos de ella hasta que su pequeña nariz roja de payaso aterrizó en su entrepierna. Lo recogió, notando que su área de la entrepierna de su pijama amarillo estaba viscoso y húmedo. Se sentía cremosa en sus pantalones, los líquidos lácteos de lo que Luan podía suponer, emanaban de ella de la misma manera que Luna le había dicho.

"Whoa ... yo ...me vine ... duro, realmente muy duro, y nunca me ha gustado eso, como ... Luna antes. Eso fue incluso más difícil que ese material de Internet que encontré".

Luan intentó levantarse, sus piernas aún sintiéndose un poco temblorosas por lo que fuera que sostenía su cuerpo allí. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, tratando de asimilar toda la escala y la inmensidad de lo que acababa de sacar ... o empujar, hacia su hermana mayor dormida.

"Tenía que haber ... lujuria, y ... estaba tratando de ayudar indirectamente a Luna. Santo diablo ... Acabo de moler a Luna en seco ... imaginando que era él ... y yo ... con ella ... y ... - "

Se quedó paralizada como un ciervo, con el corazón parado cuando escuchó a Luna moverse, levantando la cabeza como si escuchara toda la conmoción.

"Ehchkk ... ¿qué hora es?" Luna preguntó con una voz extremadamente aturdida y cansada, con los ojos todavía cerrados como siempre, incapaz de leer la situación en este momento.

Luan miró y mintio torpemente, "uhhhhmmm, 6:13 AM".

Luna abrió y cerró su boca, golpeando sus labios, sus ojos apenas se abrieron momentáneamente antes de voltear su cuerpo y enfrentarse a la pared, dándole la espalda a Luan y murmurando: "Necesito más el hermano de Z".

Luna instantáneamente volvió a caer en un sueño profundo y denso.

"Yo ... te tengo cubierta Luna", dijo Luan en voz baja, antes de que el peso metafísico completo de sus acciones finalmente se le ocurriera.

"Realmente ... realmente te cubrí ... literalmente ... oh hombre ... esto es malo", se estremeció y se sacudió, tirando y cepillando el pelo en su cola de caballo, atornillándola con el ceñido como una pequeña niña asustada haría si estuviera nerviosa.

"¿Yo ... realmente estaba tratando de ayudar a Luna ... o a mí mismo? Yo siendo Lincoln en su sueño ... mi mente ... reemplazando su posición y Lincoln siendo el que empujaba a m ... Yo ... no puedo dejar nada ... eso vuelve a suceder. A todos los efectos, me dio la impresión de que Luna era ... yo era ... y yo era ... era Lin ... ¡NO!

Luan internamente entró en pánico directamente a un caos en su cabeza, su respiración se volvió más errática, fuera de lugar y no rítmica. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Corrió hacia sus flores falsas, tratando de apretarlas contra su cara. Todos fueron drenados de la noche anterior. Luego corrió de vuelta a la ubicación de su error, el desorden se extendió por todos lados, extendiendo su mano rápidamente en la caja del soporte del turbo que golpeó, sacando una botella de spray de agua mineral de sus actos de payaso. Abrió la boca y se roció de golpe en su boca y en su cara, el agua fría y burbujeante semi-fría ahora lentamente pero con seguridad enfriando su ataque de ansiedad.

Respirando moderadamente de nuevo bajo control, ella lamentó su situación.

"Esto es inequívocamente irónico. Aquí estoy preocupado por Luna, y yo soy el que arruina este mal ... ahora ... lo entiendo. Este ... yo ... yo también soy un monstruo ... solo que efectivamente hice algo ... monstruoso, "Dijo Luan, la culpa y el odio a sí mismo se dispararon contra su cuerpo, lo que hizo que ella tirara los zapatos de payaso directamente por la ventana sin orden ni concierto. Se acercó y se dejó caer de bruces en su silla compartida de frijoles, ahogando sus gritos.

"¡Mierda! Mierda mierda Mierda mierda MALDICION! Tuve un momento de debilidad, sí, pero ... realmente ... estoy tan mal como Luna ... tal vez más, porque en realidad actué en ..."

Ella miró a su hermana durmiendo en la cama.

"Oh, a quién estoy engañando ... soy mucho peor que Luna. Simplemente la toqué en pensar mientras dormía ... soy una hermana horrible ... te fallé, Luna ... te decepcioné", Luan se atragantó, ahora sintiendo que le negaba a su hermana mayor la confianza y la atención que tanto necesitaba desesperadamente en este momento, violandola de la manera más cruel y primitiva.

"Nunca más," gimió Luan, levantándose y acariciando el cabello de Luna muy suavemente.

"Nunca dejaré que esas tentaciones me vuelvan a llevar así. No puedo ... No te ... No te haré daño. No quiero hacerte daño. No quise decir eso, Luna, no cuando. eres tan vulnerable ", gritó en sus manos silenciosamente hacia una Luna aún dormida, inconsciente de Luan.

"... Yo ... yo ... probablemente lo hice ... rompí nuestra confianza ..., pero no a propósito ... pero eso no me disculpa por esa ... cosa vil. Ya estás demasiado herida ahora Luna. ¿Y qué? Estoy sintiendo ahora mismo ... estos pensamientos ... sobre Lincoln, tendré que absorberlos, por tu bien ... por el bien de Lincoln ... "hizo una pausa, antes de mirar una foto de hace un año, cuando Lincoln una vez más le ayudó. ella con su Negocios graciosos, antes de que decidiera cerrarla para centrarse en sus conciertos de comedia. Se lanzaron pasteles en la cara del otro, grandes sonrisas pegadas en la mezcla de crema de coco y plátano que cubrían sus alegres expresiones fácilmente visibles.

"Por ... por mi bien", dijo Luan, sintiendo que había una mezcla de verdad y mentira que chocaba en un caldo burbujeante y desconcertante de su psique que ahora intentaba volver a bloquear esos pensamientos y recuerdos que había acumulado ahora.

Con su desorden en la habitación, ahora limpia de una rápida recogida, caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, con los puños cerrados, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo completamente erecto y tan rígido como una estatua, como si estuviera interactuando internamente. Con la fuerza de Star War, modificando y mentalizando su estado mental para que se someta y recalibrando su estado de ánimo y expresión. Fingió que estaba preparándose para una rutina de comedia, que estaba mejorando y recuperándose, lista para el resto del día. Sus dedos de los pies se enroscaron profundamente en la alfombra mientras sus dientes de conejo todavía algo pronunciados mordían su labio inferior, casi causando sangre.

Luego dijo: "Todo el mundo es un escenario ... y yo solo soy un jugador ... el mundo es un escenario ... Soy un acto ... jugador ... actúa ... actúa ..."

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron, su rostro cambió de nerviosismo estresante a una mentalidad feliz, astuta y despreocupada, como si un Luan completamente nuevo apareciera, en lugar de su yo típico, pero ligeramente amplificado. Luan repasó repentinamente una lista de juegos de palabras, antiguos y nuevos, enumerando varias historias y bromas extravagantes y sucias, como si estuviera editando y preparando su repertorio para el día, teniendo en cuenta las posibles variaciones en sus juegos de palabras conocidos que podría aplicar.

"Anteojeras ... labio superior rígido ... arremete arriba ... y ... .¡Muy bien! ... mundo, estoy lista", hizo una pausa, mirando hacia su zona de la ingle todavía húmeda de sus partes intimas, luego sintiendo su cabeza empapada de sudor y combada cola de caballo.

"... Justo después de ducharme y cambiarme".

Ahora la mente de Luan estaba enfocada en disfrutar su día ahora, esa sensación molesta por la violación de Luna que ahora está molestando a su subconsciente; Luan dejaría que una manifestación de Groucho Marx y Woody Allen le hablara internamente a este Luan. En este momento ella se preparó para el infierno que esperaba afuera de la puerta.

Luan se quitó la ropa y luego se puso la bata de baño y las zapatillas, tomó una toalla amarilla con un mensaje que decía: "Todo el mundo hace este color en la ducha", preparándose para el ataque de los hermanos Loud más jóvenes que esperan ser encontrados, amados, descartados. en una solicitud, y lo más importante, para ayudar a Leni a controlarlos si llegara el momento ... justo después de su ducha. El bombardeo iba a ser duro. Ya podía escuchar algún tipo de caos que venía a través del mundo exterior.

Justo antes de que Luan se fuera, echó un último vistazo a Luna. No había mancha por el chorro de Luan, Luan tuvo la suerte de apuntar lejos de ella en el último segundo.

"Es un milagro absoluto que no te haya despertado así, Luna. Lo ... lo siento".

8:18 AM

Cuando Luan salió de su habitación y escuchar su entorno, se hizo bastante claro; el ritmo no se redujo del libertinaje y las travesuras habituales de sus hermanos, casi todos fuera de la cama y completamente despiertos. El televisor de la planta baja estaba en un volumen bastante alto, seguramente Lily viendo sus dibujos animados. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Luan escuchó los suaves sonidos de Lisa caminando, pensando en voz alta sobre el siguiente conjunto de variables para probar en su algoritmo, replicando interacciones geopolíticas probabilísticas entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. Lana jugaba para mantenerse al margen con varias de las muñecas de Lola, mientras que Lola estaba tratando de intercambiando a Walt con su gemela, el canario, a cambio de gritos y peleas entre sí. Leni estaba sobre ellos, hablando en voz alta e intentando que las gemelas se probaran sus trajes de Frozen 2 que diseñó en un sueño la noche anterior. Luciendo extremadamente bien considerando que estaba echo desde cero. Lola le decía a Leni que se las probaría cuando Lana le devolviera sus muñecas, Lana le respondió con una demanda de Walt y le dijo que tiraría todas las galletas para perros de Charles antes de probar otro vestido nuevamente. Ambos no se moverían; estaban estancadas, y sin Lincoln alrededor para romper esta pelea, esta iba a ser larga.

"¿Dónde está Lincoln de todos modos?" Luan pensó, él solía ser el primer pájaro en despertarse entre todos. Mirando a los gemelos, ella hizo un comentario astuto.

"Uno voló el nido del cuco, mientras que al otro le quedaron puntos de sutura. Y a la pobre Leni; si sigue así y se enfada al tratar de poner su vestuario, tendrá que acudir a la gerencia de los percheros. ¿Entiendes? "

Cuando un sonriente y distraído Luan abrió la puerta del baño, Lynn salió a toda velocidad a cien millas por hora y se estrelló contra el abultado pecho de Luan, lo que la hizo rebotar en la pared como lo hizo Lincoln ayer, pero sin el parachoques de Luna para agregar, Con fuerza extra Luan logró mantener su postura, bastante acostumbrada a estas colisiones de último segundo con su pecho, dándole ahora un tiempo de respuesta de una fracción de segundo.

"OW ... ¡PELIGRO! ¡CRUDSTONES!" Gritó Lynn, sintiendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de que Luan levantara a Lynn sobre sus pies. Lynn estaba al nivel de los ojos con el busto de Luan y ligeramente sonrojada, sus ojos asombrados observaban las curvas ahora un poco más expuestas de lo que estaban antes en su bata de baño.

"Lynn, ¿estás bien?"

"Santo criminoso Luan ... ¿estás seguro de que no juegas al fútbol? Podrías deshacerte de toda una armada de D-Lineman con esos", dijo Lynn, aún con un ligero rubor en su cara pecosa, su tono de obvio cumplido incluso en el estado sacudido de Lynn. Su sonrojo desapareció cuando comenzó a sonreírle a Luan para hacerle saber implícitamente que estaba bien.

"¿Cuántas veces vas a causar estos impactos y hacer las cosas incómodas?" Luan le preguntó internamente sus pechos antes de continuar con Lynn.

"Lynn, mamá y papá te hablaron de catapultar fuera del baño de esa manera", le recordó Luan.

"Bueno, funcionó esta vez, ¿verdad? Cuando me he caído, las bolsas de aire estaban en el modo de espera, ya desplegada, así que no estaba _totalmente_ sorprendida" Lynn sonrió con malicia, haciendo un movimiento similar a Luna hizo ayer en torno a su propia teta, solo un espacio mucho más grande alrededor del pecho de Lynn, que realmente muestra la discrepancia en el tamaño de los senos entre las dos. Luan se rió ligeramente ante el juego de palabras; Lynn estaba comenzando a desarrollarse, pero de una manera más conservadora, solo entre el tamaño de los pechos B y C, solo más pequeña que la de Leni, pero posiblemente estaría en la misma liga de beisbol en un par de años más.

"Ha ... _pronuncia_ ... hahahaha ... acabas de usar un juego de palabras a propósito, ¿no?"

"¿No conozco a Luan? ¿Lo hice? Traje las galletas ... ¿adivinando que trajiste las jarras de leche?"

Luan se rió ahogadamente por lo arriesgado y distorsionado que era el comentario de broma de Lynn.

"Oh hombre ... está bien ... ¡esa fue una buena Lynn! Pero, en serio ..."

"Nawh ... lo siento, Luan, Luna te ha golpeado en ese compartimiento", Lynn respondió con otra sonrisa maliciosa, hinchando sus labios momentáneamente y trazando un contorno a lo largo de su propio minuto, tonificado pero rechoncho posterior, lo que representa la diferencia bastante escandalosa pero realmente precisa Tamaño del culo de Lynn y Luna. Luan dio una sonrisa torcida y puso su mano en su cara riendo.

"Ahh, solo estoy jugando contigo, Luan. ¿Esas bromas puntastic que escucho de ti después de la práctica? Siempre los espero después de un largo día de juegos y juegos; por lo menos lo que haces es divertido, en lugar de ese estúpido esclavo. Campamento llamado escuela ", dijo Lynn en un tono mucho más razonable y alegre. Luan sonrió por lo mucho que Lynn estaba tomando bromas, juegos de palabras y comedia, incluso si era el estilo de comedia azul de estilo más inapropiado.

"Sí ... solo, la próxima vez no te metas en una situación como esa", respondió Luan, ambos riéndose ahora mientras se abrazaban.

"En serio, hermana, lo siento por haberte golpeado así. ¿Tus tetas están bien?"

"Estaré bien, Lynn. Puede que sean molestas, pero son fuertes, y esta no es la primera vez que sucede. Oh ... espera, espera ..." Luan se detuvo, su sonrisa desapareció, sintiéndose ahora Alrededor de su estómago, lentamente subiendo por su pecho, Lynn le dio una leve mirada de preocupación ahora.

"Luan, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien-"

"Espera ... algo está pasando ... me siento-"

"¿Luan?" Preguntó Lynn en un estremecimiento de nerviosismo, antes de que las manos de Luan pasaran sobre sus dos pechos, agarrándolos un poco.

"HONK HONK! Está bien ... los cuernos aún funcionan, estoy bien", dijo con una sonrisa tonta, Lynn ahora rodando por el suelo, tratando de contener las risas tartamudeaste.

"YO ... NO PUEDO ... NO PUEDO ... aguantar!"

"Está bien ... basta de pinceladas alrededor de Lynn", dijo Luan, levantando a Lynn de nuevo. Lynn miró a la cara de Luan, notando algunos círculos alrededor de los ojos generalmente brillantes y soleados de Luan, incluso con su expresión alegre.

"¿No dormiste mucho anoche, Luan? Todavía te ves un poco cansada".

"Solo necesito una buena ducha caliente. La noche anterior fue un poco estresante, con la condición de Luna. No es fácil cuidarla", se rió Luan nerviosamente. Ella pensó por un momento. "Con el poco sueño que tuve, se podría decir que yo también estaba en la cama ... ¿entiendes?"

Lynn sonrió ante el pintoresco juego de palabras. Mientras Lynn estaba de pie, todavía en sus calcetines, Luan comenzó a darse cuenta de que, de repente, Lynn parecía un poco más alta de lo normal.

"Whoa Lynn ... ¿Tuviste un arrebato de crecimiento durante la noche?"

"No sé ... me duele un poco la espalda, pero aparte de eso, me siento bien".

Luan le hizo un gesto a Lynn para que se parara perfectamente recta, echándole un buen vistazo a Lynn, que ahora solo estaba mirando fijamente a Luan.

"... Sí. Creciste un par de pulgadas Lynn. Eso es un gran crecimiento repentino. Podrías ser más alto que Lincoln", opinó, ahora de pie junto a ella, aun teniendo unos pocos centímetros sobre la propia Lynn.

"Lincoln's 5'6" (1.7 M), y tuvo una pulgada sobre ti por un tiempo ... parece que tienes al menos 5'6 " (1.7 M), o tal vez 5'7" (1.8 M) ahora ... probablemente lo último ".

"Si me ayuda a atrapar la piel de cerdo, entonces la tomaré. Apuesto a que la bola de la canasta también se volverá más divertida. Lo mejor de todo es que puedo volver a regodearme otra vez a Lincoln, cómo volveré a ser más alta otra vez ", dijo Lynn en tono burlón.

"Aguanta, hermana. Lincoln solo tiene catorce años. Todavía tiene un potencial de crecimiento, y si mamá y papá tienen razón, será incluso más alto que Leni".

"¿Qué altura tiene Leni? Ella es muy alta, pero ¿cuánto?"

"Leni 6'2" (1.9 M). ¿Cómo no sabes que Lynn? Por lo general, se mantienen buenas estadísticas en la familia para fines de análisis deportivo ".

"No lo sé. Supongo que desde el otoño pasado, qué pasa con el fútbol, la lucha, la pista y el campo, la natación, el béisbol ... entiendes el punto ... Podría jugar cualquier deporte; independientemente de las categorías de tamaño y fuerza ... las estadísticas no significan mucho para mí más ... quiero decir ... algunos lo hacen ".

"¿En serio? ¿Cuáles son Lynn? Pases, tackles, ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? No hago todo el deporte, pero me gusta hacer una buena broma cuando puedo".

Lynn se sonrojó, señalando los pechos de Luan mientras miraba en otra dirección. Luan detectó una sutil sensación de inferioridad que emanaba del aura de Lynn ahora.

"¿Qué, estos? Lynn, eres perfecta. Existe algo como que la pubertad es demasiado amable; son una carga".

"Pero los chicos te miran todo el tiempo, ¿verdad, Luan?"

"Bueno ... sí, pero eso no es en lo que quiero que me presten atención. Soy un comediante, y me gustaría que fuera lo que vean primero; estos muchachos distraen demasiado a muchos chicos. Nunca me pregunto por qué me pongo ese bolso ancho. ¿Suéteres a mis rutinas?

"Pensé que era porque tenías frío ... y no querías que te penetraran los pezones".

"¡HA! Bueno, eso fue en parte una razón, pero trato de tratar de igualar mi marco. No lo tomo como una decepción total para que los chicos encuentren mi extra ... cosas extrañas, pero no las quiero riendo solo por esto. Mis chistes deberían ganárselos, no mis malabaristas ... ¿entiendes?

"Sí," Lynn sonrió débilmente, todavía pareciendo algo cohibida.

"Los muchachos deberían gustarte por quién y qué eres, no por el empaque extra que tienes. Contigo ... Yo diría que tu atletismo debería ser un estímulo para un hombre".

"Pensé que por un tiempo ... pero los muchachos del equipo ... creo que me gusta, van tras los tipos de Leni; cabezas de aire y chicas populares. Luego estoy yo ...".

"¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Bueno ... es como ... no quiero ser tan rudo como en mi casa, y mi personalidad marimacha es como soy ... ningún hombre parece realmente aceptar eso ... nadie acepta ..." Lynn hizo una pausa, mirando hacia ella Pies pegados momentáneamente con una cara lisa.

"Lynn, ¿qué pasa? Sabes, puedes decirme lo que quieras"

La pelea de gritos entre Lola y Lana se hizo aún más feroz y grande, Leni aún intentaba hablar sobre ellos con total olvido mientras se quitaba los vestidos hechos a mano que los rodeaban. Su volumen de pelea se hizo más y más fuerte, causando aún más locura acústica. Las modificaciones de Lisa a la habitación de Luna y de Luan pudieron haber evitado que la música demasiado amplificada de Luna se escapara, pero debido a la locura de la mente de Lisa, las modificaciones no impidieron que entrara ruido fuera de su habitación. Y Luan no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Deja que los otros hermanos molesten el sueño y el descanso tan necesarios de Luna. La cara de Luan se transformó rápidamente en una de rabia pura y aterradora, como si un rayo golpeara su hueso de rabia y todos sus accesorios cómicos a la vez.

"Uhhh, Luan", preguntó Lynn un poco asustada, al ver que la transformación se lleva a cabo.

"Solo un segundo, Lynn", respondió ella mientras se giraba para enfrentar los niveles de sonido de los monstruos que eran los gemelos y Leni. Se acercó amenazadoramente, mirándolos a todos. Al seguirlos, miraron a Luan. Todos tragaron saliva, sus ojos se volvieron de ojos de cachorro por el miedo.

Con un ceño fruncido gigante y un tic en su ojo, Luan agarró suavemente los artículos y el animal de Lola y Lana, cambiándolos a sus legítimos dueños, luego tomó los vestidos de Leni y los arrojó sobre los gemelos.

"¿Saben … ustedes … tres, Luna todavía no se siente bien ahora?" Preguntó Luan, como si su tono fuera retorcido en pura furia inminente.

"¡Apenas durmió nada la noche anterior, vomitando sus entrañas la mitad de la noche anterior! Ahora, Luna necesita un descanso adicional. Y mira, todos ustedes tienen lo que querían ahora. No me importa quién comenzó esto. He terminado esto. Ustedes tres, por favor, si no pueden ser reflexivos y respetuosos con la condición de Luna, continúen con lo que están haciendo abajo ".

Lola, Lana y Leni todavía parecían confundidas y aterrorizadas, este Luan nunca antes visto por ellos. Lola comenzó a susurrar tibiamente, "Somos ... somos algo ..."

"¡AHORA! Yo ... quiero decir ... por favor, chicos ... por el amor de Luna?" Preguntó Luan, los tres corriendo escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudieron.

Luan se sacudió por un segundo, dejando que el lento inicio del silencio en el pasillo la calmara.

"Woah ... Luan ... ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy ... estoy bien, Lynn. Simplemente no quiero que despierten a Luna. Creo que eso fue un poco duro de mi parte", dijo Luan, ahora sintiéndose un poco culpable por su exceso de ira.

"¿Estás bromeando, Luan? ¡Los asustaste mucho a ellos y a mí ... eso fue genial! ¡Lola nunca se asustó de esa manera! Probablemente los hiciste mojar sus pantalones ... pero sí, tal vez quieras disculparte con ellos. Probablemente no lo hicieron apropósito. No sabía nada de Luna, y eso fue un poco duro ... aún que ... Lori estaría orgullosa ".

"Oh, Dios mío, ahora me siento realmente mal", pensó Luan ahora, ambos algo sonrientes y angustiados por la comparación.

"Yo ... les diré que lamento haberlos asustado así y les conseguiré algo en el centro comercial. Sería lo menos que puedo hacer".

"¿Qué tal si incluyes a tu hermana deportiva favorita en eso?"

"Hahahahhhah ... oh, hablas en serio; déjame reír aún más fuerte ... ¡HAHAHAHHHHAAHHA!" Luan se rió tan fuerte como pudo en su brazo, ahogando los sonidos, pero logrando que el punto llegara a una estupefacta, riéndose de Lynn.

"¡Joder, Luan!" Ella se rió en voz baja.

"Está bien ... yo también te conseguiré algo".

"¿Enserio, Luan?"

"Sí ... cuando los cerdos vuelan", replicó Luan con una sonrisa resbaladiza.

"lo tengo cubierto", respondió Lynn, lanzando un mini balón de fútbol hacia las tetas de Luan, que aterrizó en medio de sus pechos dentro de su bata de baño.

"Uhhhh ... whoops!" Dijo Lynn en voz baja.

Luan se quedó allí con la cara en blanco, antes de hacer una voz tranquila como la de un anunciador, "Y ... touchdown contra el equipo Twin Peaks (montañas gemelas)".

Lynn rodó de nuevo en el suelo, mordiéndose el puño cuando Luan se rió con fuerza en su bata, sin poder contenerse lloraba por la diversión.

"Está bien ... está bien. Lynn, ganaste cinco dólares de crédito".

"Cariño. Gracias Luan. La próxima vez te veré".

"¿Me ves? ¿No tienes todavía una deuda con los padres?"

"Lo pagué la semana pasada. Recibí un dulce bono de ocho dólares en este momento".

"Lynn ... ¿realmente crees que vas a durar una semana sin pedir un adelanto a mamá o papá? Vas a terminar devolviendo todo tu dinero al final, incluso antes de que lleguemos al centro comercial. Al final del día vas a estar más endeudado que la economía ".

"¿QUÉ? De ninguna manera. Lo tengo en billetes, así que tengo un poco de margen de maniobra. Además, a esta familia le han ocurrido otros milagros".

"Dime una Lynn".

"... Leni está en la universidad".

"Maldición ... está bien ... tal vez lo logres. ¿Qué estás planeando conseguir de todos modos?"

"Uhhh ... bueno ... ya sabes", dijo Lynn mientras bajaba crípticamente la cabeza hacia abajo, como si estuviera señalando algo con la nariz.

"No sé ... ¿qué Lynn?"

"Huhhh ... está bien. Bueno ... estoy tratando de encontrar unos sostenes deportivos. Nunca los he necesitado antes. Pero ahora los utilizo hago ... solo un poco".

"¿Qué copa?"

"Bueno, no como tú, Luna y Leni ... solo algo, ya sabes, algo manejable".

"Oye, Lynn. Esto podría estar saliendo del campo izquierdo ... estás acostumbrado a eso, por supuesto ... pero, ¿sabes si Lincoln se levantó todavía?"

"Creo que todavía está durmiendo. Fui a revisarlo antes y no respondió. Por lo general, no duerme tan tarde, ya sabes, con todos los planes, maniobras y los planes que tiene dentro de su pelo blanco.

"Sí ... eso es raro", respondió Luan en un tono curioso.

"¿Crees que está tramando algo?"

"Nah. Tal vez solo se está tomando un día de descanso". Pensaba luan, ahora tratando de descartar una posible razón por la que no se encontraba ayudando a todos, junto a que empezaba a preocupar a Luan. "Probablemente obtuvo lo mismo que Luna tenía cuando se quedó con ella, si fue algo que comió en mal estado".

"¡Bueno, eso realmente apesta!" Lynn dejó escapar, un demasiado entusiasta, Luan viendo un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Lynn. Lynn rápidamente hizo que pareciera que le estaba picando las mejillas.

"Quiero decir ... se supone que debe ir con el resto de nosotros al centro comercial. Tenía muchas ganas de probar esa nueva pared para escalar que está dentro del centro comercial".

"¿El centro comercial?" Pensó Luan, intentando recuperar sus recuerdos de ayer. "¡OH MIERDA! El centro comercial; ¿cómo lo olvidé?" Exclamó Luan

"¿Eh, hola, Luan? Todos vamos a ir a las nueve. Hoy será un poco divertido para todos, y creo que Lincoln no querrá perderse eso. Es posible que hayas olvidado porque Luna estuvo vomitando todas sus entrañas, eso te distrajo ".

"Yo ... todavía tengo tiempo para ducharme", dijo Luan, mirando el reloj de pared. "Lynn, tengo que prepararme. Ya que estás medio preparada, ¿podrías hacerle saber a Lincoln que se vista?"

" Él no respondió aun, Luan. Y no está respondiendo a su puerta. Además, con Leni probablemente asustada por ti y enviada escaleras abajo, es probable que ella no quiera abrir un candado para ti en un futuro cercano. Yo diría que dejemos que Lucy tomar este en ".

"Lucy?" Luan preguntó perplejo.

"Sí ... ¿sabes? Ella todavía puede caber dentro de la ventilación de la casa. Un respiradero conduce directamente a la habitación de Lincoln".

"Está bien, eso suena bien ... ¿dónde está Lucy de todos modos?"

"Justo aquí", anunció una voz rápida y tranquila de la nada al lado de Lynn y Luan, lo que hizo que Luan saltara a los brazos de Lynn en shock total, Lynn pudo sostenerla con bastante facilidad.

"¡CIELO SANTO LUCY! ¿Cómo es que todavía puedes aparecer así de la nada?"

Lucy estaba acurrucada en silencio contra la pared leyendo su libro estándar llamado Edgar Allan Poe otra vez, una nueva versión de volumen con penumbra gótica extra que compró de una venta de la Biblioteca en su escuela primaria. Ella les dirigió una mirada indiferente.

"He estado aquí todo este tiempo ... dejando que mi imaginación vuele. No me has visto. Por lo general, nadie lo hace". Luan notó que las cosas sutiles y extra que Lucy parecía sacar de la nada ... parecía un poco fuera de lugar, _"dejando que mi imaginación se volviera loca"._

"Oye Lucy, ¿puedes pedirte un favor?" Preguntó Lynn con ojos de cachorrito, obviamente escenificados. "Quería tener un poco más de práctica de pelota afuera antes de que nos vayamos, y Luan todavía necesita prepararse ... ¿puedes ir a ver cómo está Lincoln?"

Lucy volvió a mirar su libro, luego a ellos otra vez, luego volvió a su libro.

"Suspiro ... entonces, ¿qué hay para mí?"

"Uh, bueno, ¿qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Luan, curioso al ver que esta versión de semi-negociación de Lucy salía.

"Cinco dólares, sin preguntas. Tendré a Lincoln despierto y listo para las 8:50 AM. Un tazón de cereal solo toma seis minutos para comer ... un minuto para lavarse los dientes, y está listo con un espacio de tres minutos. "

Luan sacó su billetera sacando cinco dólares, pensando por un momento.

"Está bien, Lucy, buena previsión de gestión del tiempo similar a la de Lincoln. Trato ... pero no obtendrás el dinero hasta que lo vea preparado y listo para entrar en la camioneta".

"... Suspiro ... De acuerdo, trato", concluyó Lucy extendiendo la mano para darle un apretón de manos, Luan en cambio se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó con fuerza, sofocando inadvertidamente a Lucy momentáneamente con sus pechos. Lucy trató de salir, tambaleándose en el aire.

"Ahh ... mis pulmones ... eck ... la vida es dura, Luan ... intenta no extender el pálido caballo de la asfixia y la melancolía".

Luan y Lynn miraron a Lucy algo desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer con sus comentarios.

"¿Acabas de burlarte de sus tetas?" Lynn le preguntó a Lucy.

"No, ella no lo hizo. Habría habido una ola de movimientos de represalia", respondió Luan, asomándolos a ambos y haciéndolos saludar, Lynn riéndose, Lucy simplemente mirándolos sin comprender, aunque ahora un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara. Lucy se dirigió hacia ella y la habitación compartida de Lynn.

"Espero que no los obtenga cuando pase por la pubertad", pensó Lucy.

"¿Así que te veré abajo en un momento?" Lynn le preguntó a Luan, "porque tenemos nuestro amuleto de la suerte en este momento. Mira bien, hombre".

"Yo diría que diez o quince minutos. Dime ... ¿Lynn? ¿Cómo supiste acerca de un conducto de ventilación que conduce a la habitación de Lincoln?"

Lynn se dio la vuelta al instante, Luan al ver que sus meguillas se ponían rojas, antes de que permaneciera tranquilamente en silencio, "... no hay razón. Probablemente Lucy ... ella siempre hace un viaje a través de los ductos y esperaría en la oscuridad, solo para que pudiera escucharla mientras lee sus poemas. Resultó que la mayoría de los conductos de ventilación conducían de vuelta a la habitación de Linc. Así que, estaré afuera y hago un poco de práctica. Nos vemos abajo, Luan ".

Lynn se despidió de Luan sin mirarla y corrió escaleras abajo. Luan pensó que era algo curiosa su reacción, pero decidió contemplar esto más tarde. Ella comenzó a volver al baño, lista para cerrar la puerta del baño antes de que Lucy de repente corriera hacia Luan.

"Oh, sí, Lucy?"

"¿Está ... Luna, esta bien? Parecía muy mareada y ... inquieto anoche".

"Sí ... creo que fue … algo que comió, hizo un gran show con ella".

"¿Quieres que la vea?"

"¡NO!" Luan soltó con demasiada sensación, la expresión de Lucy todavía no cambiaba.

"Uhm ... lo siento, Lucy ... pero, Luna solo necesita dormir, no pudo dormir mucho la noche anterior. No pidió visitas y preferiría no arriesgarme a despertarla".

"Eso parece andar mucho últimamente ... no me siento bien ... pesadillas", dijo Lucy en voz baja.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada. Entonces, ¿le estás diciendo a mamá y papá que Luna se va a quedar en casa?" Les diré que Lincoln podría hacerlo si no se siente bien ".

Luan pensó en esto cuidadosamente. Ella todavía no conocía el estado mental de Lincoln, pero si el comentario anterior de Lynn fue correcto, esto no ayudó a los pensamientos de Luan sobre el asunto. Con Luna ... Luan no podía predecir completamente cómo resultaría la situación si ambos estuvieran en casa juntos ... solos, después de lo que paso Luna la noche anterior y su estado potencialmente volátil. Su mente podría estar todavía errática. Si Luan tuvo un momento de debilidad, ella, la única que debe ser un tercero en todo esto ... ¿de qué podría ser capaz Luna?

"Estoy seguro de que Lincoln solo está durmiendo profundamente. Dígale que le compraré algo del Emporio de la Cultura Pop Japonesa dentro del centro comercial si él puede moverse sobre sus propios pies".

"¿Sobornarlo Luan?"

"No creo que le importe, Lucy".

"Puede que tengas razón ... no con todas esas pesadillas ... probablemente sea bueno para él salir de la casa otra vez ... pero con la familia".

"¿Otra vez? Lucy, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué hay en la conversación sobre las pesadillas? Si alguien las consigue, son las gemelas; siempre corren a su habitación para sentirse seguras con Lincoln".

"No te preocupes por eso. Entonces ... se lo diré".

"Genial. Gracias Lucy-goosey [es un cuento infantil]," contestó Luan, dándole un abrazo más suave a Lucy, sintiéndolo confortable.

"Ahora, para disfrutar de una agradable y caliente ducha de agua caliente ... espero que toda el agua caliente no se haya terminado ... eso realmente me empañaría, ¿entiendes?"

Lucy volvió a su habitación. Miró al suelo hacia sus calcetines blancos y negros y rápidamente se los puso.

"Preferiría no entrar ... eso ... otra vez, descalza", dijo ella con un escalofrío de miedo, entrando a la ventilación, demorando un tiempo más largo para llegar a la abertura de ventilación de Lincoln.

"De todos modos, habría revisado a Lincoln ... simplemente es bueno sacar un poco de dinero por hacer esto", pensó Lucy, con una pequeña sonrisa que salpicaba su expresión generalmente malhumorada. Mientras se arrastraba por las rejillas de ventilación, notó sus bastones bien iluminados que brillaban en la oscuridad cada diez pies más o menos, todavía en su empaque, esperando el día en que uno de los otros hermanos menores se aventurara con ella en las rejillas de ventilación para colgárselo; Lucy pensó que lo más probable era que fuera Lana o Lily, ya que no parecían tener demasiado miedo de la oscuridad, a diferencia de Lola, y Lisa no tenía ningún interés fuera de las pocas veces que subía allí para recoger conejitos de polvo y muestras microbianas para probar cómo los microbios y las partículas virales son transportadas por partículas de aerosol a través del sistema de ventilación de la casa.

"A nadie le gusta la oscuridad", pensó Lucy para sí misma, viendo una de sus novelas góticas sobre la tradición de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo siguió adelante, encontrándose otro libro apareció en la siguiente curva, un libro sobre películas y guiones de Tim Burton. A lo largo de los lados interiores de las rejillas de ventilación que conducían a la habitación de Lincoln había imágenes de varios animales con fondos góticos que Lucy dibujaba, que iban desde lobos grises, gatos negros, murciélagos vampiros negros y blancos, sementales negros, zorros negros y cuervos blancos. Para una edad tan temprana, Lucy parecía mantener en secreto una prodigiosa habilidad para dibujar y pintar, en secreto: el arte gótico de los animales. Junto a esto estaba un boceto arquitectónico inacabado de la versión estilizada de Lucy de la _Iglesia de Nuestra Señora antes de Týn, _Una antigua iglesia medieval situada en Praga, República Checa. Lucy esperaba algún día ir a esta iglesia y estar en su presencia, pero no por razones religiosas; Ella adoraba absolutamente la misma imagen.

"Un día, cuando todo este caos y turbulencias que se avecinan simplemente se disipen bajo los pies, me encantaría llevar a la familia allí ... creo que sería la única que le gustaría", dijo en su típico tono sin emociones, con la expresión facial en blanco. Ella estaba ahora en la abertura de ventilación de Lincoln.

8:27 AM

Lucy se arrastró por la abertura de ventilación hacia la habitación de Lincoln. Se había abierto y cerrado tantas veces que un ligero empujón de una mano o un pie lo abriría fácilmente, un testimonio de la capacidad de Lincoln de navegar por estos corredores oscuros de altitud confinada, ahora muy limitados debido a su tamaño cada vez mayor. Lucy solo creció un par de pulgadas, casi un poco más alta que Lincoln cuando tenía once años, todavía dentro de su cómodo rango de tamaño para atravesar los respiraderos.

Abrió la rejilla de ventilación, siempre atenta del Lincoln todavía dormido. Cuando sus pies cubiertos de calcetines blancos y negros golpearon el piso de la alfombra de color verde vómito, se dio cuenta de que Lincoln todavía no se había movido de manera masiva ... no desde que lo vio salir por varias horas y regresar a su habitación anoche. Todavía estaba vestido con sus pantalones cargo militar, su sudadera con capucha negra y dentro de su camisa ... todavía apestaba a humedad y sudor ... estresado, sudor nervioso. Toda la habitación apestaba a sudor estresado. Levantó la vista hacia la pequeña ventana redonda que Lincoln impresionantemente todavía podía pasar.

"No sé a dónde fuiste anoche, Lincoln", dijo en voz baja, ahora mirando por encima de la pequeña cama a su hermano que ahora era mucho más alto que ella, "... pero espero que hayas mejorado ... lo que estabas buscando. "

Dobló su cuerpo para mirar dentro de la sudadera mojada y arrugada, veía a su hermano mayor pecoso y dientes de conejo, durmiendo en un estado de estrés, respirando fuerte y trabajosa.

"... suspiro ... aparentemente no. Esas pesadillas tuyas te afectaron mucho. Especialmente después de que escuché ... lo que dijiste ..." Lucy hizo una pausa, su cuerpo temblaba de nerviosismo y conmoción todavía por la noche anterior. Los eventos que había visto volvieron a su cabeza otra vez, la memoria estaba demasiado viva desde hace menos de seis horas.

Eran alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana de esa noche. Lucy se despertó de un sueño muy desconcertante, uno con respecto al desarrollo de su enamoramiento con Edwin. Sus sueños lo arrojaron a su universo de princesa Pony, haciéndole cuestionarse cómo dividir y separar los géneros que ella amaba profundamente pero que parecían en desacuerdo, podría trabajar en un posible poema que le gustaría describir. Lucy también notó que parecía haber muchos gritos silenciados y apagados de dos personas en el ruido de fondo de su sueño que se parecía mucho a Luna y Luan.

Ella anotó varios con ligeros movimientos de escritura, mientras Lynn roncaba como un leñador del noroeste del Pacífico en los abetos de Douglas. Lucy se acostumbró a los ronquidos, en realidad le dio la bienvenida como una forma extraña de meditación acústica, adormecida para que finalmente se durmiera, pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, se animó. Solo una persona en la casa a esa hora de la noche le daría la oportunidad de probar una crítica y evaluación significativas de sus poemas; Lincoln. Lucy también agarró su teléfono celular y, al tener un par de poemas allí, escribió un mensaje previo al texto para sí misma de antes, que se olvidó probar para Lincoln.

Incluso sin ninguna habilidad de entrenamiento, Lucy tenía destreza física parecida a un ninja, sus habilidades distintivas en silencio y su presencia sin que nadie se diera cuenta eran una bendición en este tipo de operación personal. Salió de su habitación, con los pies descalzos apenas haciendo un volante en la alfombra roja, su peso todavía diminuto no hacia un solo lamento en el pasillo propenso a rechinar, hasta la puerta de Lincoln. Jugando con el pomo muy suavemente, ella sintió rígido y sin poderlo mover.

"Suspiro ... diablos ... frustrado por el picaporte, y Lana está descansando en paz".

Lucy miró hacia las paredes circundantes, planeando su próximo truco audaz.

"Me alegro de que puedo entrar en tu cuarto todavía."

De vuelta en su habitación, se metió en el respiradero con la gracia de un gato, maniobrando en la ventilación de la casa con habilidad y velocidad, sin hacer los sonidos que haría un ratón.

Ahora, en el respiradero de Lincoln, miró a través de las aberturas, pero no podía verlo en la cama, se veía notablemente desocupado.

Se dejó caer sobre su alfombra verde vómito y miró dentro de la habitación aún oscura, notando el ambiente general que realmente no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, aparte del aumento en el tamaño de la ropa de Lincoln, el típico color naranja estándar en todos Sus polos, con notables excepciones. En la esquina, ella vio los pantalones de jean de antes que llevaba en el cine; aún estaban empapados, e incluso desde esta distancia, podía detectar un grado de brillo no típico del agua de lluvia. Ella decidió no meterse con esta peculiaridad.

Caminó hasta la cama antes de sentir sus dedos medios derechos en algo ... pegajoso.

"Que-?" dijo ella con indiferencia, mirando hacia la parte inferior de su pie.

"Esto no es goma ... ¿qué ... qué es?"

Lucy miró alrededor de la alfombra, tratando de detectar cualquier mancha oscura en los bordes exteriores antes de meterse inadvertidamente en cualquier otra cosa que no supiera qué era.

Había dos más hacia la alfombra al otro lado del pie de la cama de Lincoln. Alejándose por completo de ese lado, frotó el pie en el forro de la alfombra seca junto a la cabecera de Lincoln.

"Lincoln ... ¿Lincoln?" Lucy habló en voz baja, tratando de inspeccionar la cama con atención. Parecía desocupado, pero lo suficientemente abultado como para que Lincoln todavía pudiera estar en algún lugar entre las mantas. Los muchachos adolescentes eran buenos en eso, escuchó.

Lucy se quitó las sábanas lentamente, revelando que Lincoln no estaba en ninguna parte de la cama. Miró a su alrededor en la habitación de Lincoln; sus nuevos zapatos habían desaparecido, al igual que los viejos remojados que llevaba antes. Decidió levantarse y mirar por la pequeña ventana. Acercando el rostro a la parte visible, vio en la distancia una chaqueta con capucha negra con un pequeño mechón de pelo blanco que caminaba rápido en el entorno oscuro de la llovizna.

"¿¡Lincoln !?" Lucy preguntó en silencio con sorpresa y preocupación. Salió de la casa en plena noche, vagando por las calles con algún propósito desconocido, por un tiempo desconocido. Lucy se sintió perturbada al instante, preguntándose qué obligaría al hermano de la casa, típicamente amable y bondadoso, a hacer algo tan irresponsable y posiblemente mortal.

"Bueno ... al menos lleva la chaqueta con capucha negra que le compré", pensó, sonriendo en el interior, aunque todavía preocupada. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo, se dejó caer en su cama, mirando al techo, mirando ... preguntándose ... esperando.

"Tal vez ... tal vez lo que sucedió entre él y Luna antes le hizo algo", pensó, ahora con un flashback dentro de un flashback, su memoria la lleva a regresar al baño de mujeres a mitad de camino de su película debido a una muy buena carcajada. -en la bebida de arándanos llenando su vejiga. Mientras se apresuraba a ir al baño, notando cuán inusualmente frías y tenues eran las luces, oyó conmoción y hablaba desde la esquina. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a los puestos, escuchó a Luna decir algo.

"Eyaculación femenina".

Lucy no sabía qué era y no podía recordar correctamente haber escuchado el resto, pero por cómo se desarrolló el resto de la conversación en términos de tono, especialmente en la sorprendente presencia de Lincoln, el acostado, que por alguna razón estaba en el El baño de mujeres con Luna, ambos solos, ahora saliendo después de algunas bromas extrañas y ... profundamente preocupantes y confusas entre ellas, Lucy estaba extremadamente perpleja y confundida.

Después de ocuparse de su negocio y volver a escabullirse de nuevo en la película de Princess Pony, fijada en un rincón que no se notaba en la sala del teatro, buscó la frase _Eyaculación_ _femenina_ en su teléfono celular ... y quedó en shock ... por el resto de la noche ... incapaz de disfrutar de su película. Lincoln casi sacrificó el tiempo de su película para que la atrapara.

Le molestó mucho que los procesos que generan una eyaculación femenina, como lo demostró su búsqueda en Internet, fueran de alguna manera parte de las bromas incompletas que escuchó entre Luna y Lincoln, sus hermanos más cercanos.

"¿Por qué mencionó eso? ¿Por qué se veían tan nerviosos? ¿Ellos ... hicieron eso ...?"

Lucy puso ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente. Ella intentaría y lidiar con este titanico de una posible situación más tarde, y redoblaba sus esfuerzos para disfrutar de su película gratis; Sólo funcionó en parte. El viaje a casa no ayudó en nada, sus sospechas se hicieron cada vez más grandes con la falta de comunicación y conversación entre las vacilaciones y la incómoda de Lincoln y Luna. Cuando Luan le preguntó a Luna qué pensaba de la película, Lucy captó el movimiento de lanzamiento de Lincoln, como si esa fuera la clave de entrada de Luna para diluirla y desviarla de ella y la falta de presencia de Lincoln en la primera mitad de sus películas.

Las preocupaciones de Lucy se intensificaron aún más con la expresión en blanco pero sutilmente alerta de Lincoln cuando ambos llevaron a las gemelas a sus habitaciones, él no les dio ninguna dulce sonrisa cuando se fueron a dormir acurrucados en sus brazos y luego a sus camas.

La "gota final" preparatoria se produjo después de que ella le hubiera dado las gracias antes de que él se duchara, justo antes de que Lucy soltara de forma ininteligible su comentario sobre lo difícil que lidiar con Luna, no específico y abierto; Lucy se dio una patada mental por ese comentario extra. Lincoln parecía estar alerta por ese comentario. Y no la ayudó con su comentario adicional sobre las pesadillas de Lincoln. Ella no sabía lo que eran, las pocas veces que dejó su puerta sin llave, pero ella lo vio en medio del sueño, como si estuviera luchando con un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

La gota final antes de que se desbordara fue cuando Lucy abrió su puerta, solo atrapando a Luna diciendo: " _Yo ... yo, realmente lamento lo de antes_ ". Esto llamó la atención de Lucy, ahora obteniendo detalles clave adicionales que despejaron un poco los pensamientos turbios sobre toda la situación. Ella reunió un bosquejo preliminar de lo que pudo haber ocurrido; Lincoln accidentalmente atrapó a Luna en medio de la eyaculación, y por extensión lógica, en medio de un orgasmo femenino.

"Dang ... suspiro" pensó Lucy mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, todavía temblando, pero sintiéndose un poco relajada debido a las bromas juguetonas de Luna y Lincoln sobre todo el asunto. Esperaba que esto no afectara a ninguno de ellos a largo plazo.

De vuelta en medio de su primer flashback en la habitación de Lincoln, en medio de la noche, el alma lúgubre y solitaria que ocupaba el espacio parecido al cuarto de harry-potter todavía se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. Ella se puso en la cama de Lincoln. Volviéndose hacia la alfombra y el rincón de la cómoda, vio la almohada de Lincoln en el suelo. Lo levantó tímidamente y lo alzándolo, antes de notar un gran chorro de baba goteando, causando que entrara en un shock momentáneo, arrojándolo a la esquina más alejada de la cabecera de la cama.

Miró hacia el techo, esperando que Lincoln estuviera a salvo en su aventura, contento de no haber encendido las alarmas de la casa, la luz del camino ni siquiera estaba encendida, una hazaña impresionante que la propia Lucy ni siquiera aprobaría. base típica dadas las condiciones inestables y poco seguras que el vecindario debía impartir a las políticas del tipo anaranjado a las que ella prestó poca atención. Mientras rodaba las piernas sobre las sábanas, la parte inferior de su pie derecho se enrollaba en algo pegajoso, como en el piso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto de todos modos? ¿Qué está haciendo en toda la habitación de Lincoln?"

Lucy sacó su teléfono celular de los bolsillos de su camisón, buscando en la barra de búsqueda la pregunta, "cosas pegajosas en la habitación de su hermano". Lucy casi se atragantó con los resultados, ahora mortificada por lo que había pisado y semi cubierto en los dedos de sus pies.

"Oh, dios ... suspiro ... ¡esto apesta realmente, realmente mal! ¿Por qué está todo esto en tu habitación, Lincoln? ¿Tuviste un episodio ... una pesadilla realmente extraña que te causó esto?"

Lucy acercó sus piernas a su pecho y se sentó, recostada contra la pared de la cama. Acurrucó su cara contra sus rodillas, pensando mientras miraba fijamente a nada en particular.

"Tiene que estar pasando por algo oscuro ... algo realmente preocupante en este momento. Lincoln nunca se escaparía así, no en medio de la noche ... a menos que realmente lo estropeara".

Lucy de repente comenzó a mirar por la pequeña ventana redonda.

"Se ve hermoso por ahí", reflexionó en un intento de auto distracción, realmente le gustaba el clima frio y sombrío que encapsula el paisaje en medio de ligeras llovizna y aguaceros.

"Suspiro ... pobre hermano ... ¿qué pasa contigo, Lincoln? ¿Qué te está pasando?"

Mientras se sentía adormecida nuevamente, vio que el tocador de Lincoln no se encontraba su primer y favorito cómic de Ace Savvy, que había desaparecido de su importante puesto de soporte de lugar que siempre era lo primero en ver al despertar.

"Me pregunto qué pasó con eso?" Lucy pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos, confiada en que solo los estaba descansando ... estaba equivocada.

De repente, alrededor de las 3:45 a.m., Lucy se despertó sobresaltada, sobresaltada y rígida en su posición erguida y rizada por los sonidos medios y el movimiento de la pequeña ventana; era Lincoln avanzando lentamente hacia atrás. No queriendo que él supiera que ella se había escabullido en su habitación, sabiendo que él se había ido por casi una hora y media, y encontró la estela de lo que lo estaba afectando sobre las sábanas y la alfombra de su cama inferior, se escondió en el pequeño espacio entre su cama y la pared, envolviéndose en las sábanas para esconderse debajo, contrayendo su cuerpo para que se ajustara, solo si Lincoln no encendía las luces. Su deseo fue concedido.

Cuando Lincoln se levantó de la alfombra, Lucy lo oyó decir algo bajo un fuerte estrés emocional, sacudiendo su alma oscura y amante de los góticos.

_"Intenté negarlo ... yo ... mi interés por Luna se disparó mucho más allá de sus eyaculaciones ... es ... también ella ahora. Por extraño que sea, siento que no puedo romper con venirme a menos que Luna se venirse muy fuerte primero, como si no pudiera. excitarme a menos que ella ya haya hecho lo suyo ... esa es mi fetiche, supongo ... no solo como una vara sexual, sino como una de las personas más cercanas que tengo en mi vida ... su personalidad; ella, tal como es ... ella "._

Lucy jadeó tan silenciosamente como pudo cuando escuchó esto, su cuerpo temblaba de tal declaración que alguna vez podría venir de Lincoln. Su aliento se estremeció, sus piernas y pies estaban fríos en el espacio del bolsillo, ahora se estaba calentando y sudando al escuchar las palabras impactantes de Lincoln que salían de su boca.

Lucy oyó que el pestillo se cerraba cerca de la ventana, seguido por el crugrido de su cuerpo haciendo saltar las colchas con arrugas, él, afortunadamente, tratando de no acurrucarse, Lucy casi fue echada del pequeño lugar en el que se escondía. Sin querer, se acercó a ella. Ahora Lincoln, una pequeña sábana siendo el único divisor entre sus ojos inconscientes, estresados y casi cerrados y su respiración pesada, y la petrificada Lucy, a escasos centímetros de lo que olía a un aliento ácido; Él vomitó en algún momento de su propio viaje.

_"El incidente en el baño es solo la guinda del pastel. Esto ha tardado mucho en llegar, pero ... yo ... yo-"_

"No ... Lincoln, lo que sea que estés por decir, ¡piénsalo! ¡Piensa! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!" Lucy le rogó en su cabeza a Lincoln, esperando que él no estuviera dispuesto a susurrar lo que ella pensaba que estaba a punto de susurrar.

_"Yo ... me rindo ... creo ... -"_

"¡LINCOLN! SÉ QUE DIGO QUE TIENES QUE SER HONESTO, PERO ESTO ... ¡NO! ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDAS TENER-"

" _-Creo que estoy enamorada de Luna"._

"Oh no…." Lucy se quedó sin aliento, Lincoln no oyó el jadeo inusualmente fuerte de Lucy.

" _Pero ... ¿qué hay de ella? De vuelta en el baño ... ella realmente dijo mi no-"_

Lincoln cayo dormido antes de que pudiera terminar, pero Lucy, con toda su asombrada gloria, tuvo una muy buena idea de cómo iba a terminar esto.

"... nombre ... ella realmente dijo tu nombre?" Lucy termino la oración de su hermano, ahora sumando a la admisión personal de Lincoln otra capa en la posible participación de Luna ... posiblemente sentimental.

Nunca en toda su vida Lucy había estado tan asustada ... tan aterrorizada. Nada en su literatura gótica la preparó para lo que parecía transpirar entre sus hermanos más cercanos, ahora fuera del ámbito de la ficción, arrojado directamente a su cara casi literalmente desde un desatento y cansado Lincoln.

"Tengo que irme", dijo con voz ronca, sintiéndose ahora lo suficientemente segura como para avanzar lentamente sobre la figura dormida más grande que ella, todavía completamente vestida, empapada de pies a cabeza. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta cerrada con llave y la abría, miró a Lincoln, sintiéndose desesperada por su hermano y ahora posiblemente por Luna.

"Lo ... lo siento, Lincoln ... no puedo ayudar ... no ahora", gritó con un grito controlado, ahora cerrando la puerta de Lincoln y volviendo esporádicamente a su habitación, deteniéndose para mirar a la puerta de Luna y Luan.

"Tampoco puedo ayudarte, Luna ... Esto es ... realmente ... mucho", gimió Lucy, su mente se apagó por lo que era fácilmente una serie de revelaciones consecutivas que ella no tenía por qué saber, y persiguiéndola tanto.

"Mi alma oscura, toma este dolor ... por favor ... ¡Yo ... yo ... siento demasiado! Me siento demasiado", gritó tranquilamente en sus mangas negras mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, acurrucándose y llorando, no solo por Ella misma, pero ahora para Luna y Lincoln. Ella nunca lloró ... nunca así; Todas sus emociones estaban siempre bajo control.

En una exhibición rara, se sacó el pelo negro que cubría, revelando los ojos llorosos azules completamente fuera de lugar en la pequeña gótica triste de la familia. Los limpió mientras se mecía ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin saber cómo pensar en todo.

"Suspiro ... suspiro ... suspiro ... suspiro", se repetía para sí misma en shock mientras solo se mecía.

"Si tuviera la habilidad de hacerlo, ¡me cortaría el pie ahora mismo! Yo ... necesito desaparecer en el paisaje de mis sueños ... necesito salir de aquí".

En una hora, Lucy logró conciliar el sueño, con la ayuda de los ronquidos de leñador de Lynn.

8:35 AM

En el momento presente, Lucy todavía estaba de pie y flotaba sobre un Lincoln completamente vestido, él todavía dormido en las primeras horas de la mañana, empeñado en tratar de no pensar completamente en lo que ella escuchó y por su admisión, implícitamente sobre Luna. Lucy se sacudió, notando que todavía llevaba esos zapatos y calcetines mojados.

"Va a tener un pie de trinchera con eso".

Lucy procedió a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines a Lincoln, al ver cómo se despellejaba, un poco desagradable para el estómago que normalmente no es delicado de Lucy para las cosas mórbidas, siendo esta la rara excepción.

"Bruto ... absoluto bruto, pero justo a tiempo ... aún bruto".

Lucy comenzó a presionar ligeramente a Lincoln, él todavía tan sensible como una roca.

"Lincoln ... .Lincoln ... es hora de levantarse. Todos vamos al centro comercial en un momento. Hora de prepararse".

No hay respuesta del durmiente Lincoln.

"Wow ... aún no tiene frío. Tal vez necesita un poco de algo para levantarlo", pensó, antes de ver a unos cinco cremas de vainilla francesas desparramadas al azar en el suelo de forma aleatoria, probablemente los abandonó cuando se metió en la cama la noche anterior. .

"Esto podría aumentar su interés", pensó Lucy, totalmente inconsciente de la inclinación de Lincoln por las cosas con sabor a vainilla en este momento.

Lucy abrió varios y los arrojó sobre su cara, los líquidos cremosos corrían por su cara pecosa, la mayoría terminando alrededor y en su boca. Su lengua surgió en respuesta, saboreando como un dragón de komodo limpiando su lengua en el aire.

Lincoln de repente saltó de su cama gritando, puro shock y sorpresa en su rostro, luego vio a Lucy, de pie sin emociones, al estilo de su marca registrada junto a él.

"Hola Lincoln. Buenos días".

"¡LUCY! ¡SOLO ERAS TU! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Pensé ... no importa. Hombre, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?" Lincoln preguntó con sus ojos abiertos, enormes bolsas debajo de los ojos mientras se frotaba la cabeza adolorida y el cuerpo combado, todavía rígido por la forma en que dormía. Entonces sintió que todo su cuerpo todavía estaba húmedo y empapado, apestaba a sudor estresado y ahora, alarmado. Mirando hacia abajo notó que sus zapatos y calcetines estaban fuera.

"¿Tu… me quitaste los zapatos y los calcetines, Lucy?"

"No quería que obtuvieras pie de trinchera. Y en tu primera pregunta, estuviste durmiendo durante cinco horas, luego ... fuera, durante aproximadamente una hora y media; después de eso, creo que cuatro o cinco horas más".

"Oh, bien, gracias ... espera ... ¿¡QUÉ !? ¡¿SABÍAS ?!"

"Baja la voz Lincoln, y sí, lo sé. Traté de ver si podías criticar algunos poemas que escribí, y cuando llegué aquí, no estabas en tu habitación. Luego miré por la ventana y te vi caminar. por la calle con una bolsa de basura ".

"Oh, Diablo", Lo decía con miedo, "Tu, tu les-"

"No se lo dije a nadie. No soy una tontería ... pero estoy preocupada por ti ... muy preocupada por ti".

"Oh, vaya, bien, gracias Lucy. Realmente lo aprecio".

"No preguntaré por qué te fuiste de la casa o a dónde fue, pero ... Lincoln", dijo Lucy con un temblor menor en su voz, "si ... alguna vez necesita hablar sobre ... algo, estoy ... aquí."

"Gracias, Lucy ... pero no creo que puedas captar mis preocupaciones en este momento. Estoy un poco fuera de lugar".

"Todos estamos un poco fuera de esto de una forma u otra. Solo por favor ... hazme un favor, Lincoln", preguntó ella, mirándolo con expresión preocupada.

"¿Que es eso?"

"Por favor ... da un paso a la vez ... y no te precipites".

"Yo ... no te entiendo, Lucy".

"Sigue adelante lento y constante, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó, antes de darle a Lincoln una rara forma de afecto, un fuerte abrazo, pero aún suave y delicado viniendo de ella. Lincoln le dio un abrazo también.

"Está bien, Lucy ... ya sabes, estoy aquí si también necesitas hablar. Siempre lo estoy, siempre lo estaré".

"Lo sé", dijo en voz baja, apartando la mirada mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se lo quitó rápidamente y volvió a su plan original ... alistar a Lincoln.

"Por cierto, todos nos vamos al centro comercial a las nueve".

"Sí ... no sé eso, Lucy. Todavía estoy muy cansada ... después de mi salida, y tengo menos de media hora para prepararme ... además, creo que toda el agua caliente está agotada".

"Luan se está duchando rápidamente, así que aún debería haber agua caliente. Además, dijo que si fueras, te compraría algo del Emporio de Cultura Pop Japonesa del centro comercial".

La expresión somnolienta de Lincoln con la bolsa en los ojos se transformó rápidamente en una ceja de curiosidad, mientras una sonrisa baja se arrastraba lentamente.

"¿En serio? Quería obtener el DVD de Godzilla 1984 recién lanzado ... pero sigo ...", dijo, luego bostezó en voz alta. Lucy decidió subir las apuestas.

"Está bien si no quieres ir ... Luna también se queda en casa".

La expresión de Lincoln se disparó como una escopeta en la cara. Lucy sonrió internamente, pensando que ahora lo tenía. Podría ser preferible poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

"Bueno ... creo que me despertaré cuando me dé una ducha", intentó Lincoln torpemente, tartamudeando torpemente, tratando de no hacer que pareciera que era la parte de Luna la que lo convenció.

"Ella todavía no se siente bien; Luan me dijo que ha estado ... mareada toda la noche".

"Oh ..." respondió Lincoln con un tono deprimido.

"Bueno, está bien. Gracias por despertarme, Lucy. Realmente lo aprecio. Voy a darme una ducha en un momento y bajaré en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Lincoln. Nos vemos abajo."

Lucy salió de la habitación de Lincoln, abriendo la puerta.

"¡Hey! Lucy, ¿te escabulliste en mi habitación anoche? ¿Y esta mañana?"

Lucy lo miró directamente a los ojos con su habitual expresión en blanco.

"Anoche cerraste la puerta y yo estaba bastante determinada ... y Lynn trató de despertarte un poco antes, pero no estabas respondiendo".

Lincoln miró alrededor de la habitación, antes de que lo golpeara.

"¿Los respiraderos?"

"Los respiraderos".

"Pensé ... al menos aún puedes entrar cómodamente en ellos".

"Lo sé ... y parece que Luan ha terminado con su ducha ahora".

"Gracias Lucy".

Lucy cerró la puerta detrás de ella, al ver a Lincoln quitarse lentamente la sudadera con capucha y la camisa de su cuerpo húmedo.

"Wow ... puedo entender por qué Luna podría estar interesada ... incluso si está demasiado cerca para mi comodidad ... o sangre", pensó, su cuerpo físicamente delgado en su periféria

"Bueno ... puede que no esté enamorada de ti, Lincoln, pero te amo. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, incluso si eres mayor ... porque ..." ella monólogo en su cabeza, dando un leve resoplido como ella dijo, "... porque eres mi hermano".

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se acercó a una alegre Luan, perdiendo todas sus emociones en el oscuro pozo de su alma.

"Hey Lucy. ¿Levantado?"

"Fase uno hecha. Es el juego para el Emporio ... pero debo hacerte saber que está ... un poco ... fuera de sí".

La expresión de la alegría de Luan se quedó en blanco momentáneamente, antes de que ella volviera a poner su cara sonriente.

"Estoy seguro de que se sentirá mejor después de una ducha tibia; deben faltar unos buenos cinco minutos", respondió ella a Lucy, antes de que Lincoln, que vestía solo sus shorts negros, se acercara a las chicas con una sonrisa cansada pero apreciativa. .

"Hola a todos. ¿Me aguardaste un poco de agua caliente, Luan?"

Luan se sonrojó un poco por la figura de Lincoln, tratando de ocultarlo bajo una tos. Lucy asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiró a su habitación.

"Gracias a Dios, Luan no sabe lo que está pasando", pensó Lucy mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Eh, sí, Lincoln. Todavía queda un poco de agua caliente".

"¿Y el Emporium? Lucy me habló de eso ... no estás planeando engañarme o algo así, ¿verdad?"

"No es el Día de los tontos de abril; no hay bromas hoy, no hay trucos previos a Halloween Lincoln ... lo prometo", respondió Luan con una gran sonrisa, su rostro le dio un ligero tinte de esperanza de que Lincoln los acompañara.

"Sí ... sí. Quería ver sus nuevas figuras de Kaiju y las importaciones de películas de todos modos".

"Genial. Escuché que todavía tenemos a Lucky Charms abajo. Come después de tu ducha".

"Kay. Te veo abajo", dijo Lincoln, caminando hacia el baño, antes de que él vacilara, al ver a Luan dirigirse a su habitación.

"Hey Luan?"

"Si Lincoln?"

"¿Es ... Luna está mejor?"

Luan miró a su puerta por un momento y en silencio, antes de responder.

"Se siente mejor, pero necesita dormir hoy. Lo que comió hizo realmente le hizo daño. Un poco por qué los dos no dormimos mucho, pero estoy decidida a revisar los nuevos regalos de Spencer. , al igual que tu Emporio ".

"Está bien ... si ella se despierta, déjale saber que espero que se sienta mejor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Lincoln. Ella solo necesita dormir realmente, luego, más tarde, debería estar lista para irse. Ir a prepararse. Mamá y papá se van a las nueve en punto, y te ves un poco pálido; toma un poco de agua tibia antes de que ... ah, ah … ¡HAIKU! ¿Lo entiendes? "Luan sonrió de mejilla a mejilla, su leve movimiento de estornudo causó que su bata bajara un poco, revelando un tinte del enorme paisaje que era su parte superior de los senos.

Lincoln se sonrojó, pero se rió ante ese pequeño asentimiento al Emporio japonés, luego entró al baño para prepararse.

Luan cerró la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Luna todavía estaba en la misma posición para dormir, aún viéndose agotada.

"Lincoln está preocupado por ti ... posiblemente también un poco asustado", dijo Luan en su conversación unilateral con Luna mientras se secaba el cabello.

"No ... tal vez asustado; no son las palabras correctas ... ¿perturbado? ¿No ... un poco fuera de en sí? Eso parece más apropiado, cómo lo describió Lucy. Gracias a Dios Lucy no sabe nada de esto", pensó Luan para sí misma. Cuando ella soltó la bata de su cuerpo, hizo un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Se quitó las pantuflas y agarró su ropa para el día, una variación de su atuendo típico que era su marca personal; los puso en la silla de su puff, todavía totalmente desnuda y expuesta.

"Cuando se levanta, puede que se pregunte a dónde nos fuimos todos. Tal vez se olvidó de lo del centro comercial después de la noche anterior también. Dios sabe que se ha ganado un día libre de la familia ... y aún podría estar demasiado asustada para estar cerca de Lincoln de todos modos, entre otras cosas ", pensó, mirando a una Luna sonriente, respirando como solía hacerlo cuando estaba relajada y sumergida en su música rock.

"Quiero decir ... estoy realmente feliz por ti porque él está preocupado por ti Luna ... pero ... esto, nuestras relaciones actuales ... eso es todo lo que podemos tener ... la esperanza de tener", pensó Luan en una sonrisa, sintiéndose profundamente. completamente derrotado. Se estaba tomando más esfuerzo para mantener esta actitud alegre.

"Oh ... bien. El trato del centro comercial. ¿Cómo voy a hacerle saber que las cosas parecen estar bien y que la familia y yo fuimos al centro comercial?"

Luan miró alrededor de su habitación. Mirando a su gabinete compartido, encontró la pequeña nariz roja de payaso que cayó sobre su entrepierna antes. En la esquina del armario que colgaba de un gancho había un pequeño sombrero de burro.

Luan sonrió alegremente.

"¡Perfecto! Dejaré una nota rápida dentro de la nariz, pondré el sombrero, entonces ella sabrá que le dejé una nota muy importante para ella. Me alegro de encontrar una solución, ¿entiendes?"

Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel de 2x2 y garabateó elegantemente su mensaje, sin olvidar agregar algunos juegos de palabras relacionados con la nariz en la mezcla. Un minuto después, lo dobló y lo puso en la nariz de payaso, colocándolo en la cómoda y se colocó el pequeño gorro en la parte superior, envolviendo el lazo alrededor de la parte superior para alertar a Luna sobre la necesidad inmediata de leer el mensaje.

"Ahí. Debería estar contenta hasta cierto punto, mientras le dejo saber la condición de Lincoln. No sé cómo va a reaccionar a eso, pero ... Voy a ser tan honesta pero delicada con todo esto como me sea posible. puedo. Estoy super contento de que nadie más haya visto ...

Entonces golpeó a Luan como un tren de carga; ella tenía docenas de cámaras ocultas, grabando constantemente en todo momento del día y de la noche en varios lugares secretos para sus comedias y rutinas de narración de historias. Ella también tenía dos posiciones para acercarse a la litera de Luan, a fin de grabar sus bromas para usar en el futuro.

"Mierda ... grabé anoche sin siquiera darme cuenta ... y si se ha estado grabando todavía, eso significa ..."

Luan detuvo su pensamiento, corriendo hacia su computadora portátil, el control central de toda su tecnología de grabación actualizada en la casa. Recorriendo varias grabaciones, pasando las habitaciones de cada hermano y las travesuras difusas, encontró el archivo de su habitación, presionando el proceso de grabación actual. Hizo una pausa en la grabación actual, al ver su forma desnuda inclinada sobre su computadora portátil en pausa.

Rápidamente cortó el archivo en constituyentes por hora, a partir de las 10:00 pm y en adelante, encontrando las cuatro horas de los eventos de la noche anterior. Todavía quedaban otras seis horas y media de material grabado.

"... eso significa que me grabé ... haciendo eso".

Luan se sintió enferma y una excitación simultáneas se apoderaban de ella, una conmoción mórbida de lo prohibido que antes hacía bien documentada para curiosos.

"Tengo que eliminar estas cosas ... ¡TODO! Y necesito cerrar la mayoría de mis operaciones de grabación ... solo por ahora, hasta que podamos controlar las cosas".

Una por una, apagó la mayoría de las cámaras colocadas esporádicamente, deteniendo sus grabaciones actuales. Cuando llegó al baño y los archivos del dormitorio de Lincoln, decidió dejarlos pasar. Ella no podía señalarlo, pero tal vez quiera vigilar a Lincoln por un tiempo para asegurarse de que esté emocionalmente bien. El baño ... que parecía relativamente domado por ella, inclinado hacia un marco donde uno no podía decir lo que estaba haciendo allí, solo las cabezas y la parte superior del torso son visibles.

Cuando comenzó a revisar los archivos de su habitación, incluidos los archivos separados por hora, los compiló en dos conjuntos específicos. El archivo uno fue etiquetado como "Revelar" de la noche anterior; el segundo "pecado" de esa mañana temprano.

"Fue suficientemente específico para mí de todos modos ... eso fue pecaminoso, ¿entiendes? No ... no, eso no fue gracioso en absoluto".

Colocó los dos archivos en una carpeta más grande y los movió al archivo de la Papelera, justo a punto de borrarlos ... permanentemente.

Pero por alguna razón, mientras seguía desplazándose sobre el icono de eliminación permanente ... no podía hacerlo. Un sentimiento molesto e inquietante le dijo que podría ... querer almacenar estos archivos.

"¡NO! ¡Tienes que eliminar estos Luan! Si alguien se enterara de esto, Luna me odiaría por el resto de nuestras vidas, y la echarían de la casa ... me echarían de la casa. ... ambos estaríamos fuera de la vida familiar ... fuera de la vida de Lincoln. Luna estaría arruinada ... estaría arruinada ... no puedo arriesgarme ...

Entonces vio sus memorias USB de repuesto. Su mente le dijo que eliminara permanentemente estas grabaciones ... pero sus sentimientos le dijeron que debía guardarlas.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy deseando guardar esto? Esto es horrible, malvado. Yo solo ..."

Luan, sin pensar aún con los ojos brillantes, agarró su unidad USB de color dorado, la puso en su computadora portátil, esperó a que se detectara y, de manera lenta pero segura, colocó el archivo principal que contiene los dos archivos de subconjunto en una parte secreta de ella. Archivos de documentos en el USB.

"¡Oh, dios ... me siento enferma ... yo ... me siento ... jodidamente asqueada!"

Luan se atragantó con la boca, restringiendo su episodio vomitivo lo suficiente como para centrarse en lo que necesitaba hacer.

Modificó su nota solo un poco a Luna para tranquilizarla acerca de las cámaras, en caso de que Luna pensara en eso ... y se quejara de los detalles adicionales sobre la eliminación de todo.

"Hombre ... soy una hermana horrible ... yo ... me odio".

Luan respiró pesadamente, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba empujar estos pensamientos oscuros e inquietantes y lo que ella pensaba que era una traición aún peor para la santidad de Luna que antes; manteniendo las grabaciones. A pesar de que rápidamente y sin remordimientos eliminó los archivos originales de su computadora portátil ... aún los mantuvo, escondidos ... para un posible retorcido placer visual.

"Pensamientos felices, Luan ... pensamientos felices", ella soltó un pequeño grito, tratando de reírse de este pozo en el que se hundió.

Luan se detuvo, al escuchar que Luna emitía un gemido platónico, nada sensual, pero aún así golpeaba un nervio en la mente de Luan.

La mano de Luan rozó ininteligiblemente el área interna de su muslo, causando una mutilación momentánea de las habilidades motoras de Luan, la sensación de cuando ella molía a Luna más temprano volviendo lentamente.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la zona de la ingle, antes de que su razonamiento encontrara una brecha en su lujuria, y su mano derecha la abofeteara de forma autónoma.

"¡NO!" ella gritó internamente en su mente, "¡PROMETI QUE NO VOLVERIA A CAER EN LA MADRIGERA DEL CONEJO, OTRAVEZ!"

Luan se frotó la mejilla derecha, sintiendo el dolor ardiente y punzante de sus rápidos reflejos motores. Mirando en el espejo, su mejilla se veía como si estuviera expuesta temporalmente a un rayo ultravioleta extremo, antes de que los rojos intensos se disiparan rápidamente en una marca de mano de color rojo claro en su rostro.

"Será divertido explicárselo al resto de la familia ... Debería echarme una mano por eso", sonrió tímidamente en el espejo, extendiendo su mano hacia su otro yo. "¿Lo entiendes?"

Siguió mirando al espejo, bajando la cabeza, hasta que lo levantó rápidamente, se miró a sí misma de nuevo y dijo: "¡Manos arriba! ¡Jajajaja!"

Ella sonrió brillantemente otra vez, sintiéndose un poco mejor y distraída del dolor y la incomodidad de lo que ella sentía; por qué le encantaba la comedia.

"Esta situación se está convirtiendo en una verdadera bofetada en la cara ... jajajaja".

Mirándose a sí misma en el espejo de nuevo, se dio a sí misma otra rutina.

"¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de que me gusten mis propios chistes; siempre" Luan se detuvo, miró sus enormes pechos y los sacudió antes de continuar, "... poniéndome nerviosa con ellos. ¡HAHA!"

Mirándolos de nuevo, pensó: "Ustedes ... ustedes dos no siempre son tan malos. Me puedo burlar de mí mismo con ustedes dos. ¿Ven? Empujen", dijo ella asomando sus tetas mientras daban una sutil y delicada onda. seguido por su risa habitual.

"Jajaja ... jaja ... al menos puedo distraerme fácilmente. ¿Y contigo, Luna? Solo espero que su música pueda adormecer el dolor ... hacer que desaparezca".

Totalmente seca ahora, se puso la ropa, aún deslizándose en sus calcetines de color amarillo brillante.

"Tú y yo, Luna ... tenemos que adormecer el dolor ... adormecerlo ... porque no creo que vaya a desaparecer pronto. Puedo adormecer el mío fácilmente. ¿Tú ...?"

Luan tomó varias respiraciones profundas meditativas, preparándose para los eventos del día.

"Está bien ... hagamos esto. Por ti Luna ... por ti ... Lincoln", dijo ella, un poco sonrojada ahora, antes de detenerse de nuevo para controlar su rubor.

"Para ... para ti Luna ... ¡vamos a rockear!"

Y con eso, ella agarró su pequeño bolso amarillo a cuadros y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

8:45 AM

Cuando Luan se dirigió a las escaleras, vio a Lucy sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras, leyendo su libro Edgar Allen Poe. Ella miró a Luan, ambos oyendo la puerta del baño abierta.

"Los cinco dólares están casi a mi alcance ... puedo sentirlos".

"Uh, bueno, Lucy, especifiqué que tenía que estar en la camioneta a las nueve. Un segundo más tarde y el trato está cancelado", bromeó Luan con una sonrisa de Bugs Bunny, con los ojos medio cerrados y demasiado confiados.

"... odio los detalles verbales ... suspiro ..."

"No te preocupes, Lucy ... te daría los cinco dólares por despertarlo".

"Wow ... gracias Luan. Finalmente puedo comprar ese nuevo diario negro en el centro comercial".

"Siempre negro contigo. ¿No te gusta otro color?"

"Blanco. Blanco y negro son mis colores favoritos".

"¿Claro que no podrías ponerme amarillo por mí? ¿Lo entiendes?" Luan preguntó con una sonrisa, Lucy todavía morosa en la expresión.

"Bueno ... he visto toques de aleteo rosa a lo largo de los lados de tus libros. ¿Podría ser que te guste tu blanco con un poco de rojo para obtener el rosa?"

"Ni siquiera en mis pesadillas más oscuras y profundas, Luan", Lucy respondió con una mentira, "me quedo con el negro y la blanc-"

Lucy se detuvo, girando en otra dirección.

"¿Qué es Lucy?" Preguntó Luan, antes de ver a Lincoln salir del baño, con el cabello aún muy mojado, la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, exponiendo sus abdominales marcados y creciendo. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero su cuerpo respondió extremadamente bien al entrenamiento agotador de defensa personal de Lynn.

"Hola, chicas. Bajaré en unos cinco minutos", dijo Lincoln con más tono de ánimo, la ducha caliente parece que le está sirviendo para despertarse. Las bolsas parecían mucho menos notables bajo sus ojos, sus movimientos más normales y consientes. Cuando se fue a su habitación, Luan no pudo evitar sutilmente mirar el cuerpo de Lincoln, lo que ella pudo ver, sonrojándose todo el tiempo.

"contrólate, Luan ... Firmes. Niña ...", dijo Luan tranquilizadora en su cabeza, tratando de recuperar el control y no dejar que los pensamientos y sentimientos vuelvan a controlarla.

"Tal vez pueda cumplir mi parte del trato después de todo", dijo Lucy, todavía leyendo su libro, viendo la parte posterior de la cabeza de caballo de Luan pero incapaz de ver el rubor resplandeciente de Luan. Luan giró en espiral hacia las escaleras, bajando rápidamente a la cocina, tratando de enfriar su temperatura.

"Cálmate ... firme ... mantén a tus caballos Luan ... solo es Lincoln en una toalla después de la ducha. ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto así?" se preguntó a sí misma internamente, antes de la respuesta que pensó, especialmente de la manera en que respondió, la golpeó.

Ella tragó saliva.

"A ... mucho."

Cuando Luan bajaba las escaleras, vio a Leni, Lola y Lana acurrucadas en el sofá mirando la televisión con Lily, Lisa sentada en el costado y realizando algunos cálculos de baja categoría y revisando sus algoritmos para predecir las elecciones y decisiones al azar de dos autoritarios de muestra , uno a la izquierda política, y otro de la derecha. Lily estaba probando varios personajes de El Mago de Oz, acercándose inusualmente a la forma en que el León Cobarde dice "nuarve" en lugar de nervios, pero a la par de sus torpes gritos; Leni, Lola, Lana e incluso Lisa sonrieron ante esto. Lisa sacó un pequeño iPod.

"Nota: tendrá que analizar las cuerdas vocales de Lily para ver cómo puede imitar voces más allá del rango de los niños normales de cuatro años. Sigue existiendo la sospecha de que su caja vocal tiene alguna mutación extraña en su corteza cerebral, lo que le permite imitar voces poco común para un niño de su edad ... todavía muy curioso ", declaró Lisa con su monótono voz. Lily también probó a Dorothy y The Wicked Witch of the West, su mayor éxito, obteniendo ooh genial aaahs de Lola y Lana. Leni trató de concentrarse en el poco tiempo que tenían en la película.

"Oye ... muchachos", preguntó Luan con nerviosismo a todos, Leni, Lola y Lana se volvieron hacia ella, Leni y Lana miraron a Luan con cierto nerviosismo, y Lola puso cara reservada.

"Oye ... eh ... realmente lamento haberte enojado así. No quise decir eso. Ya ves," comenzó Luan, tratando de encontrar el cruce entre la verdad y la mentira ", la condición de Luna me mantuvo despierto durante más tiempo que yo Pensé ... estaba un poco gruñona esta mañana. Así que ... lo siento. Te veré cinco dólares cada uno, ¡lo juro!

Luan sonrió tímidamente, esperando una respuesta. Lola finalmente habló.

"Bueno ... creo que lo sentimos también. Podríamos haber estado un poco más tranquilos, incluso si a algunas personas les faltan modales con los animales de peluche", dijo mientras miraba a Lana, a lo que Lana respondió: "No es gran cosa, Luan. Entiendo ... a diferencia de cierta prima donna que no puede distinguir la diferencia entre un canario falso y uno real ", dijo ella, mirando a Lola ahora, ambas dándose miradas amenazadoras. Leni se levantó y caminó hacia Luan con una expresión en blanco. Luan miró a la chica rubia gigante que era su hermana, ahora realmente sintiendo su presencia física similar a un rascacielos, incluso si era extraordinariamente hermosa.

"Leni ... ¿estás bien? ¿Te ... me perdonas?"

Leni luego envolvió a Luan en un abrumador abrazo de oso, ambos pechos aplastándose como enormes arietes, Luans era más grande pero Leni era mucho más fuerte y firme, un testimonio de su absurda fuerza de oso debajo de la fachada de su físico de moda femenina. . mientras que Luan luchó por respirar.

"Le ... ni ... no puedo ... br-"

"Es como que losiento mucho, mucho, Luan. Realmente lo siento ... lo olvidé ... no estaba pensando ... soy quien tiene que cuidar a todos ... ¡Hacerme cargo! No soy tan bueno en eso, especialmente sin Luna ayudándome. ¿Está… está bien Luna, Luan? ¿Va a estar bien? " Leni preguntó con preocupación en su hermana mientras miraba con tristeza y directamente a Luan, aún abrazándola con fuerza, Luan viendo una pequeña lágrima cayendo por la cara de Leni.

"Awhh ... no llores Leni", dijeron las gemelas por unanimidad con un semi-llanto y temblando en sus propias voces, ambas corriendo hacia abrazandolas alrededor de Leni. Luan decidió darles un abrazo a todos.

"Chicas, no se preocupen. Luna es una de las chicas más duras que conozco. Si alguien puede superar esto, ¡ella puede! Ella solo necesita descansar".

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí abajo?", Gritó una voz. Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron que era Lincoln, completamente vestido, se detuvo a medio camino entre las escaleras y la cocina.

"¡Oh Linky, ven aquí!" Leni chilló felizmente, tirando de un Lincoln aturdido y luchando contra el abrazo grupal, atrapado entre los pechos de Leni y Luan, toda la incomodidad y la proximidad que lo golpeaban.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Se trataba ser escuchado mientras lo aplastaban.

"No tengo idea", respondió Lisa despreocupadamente, todavía concentrada en su propia tarea, justo antes de que las gemelas la atraparan, Lisa tratando de salir, sin éxito contra las dos gemelas.

"Bueno ... esto es incómodo", dijo en blanco, claramente molesto, Lincoln mortificado y jadeando por aire, Luan se enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de cuán atascado estaba Lincoln en su pecho.

"¿Quieres entrar en este grupo de abrazar, Lily?" Lana gritó, Lily negó con la cabeza mientras seguía observando cómo los monos voladores se llevaban a Todos en la película El Mago de Oz.

"demonios ... una hermana mirando primates voladores ... mientras estoy atrapado entre primates ... no puede ser peor".

"¡Hey niños! ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Lynn Sr en un delantal de cocina. Rita siguió a continuación mientras se ponía el abrigo.

"Estamos haciendo un abrazo grupal por Luna, ¿quieres unirte?" Preguntó Leni.

"Por supuesto que queremos niños", dijo Rita.

"Me equivoqué ... puede", murmuró Lisa antes de que tanto Rita como Lynn Sr se acercaran, envolviendo al resto del grupo, apretando inadvertidamente más los pechos de Leni y Luan alrededor de la cara de Lincoln.

"Voy a estar aplastado ... Me asfixiaré ... Voy a morir de esta manera ... ¡esto apesta!" Lincoln pensó mientras intentaba controlar sus pulmones para usar todo el poco oxígeno que podía respirar. Con las muchas veces que esto sucedió en sus abrazos de grupo ahora, nunca fue más dificil para Lincoln.

"Está bien ... Estoy fuera", Lisa murmuró, apretando con todas sus fuerzas fuera del agarre de los gemelos, saltando como una garrapata. Lincoln le tomo el brazo con una mirada suplicante.

"Lo siento, Lincoln ... debo volver a mis cálculos, y por el bien de la ciencia y de toda la humanidad, las necesidades de los muchos superan las necesidades de los pocos".

"Soy ... tu ... hermano," chilló.

"Ustedes también son una minoría… Lo siento!" Lisa dijo mientras corría de regreso al otro lado del sofá. Ella comenzó a mirar sus notas.

"Sacrificar a tu hermano por algunos datos y trivialidades ... que fría", dijo Lucy de repente de la nada, aterrorizando Lisa, haciendo que se lanzara de nuevo en el abrazo grupal. Lucy dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando como temblaba mientras la abrazaba.

"¡Eres una sádica perversa _Homo sapien_ Lucy!"

"Malvado, sí. Sádica, sí. ¿ _Homo sapiens_ ? Eso está en juego".

El abrazo repentinamente se apagó, Lisa regresó a sus notas mientras Lincoln se liberaba, corriendo tan rápido como pudo hacia la cocina, lanzando su cabeza por la ventana para respirar el oxígeno lo más rápidamente posible.

"Los senos ... HUUHUH ... son armas ... HUHUHUHUH ... de destrucción ... .HHHUUUUHUHU ... .masivas ... .HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUHHHHHHH!"

"Woah ... ¿qué pasa contigo?" Lynn dijo desde el patio trasero, teniendo un balón de fútbol en sus manos en la posición de lanzar.

"LENI Y LUAN ... .ME ... .MOLIERON ... .PULVERIZADO ... ¡ENTRE UNA ROCA EN UN LUGAR DURO!" La cabeza de Lincoln retrocedió, y él tomó un plop notable en el piso de la cocina solo para recuperar el aliento nuevamente.

Lynn se tomó un momento para mirar sus senos, pudiendo juntar lo que Lincoln estaba tratando de decir. Lynn se sonrojó mientras usaba el balón de fútbol para cubrirse el pecho.

"Yo ... desearía poder hacer lo que Leni y Luan podrían hacer", pensó, antes de optar por cancelar el pensamiento y correr hacia el árbol del patio trasero, tratando de atacarlo.

Rita y Lynn Sr escucharon a Lincoln caer al suelo.

"Wow ... se quedó sin aliento. Pensé que Lynn lo había endurecido un poco", preguntó Lynn Sr abiertamente.

"Espera un momento ... ustedes cuatro mencionaron algo sobre Luna. ¿Este es un abrazo grupal para Luna?" Rita preguntó abiertamente a las chicas restantes en la sala de estar.

"Sí ... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con Luna?" Preguntó Lynn Sr.

"¿Luan no te lo dijo?" Leni preguntó, Luan olvidando que iba a decirles que Luna se quedaría en casa.

"Luan, ¿qué está pasando con tu hermana? ¿Está bien?" Rita preguntó con una preocupación controlada.

"Ella todavía está durmiendo. Tuvo una noche difícil la noche anterior y está descansando un poco. Le dije que les haría saber que hoy está optando por no ir al centro comercial", les contestó Luan con calma.

"Oh, caramba, eso es muy malo. Tal vez debería quedarme en casa con ella", dijo Rita. La mente de Luan al instante hizo el efecto de sonido de algo que se rompia, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Ahora, cariño, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos? Luna es una adulta ahora. Ella puede tomar estas decisiones por sí misma. Si no se siente bien y le está diciendo a Luan que nos avise que está durmiendo, deberíamos honrar eso", dijo Lynn Sr. Respondiendo a Rita, esta última todavía preocupada pero un poco más relajada y segura sobre su conversación.

"Lo sé, cariño. Pero odio ver a uno de mis bebés enfermo ... incluso si ella es una adulta", dijo Rita.

"Si te hace sentir mejor mamá, Luna nos dijo a todos que pasáramos un buen rato en el centro comercial sin ella", pensó Luan, sabiendo que Luna nunca había dicho algo así, pero que obviamente diría algo en ese sentido.

"Bueno ... creo que debería controlarla, por si acaso".

Luan temía la posibilidad de que su madre escuchara a Luna murmurar algo que en última instancia era lamentable. Luan decidió escoltar a su madre y ejecutar interferencias en caso de que algo saliera mal.

"Está bien, cariño; simplemente no la asfixies. Ya tiene su espacio", le recordó Lynn Sr mientras le gritaba "¡ESTA BIEN! ¡CINCO MINUTOS PARA IRSE! ¡QUIERO VER A TODOS LISTA PARA SALIR! ¡NO HAY ESCUSAS!"

"EL MEJOR ASIENTO!" dijo el débil grito de Lynn afuera, ya esperando en la camioneta, aparentemente escuchando a su papá gritar.

"Esa es mi niña!"

Todos los demás se pusieron sus abrigos mientras Lynn Sr se olvidaba cómicamente de quitarse el delantal de cocina, casi saliendo por la puerta con eso, antes de retroceder hacia dentro. Vio a Lincoln poner dos tazas de cereal Lucky Charms en casi un bocado como Lana.

"¡Diablos, niño! ¡Le ganarías a Lana en una competencia de comer!"

"No, gracias", respondió Lincoln, eructando extremadamente fuerte mientras Lynn Sr le dio un gran gesto de aprobación.

"Impresionante, hijo, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes".

"¡OK papá!"

Mientras tanto, Rita y Luan estaban en la puerta de Luan y Luna, mientras Luan se tomaba un momento tratando de perder un minuto, moviendo la puerta.

"Yo ... esta ... maldita puerta es un poco difícil lidiar con las cerra-dura ... ¿entiendes, mamá?"

"Ja ja", dijo Rita, más ansiosa y curiosa de por qué la puerta no se abría. Luan decidió cortar el acto, esperando que si Luna estaba en medio de un sueño así, escucharía el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Ahí vamos", dijo Luan mientras hacía pasar a su madre, haciéndole saber que no bajara la voz.

"Por favor, sueña con normalidad, por favor, sueña con normalidad", le rogó Luan en su cabeza mientras Rita se dirigía hacia Luna para sentir su cabeza. Luna se veía perfectamente inmóvil, justo en la misma posición en que Luan la dejó cuando bajó las escaleras.

"Hmmm ... no hay temperatura ... respiración regular ... ooooh, todavía se ve cansada. Creo que necesita un descanso extra. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo enferma en la noche, Luan?"

"Uhhh, hasta alrededor de las dos. Estuvo con migo para que no vomitara sobre su edredones y además le acerque el bote de basura. Ya que sería más fácil para ella en lugar de caer de su litera)

"Oh, cariño, eso es tan bueno. ¿Se durmieron juntos?"

Luan se encogió de hombros y sonrió humildemente. Rita le dio a Luan un gran abrazo.

"¡Quiero tener una foto de eso la próxima vez! ¡Luna es tan afortunada de tener una hermana tan cariñosa!"

Luan se echó a reír nerviosamente, los pensamientos sobre el ... momento anterior de debilidad revolotearon en su mente y la hicieron sentir extremadamente culpable, no digna de los elogios de su madre. "Soy ... vil ... no soy un ángel", pensó Luan.

"¿Entonces el teléfono de Luna está cargado?" Preguntó Rita.

"¡Comprobado!" Luan dijo, poniéndolo en el puesto de café.

"Y tu padre hizo mucha comida, así que eso no debería ser un problema cuando se levante ... es una verdadera pena. Quería llevarlos a los dos también a comprar".

"¿Qué, mamá?"

"Bueno, ambos son similares a mí", dijo Rita, mostrando su enorme pecho y su trasero posterior, señalando el de Luna y el de Luan.

"¡MAMÁ!" Luan chilló en voz baja.

"Oh, relájate. Debo cuidar de mis chicas. Han crecido muy rápido. Pronto ... terminarás como Lori".

"Lori encontró a su chico perfecto, mama. Dudo que lo hagamos por mucho tiempo".

"Nunca se sabe, cariño. Él podría vivir en esta área por lo que sabemos".

"O por el pasillo," murmuró Luan en silencio.

"¿Qué fue eso querido?"

"¡Nada! ¡Solo un murmullo! ¡Deberíamos salir ahora!"

Luan rápidamente sacó a su madre de la habitación, sudando a galones, y luego vio a Lincoln salir del baño con espuma de pasta de dientes aún por toda la boca, lavándose los dientes. La vista no fue un buen augurio para el ahora en el borde de Luan.

"Apúrate, cariño. Tu papá estará listo para irse en los próximos dos minutos".

"Mmmhmhhhm", Lincoln respondió con voz apagada, una confirmación obvia, Luan riendo inadvertidamente de la vista.

Luan y Rita se fueron escaleras abajo, Luan seguía jadeando en silencio y tratando de recuperar el control. Ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta y se unieron a todos los demás. Lynn Sr estaba en la casa mirando a su alrededor, luego vio lo que estaba buscando.

"¡Vamos, Lily! Podemos ver eso más tarde", dijo Lynn Sr a la más pequeña en voz alta aun observando al Mago de Oz. Tan pronto como Lynn Sr la recogió, ella dijo, "HEY BUD, ¿Por qué ESTAS TRATANDO DE SACARME, VEZ? MMMYEAA SCHEEEEE"

"Está bien, pequeña, Edward G Robinson, ¡pero ponte el abrigo! Puedes verlo más tarde".

Con Lynn Sr y Lily en el auto, Lucy acaba de entrar, a un minuto, Lincoln se estaba enjuagando los dientes, tratando de quitarse el olor del ácido del vómito aún en las comisuras de la boca. Funcionó después de una tediosa lucha.

"¡Bien! ¡Un minuto para ir!" proclamó con orgullo, saliendo del baño antes de ver la puerta de Luna.

"Es horrible que te quedes en casa, Luna ... todo por mi culpa", pensó Lincoln, con su color en la cara volviendo, pero la culpa emocional todavía en su interior. En el momento en que Lucy lo despertó, los eventos de la noche anterior todavía no lo habían abandonado. Eran un recuerdo muy claro como el cristal.

Lincoln decidió hacer un chequeo rápido de Luna para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Abriendo la puerta cerrada con algunos de los trucos típicos de Leni, logró abrirla, al ver la forma aún dormida que era Luna, acurrucada en la litera de Luan, profundamente descansado.

"Al menos parece que has superado la noche anterior ... creo. Todavía me pregunto qué estabas diciendo antes de que te molestara así. No podría haber sido ..."

Lincoln miró su reloj. Doce segundos

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Lincoln cerró silenciosamente la puerta de Luna, salió disparado de la casa, cerró la puerta principal y se ubicó justo detrás de su papá en la camioneta.

"¡8:59:59 AM! ¡Impresionante!" Lincoln golpeó el aire, al ver un arreglo de asientos sorprendentemente similar que ayer, Leni a su lado, Lily en su asiento detrás de su madre, con Luan sentado en el medio central al lado de Lola, con Lisa , Lana, Lucy y Lynn en la parte de atrás.

"Sí ... increíble", respondió Lucy al mismo tiempo que la oreja de Luan, Luan lanzó una sonrisa de combo y le lanzó a Lucy un billete de cinco dólares.

"Gracias Lincoln; estaba empezando a perder la esperanza".

"¿Esperanza sobre que Lucy?"

"Nada, olvídalo."

9:00 AM oficialmente ahora, y la familia se fue al centro comercial Royal Woods.

Treinta minutos de tráfico más tarde, finalmente llegaron, casi todos extáticos, además de la típica reservada Lucy, la despreocupada Lisa y la ligeramente distante Luan y Lincoln.

A medida que se fueron amontonando, las cuatro más jóvenes, Lily, Lisa, Lana y Lola se fueron con Rita y Lynn Sr también para mirar alrededor de sus tiendas favoritas, mientras que Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan y Leni se agruparon, todos eventualmente planeando separarse en sus propios intereses.

9:39 AM

"¡EY LINCOLN! ¡VAMOS A HACER ESA COSA DE ESCALAR EN LA PARED DE MOTAÑA INTERIOR!" Lynn repentinamente e innecesariamente gritó con entusiasmo, agarrando a Lincoln y tirando de él hacia el otro lado del centro comercial.

"¡ESPERE! MI EMPORIO!" Lincoln gimió cuando Lynn lanzó a Lincoln sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a través de los cientos de otras personas que asistían al centro comercial, lucha y todo.

"Mi ... mi emporio", suspiró Lincoln en voz baja mientras lo pasaban, Lincoln extendiendo su brazo con gesto de extrañeza.

"¡No te preocupes, hermano! Puedes ir allí más tarde. Ahora mismo quiero mostrarte cómo puedo aplastarte con fuerza contra esa pared de roca", dijo Lynn, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que expresó esa afirmación.

"Awh man Lynn ... espera, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Yo ... dije que voy a mostrarte por qué soy grandiosa para escalar, porque soy increíble", Lynn se modificó sutilmente en algo que solía decir.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Luan se rió un poco, aunque se sentía un poco abatido.

"Bueno ... un poco de ejercicio con Lynn debería mantener su mente distraída ... y debo distraerme", dijo Luan, mirando a su derecha, pasando por los Regalos de Spencer.

"Bueno, hola! Que bonito regalo, ¿entiendes?" Luan dijo con una gran sonrisa, riendo dentro de la tienda y ahora perdida en su corazón. Leni y Lucy parecían ser las últimas del grupo.

"¿Oye, Lucy? ¿Quieres probarte algo de ropa?"

"Eso depende ... ¿podré elegir blanco y negro para el mío?"

"Uh ... no veo por qué no".

"Claro ... por qué no. Pero echemos un vistazo rápido a esa librería antigua. He querido comprar un libro negro".

"¡Ewwwck! Libros. No sé por qué te gusta eso, Lucy".

"Bueno ... es por qué eres como eres Leni ... porque no te gustan".

"Tienes toda la razón ... espera ... ¿qué? ¿Me perdí algo, Lucy?"

"Absolutamente nada Leni".

"Oh, está bien", dijo Leni feliz y con una gran sonrisa tonta.

Ambos caminaron en la extraña vieja tienda de antigüedades. Leni, con una cara de desconcierto, caminaba sin querer estar allí, además de maravillarse con algunas de las maderas de los estuches de libros. Lucy se lanzó hacia una pila de libros negros en blanco con un viejo cuero negro rústico. Alcanzó uno de estos libros de cuatro dólares ... antes de que un libro abandonado que estaba al lado atrajera su atención. Ella leyó el titulo para ella misma.

"Flores en el ático ... por VC Andrews ... ¿qué es esto?"

Lucy abrió el libro y leyó la sinopsis. Sus ojos se ensancharon bajo su negro cabello oculto. Miró la etiqueta del precio ... sólo veinticinco centavos.

"Tal vez ... tal vez este libro pueda darme cierta orientación y comprensión sobre lo que está pasando entre Lincoln y Luna", pensó Lucy, sintiéndose un poco rara al comprar el libro.

"Leni?" Lucy gritó, Leni regresó con un papel de varios bocetos de la carpintería que estaba garabateando.

"Aquí ... toma esto por un segundo", dijo Lucy, dándole a Leni el diario negro y la novela en la mano izquierda de Leni. Dirigió a Leni a la anciana que manejaba la caja registradora con una cálida y dulce sonrisa. Lucy hizo que Leni colocara los libros. A medida que la señora mayor escaneaba los libros, parecía tener un rápido aumento en la frente al leer el título de la novela, dándole una mirada preocupada a Leni.

"¿Qué?" Leni preguntó inocentemente.

"Oh ... nada, querida ... un estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no es nada ... el total llega a $ 4.99 después de impuestos".

"Aquí", dijo Lucy en secreto, entregándole a Leni el arrugado billete de cinco dólares, y Leni se lo entregó a la perturbada mujer mayor.

"¿Qué es? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"No ... nada de eso, cariño. Es solo ... ¿qué te haría querer invertir tu tiempo en algo como esto?"

"Bueno, no todos los días entro en una librería y veo algo que me interese o que me de una idea para diseña como ahora, ¿verdad?", Dijo Leni explicativamente, mientras le mostraba sus garabatos a la mujer mayor, que ahora parecía perpleja, guardaba los dos libros en una pequeña bolsa y daba Leni un centavo de vuelta.

"Ohhh ... bueno, te veo después. Que tengas un día maravilloso".

"Tú también, señora", respondió Leni, ella y Lucy salieron de la tienda, Lucy tomó las cosas y Leni pensó en voz alta sobre lo que había pasado.

"Eso fue extraño ... Me pregunto por qué pensó que era extraño que estuviera garabateando los diseños de carpintería de esos estuches de libros".

Lucy acaba de sacar la novela y comenzó a leer y a medias dice, "No lo se".

Ambos terminaron juntos en una tienda de ropa, Leni probó una bariedad de estilos mientras Lucy estaba sentada en la esquina del vestuario, justo enfrente de la cabina de Leni.

"Dime Lucy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Adelante."

"Bueno ... estaba pensando ... y sé que eso puede ser peligroso o peligroso para mi salud y la de otras personas, jaja para mí ... pero ... ¿por qué los hombres en general no pueden ser amables?"

"Aha," dijo Lucy con desatención.

"¿Por qué no pueden ... ya sabes ... como ... ser como Linky?"

"Sí ... eso es algo", respondió Lucy de nuevo, todavía con la nariz en las páginas mientras Leni se probaba un nuevo sostén de color aguamarina.

"¿Sabes? Como, él siempre ha sido uno de los mejores chicos de todos los tiempos. Él no te menosprecia ... no te hace sentir tonto ni como un objeto ... como si fueras algo para conquistar. Y siempre te ayuda. Si no fuera por él, probablemente nunca obtendría mi licencia. Él solo ... te trata como si fueras una persona ... como si tuvieras sentimientos ... Yo ... sí tengo sentimientos. ¿Eso tiene sentido? "

"Uhh, sí ... tan cierto y profundo", dijo Lucy, cautivada en el texto de la página.

"Era solo un pensamiento. Aun así, me encantaría conocer a un tipo similar a Lincoln. Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad".

"Sí ... tan cierto."

Lucy aún leía su libro, totalmente fuera de la conversación, cegada al mundo entero y a los pensamientos honestos de Leni.

"Sí, así es, Leni ... espera un minuto ... ¡¿QUÉ?"

10:23 AM

Luan todavía estaba hablando con las payasadas de Spencer's Gifts, tocando una serie de nuevos actos con cada posible apoyo, mientras que Leni y Lucy miraban varios estilos de ropa y combinaciones, mientras que Lucy mantenía la nariz en la novela, ya tenía cincuenta páginas leídas; mientras que al mismo tiempo trata de rediseñar en secreto los pensamientos abiertos de Leni, para un resultado difícil.

Lynn todavía estaba golpeando a Lincoln, quien parecía ser capaz de mantenerse a sí mismo ahora escalando las paredes, su nueva fuerza en la parte superior del cuerpo de todo ese acondicionamiento realmente era útil.

"Esto es realmente divertido ... ya sabes, en lugar de estar afuera a más de mil pies de altura", dijo Lincoln mientras subía la escalera, justo detrás de Lynn. Deben haber subido y bajado la pared inclinada de sesenta pies al menos veinte veces. A Lincoln le hizo sentir bien deshacerse del estrés físico empujando su cuerpo cada vez más, concentrándose solo en escalar y sujetarse, olvidando sus problemas, aunque solo sea por un rato. Para Lynn, parecía que los problemas simplemente coqueteaban de un lado a otro con la ampliación y disminución de la proximidad de Lincoln hacia ella.

"Hey Lynn. ¡Voy a bajar por un segundo!"

"¡¿Para qué ?! ¡¿Para qué ?! ¡¿Finalmente?

"No del todo ... esta camisa no es exactamente cómoda para escalar", dijo Lincoln, dejando caer hasta el suelo. Se quitó el equipo, luego su polo naranja, revelando sus abdominales y su físico delgado. El sonrojo de Lynn magnificado incontrolablemente, causando que ella intente ir más rápido hasta la cima y olvidarse de lo que vio.

"Ah, ¿una carrera? ¡Apuesto a que puedo vencerte, incluso desde aquí abajo!" Lincoln le gritó a Lynn, que estaba a solo quince pies a lo largo de la pared.

"En tus sueños cojo!" Lynn respondió sin mirar atrás, todavía sonrojándose monótonamente e intentando recuperar el ritmo, torpemente con la colocación de sus manos y pies ahora, subiendo ahora sin su camisa, solo su otra ropa y su equipo de escalada para llegaban con Lynn.

Lynn estaba en el punto medio ahora, Lincoln acercándose rápidamente. Minutos más tarde, Lynn estuvo a un cuarto del camino, su ritmo se desaceleró a medida que cometía un gran número de pequeños errores torpes, Lincoln ahora se movía en un tiempo veloz, ahora a dos tercios de la pared.

"¡Vamos, estúpidos brazos y pies! gritó dentro de su cabeza, ahora tomando algunos riesgos extremos al subir la pared, Lincoln ahora justo detrás de ella.

"Solo un par de pies más ... y ... oh ... ¡OH MIERDA!" Lynn gritó mientras perdía el equilibrio en un costoso fracaso, cayendo hacia atrás lentamente.

"LYNN!" Lincoln gritó, instantáneamente saltó de la pared de roca y la agarró, su abrazo apretado y protector. Ambos cayeron al suelo rápidamente, antes de que las cuerdas elásticas que los sostenían rebotaran hacia arriba muchos pies por encima del suelo sólido del centro comercial. Rebotaron en el equipo del otro varias veces antes de encontrarse en el suelo, Lincoln tendido horizontalmente con Lynn colocada torpemente en el regazo de Lincoln, con las manos aferrándose a su vida en su cintura recortada y firme. Ambos se miraron con torpeza, Lynn se sonrojó aún más ahora que estaba envuelta alrededor de la ingle de Lincoln, todavía aturdido y confundido.

"Wow ... él saltó hacia mí de esa manera ... incluso cuando estábamos totalmente a salvo", pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de darse cuenta de que varias personas del fondo los estaban mirando.

"No sabía que te importara", dijo Lynn con un guiño.

Lynn salió disparada de Lincoln y lo levantó, todavía aturdida por lo que podría haber sido el impacto de su colisión.

"Oye ... Lincoln, ¿estás bien?"

"Uhhhhh ... ..yyyyeeee ... .. yeahhhh. ¡Okkkkaaaayyyy!" Lincoln soltó un murmullo, y Lynn lo atrapó a mitad de la caída mientras ella soltaba una risita.

"¡OH LINCOLN!" Un estridente rugido resonó en su esquina más alejada. Era Lola, pareciendo estar en una misión. Corrió hacia Lynn y Lincoln, chasqueando los dedos y logrando que los ojos de Lincoln se enfocaran con su visión 20-20 nuevamente.

"¿Oh, querido hermano? Estoy en un pequeño aprieto, y necesito que hagas algo por mí".

"¿Lola? ¿No puede esperar? ¿Íbamos a probar la pared otra vez?" Lincoln dijo: Lynn ahora intenta mirar en la dirección opuesta.

"Me temo que no es mi hermano mayor de pelo blanco. Olvidé que tenía que combinar los estilos de ropa que tengo en casa para mi vestido de concurso con los que planeo que compren mamá y papá. Tomé fotos con mi teléfono, pero ... gracioso, olvidé mi teléfono celular en casa. ¿Podrías ser, querido, increíble, dulce y cariñoso hermano y correr a casa y enviarme fotos de mi vestido de desfile que está en mi cama al teléfono de Lana?

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?" Preguntó Lincoln estupefacto.

"¡Oh, vamos, Lincoln! Recuerda, todavía me debes un gran favor. ¿Recuerdas el incidente del camión de helados?"

"Ohhhh…. Diablos, cómo podría no olvidarme de eso", se lamentó Lincoln, sin dejar que los recuerdos de ese día lo persiguieran de nuevo.

"Bueno ... te cubrí ... es hora de pagar. Es solo una caminata de veinte minutos a casa, así que ..." Lola se detuvo, antes de hacer su sonrisa de cachorrito y perrito a Lincoln, que obviamente estaba puesta pero que hasta cierto punto era sincera.

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE !?"

"Oh ... ¡diablos! Esta bien. ¡Hija manipuladora! Lo haré, Lola".

"Muchas gracias, querido gran hermano", decia Lola, dándole un rápido abrazo a Lincoln, antes de que retrocediera.

"¡Ewwww Lincoln! ¡Estás todo sudoroso y asqueroso en este momento!"

"Pequeño renacuajo," Lynn dijo en voz baja en su mente, luego girándose hacia Lincoln.

"Ah, hombre, Lincoln, no deberías haber aceptado eso", dijo Lynn mientras Lola se alejaba con Lily, Lisa, Lana, Rita y Lynn. Ahora, Lynn lo miro con ojos de cachorro a Lincoln, incluso mejor que Lola.

"Lo siento, Lynn, pero Lola me cubrió ese día ... y sí, ella tiene razón; se lo debo".

"Ah ... eso apesta", dijo Lynn, poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Lincoln. Lincoln la abrazó, y Lynn se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Lo siento ... dile a todos que tuve que hacer un recado para Lola y volver a casa para tomar algunas fotos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Podría ir contigo si quieres", respondió Lynn de forma automática.

"No, no quiero arruinar tu tiempo en el centro comercial. Quién sabe ... tal vez pueda regresar con un poco de tiempo libre y obtener lo que quería en el Emporium".

"Bueno ... si lo dices hermano. Date prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, Lynn. Fue divertido escalar contigo ... ya sabes, hasta que te equivocaste", dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa mientras se ponía su polo naranja y su sudadera gris.

"¡Cállate! Mi mano estaba sudorosa, de lo contrario hubiera limpiado el piso contigo en esa última", replicó Lynn de vuelta competitivamente.

"Sí ... te puse nerviosa cuando estaba cerrando la brecha entre nosotros".

Lynn le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Lincoln en el hombro, aunque no lo lastimó tanto como solía hacerlo desde el condicionamiento de Lynn, uno de los pocos inconvenientes que Lynn pensó que surgió al entrenar a Lincoln.

"¡Adiós Lynn!"

"Nos vemos, Lincoln. ¡Date prisa, ¿quieres ?!"

Lynn tomó su equipo nuevamente cuando Lincoln saltó fuera del área de escalar y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del Royal Woods Mall, hacia la entrada.

"Ve. Quería pasar más tiempo con él ... y no sabía que su cuerpo se ajustaba tan bien a mi ritmo ... genial. Pero caramba ... por qué diablos me he puesto nerviosa y roja a su alrededor tan recientemente. Tal vez sean los abdominales ... Espero que sean solo los abdominales ".

Lynn le entregó el equipo al empleado, luego fue al patio de comidas, comprándose una bebida fangosa roja y un sándwich de pastrami super picante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Luan saltó alegremente hacia Lynn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hey, Lynn! ¿Te la pasaste bien escalando con Lincoln? ¡Apuesto a que fue un buen momento! ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, fue muy divertido ... ¿cómo estuvo Spencer's Gifts?"

"Fue como una piñata de apertura tras regalo de ideas para nuevas rutinas con sus productos y accesorios. Fue increíble".

Luan se sentó, sacando una bolsa de sus artículos que sacó de la tienda; billetes de lotería falsos, una prueba de embarazo de broma, caminantes inflables, un encendedor de mordaza, papel higiénico Donald Trump y Hillary Clinton, una serpiente en lata de papas fritas, un modulador y modificador de voz más pequeño del mundo y dos pistolas de broma con las banderas que disparan diciendo bang sobre ellos.

"Genial Luan. Mira, soy un vaquero; ¡BANG BANG!" Lynn actuó de manera juguetona mientras renunciaba a usar más las pistolas falsas, viendo la seguridad del centro comercial a la distancia, dando asentimientos disidentes para alejar las pistolas falsas.

"Oh ... sí ... Me olvidé de eso. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, hazlo, Luan".

"Entonces, ¿cuántas veces venciste a Lincoln?" Luan preguntó mientras jugaba con los billetes de lotería falsos, adivinando cuánto podría pensar alguien que estaría ganando.

"Todas las veces, pero la última ... Tengo que admitir que algo debe haberle provocado que ponga su trasero en marcha. Si no fallaba totalmente como lo hice, podría haberme ganado".

"Apuesto a que el marcador todavía estaba a tu favor".

"Oh, sin duda, no hay comparación. Pero, tuvo que irse".

"¿Al lugar del Emporio japonés? Estaba muy contento de que le di diez dólares para que pudiera comprarse algo".

"En realidad ... Lola lo envió a una misión para volver corriendo a casa y hacer que le enviaran mensajes de texto sobre las fotos del estúpido vestido de Lola para que nuestros padres puedan comprar los diseños adecuados ... un montón de cosas ridículas y cursis, si me preguntas".

"Bueno, eso es dulce de Lincoln ... esperar, ¿qué?" Preguntó Luan, un tsunami de temor tiró de las aguas costeras de su seguridad mental, escuchando el ruido de fondo de su mente tratando de reestructurar las palabras de Lynn.

"Lincoln está corriendo a casa ahora mismo para enviar fotos de los diseños del concurso de Lola".

Luan se puso de pie con una expresión vacante; su mercadería recién comprada se extendió por toda la mesa ... la lata de papa disparo las serpientes por su cuenta, como si se tratara del momento adecuado para detectar la reacción de Luan.

"Lynn ... ¿Hace cuánto se fue Lincoln?"

"Uhhh ... diría unos diez ... quince minutos, tal vez. Parece que él también va a su ritmo".

La cara de Luan se asustó como cuando no podía contar chistes; de repente metió toda su mercancía en la bolsa y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

"¿¡Luan !? ¿¡LUAN !?"

"¡ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE TENGO CUIDAR DE ALGO! ¡DIGA A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ QUE LOS ENCONTRARÉ EN CASA LYNN!"

"PERO QUE-"

"LYNN !?"

"¡BIEN! ¡TE VERÉ EN CASA!"

Lynn reflexionó cuando Luan dio la vuelta a la esquina, casi derribando a más de una docena de personas con su velocidad.

"¿Qué pasa con Luan? Es como si escuchara algún tipo de amenaza de bomba o ataque terrorista. No hemos tenido uno de esos por un tiempo ... no es así, desde Dallas y Filadelfia. Oh, bueno ... más emparedado para mí", Lynn sonrió, abriendo la boca y casi poniéndose la mitad en la boca, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo sacó.

"Maldición ... ¿cómo hice eso? Ni siquiera me atraganté".

Dos jóvenes adolescentes la miraban asombrados por lo que Lynn había hecho inconscientemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios están mirando?" Ella rugió, levantando sus puños, asustando a los dos chicos adolescentes.

Leni y Lucy acababan de salir de la tienda de ropa, Leni con una gran variedad de bolsa, Lucy con una sola camiseta negra, leyendo y reflexionando en silencio sobre los pensamientos de Leni.

"Soy yo, o esta situación simplemente está esperando y cocinando a fuego lento ... a punto de volverse potencialmente más complicada a cada paso ... la novela parece estar aludiendo a algo como esto"

Un destello de blanco y amarillo con una cola de caballo paso cerca de ellas, haciendo las girar en círculos, casi derribándolos.

"¡WHOAH! ¡Eso fue divertido!" Chilló Leni.

"No podía ver ... pero se parecía a la cola de caballo de Luan", dijo Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, no seas tonta. Las coletas no corren tan rápido ... a menos que estuvieran en un pony ... ooo, ¡tal vez fue un pony!"

"O tal vez…." Lucy se calló cuando ella y Leni fueron a buscar a los demás. De repente, ambos se miraron, viéndose la ropa del otro.

"Wow ... quién sabía que podía hacer que el negro funcionara tan bien", se felicitó Leni.

"Esto no es tan genial ... es una broma ... Suspiro ... bizarro ... el horror ... Verde agua... Yuck," cerró Lucy.

Luan finalmente llegó a la entrada principal del Royal Woods Mall, todavía corriendo a una velocidad extrema, sus pechos rebotaban en enormes explosiones aplastantes contra su cuerpo.

"¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡OH MIERDA, MIERDA LA MIERDA, MIERDA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL !?" Luan gritó, varias madres cubrieron los oídos de sus hijos y se rieron de la maldición de Luan.

"¡PIENSA LUAN! ¿CUÁL ES LA MANERA MÁS RÁPIDA DE LLEGAR A CASA SI FUE LINCOLN?"

Luan miró a su alrededor, tratando de crear un mapa instantáneo de Royal Wood, partiendo del Royal Woods Mall, destino ... su hogar.

"AUUHHHH ... ¡LO TIENES! ¡OH HOMBRE, ¿CUÁLES SON LAS COSAS DE MIERDA? ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA ?!"

Luan cruzó varias intersecciones frenéticamente, pasando entre carreteras y corriendo olímpicamente por callejones y calles secundarias.

"¡NO QUIERO SABER, QUE PUEDE PASAR SI LINCOLN Y LUNA SE ENCUENTRAN SOLOS… QUE HARÍA LUNA! ¡SI LINCOLN ESCUCHA LO QUE SUEÑA!"

Luan apenas perdió un paso de peatones, antes de llegar al puente que pasaba el atasco de tráfico de la autopista. Más adelante, un indicador naranja con varios tipos de construcción bloqueaba la zona de trabajo.

"¡OH DIOS, VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡VAMOS!" Luan gritó, ahora tenía que dar la vuelta al puente y tomar una ruta más larga a casa. Ella comprobó el tiempo en su teléfono celular.

"11:41 AM. A ESTE RITMO, ME TOMARIA ... …TREINTA MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A CASA ... TAL VEZ MÁS CON ESTOS CIERRES DE CALLE ESTÚPIDAS ... ¡QUE ME ESTAN JODIENDO TANTO!"

Mientras tanto, Lincoln estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, solo un par de cuadras, caminando ahora en lugar de correr. Él pudo haber sido bueno en un carrera, pero esto fue en otro nivel.

"Ah, hombre ... realmente quería ver el emporio y ver si el Godzilla de 1984 estaba allí; ¡es casi imposible obtener la versión americana en DVD!"

Mientras seguía lamentándose de la oportunidad de aventura perdida del centro comercial, notó algo curioso mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

"Este ... este es casi el mismo camino que tomé a casa anoche ... este un poco ... raro".

Pasó por el parque, observando la misma área tupida y aislada en la que hizo ciertas cosas la noche anterior. Se estremeció, incluso si estaba pasando por el camino a casa en el oscuro y sombrío día.

Quince minutos más tarde, él estaba fuera de la casa, viéndolo de la misma manera en que lo había vio en la noche anterior, pero no tan emocionalmente agotado y estresado. Esos pensamientos todavía se quedaron con él, sin embargo. Por encima de todo, estaba aterrorizado de que Luna pudiera estar levantada.

"Hombre ... no quiero asustar a Luna y que ella me vea como el única en la casa ... Esto se está poniendo incómodo". Mientras caminaba hacia el porche, a punto de tocar el timbre de la puerta, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por olvidarse en llevarse las llaves, decidió un curso de acciones diferente.

"Maldición ... tendré que escalar el costado otra vez ... al menos puedo entrar sin ser detectado. Estar cerca de Luna con otras personas puede ser menos raro, pero los dos ... No sé si puedo manejarlo yo mismo todavía ... No sé si puedo confiar en mí mismo ".

Lincoln comenzó a escalar el exterior del techo lateral a lo largo de su ángulo, encontrando la tarea un poco más fácil, incluso después de toda el ejercicio que hizo con Lynn ... al menos no era un problema psicológico en este momento ... no en la misma medida al menos .

"Así que ... operación", entra a escondidas en mi habitación ... entra en la habitación de Lola y Lana, toma le teléfono de lola en la cama ... envíalos al teléfono de Lana, luego pasa el rato en mi habitación por el resto del día " ... fácil. Solo necesito quedarme lo más tranquilo posible para que Luna no piense que hay alguien en casa."

Lincoln se arrastró a través de su ventana circular, tan tranquilo como fue posible mientras afinaba su audición lo mejor que podía, poniendo la oreja en la puerta.

"No ... sin ruido ... nada. Luna todavía debe estar durmiendo. Gracias a Dios".

Lincoln, todavía asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer en esta misión, esperó unos veinte minutos en su habitación con miedo, aumentando su confianza y haciendo abdominales para distraerse. Luego, tan cuidadoso como un guardián del zoológico alimentando a los leones, caminó desde la puerta hasta la habitación de Lola y Lana, cada paso haciendo un débil gemido en el pasillo.

"Estúpido piso ... la única vez que no necesito ningún ruido, ¡y tú me lo das!"

Afortunadamente, la puerta de Lola y Lana que se encontraba abierto, lo que le facilitó la entrada. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, notó que la puerta del baño estaba abierta. Recordó cerrarla claramente. Y parecía que alguien acababa de usar la ducha. También había un fuerte olor a vainilla flotando en el aire, distrayendo y despertando a Lincoln momentáneamente antes de que su mente volviera a trabajar.

"Probablemente solo se dio una ducha esta mañana y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta. Sucede ... pero ese olor a vainilla es tan ... tan bien. Y no es solo el champú de vainilla en la ducha que Luna probablemente usa ... huele. así que ... normalmente, como ... uh, mierda. No pienses así en este momento, Lincoln. ¡ENFOCATE!

Lincoln cerró la puerta e inspeccionó la habitación. Allí, en la cama de Lola, estaba su vestido de desfile. En su mesita de noche estaba su teléfono con una autofoto de Lola.

"¿De Verdad?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, antes de agarrar el celular y encontrar el contacto de Lana, llamado "cabeza de lodo".

"Seguro que les gusta meterse el uno con el otro, ¿no?", Opinó Lincoln algo molesto cuando tomó más de una docena de fotografías con diferentes ángulos de los vestidos del desfile en la cama de Lola, de esa manera Lola no perdería la cabeza en caso de que cometiera un error, en cualquier cosa.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto en el celular de Lola.

"Gracias oh querido hermano mayor! OOO!"

"¡Ahora estamos a mano!" Lincoln le devolvió el mensaje de texto rápidamente con una ligera molestia en su frenética velocidad de escritura. Comprobó rápidamente la hora en el teléfono celular.

12:17 PM

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta de su habitación, cuando de repente su vejiga lo traiciono de la nada.

"¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡No ahora! ¡El baño está tan cerca de su habitación!"

Él pensaba sus opciones. El invento personal de Lincoln la pipi-guera pero estaba fuera de servicio, así que eso estaba fuera de discusión. Él tenía recipientes de 2 litros ... y esta vejiga no iba a ser ignorada tan fácilmente.

"Oh, mierda ... no tengo otra opción", dijo en voz baja mientras movía un dedo del pie al baño, casi llegando, antes de que un pensamiento lo golpeara.

"Bueno, en realidad ... las modificaciones de Lisa deben de evitar que luna me escuche incluso si esta despierta, no podrá escucharme ... ha, eso funcionó para mí al menos".

Su paso se volvió un poco más seguro cuando cerró la puerta del baño normalmente, el potente aroma a vapor de vainilla hizo que su vejiga se drenara de forma extrañamente agradable al sentir los olores interactuar con sus neuronas, provocando de manera incontrolable una interacción bastante platonica pero superficial, una interacción sensual con Luna. Él estaba soñando despierto que estaba en una tina de agua caliente con luz púrpura-naranja alrededor de ellos por la noche; se fueron acercando cada vez más, ambos se sonrojaron más, sus ojos se fueron cerrando gradualmente a medida que sus caras se acercaban tímidamente pero con seguridad. Luna repentinamente agarró la pierna de Lincoln, sin soltarlo llegando hasta su ingle.

"¡OH MIERDA! ¡Demonios! Eso ... eso estuvo cerca", jadeó Lincoln, tratando de mantenerse al tanto de la realidad.

"No Loud ... no ahora ... ¡nunca!" Lincoln pensó con dureza mientras tiraba el inodoro y salía del baño. Ahora, junto a la puerta de Luna, se preguntaba si ella estaba bien.

"Espera ... espera Lincoln. Así es exactamente cómo te metiste en este lío; eres sobreprotector, ¡y ahora vienes a descubrir una de las cosas más desordenadas sobre ti! Solo ve a la habitación ... regresa a tu habitación…. Solo muévete- "

Entonces un sonido sutil lo golpeó; una melodía. Estos horribles y débiles susurros de melodía que escuchó, le parecían familiar... parecían salir de una pequeña grieta entre la puerta y el piso, la única área en la que Lisa parecía haberse dispersado en las modificaciones.

"Como ... como dije ... solo vete Lincoln. vuelve a tu cuarto-"

De pronto pudo escuchar el comienzo instrumental, un preludio de piano. Podía reconocer la canción, si solo uno pudiera escuchar la letra. Pero el tono y la melodía, fue de una versión más optimista que escuchó a Luna cantarle una vez. Este ... parecía más ... más oscuro ... más melancólico ... más traumático ... y mucho más perturbado. Lento pero seguro, Lincoln comenzó a escucharlo ... el lloroso y torturado canto de Luna, solo a través de la grieta solo, lentamente hinchándose desde el principio en la misma clave que esta nueva versión más oscura de la canción, de lo que Lincoln pudo recordar que el artista fue nombrado ; Perturbado.

" _Hola oscuridad, mi viejo amigo,  
he venido a hablar contigo otra vez ..._

Lincoln, en estado de shock cargado de adrenalina, mantuvo su oreja en la periferia de la puerta, lo más cerca posible, casi física y emocionalmente obligada a escuchar a la verdad Luna en esta canción.

De repente, Lincoln se encontró con su cerradura, se deshizo en segundos, antes de abrirla lentamente, justo cuando la bocina soltaba con la canción y la voz de Luna. Casi lo derribó, haciendo rodar su sudadera con capucha en su cabeza, su capucha de vuelta a la perfección total imperfecta. Rápidamente tomando su postura y zambulléndose, vio a Luna cantando al máximo el siguiente conjunto de letras.

" _Y a la luz desnuda vi a diez mil personas, tal vez más ..."_

Estaba frente a Lincoln, de espaldas a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba su corazón, con su voz doblando todas las delicadas cuerdas en el corazón de Lincoln. No podía ver la cara de Luna, pero realmente podía sentirla ... su inversión emocional en las letras de la canción.

Al final de la canción, Lincoln rápidamente sacudió la puerta para que pareciera cerrada, mientras él alcanzó su punto máximo dentro. Todavía no podía ver su rostro, pero la música que estaba eligiendo ... algo fuera de las películas que vio ... muy emotivas, sombríos y tristes cuerdas y los matices dinámicos, fluidos de la tragedia y la belleza ... era una visión Para contemplar, un lado de Luna no tenía idea de que existiera.

Se maravilló ante este colosal talento musical que tenia su hermana mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas; con solo verla cantar sola, y luego fluir musicalmente y actuar de una manera tan grandiosa e inspiradora de las piezas orquestadas, Lincoln se sintió involuntariamente como si se estuviera enamorando de ella una y otra vez.

Pero la música ... todo fue trágico ... se sentía como una esperanza para los desesperados. Este era el tipo de música que solo las personas con graves trastornos emocionales escuchaban o cantaban.

Entonces la música se detuvo. Lincoln miró a través de la pequeña puerta que se abría.

_"Todo ha sido tan espectacular hasta ahora ... pero yo ... siento que hay una canción ahí fuera, rock u orquestal, que encaja perfectamente con lo que siento, cómo me siento ... tal vez ..."_

El latido del corazón de Lincoln se aceleró, al ver a Luna doblar la esquina por un segundo y ver su rostro con los ojos abiertos ... estaban rojos, llorosos y llenos de miseria palpable.

"Tenía razón ... ella está ... está tan triste en este momento ... Luna ...".

De repente, Luna volvió a hablar de la nada.

_"Creo que se llamaba ... ¿Primero Godzilla? ¿Shinzilla? Algo, Shin y Godzilla. Supongo que fue una decisión más espeluznante. Solo recuerdo mucho hablar, pero a Lincoln le encantó. Sin embargo, hubo ..."_

Lincoln escuchó su pausa cuando un recuerdo repitió automáticamente esa fría noche que Lincoln estaba viendo esa película de Godzilla, una que pensó que era extremadamente genial, incluso con todo lo que hablaba.

"Shin Godzilla ... yo, Lynn y Lana estaban acurrucados en el sofá por la noche para verlo después de que lo obtuviera del Emporio ... Luna bajó y se quedó con nosotros ... ella se acurrucó conmigo. Lo recuerdo porque sus manos y pies estaban muy fríos ", sonrió Lincoln en una risa ahogada. Él la escuchó de nuevo.

_"La música en esa escena; lo recuerdo. Qué ... hermosa ... y triste que era. Lo sentí ... lo trágica que debe haber sido. La música fue operística, la única vez que me ha gustado una gran tragedia operística como esa. Era por ... un monstruo temible, trágico, perdido ... "._

"La escena en la que se ilumina de color púrpura y destruye la ciudad ... fue una escena tan mortificadora. Luna tiene buen gusto".

" _En muchos sentidos ... soy como esa cosa de Godzilla ... un temible ... trágico ... perdido ... monstruo, en busca de esperanza"._

El corazón de Lincoln se rompió cuando escuchó a Luna decir esto. Agarró su pecho y tembló, casi sintiendo que su corazón se rompía literalmente.

La música de esa escena comenzó a reproducirse, pasando de los instrumentos de madera y viento por un tiempo, a las letras más operísticas que parecían abogar por la tragedia de Godzilla ... y ahora la de Luna. Se dio la vuelta y observó a Luna como una burlona conducta, sin más lágrimas en su rostro, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro con una expresión morbosa y eterna de tristeza por todas partes mientras su cuerpo se doblaba y fluía con la angustia y la desesperación de la canción. Parecía sufrir tan desalentadamente y, sin embargo, paradójicamente, bellamente.

"Yo ... ¿te ... te hice sentir como esto Luna?" Croaba en silencio, antes de que Lincoln la sacudiera cuando la viera conducir la última parte de la pieza, hasta llegar a las orquestaciones gigantes de bronce y cuerdas finales, lo que condujo al descenso de los decreciendo, luego a la caída deprimente.

De repente, el hecho más desgarrador del día lo golpeó.

"Esta música ... La estás escuchando ... por mi culpa. Yo ... te hice esto, Luna ... Yo ... te lastimé Luna ... todo ... fue ... por mi ... tú serías la rockera habitual. Si ... si no fuera por lo que hice ... por lo que te hice pasar ".

Cuando la canción se apagó, Lincoln cerró la puerta y se movió hacia la derecha, sintiendo su cuerpo débil e incapaz de moverse. Tiró de sus piernas ligeramente inclinadas y apoyó la cabeza entre las rodillas ... y lloró en silencio. Incapaz de moverse ... incapaz de hacer nada ... gritó, acurrucándose, sintiendo todo el peso de devastar a la persona con la que no estaba tan dispuesto a admitir que se enamoró.

A los pocos minutos, Lincoln oyó que la puerta de Luna se abría.

_"Eh ... pensé que lo había cerrado. Ah, bueno",_ se escuchó la voz de Luna, sonando un poco más en calma y típico, aunque Lincoln se estaba ahogando en sus penas para darse cuenta.

_"¡LINCOLN !? Oh, Dios mío, solo eres tú hermano. Me asustaste un segundo como Lucy ... Oye ... Lincoln ... Lincoln, bro, ¿qué pasa?"_

Lincoln todavía estaba en modo de shock, incapaz de sentir su cuerpo o mover su cabeza hacia arriba, su cuerpo aún enroscado, su cuerpo ahora temblando. Se sentía excluido de poder dar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

_"Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? ¿Están todos afuera en el centro comercial?"_

Lincoln logró mover su cabeza lo suficiente dentro de sus rodillas para imitar un gesto de confirmación, todavía en general físicamente paralizado por sus emociones. No podía soportar la idea de que Luna lo viera así.

De repente, Lincoln sintió que Luna le ponía la mano en el hombro, aparentemente aplastando la cáscara de huevo que era su estado mental y físico actual.

_"Lincoln bro ... vamos ... ¿qué pasa?"_

El tono agradable en la voz de Luna se extendió lentamente a la forma confusa y mixta de Lincoln, aunque todavía no podía moverse.

_"¡Lincoln, por favor! ¿¡Hermano !?"_

La cáscara emocional y las habilidades motoras de Lincoln todavía lo encadenaron. De repente, se encontró un eslabón débil en su presión emocional en su conciencia. Él reunió la fuerza que pudo ... para mirar a Luna ... para mirar a Luna ... solo para verla, como ella era ... ella. Con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, parecía que asesinó la realidad y lloró por ella. Lincoln escuchó la mortífera ondulación en la voz de su hermana haciéndole en un eco de dolor.

_"Bro ... ¿qué pasa?"_

Lincoln, todavía temblando y las lágrimas corrían por su cara pecosa, dio una respuesta ahogada.

"L ... Luna ... la música que estabas tocando ... lo escuche ... Yo ... yo ... te arruiné ... te arruiné realmente ... Lo arruiné todo entre nosotros Luna ... lo siento. Lo siento. , entonces, así que… .lo siento Luna! "

Con eso, Lincoln se derrumbó total y completamente en sus rodillas, una estupefacta y sorprendida Luna al ver a su hermanito haciendo esto; Le rompió el corazón al ver a su hermana en una agitación tan emocional, su estado envió ondas impías a la columna de Luna, lamentándose ahora como una tormenta perpetua por su amor secreto, Lincoln. Ella se agachó, ahora ella misma llorando, abrazándose con fuerza en un fuerte abrazo mientras él temblaba. Lincoln la sintió abrazarla en un fuerte abrazo mientras ambos lloraban.

_"Te tengo hermano. Estoy aquí"._


	5. Para ti y Por mi y Autobuses, juegos y c

**Es bueno que esta vez no tarde barios meses en traducir, por cierto agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer toda la historia, se que en parte es un tanto genérico como algunas historias de Locest, pero le prometo que en menos de dos capítulos sucederá un evento importante que lo hará ver la historia, unos datos que tal vez algunas persona le guste, todo el escrito incluye información que sera importante más adelante. y la segunda gracia a J0nas Negera por tomarse la molestia de escribir un comentario en cada capitulo. **

**Bueno creo que es todo lo que quiero decir y espero que estén bien todos.**

**Esta historia no es mía, el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personajes de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Para ti y ... Por mi ... y Autobuses, juegos y cenas

Sábado 26 de octubre de 2019

12:31 PM en la tarde.

Luna intentó, sin éxito, levantar a Lincoln, todavía llorando de rodillas mientras ella misma se derrumbaba. Ambos sufriendo una caída emocional, cayendo a pedazos, Luna es la única que tiene alguna ventaja en términos de fortaleza mental después de su tiempo terapéutico de inmersión musical que le dio algo de recarga. Todavía era muy difícil para ella mantener la compostura frente a esta forma de montón de llanto que era su hermano. La carga musical se estaba agotando rápidamente dentro de ella.

"Yo ... tengo que reponerme ... no puedo dejar que Lincoln se convierta en esto. Nunca me lo perdonaría de nuevo", pensó Luna, un pensamiento que le seguía tanto a ella como a Lincoln.

"¡Vamos! Mantente fuerte Luna ... para Lincoln", ella monologó internamente. Intentó hablarle a Lincoln en una sola oración lo mejor que pudo, saliendo en tartamudeo ahogado bajo su garganta de una forma convulsionada y atragantándose.

"Linc ... ..Lincoln ... Vamos, hermano ... por favor, leva ... ... ¿levántate ... por favor ... por mí?"

El cuerpo de Lincoln se sacudió todavía, pero logró dar un gran y tembloroso movimiento para ceder, tratando lentamente de encontrar sus pies nuevamente y juntar nuevamente su psique emocionalmente agotada y destrozada.

Cuando Luna lo levantó, repentinamente colapsó, sus piernas ahora se debilitaron al sentir que su hermano se había derrumbado ante sus propios ojos. Lincoln cayó ligeramente sobre sus piernas, ahora en parte en una Luna que luchaba y lloriqueaba.

Ella hizo esto, pensaba; Ella tenía que hacerlo bien, lo que fuera necesario.

"Lincoln ... por favor ... no puedo ... no mientras estás llorando".

Lincoln repentinamente tosió, deteniendo su tibio llanto bajo, dándole a Luna un poco más de fuerza para levantarlo nuevamente, luchando por anclar sus cuerpos debajo de sí mismos mientras ella lentamente lo llevaba a su habitación, él limpió sus puños contra su rostro, sus lágrimas manchando tanto mejillas como cara. Intentó mantener su respiración bajo control lentamente, aunque su respiración era profundas y cortas.

Luna lo sentó en la litera de Luan y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se decía a sí misma que debería controlarse y ser fuerte por el bien de Lincoln.

Ella puso su mano en su hombro mientras él miraba hacia sus pies, aparentemente incapaz de mirarla. Esto realmente lastimó el corazón de Luna, pero ella tendría que luchar contra la urgencia de romperse para otro momento. Este ya no era su momento; Ella lo había tenido hace poco. Era el momento de Lincoln, ella estaría como él estuvo con ella en el cine y en el pasillo, ella estaría aquí para el

Lincoln pareció tener un poco más de control cuando Luna lo dejó calmarse y reponerse lo mejor que pudo. Ella puso su otra mano debajo de su boca, levantando su barbilla para ajustar su mirada a los ojos de luna, viendo que seguía viéndose llorosos, el de Lincoln se notaba más rojo y mortificado ... o roto.

"Lincoln hermano ... por favor ... esto ... ¿esto es sobre la noche anterior?"

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza y luego agregó: "... no ... no completamente".

"Hermano, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Cualquier cosa, bro".

"Luna ... no ... nadie puede ayudarme ... porque te rompí ... te arruiné. Estoy arruinado ... no puedo perdonarme ..."

"Lincoln, no estás arruinado por lo que sucedió anoche ... y nunca me rompiste ... eso es lo que soy".

"Q ... que?"

"Hermano ... ven aquí", dijo Luna, abrazando a Lincoln con un suave abrazo mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en sus suaves senos, obteniendo una sensación relajante y agradable de hormigueo al escuchar el latido del corazón de Luna.

"Nunca podrías hacerme nada, Lincoln. Yo ... Siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase".

"Pero Luna ... esa música que estabas tocando ... fue hermoso ... tu canto ... lo que sea que estabas haciendo con la música ... Cunado cantabas ... Luna, esa fue una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto. Luna ... estabas ... trágica ... te oí decir que eras como Shin Godzilla ... podía sentirte, Luna ... tu miedo ... tu tragedia ... tu dolor… Te sientes como ... un monstruo ...

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar, se atragantó, su constante llanto por estar todavía bloqueada en este modo. Luna solo pudo pensar en una cosa para sacarlo de este foso ... aunque estaba aterrorizada de que pudiera tener un gran revés en ella ... pero dada la situación, no tenía alternativa.

"Lincoln…. Lincoln… escucha, por favor?" Luna preguntó con voz suave y calmada, Lincoln asintió, conteniendo sus sollozos. Luna tomó una profunda y larga respiración preparatoria.

_"Lincoln…__ Don't lose your way__…_ _With each passing day__ (Lincoln ... __No te pierdas ... con cada día que pasa)"._

"…. Lu… .Luna?"

_"__You've come so far… Don't throw it away__ (Has llegado tan lejos ... no lo deseches) "._

"Yo ... eso es ... ¿Lu-?"

_"__ Live believing… __Dreams are for weaving… Wonders are waiting to start…__(Vive creyendo ... los sueños son para tejer ... las maravillas están esperando para comenzar)"._

"Luna ... es ... es eso ...?"

_"__ Live your story__…Faith, hope and glory…Hold to the truth in your heart__ (Vive tu historia ... fe, esperanza y gloria ... mantén la verdad en tu corazón) "._

_[if we hold on together]_

"Heh ... wow, nunca lo había pensado ..." Lincoln se rió entre dientes y lloró al mismo tiempo, sacando una pequeña sonrisa, esto le dio a Luna más incentivos para seguir cantando para él mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Ella todavía lo sostenía mientras él descansaba su rostro en su pecho escuchándola cantar, con un hipo momentáneo saltando de él, obteniendo una leve risita de Luna.

"If we hold on together…I know our dreams will never die…Dreams see us through to forever…Where clouds roll by…For… you and I (_Si nos aferramos, juntos ... __Sé que nuestros sueños nunca morirán ... los sueños nos verán para siempre ... donde las nubes pasan ... para ti ... y yo_)".

Lincoln lloraba, pero ahora sonreía; soltando lágrimas de felicidad y de aprecio. Miró a un lado, luego a los ojos de Luna, viendo sus ojos que dejaron de llorar, en su mirada tenía un cierto brillo que lo estremecía.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor hermano?"

"No sé cómo sigues superándote así, Luna", le dijo Lincoln con una voz débil pero animando a Luna. "Tu voz ... Luna, no tienes ni idea".

"Bro ... toda esa música rock no es solo gritar sin afinar. Además ... lo escuché una vez ... hace un par de años, cuando Lily y tú vieron una película de dinosaurios animada. Estaba dormida al final de la película, pero estabas despierto, y yo ... te vi como te rompías en llanto al final, cuando empezó la música ".

"¿Qué ...? Oh, sí. Vi la primera película de La tierra antes del tiempo. Tuve que mentirle sobre lo que le pasó a la madre de pie pequeño ... y esa música al final ... No sé por qué, pero esa canción me hizo feliz ... y triste ... fue hermoso ".

"Decidí recordarlo", dijo Luna con dulzura, "así que ... me tomé un poco de tiempo para aprender eso, solo para darte un día en caso de que lo necesitaras. Supongo que funciono".

"Luna ... esto ..." Lincoln se levantó, ahora sacándose del pecho de Luna y alejándose, envolviendo sus brazos y temblando ligeramente.

"Esto lo hace aún peor".

"Oh ... ¿no te gustó, hermano?" Luna preguntó vacilante, pero con un tinte de dolor.

"¿Qué? ¡No. NO! ¡Luna, cantaste eso perfectamente! Tu voz es hermosa ... eras hermosa ... eres hermosa, y ese es el problema ... mi problema".

"Lincoln?" Preguntó Luna, muy sutilmente sonrojada por el comentario de Lincoln, no muy segura de a dónde iba esto.

"Luna ... siempre hemos sido honestos con todo el mundo. Incluso con una discusión ocasional ... el protocolo de la hermana ... tú, siempre has sido la persona tan honesta y digna de confianza conmigo. Si ... si te digo lo que está mal ... creo que podría perderte ".

"Nunca pasará, Bro. Soy tu hermana hasta el final".

"Tú ... estabas allí cuando Ronnie Anne me dejó ... cuando Clyde se mudó ... todas mis hermanas estaban allí ... pero ... siempre estuviste allí. Básicamente, has sido mi preludio y final desde ... mi día siempre parece más lleno contigo, tu personalidad, solo ... tú, y es por eso que ... yo ... yo ... "

"¿Tú qué, Lincoln?"

"Yo ... yo ... yo ... no puedo decirlo ... ¡No puedo hacerte pasar por eso! ¡No puedo hacerte daño! Lo siento, Luna", resopló Lincoln, levantándose de la cama rápidamente y En dirección a la puerta. Lincoln fue detenido repentinamente por un fuerte agarre; La mano de Luna, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Lincoln miró hacia atrás de él y vio que la cara de Luna empezaba a brotar en lágrimas.

"Por ... por favor, Lincoln. Si te vas sin decirme qué está mal ... cómo puedo solucionarlo ... qué puedo hacer ... Bro, hermano ... estarás rompiendo mi corazón".

Lincoln respiró hondo y luego gimió momentáneamente en su mano libre, todavía tratando de no llorar más.

"Ese es ... el problema, Luna. Si te dijera lo que estaba mal ... te rompería el corazón de cualquier manera, más bien si digo algo sé que no habrá marcha atrás ... Yo ... No sé si podría decirte algo que pudiera cuestionar totalmente tu propia existencia. ... nuestra relación ... el mismo tejido de nuestras vidas ".

"Entonces", dijo Luna extremadamente nerviosa con un chasquido en su voz, "... entonces ... Lincoln ... tal vez debería ... Debería de ser sincera contigo sobre algo ... algo que ha sido una de las cosas que más han cambiado mi vida personalmente."

"No puede ser tan malo como lo que tengo", respondió Lincoln con una expresión sombría.

"No tienes idea", dijo Luna, regresando a Lincoln de vuelta a la litera de abajo. Lincoln tentativamente regresó y se sentó junto a Luna, colocándose unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos, lo suficientemente cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos.

"No debería hacer esto", le dijo Luna en su mente. "¡No está listo para esto ... **_solo tiene catorce años, maldita idiota! ¡Detén esto ahora! Vas a destruir a esta familia y, sobre todo, a destruir a Lincoln", _**_dijo_ una voz dentro de ella, sonando exactamente como ella, pero más valiente y menos indulgente. Luego, varios más comenzaron a hacer eco y batallar en una voz consciente de tirón y guerra.

"Pero ... si Lincoln no se enfrenta a lo que él está sintiendo, y sin poder entender lo que está sintiendo, estaría condenado a un sentimiento perpetuo. ¿Te das cuenta de cuán miserables serían nuestras vidas, de que manera?"

La voz más profunda y más grave volvió.

" **_Todavía tendría una oportunidad; una oportunidad de crecer normalmente; una oportunidad de ser un hermano, buenas cualidades y fallas malas en todo; una oportunidad ... de enamorarse de alguien más ..."_**

"Todavía tendría esas oportunidades ... pero también habría honestidad con todas sus hermanas, especialmente conmigo".

La voz volvió a llamar.

" **_¿Qué quieres decir? Piensas que en realidad decirle que te enamoraste de él se resolvería cualquier cosa que tenga en su mente ya jodida"._**

"... N ... no. Tienes razón. Puede que no resuelva lo que está en su mente ... podría empeorar las cosas", respondió Luna, todos los demás se desvanecieron en la mente de Luna, "... pero esto representa el elemento básico de mi relación con él; honestidad ".

" **_Eres una estúpida, estúpida chica rockera. Regalarías todo esto, lo que eres, lo que podrías haber sido, todo para que tu hermano se sienta que no es el más jodido entre ustedes dos. ¡Renuncia en seguir adelante con esto! "_**

"Yo ... daría cualquier cosa por hacer que mi hermanito se sienta mejor consigo mismo otra vez. Se llama a sí mismo un monstruo ... esa designación no le pertenece. Yo ... yo soy el monstruo. Soy el pecador. Tengo sentimientos prohibidos. Lincoln tiene que saberlo, lo que sea que lo esté deprimiendo, haciéndolo pensar que es peor ... ¡no es así! Tengo que demostrarle que es un buen hermano ... una buena persona ... Tengo que ser honesta como siempre él lo ha sido... incluso si eso significa sacrificarme ".

" **_Eres una maldita idiota, eres una aspirante a estrella de rock. No vale la pena"._**

"Estás equivocado ... Lincoln siempre valdrá la pena ... y además ... no es realmente un sacrificio si es el amor de mi vida, después de todo".

" **_¡Eres un tonto Luna! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡UNA LOCA!"_**

Esta voz más gruesa en la cabeza de Luna desapareció. Con la batalla de su monólogo interno ahora sumida en lo que iba a ser su próxima acción, tomó varias respiraciones profundas, preparándose para ceder a Lincoln las palabras más condenatorias, que lo salvaría, y cerrando las puertas cualquier vínculo con su hermano.

"Lincoln, no sé si debería ser totalmente honesto contigo ... estos sentimientos que tengo, me hacen sentir incómoda ... me confunden ..."

Lincoln observó y escuchó atentamente la auto percepción de sus pensamientos, de manera eficiente pero críptica fluyendo sin sentido, con un tono de alerta, por lo que Luna estaba a punto de entregarle. Cuando se detuvo, rápidamente pensó en las ramificaciones de contarle a Lincoln incluso un minuto de sus sentimientos hacia él. Decidió no ser totalmente honesta, pero lo suficientemente sincera como para insinuar algo ... algo implícito.

"También estoy seguro de ellos ... son los hechos más certeros y aleccionadores que he tenido que enfrentar en mi vida. Cuando abandono la realidad, naturalmente me dirijo a ellos, conscientemente tan recientemente o, por mucho más tiempo ... inconscientemente. Yo ... te hice pasar por algo que aún lamento Lincoln. Todavía creo que perdí el control de mis sentimientos ... No tengo ... Lincoln, soy un monstruo por ellos ".

"Eso me rompe el corazón cada vez que te oigo decir eso Luna; no eres un monstruo ... si alguien lo es, yo lo soy".

"Eres el mejor chico y hermanito que cualquiera podría tener, así que no. No lo eres".

"Lo pensarías si te dijera lo que me pasó. No quiero perderte, Luna ... Tengo miedo de perderte".

"Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también, Lincoln. Parece que ambos tenemos algún tipo de confusión flotando en nuestras almas en este momento", respondió Luna humildemente, sintiendo que el camino que había escogido puede no ser el mejor camino después de todo; Parecía confundir y atormentar más a Lincoln.

Es… es hora.

"... Lincoln?"

"Ee ... si?"

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti, ¿verdad?"

"No dudo de eso".

"Entonces ... Lincoln, ¿Crees que es posible que alguien realmente, muy cercano, como hermanos ... se preocupe demasiado? "

"¿Qué se preocupe demasiado?"

"Sí ... ya sabes, tal vez ... quiero salir con ese hermano más que con el resto ... hacer más cosas ... sentir más cosas ... explorar más cosas con el. Tal vez ..."

"Luna?"

"... tal vez vea a ese hermano como la persona perfecta ... la mejor ... con quien estar".

Lincoln tragó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo un mal presentimiento que Luna podría saber sobre sus sentimientos.

"Luna, yo-"

"Lincoln ... yo ... soy ese hermano que se preocupa demasiado ... por otro hermano".

"... Luna?" Preguntó Lincoln, sus ojos un poco menos llorosos, ahora curiosos, asombrados ... más confundidos que nunca, suplicando su voz mientras que la voz de Luna era totalmente insegura y chillante.

"Y ... Lincoln", Luna gimoteaba un poco, ahora mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas, la cara roja como una rosa, una mirada de tormento como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una bestia sobre Lincoln arrancándole las extremidades una por una.

"... Lincoln ... el único hermano con el que quiero salir más que el resto ... hacer más cosas ... sentir más cosas con ... explorar más cosas con ... es-"

Lincoln se quedó en silencio, tratando de recuperar la compostura por la bomba de verdad que había arrojado Luna que estaba a punto de darle; Era lo mejor que podía discernir, una rama de olivo a sus propios sentimientos. Puso su mano en su pierna con un apoyo emocional tímido, pero deseándolo hacer.

"Eres ... Eres ..." Luna seguía diciendo, antes de tomar suavemente la mano de Lincoln con la suya, colocándola en su cara, colocándola en su mejilla izquierda mientras miraba hacia otro lado, su cuerpo ahora temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto de magnitud 13.5, pero solo siendo capaz de que ella lo sintiera.

"Eres ... eres tú", dijo en voz baja mientras miraba hacia otro lado, llorando muy rápidamente en su hombro mientras intentaba desviar su mirada de Lincoln.

"Lincoln hermano ... lo siento tanto ... lo siento ... siento que ... el único ... quiero salir con más que el resto ... hacer más cosas ... Explorar más cosas con... Lincoln hermano ... Te amo ... pero ... me enamoré de ti ... Yo ... yo ... estoy enamorado de ti.

Y así, Luna se acurrucó en sus brazos y piernas en una bola y se apartó de Lincoln, realmente rompiéndose en llanto agónico de una manera muy similar a como lo hizo Lincoln en el suelo fuera de su habitación. Lincoln se sentó junto a ella procesando todo eso, completamente estupefacto buscando como responder.

Comenzó a pensar, a pensar, a pensar y a pensar, durante varios minutos en silencio, con la cara ahora en blanco.

"Luna ... Luna me ... ama... ¿cómo proceso esto?" pensó, todavía tratando de mantener su razonamiento en orden. Pero no sirvió de nada. Se decidió por un punto de vista diferente.

"¿Cómo ... cómo me siento con esto?"

Comenzó a catalogar sus emociones. Cada sentimiento, cada emoción detectable en los trillones de neuronas y psiquis volaba a un billón de millas por hora, pero estas emociones, eran indicios ... no de tristeza ... no de enojo ... no eran nada de ... la variedad negativa de emociones y pensamientos que ha tenido durante las últimas veinticuatro horas más o menos. Estos caleidoscopios de sentimientos que se hicieron cargo de lo negativo ... fueron alivio ... fueron aceptación ... emoción ... nerviosismo ... y, ahora más que nunca ... una sensación cálida, pero especialmente ... esperanza.

Lincoln dio un feliz resoplido mientras se envolvía alrededor de la forma esférica que se odiaba a sí misma, que era Luna, ahora sintiéndose como un nuevo vínculo, se estaba erigiendo una nueva forma de confianza entre ellos ... un ancla mucho más fuerte, honesta y más profunda.

"Hermano ... yo ... yo soy ... por favor, no me odies ... por favor ... no me odies por esto ..."

"Ssshhhhhh…. Luna… no te odio… nunca podré odiarte, no puedo hacer eso… lo que acabas de decir… eres la persona más valiente que conozco por admitir algo así y…. de hecho, es hora de que sea totalmente sincero contigo ahora ".

Lincoln, en un rejuvenecimiento emocional incomparable, recogió suavemente a la esfera de auto odio que era Luna, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de la chica rockera con la cara llorosa y enrojecida. Lincoln la levantó en una posición de acunamiento, aparentemente sacando de la nada la fuerza para sostener fácilmente a su hermana más alta y pesada con extrema facilidad, con una paternalista y delicada facilidad. La cara enrojecida de Luna se puso aún más clara al darse cuenta de que Lincoln la abrazaba como a una dama de honor, pero aun con sus piernas y brazos aún enroscados, Luna todavía en una bola. La sostuvo como un precioso bulto. Ella rápidamente levantó la vista y vio una sonrisa reservada y alentadora en su rostro ... un brillo en sus ojos, como si acabara de ser rescatada.

Lincoln se sentó lentamente en la cama, todavía sosteniéndola mientras avanzaba poco a poco, tomando el área más cercana a la pared mientras la tendía directamente en la cama, su expresión aún en estado de shock y sorpresa, por lo poderosa y delicadamente que la sostenía, casi derritiendo su tristeza. A continuación, se recostó a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, él tratando de mirarla, y solo tuvo que levantarse un poco ya que ella era más alta unos cinco o seis centímetros. Su rostro todavía estaba asustado por la sorpresa, ahora dejaba de llorar, pero poniéndose nerviosa ante lo que Lincoln estaba haciendo. Él agarró sus manos y se acurrucó cerca de ella, poniendo su frente sobre la de ella, acercándose realmente, muy cerca de ella.

"... Lincoln?"

"Luna", dijo con un tono más controlado y tranquilo, todavía un poco agotado, pero mucho más seguro, lleno de esperanza ahora, "todo ... desde la última noche ha sido una locura ... supongo que para ti y para mí".

Luna asintió muy sutilmente, sus frentes aun tocándose, a menos de dos pulgadas una de la otra. Por alguna razón, ambos se dieron cuenta de esto, sus rostros ahora se sonrojaban otra vez mientras Lincoln continuaba avanzando.

"Solo puedo imaginar que llegar a un acuerdo con algo como esto fue una tortura emocional para ti ... así que tengo que ser sincero ... Yo ... pasé por ese mismo tipo de tortura emocional. Tengo una situación similar que tuve que enfrentar. Yo ... También me preocupo demasiado por otra hermana ".

Lincoln se detuvo, Luna todavía estaba un poco llorosa, pero escuchaba atentamente, comprendiendo en su propia mente reservada pero sorprendida que Lincoln tenía sentimientos por otra hermana. Su expresión facial se disparó un poco por la admisión de Lincoln. Ahora se trataba de quién era.

"Yo ... también quiero salir con esa hermana más que con el resto ... hacer más cosas ... sentir más cosas ... explorar más cosas con ella. Tal vez ..."

"Lincoln?"

"... tal vez vea a esa hermana como la persona perfecta ... la mejor ... con quien estar".

"H ... hermano?"

"... Luna ... el único hermano con el que quiero salir más que el resto ... hacer más cosas ... sentir más cosas con ... explorar más cosas con ... es-"

Lincoln se detuvo, antes de mirar profundamente a los ojos de Luna, anulando toda la sedosidad residual, y perforando profundamente sus ojos azules tan cristalino [milky blue]. Cerró sus ojos verdes, y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, el calor irradiaba ahora como un reactor nuclear.

"Linc ... Lin-" ella trató de pronunciar antes de ser detenida; todo lo que podía ver era su rostro, sus ojos semi cerrados ... mientras la besaba. Los latidos del corazón de Luna se apagaron por un momento, los ojos se abrieron más que una lechuza, el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo en niveles que nunca sintió, emociones y sentimientos de tal poder y ferocidad se apoderaron de ella como nunca lo había hecho, incluso en comparación con sus impulsos.

"Lincoln ... Lincoln me está besando ... no como un beso en la mejilla ... pero, pero ... un verdadero ... completo ... beso, como si me amara ..."

Lincoln de repente se echó hacia atrás y miró a Luna con ojos tiernos.

"Luna ... eres ... eres tú. Eres ... la única ... con la que quiero salir más que el resto ... hacer más cosas ... explorar más cosas con ... Luna. ... te amo ... pero ... me enamoré de ti ... yo ... yo ... yo también estoy enamorado de ti ".

Luna estaba verdaderamente, sin palabras. Ninguna palabra podría describir qué sensación de ... asombrado alivio ... qué gozoso éxtasis sin paralelo que sacudió toda su ser ... cómo, por alguna razón, se sintió como un ave fénix muriendo y volviendo a la vida, en un glorioso estallido de universos, Las llamas, los vientos de sus brillantes alas mecían los cielos en la mansión de la canción de **Van Halen _Respect The Wind_** . Esta música rock apareció en su cabeza por alguna razón ... sintiendo que el universo se abrió y dejó que los vientos fluyeran en apoyo de ella ... dándole a su vuelo, dando algún tipo de señal para decir que estaba bien sentirse así, especialmente desde que los sentimientos parecían haber sido correspondidos por el de quien se enamoró.

"El ... el universo", murmuró Luna humildemente, ahora luciendo como si estuviera en una gran misión, levantándose de la litera, dirigiéndose a su iPod y jugando con él por un momento.

"L ... Luna?" Lincoln preguntó un poco nervioso y perplejo, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo ella. Luego, las bocinas comenzaron a tocar una melodía de rock ... no había letra, sino solo una guitarra instrumental; se sentía fuerte, se sentía emancipador ... inspirador; se sentía como si liberara tu alma para ser libre ... para fluir ... para sentir.

"Luna?"

"El universo ... respetará el viento ... respetará tu viento ... respetará mi viento", dijo, mirando al cielo, como si estuviera conversando con alguna forma de espíritu existencial. Luego se volvió hacia Lincoln, sonrojada, pero con confianza en su rostro. Ella se deslizó en la litera, colocándose encima de Lincoln y mirándole a los ojos mientras la música instrumental sonaba de fondo.

"Lincoln ... Lincoln…Yo…Yo-"

"Luna ... si ... si eres un monstruo, entonces yo también lo soy. Ambos somos monstruos ... juntos".

Luna aún se sonrojaba fuertemente, un aura soñadora, bochornosa y sensual que ahora emanaba de ella como un calor tropical sofocante, y Lincoln seguía su ejemplo.

"Lincoln ... ¿qué está pasando entre nosotros ... lo que sentimos unos por el otro ... si alguien se enterara ... de lo que pasa?"

"Sé que puede pasar, y ... ¿sabes qué es Luna? ¡Al diablo con las consecuencias! Sé cómo te sientes ... sabes cómo me siento ... nos sentimos el uno por el otro; eso es lo que importa".

"En ese caso ... Lincoln ... está ... ¿está bien si yo ... puedo ...?"

Luna disminuyó lentamente, antes de que sus ojos se pusieran pesados y agachara la cabeza hacia abajo, ahora envolviendo a Lincoln en uno de los besos más sensuales y cargados de emociones que jamás hayan tenido en toda su vida, sus mentes salieron disparadas de la Tierra justo al pasar la Luna. a través de cada galaxia y cúmulo conocidos en el universo conocido. Luna se sentó a horcajadas sobre Lincoln, antes de poner lentamente todo el peso de sus pechos y su cuerpo sobre él, a Lincoln no le importó esto en absoluto, en realidad tiró de su cuerpo completo sobre el suyo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su pecho nervioso y tembloroso, como hizo Luna con su misma parte temblorosa.

Todo se desbordó, ahora se desató a toda máquina, sin que una sola palabra se pronunciara entre ellos. Sus dos luchas ... su odio hacia sí mismo ... sus inicios de depresión... se desvanecieron aún más en un rayo de esperanza y pasión cósmica que ninguno de ellos podría haber esperado.

Durante casi cinco minutos, la carrera de la pista tocando en el amplificador, Luna y Lincoln se desarrollaron con intensidad volcánica, los movimientos fluidos y flexibles de la lava de sus cuerpos combaron el espacio de la litera y envolvieron las enormes perturbaciones acústicas de sus cuerpos que se funden. En choques y roces, gemidos sensuales y la casi unificación de sus bocas. Sus sensuales sensaciones, tan fascinantes como eran, se sentían como si no estuvieran en un punto máximo, sus despertares aún se disparaban a través del techo. Luna de repente presionó su ingle sobre Lincoln, Luna sintiendo la emoción que Lincoln tenía a través de sus pantalones. Sin desacuerdos verbales, siguió sintiendo, presionando cada vez más y más, unos minutos más sobre Lincoln mientras se sellaban sus labios, antes de que Luna soltara un chillido lirico, con la cabeza meciéndose hacia atrás mientras presionaba su sección media más fuerte que nunca hacia Lincoln. De repente, él se aferró a las caderas de Luna y la presionó con fuerza, dándole un enorme gruñido similar a de un grizzli. Entonces, de repente, ambos parecieron rugir como bestias primitivas liberadas, las frustraciones y la angustia que los acosaba finalmente liberándose en el éter para marchitarse y morir sin anfitriones involuntarios.

La canción terminó.

Luna sacó su cabeza hacia adelante, colocándola sobre la cabeza de Lincoln cuando ambos comenzaron a jadear fuertemente y recuperaron el aliento, ambos todavía enrojecidos, emocionados pero drenados de sus respectivos clímax involuntario. Luna bajó de Lincoln a su derecha, ella ahora tomando el espacio más cercano a la pared. Ambos tenían pequeñas sonrisas cada vez más pequeñas en su rostro, y Luna aun teniendo una sonrisa con rastros de lujuria.

"Eso ... eso", jadeó Lincoln al recobrar el aliento, "... cósmico ... ¡eso fue cósmico!"

"Haa ... heaa ... Pequeño bro ... Eso fue Rock cósmico ... Yo ... no creo que me haya dado cuenta, pero creo que solo estaba moliéndote ... tal vez fui demasiado lejos".

"Bueno ... no creo que a nuestros cuerpos les importe eso. Creo que simplemente ... ¿Bueno, ya sabes?"

"Nosotros ... nos vinimos ... muy duros ... juntos".

"Sí."

Ambos se acurrucaron juntos, contemplando el fondo de la litera de Luna sobre ellos.

"Wow ... Acabo de tener un encuentro cercano del tipo sensual con mi hermana ... Supongo que eso me hace estar muy jodido, eh".

"Eso nos pone a los dos en mal estado, amigo ... porque disfruté cada segundo de eso. Y ... maldita sea", dijo Luna, ahora sintiendo su área de la ingle bajo su falda escocesa de color púrpura claro.

"¿Te acabas… de venir?"

"Sí ... sí, Lincoln ... por todas mis bragas, kilt y mis muslos ... ¿y tal vez tú?"

"Bueno", Lincoln hizo una pausa, sintiendo su área de la ingle, "... creo que obtuve un poco de eso sobre de mí ... pero lo que obtuve no está en una cantidad tan enorme, sino mucho más viscoso".

"Diablos ... salió disparado como una bala, ¿eh, amigo?"

"Dice el que abrió las compuertas".

Ambos se echaron a reír con ganas, riéndose en sus manos cuando se dieron cuenta de las obvias insinuaciones que se implicaban entre sí.

"Oh hombre ... nosotros ... realmente necesitábamos esto, Luna. No sabía que nadie pudiera brillar así ... ¡como si nada más importara en el mundo!"

"Es un poco genial cómo conseguimos un brillo sin hacer nada serio. ¿Quizás sea por la compañía que tenemos?"

"¿El uno al otro?"

Luna asintió felizmente, entonces, por alguna razón, comenzó a derramar lágrimas a lo largo de su mejilla, incluso mientras sonreía.

"Luna ... ¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lincoln ... esto ... lo que descubrimos el uno del otro ... ni siquiera mi descubrimiento con el rock podría compararse ... pero era enserio que tomaría las consecuencias".

"Yo ... lose, Luna. No podríamos estar mucho tiempo juntos ... y si nos descubre todo termino ... lo peor de todo, tendrías la culpa".

"Sí ... me llamarían un violador incestuoso por lo que hicimos. Oh hombre ... mierda ... que acabamos de hacer", dijo Luna con un ligero templor, ahora sintiendo el impacto total, de lo que podría suceder en el futuro. Lincoln la agarró, tratando de calmarla.

"Luna ... espera. ¡Por favor! Sé que esto va a ser extraño e incómodo ... tal vez imposible. Pero ... maldita sea, si ... tu puedes hacerlo ... yo puedo también ... podemos intentarlo".

"Santa mierda Lincoln ... tú ... querrías ser ... mi-"

"Novio ... sí ... en secreto, por supuesto. Pero primero", Lincoln se detuvo, le tomó la mano y luego le puso la otra mano en el hombro. "Creo que ... deberíamos empezar despacio ... esperar un poco y mantenernos escondido ... y solo haz lo que solemos hacer ".

"¿Quieres decir, bro?"

"Sí ... si estás bien con eso".

"Lincoln, eso suena malvado. Y sí ... no quiero ir rápido, por ti o por mí. Acabamos de liberar algo de tensión seria ... esto todavía es muy delicado y raro ... pero al menos te tengo a mi lado, "Luna dijo alegremente, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Lincoln, empujándolo accidentalmente contra sus senos, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó que su nariz y boca estaban en medio.

"Oh ... vaya, mal hermano. Supongo que algunas cosas serán incómodas ahora. Pero ... quién sabe", dijo Luna, su voz se volvió un poco melodiosa de nuevo, "... tal vez un día pronto, podrás verlas ... "Entre otros lugares y partes", dijo con un guiño travieso, la cara de Lincoln se sonrojó nerviosamente.

"Vamos ... no nos adelantemos a nosotros mismos, Luna", se rió entre dientes, luego se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Incluso con sus zapatos, Luna todavía era un poco más alta que él. Se envolvió alrededor de ella y la miró fijamente.

"Por ahora ... esto es bueno, solo ... estar contigo, ir lento y constante, sabiendo que sabes ..."

"Y tú sabiendo que lo sabes", dijo Luna, ambos sonriendo alegremente en la cara del otro. Colocaron una frente a la otra, solo se abrazaron como solían hacerlo, pero este nuevo abrazo tenía mucho más significado que antes, mucho, mucho más profundo que su anterior vínculo entre hermanos.

"Luna?"

"¿Si, hermano?"

"¿Cuánto ... por cuánto tiempo te sentiste así ... por mí?"

"Oh, blimey... ¿cierto? Admito que desde anoche. Me lo pasé muy mal al admitirlo ... y, oh mierda, probablemente debería decírtelo", dijo Luna con un poco de angustia, pero con una pequeña sonrisa todavía en la cara, aunque torpemente inclinado a ser un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno ... creo que Luan te dijo que tuve una noche difícil, ¿verdad?"

"Uh, sí. Le pregunté si te estaba yendo mejor".

"Bueno ... tuve una noche difícil ... una noche realmente difícil, pero no fue porque estaba enferma".

"Yo ... me lo imaginé antes, y cuando te vi haciendo esa actuación musical, pero ¿Qué pasó anoche?"

"Bueno ... Me asusté un poco con Luan cuando me presionó con lo que me estaba fastidiando; no puedo esconder muy bien una cara malhumorada, así que me presiono, con malos juegos de palabras y bromas, y luego literalmente me oprimió. Intentó sacarme las respuestas ... luego dijo que iba a preguntarte qué había pasado conmigo ... y fue entonces cuando la detuve ... me desmorone. Pero, ¿Luan? Ella estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, con apoyo ... incluso después de que le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche ".

"Santo cielos… ¿se lo dijiste?"

"Sí ... yo ... lo siento, hermano".

"¿Bueno ... cómo lo tomó?"

"¿Cuál fue la frase que ella dijo? ... oh, sí ..." Dios mío, joder. Jesús, Luna" fue su respuesta." Luna se río tímidamente

"Quiero decir ... puedo imaginar a Luan quedándose pasmado al saber eso, pero ... ¿ella realmente lo maldijo?"

"Sí, lo sé. Nunca antes había escuchado a Luan hablar así, así que supongo que la ocasión lo requirió".

"¿Y ella también te apoyó?"

"Sí, en realidad ... ella es mi hermana más cercana, Lincoln. ¿Por qué más crees que somos compañeros de cuarto? De todos modos ... ella me apoyó, incluso cuando admití sin pensar, que estaba pensando en ti en el ba-"

Luna se congeló, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, antes de que Lincoln aparentemente tuviera una idea de lo que iba a decir a continuación, luego preguntó: "¿Luna? ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Linard, Lindall o Limbaugh? ¿Tal vez alguien más con Lin? en la primera parte de sus nombres?

"Uhhh ... no, no puedo decir que lo, pero ¿cómo es eso ... oh ... mierda? ¿Sabías que ... sabías que estaba gimiendo tu ... nombre, en el baño?"

"Yo ... tuve una sospecha. Dije que te escuché gemir, pero no quise decir que escuché partes de un nombre, y solo conozco a una persona con Linc en su nombre", dijo Lincoln con una expresión de una sonrisa incómoda.

"... oh maldito infierno!" Luna susurró en voz baja en la palma de la cara, una sonrisa avergonzada de un lado se arrastraba en su cara.

"Pero… ¿Luna? Si te obligo a hacer eso de vuelta en el baño ... lo tomaré como un alago".

"Maldición ... eso es realmente maduro para ti, hermano. La gente normal todavía estaría totalmente enloquecida".

"Bueno ... no somos personas normales, ¿verdad?"

"Me tienes ahí. amigo".

"Pero, ¿decías lo que sucedió en el baño y Luan lo descubrió?"

"Um ... sí, entonces estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, ya sabes, justo antes de irte a dormir, y todavía estás un poco despierto, pero estas menos consciente si estás hablando. Así que ... lo dije, básicamente, cuando me masturbaba ... esencialmente, era para ti ".

"... Supongo que la reacción de Luan fue ... diferente?" Lincoln pregunto tímidamente.

"No solo de ella, sino también yo. Realmente no me di cuenta de lo que dije, nunca le di a esos pensamientos y sentimientos una exploración consciente. Siempre estaban en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, mi mente se distrajo y solo dejé de lado esos pensamientos ... luego Luan me escuchó hablar, hablamos un poco más ... bueno, anoche la tuve como mi hombro para llorar durante unas cuantas horas, y ella hizo un montón de preguntas ... todo lo cual me llevó a admitir que estaba enamorado de ti."

Lincoln se quedó mirando fijamente a Luna, solo capaz de imaginar lo incómodo y aterrador que debió sentirse eso. Lincoln tuvo el lujo de estar bastante aislado y auto introspectivo con esto; no tenía que preocuparse tanto cuando estaba pasando por su confusión; Por otro lado, Luna tenía un hombro en el que llorar, mientras que él tenía que enfrentarse a este demonio solo, apenas capaz de salir de su depresión personal, si no fuera por la admisión de Luna.

"Y entonces ... enserio estoy enferma ... y maldita sea, me di cuenta de que ahora tengo mucha, mucha hambre", dijo Luna, sintiendo su estómago, Lincoln agachándose y escuchándolo retumbar.

"Todavía tenemos un montón de comida en la planta baja, Luna. ¿Qué te parece si preparas el sofá y pones una película, y yo preparo tu comida?"

Luna frotó el pelo blanco de Lincoln con una gran sonrisa tonta.

"Eres tan dulce, Lincoln, ¿lo sabías? Harías que una hermana se enamorara de ti ... oh OHH", dijo Luna con un falso shock, mientras señalaba la ironía en la que Lincoln se rio a carcajadas.

"Eso me mata de risa. ... eh ... Luna, se siente como si estuviera olvidando algo, pero no sé qué".

"¿Es una pregunta sobre dónde más tengo pecas en mi cuerpo?" Luna preguntó astutamente con una sonrisa pícara.

"No ... ¡NO, tonta! Es algo que tiene que ver con mi propia aventura de anoche".

"Bueno ... maldición, creo que tenemos que cambiarnos", dijo Luna, señalando sus entrepiernas húmedas aún llenas con sus fluidos.

"Oh, diablos ... Me reuniré contigo abajo mientras acomoda tus pensamientos, si puedes recordarlo".

"¡De acuerdo, cabeza de chorlito Jane! Voy a hacer una búsqueda rápida en línea para un nuevo conjunto de auriculares, así que ..."

"¿Auriculares? ... ¡CARAJO! ¡YA lo recuerdo! Luna, reúnete conmigo en mi cuarto en un par de minutos, está bien".

"Uhh ... está bien, hermano. Tú ... ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ... quedarte y mirar?" Luna preguntó sexualmente mientras se quitaba la camisa delante de él, Lincoln se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta de un segundo.

"¡WHOA, TODAVÍA NO!

"Awweee, tan noble y correcto Lincoln. Está bien, terminare pronto".

Lincoln salió de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Luna por el rabillo del ojo, Luna prestando toda su atención y ofreciéndole una sonrisa pícara dirigida hacia él. Mientras salía, Luna se acercó a la computadora de Luan, la abrió y vio varios archivos en la pantalla que tenían que ver con el material recuperado en la esquina de sus archivos. Luna tenía poca preocupación por esto, se conectaba rápidamente a Internet y hacía una búsqueda rápida de los estilos de auriculares como el anterior. Vio un tipo, muy parecido al suyo, excepto que era más temático de Halloween con una línea roja y otros detalles menores, mayormente de color púrpura oscuro, con cráneos en las orejas cubiertas con naranja integrado en el fondo.

"Amigo ... eso son geniales ... pero mierda, parece que suspendieron ese modelo".

Y así, Luna cerró su área de búsqueda y apagó la computadora portátil, luego se quitó las bragas y la falda escocesa, optando por ponerse una falda de color morado claro como su estilo típico, todavía andando descalza y dejando las botas para actividades más rigurosas.

Salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Lincoln, sintiendo que la alfombra roja irónicamente hacía que pareciera una experiencia de grandeza de lo que técnicamente era; Luna dejo de ponerle atención.

Luna golpeó ligeramente la puerta, aún respetando la privacidad de Lincoln.

"Yo, Lincoln ... estoy aquí".

"Un momento ... acabo de encontrar mi último par de pantalones cortos".

Luna tuvo un pensamiento burlón en su cabeza, decidiendo gritarlo a él.

"Oh, hermano, recuerda que todavía puedes andar con ropa interior si quieres ... prometo que no me molestara. Demonios ... incluso podría gustarme".

"Buen intento Luna ... bien, puedes entrar".

Luna entró, observando la pequeña vista interior que era la habitación de Lincoln, y luego a un sonriente Lincoln.

"Entonces ... ¿qué pasa hermano?"

"Oh ... algo que obtuve para ti, en mi pequeña aventura ... espero que te gusten, después de lo que le pasó a tu par anoche".

"¿Mi otro par?"

"Aquí."

Lincoln le entregó a Luna una pequeña caja de cartón, envuelto rápidamente de un papel con cohetes y guitarras a los lados, la obra de arte de Lincoln.

"¿Un presente?"

"Ábrelo ... espero que sean tan buenos como tu par anterior".

"Mi viejo par?" Luna cuestionó mientras sacaba los pocos pedazos de cinta, abriendo la caja, sacando una bolsa negra envuelta alrededor de algo. Sacó la bolsa y dio vuelta el producto. Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción y felicidad.

"¡SANTO CIELOS! ¡Lincoln, estos fueron descontinuados el año pasado! ¿Cómo los obtuviste?"

"Tengo mis fuentes de cuello azul ... les hice una prueba, porque fueron un hallazgo abandonado en una sección oscura de una tienda. Funcionan".

Luna los manejó como si fueran una Biblia para una persona altamente religiosa. Rápidamente se los puso sobre las orejas, fingiendo que escuchaba una melodía, pero realmente comprobando su grado de comodidad ... eran anormalmente cómodas, incluso más que su antiguo par.

"Entonces… ¿te gustan?"

"Lincoln ... los amo ... son increíbles. ¡Incluso podrían ser mejores que los últimos!"

"Genial; mi aventura te dio algo por lo menos".

"Aventura ... Lincoln, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"... Demonios. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de eso un poco más tarde, porque ..." Lincoln señaló su reloj?

"Son las 12:58 PM. La familia estará en casa pronto, y tendremos que hacer que parezca que todavía somos hermanos".

"Pero somos hermanos Lincoln ... solo un poco más".

"... aún así. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y no hacer cosas obvias que puedan revelar esta nueva situación. Pensaré en una nuevos planes y estrategias. Por ahora ... ¿Jugamos bien y con normalidad?"

"Okey Dokey bro. Pero ... creo que debería darte un pequeño regalo por un regalo tan increíble", dijo Luna con un golpe en su voz, envolviendo los brazos de Lincoln alrededor de su cintura, todavía sosteniendo sus manos contra su espalda baja, Lincoln miraba con curiosidad a Luna.

"¿Qué regalo?"

"Esto", dijo Luna con una risita mientras tiraba de las manos de Lincoln debajo de su falda, juntando sus manos alrededor de sus manos en ambas nalgas, haciendo que Lincoln los tomara sin darse cuenta. Lincoln se sonrojó de vergüenza, su nariz ahora sangrando.

"LUNA !?"

"Cheeky ... ¿no es así? Vamos, no sabrías por dónde empezar, ¿verdad?"

"Yo ... sí, yo ... supongo que sí".

Luna, con el cuerpo apretado contra el de Lincoln, sintió un cambio considerable en el área de sus pantalones.

"Wow ... Lincoln, ¿tienes un micrófono en tus jeans ... o simplemente estás contento de verme?"

"N ... no. No, eso ... eso es exactamente lo que crees que es", tartamudeó Lincoln con torpeza.

"Bueno ... un día tendré que probar el micrófono", dijo Luna descaradamente, Lincoln tratando de recuperar su compostura de nuevo.

"Solo… no saques nada como esto abiertamente con los demás, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, hermano; la promesa del rockero, pero solo una ... cosa ... más", dijo Luna, ahora tirando de Lincoln para otro beso apasionado, un golpe rápido antes de la próxima vez sin saber cuando podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente, Lincoln jalándola hacia él, hasta que cayó de espaldas en su cama, Luna cayó sobre él mientras aún se besaban. Ambos se separaron, sonriendo y riéndose el uno del otro.

"La promesa de Rockero, ¿eh?"

"¡HAHAHAHA! ¡De acuerdo, la promesa del rockero ahora! ¡ESPERE!" Luna chilló, antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, "ahora, si ... la promesa de Rocker".

"Tengo la sensación de que tu promesa rockera la romperás".

Luna sonrió tímidamente y dijo: "Tal vez si ... tal vez no. Estoy de acuerdo, debemos permanecer encubiertos ... pero esto será divertido. Te veré allí, y gracias, Lincoln ... de verdad".

"De nada Luna".

Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por su mente. Se detuvo, dejando que una sonrisa diabólica similar a la de Grinch se dibujara en su rostro, antes de darse la vuelta.

"Hey Lincoln".

"Si luna?"

Luna repentinamente hizo una V con su mano derecha y movió su lengua entre ellos dándole a entender a Lincoln que trataba de hacer, Lincoln casi se desmaya por ver a Luna haciendo esto, él apoyando su cuerpo en su cama para recuperar su postura.

"Oh, sí ... esto va a ser muy divertido", se rio Luna mientras salía de la habitación de Lincoln con un ligero salto, Lincoln se sonrojó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Mientras tanto…

1:01 PM

En un autobús de Royal Woods, Luan se sujetaba de una barra de apoyo que estaba sobre de ella, rodeada entre varios músicos de reggae, hombres obesos, vagabundos parcialmente vestido con una camiseta blanca y piel llena de verrugas, adolescentes escuchando música rap a todo volumen y en el aire olía un combo repugnante de sudor, zapatillas viejas y goma quemada. Todas estas personas estaban dejando claro que estaban mirando los enormes pechos de Luan. Ella estaba atenta de esto, echando humo e hirviendo internamente más que nunca, la ira y el odio hacia el paisaje social y los suburbios crecían y se acumulaba.

"Yo ... nunca ... volveré a tomar el transporte público ... otra vez", dijo amenazante mientras un corpulento trabajador de la construcción detrás de ella le acariciaba el brazo con la mano. Él sonrió, antes de que Luan luchara por quitar su mano tomo su flor rosada, apuntándola directamente a la cara y salpicándolo.

"Pfff ... ¿¡HEY !?"

"Soy menor de edad; haz una escena y gritaré que me querías violar". Luan susurró lejos de él, el tipo corpulento captó la señal y cambió de dirección. Los indigentes y obesos lamieron sus lenguas hacia Luan, todavía mirando directamente a su busto.

"Chicos ... mis ojos están aquí arriba".

"Ehh ... ya sabemos ... es un país libre, y no queremos hacer eso".

El anuncio automatizado del autobús sonó anunciando que la siguiente parada sería en la intersección de la avenida Franklin.

"¡Oh, gracias a todos los pasteles de crema!" Luan susurró.

"Podría darte un pastel de crema inolvidable", reflexionó abiertamente el corpulento trabajador de la construcción, sonriéndole a Luan. Ella de repente, metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo, deslizando algo en su mano y cambiando a una voz entrecortada.

"Oh, ¿puedes? ¡Eso es genial! Por qué no me cuentas más. Déjame presentarme entonces; sabes estoy en el mercado para que un tipo grande y corpulento como tú me ponga crema ... me llamo Luana Proud, es un placer conocerlo. Y tú eres ". Sonrió Luan de la nada, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él. El corpulento parecía un poco sorprendido, pero extendió la mano, sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de conseguir algo.

Luan de repente lo golpeó justo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, antes que se alejara más lo volvio a traer a su pecho, colocaba su brazo izquierdo en la entrepierna del hombre, apretando con fuerza junto con el zumbador eléctrico, haciendo que el hombre se retorciera de dolor, soltando unas lágrimas junto a un grito casi ahogado.

"Escucha, no estoy de humor para jugar ahora mismo, así que. ¿Me oyes? Sentirás mi dolor, mi ira y mi furia. ¡Te meteré un maldito animal de globo! ¡Te mataré! "¡Te joderé!"

El corpulento trabajador de la construcción se arrodilló y gimió en obediencia, empujando de nuevo a la densa multitud, Luan recibiendo varias reacciones de shock. El autobús se detuvo repentinamente.

"¡Fuera!" Un viejo conductor de autobús de aspecto irritable dijo, con el pelo blanco y la cara larga y amargada.

"Pero tengo una parada más. Y ese tipo fue ..."

"¡No me importa! ¡Fuera, ahora, o voy a llamar a la policía!"

"... Desprecio el transporte público", dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba a la abertura del autobús, antes de girar y lanzar dagas en los sesos y las almas de toda la parte delantera del autobús y el conductor del autobús, que hizo de su viaje una verdadera pesadilla todo el tiempo.

"A todos aquellos que han estado mirando mi pecho, rozándome el trasero, Hablando en serio ... especialmente a alguien que no le importa un carajo hacer paradas a tiempo y hacernos esperar mucho más de lo necesario". Luan se detuvo, mirando a la cara del conductor del autobús con su mirada amenazadora, y luego procedió a voltear ambos dedos, "... aquí mismo ... ¡Vete a la mierda!"

Luan salió del autobús con vapor que salía de sus orejas, cargaba sus cosas mientras salía del autobús por todo el camino que había pasado.

"Nunca volveré a hacer eso. El transporte público apesta a agua del lavaplatos viejo ... y todavía tengo cinco cuadras hasta mi casa. Bueno ... sí pretendía evitar que algo malo sucediera, falle espectacularmente ... ahora debo preocuparme por el control de daños".

Luan comenzó a ir a casa de nuevo, sintiendo que le dolían los pies y le pesaba. Y el cuerpo decidió frenar un poco su ritmo, intentando mentalizarse de que las cosas todavía podrían estar bien entre Luna y Lincoln en este momento ... que nada se había estropeado o algo horrible estaba pasando.

De repente la lluvia empezó a caer en un estallido, ahora empapando el paisaje y el entorno familiar, incluido el vestuario impropio y sudoroso de Luan Loud. Miró a las nubes con tristeza y oyó un trueno lejano al otro lado de la ciudad.

"Podría haber llegado a casa antes si no fuera porque el presidente federal está en el área de Detroit, causando todos estos cierres y bloqueos de calles ... ¿cómo logró Lincoln superar todo eso?" se preguntó a sí misma con curiosidad, realmente tratando de pensar cómo Lincoln pudo pasar esa pesadilla que era su vecindario en el modo de cierre presidencial.

"Otra razón para odiar ese imbécil naranja. ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS, ¿QUÉ ALGUIEN SE JODA TU MALDITA PELUCA?! ¡JODETE!

Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó los rollos de papel higiénico con Donald Trump y Hillary Clinton sobre ellos. Sus imágenes en los cuadrados de papel higiénico la miraban con burla.

"Vete a la mierda ... los dos por igual ... en retrospectiva perdimos el dinero de todos modos ... Lori tenía razón ... 2016 fue lo último en opciones de mierda, de cualquier elección ... je," ella susurró, lanzando los rollos de papel higiénico por un desagüe.

Luan suspiró profundamente antes de escarbar en su bolsa, poniéndose un pequeño lazo amarillo y blanco en el cuello.

"Siente el arco iris ... prueba el arco iris ... ¿lo entiendes?" —jadeó, tratando de hacer que la situación pareciera un poco mejor ... a pesar de que era lo peor que podía ser.

"Maldita sea ... ¿por qué no quise ponerme esas suelas de gel? ¡Debí haber comprado esas suelas cuando tuve la oportunidad! OW ... ¡Mis pies!"

Luan siguió caminando, ahora a solo dos cuadras de distancia, maldiciendo innumerables veces al conductor cuando se detuvo y esperó más de cuatro minutos por parada.

Un auto callo junto en un charco alado de ella, golpeando con fuerza el charco y causando una enorme ola envolviendo todo su cuerpo. Miró el veloz coche, se sacudió el pelo mojado que se le había pegado a la cara y rugió en el aire, antes de agarrase el puente de la nariz y tratar de calmarse.

"... bueno, eso fue muy bueno. Vamos, Luan ... cálmate ... trata de mantener una actitud positiva ... Lo sé; ¡me acabaron de enfriar!" dijo con voz de loca, tratando de mentalizarse de nuevo como lo había hecho esa misma mañana. Siguió avanzando, antes de caminar desde la acera hasta su cuadra, yendo directamente a un charco de medio pie de profundidad. Ahora sus extremidades inferiores estaban empapadas hasta la médula, todo su cuerpo colectivamente de pies a cabeza.

"Hombre ... no puedo creer que me olvidé de ese bache justo al lado de la curva ... cariño, estoy mojado; las cosas no pueden empeorar. Además, ahora estoy en casa", dijo débilmente con un grano de esperanza en su voz.

Cuando se acercó a su casa, comenzó a escuchar música ... un diferente tipo de música.

"Whoa ... esa música ... no es el rock de Luna ... ¿qué ... qué es eso?"

Su ritmo se aceleró, ignorando el dolor y hormigueo en sus piernas y pies, llegando al final del camino de piedra de su casa para escucharlo más de cerca, cerro los ojos y tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos.

"Esa música ... la he escuchado ese tipo antes ... donde lo hice-"

El color de Luan se desvaneció en su cara, ahora recordando dónde escuchó esa música.

"Eso ... ES EL TIPO DE MÚSICA DE ESOS VIDEOS DE INTERNET QUE MIRÉ ... ¡SON COMO LA MÚSICA PORNO! ¡Dios mío! ¡POR EL FANTASMA DEL SANTO CAESAR ... ¡MIERDA!"

El dolor de Luan cayó tan precipitadamente como su adrenalina y su pánico se disparó, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el porche a la velocidad de la luz, casi rompiendo la puerta con su llave. Una expresión seudo demoniaca, aterrorizada, quedó grabada en su rostro mientras escaneaba la casa. En el sofá estaban Luna y Lincoln, separados aproximadamente medio pie, acurrucados debajo de una manta mientras se encontraban en el extremo de la escena de stripper de la película "Día de la independencia". Luna estaba terminando su tazón de Lucky Charms, mientras que Lincoln estaba engullendo su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y de chucrut, mientras que el Dr. Pibb lo esperaba. Ambos miraban con caras torcidas y sorprendidas hacia la entrada mirando a Luan y su aura agitada.

"Fue ... fue la película ... eso es lo que escuché ... todo parece estar bien ... sus caras se ven tan contentas ... tan en paz", calculó rápidamente, ahora tratando de controlar el latido de su corazón mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

"Diablos Luan, ¿estás bien? Parece que te caíste en una piscina", preguntó Luna, frunciéndole el ceño.

"Luan ... ¿está todo bien? ¿Quieres una toalla?" Lincoln pregunto inocentemente.

"... ¿POR QUÉ TODO PARECE TOTALMENTE TRANQUILO AHORA MISMO?" Luan gritó en su cabeza, la adrenalina aún corría a través de sus nervios, antes de actuar.

"OH ... uh ... todo está bien; la familia debería estar en casa pronto. Solo corrí a casa ... a través de la lluvia ... a ... a ... ver si lo dejé ...".

"¿Qué te olvidaste de Luan?" Lincoln preguntó, levantándose, que su presencia parecía una oferta para ayudarla a buscar lo que fuera que había perdido.

"Ouuhhh ..." tartamudeó, hurgando en sus bolsillos, antes de darse cuenta de que su teléfono celular no estaba allí.

"Ahí está", pensó rápidamente, antes de decir un poco fuerte, "¡Mi teléfono! ¡Creo que lo dejé en casa!"

"Oh ... sí," interrumpió Luna, "lo encontré en el sofá esta mañana. ¿Lo olvidaste o algo así, hermana?"

"Yo ... supongo que ... debí haber olvidado por el enorme abrazo grupal que tuvimos para ti, con Leni, Lola, Lana y Lincoln", resopló Luan, sonriendo débilmente antes de que el dolor de sus piernas y pies la tomara por sorpresa. Junto a que la adrenalina desaparecía.

"Ow ..." ella hizo una mueca en silencio antes de continuar.

"Normalmente no me importan esas cosas ... pero tengo un montón de juegos de palabras e ideas de broma que anoté en esa cosa; no quería empezar desde cero".

"Bueno, lo regrese a nuestro cuarto, du, así que sécate y vuelve a bajar; estamos viendo el Día de la Independencia", dijo Luna extasiada.

"Gracias Luna ... pero necesito relajarme un poco ... Me ha costado mucho cruzar la ciudad".

"¿Fue porque Trump estuvo en la ciudad?" Preguntó Lincoln. "Tomé algunos lugares secretos para llegar a casa más rápido ... tú ... no tomaste el autobús de la ciudad, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lincoln. Luan dio un asentimiento derrotado pero enojado confirmándolo.

"Ow ... eso es duro. Lo siento, Luan".

"Sí, hermana. ¿Podría hacerte ese té que te gusta si quieres?" Luna preguntó, ella ahora se levanta y le da un gran abrazo a Luan. Luan parecía estar un poco enrojecido por Luna y Lincoln apoyándose sobre de ella.

"Bueno ... el té verde podría aliviar mis nervios ... de acuerdo ... vamos a tomar el té, ya que la celebri-te ya está aquí ... ¿entiendes?"

Luna y Lincoln se echaron a reír.

"Está bien, Luan ... esos juegos de palabras están tan aguados", Luna intentó bromear con ella.

"Ahh, ¿vamos, Luna? ¡Mis juegos de palabras son siempre te-atrales!"

"Está bien, tienes que admitir que Luna, ese era lindo", dijo Lincoln, y le dio un guiño rápido a Luan, Luan le dio una gran sonrisa, algo de preocupación en su rostro sé notaba, pero la felicidad era legítima de no ver nada devastador que estaba pasando ... y que Lincoln La puso de nuevo en los juegos de palabras. Cliff, el gato caminó de repente, ronroneando en la pierna empapada de Luan.

"Ahhh ... oye kit-té. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Cliff se fue corriendo, sintiendo que solo un minuto de humedad caía sobre él antes de despegar como una bala.

"Caramba ... supongo que Cliff me encontró distan-te ... ¿entiendes?"

Luna corrió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té verde para Luan cuando Lincoln fue al armario a buscar unas toallas. Luan se sentó en la esquina del sofá donde Luna o Lincoln no se sentaban, dejando que algo de agua se filtrara un poco.

Se frotó las manos con su pelo empapado, su liga de cabello prácticamente era inútil para evitar que su cabello se cayera y se descontrolara. Decidió sacarlo, dejando que su cabello mojado cayera alrededor de su cabeza, un poco cubriéndose la cara mientras su cuerpo y sudor se acumulaban en un conjunto colectivo de olor. Luego, el dolor de la extremidad inferior regresó de golpe con venganza.

"Oww ... ow ... mis ... pi ... pies. Necesito quitarme estos".

Luan se quitó con delicadeza sus zapatos empapados, tirándolos por la puerta principal donde estaban los otros zapatos. Uno a uno se quitó los calcetines amarillos, ahora capaz de mover sus apretados y doloridos dedos y su arco de su pie, preguntándose por qué los zapatos que usaba usualmente la desgarraban tanto ... hasta que se dio cuenta de que normalmente nunca corre con esos zapatos.

"Esa fue la primera vez que corrí con esos zapatos, y no son para correr. Necesito zapatos nuevos ... zapatos cómodos con mejor soporte ...".

Lincoln se acercó por un costado y le entregó a Luan varias toallas, notando sus calcetines tirados en el suelo, su cuerpo todavía mojado y cansado.

"¿Puedo poner tu ropa mojada en la lavadora y la secadora si quieres?"

"Gracias Lincoln ... solo necesito relajarme por un momento. tu ... ¿fuiste a tu Emporio?"

"N ... no. Lynn me arrastró a esa cosa de escalada, pasamos un rato allí, y luego Lola me engañó para que volviera a casa y le hiciera un favor".

"Si, me contaron", dijo Luan, antes de pensar maliciosamente en su cabeza, "Lola obtendrá lo mejor ... terrible ... la más grande ... la peor broma en la historia de Loud House cuando me sienta mejor".

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ... pero la próxima vez, ¿verdad?" Lincoln pregunto con una vocecita feliz.

"Cierto ... tengo que mantener una actitud positiva ... tengo que mantener una actitud positiva", terminó Luan perezosamente, antes de doblar las piernas en su regazo, reposando sus pies en sus manos y tratando de frotar la llaga, doliéndole bastante.

"¿Luan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Parece que te duele?"

"Son esos zapatos estúpidos. Olvidé que no eran para correr. Me duelen los pies ... realmente me duelen".

"Bueno ... Leni me hizo aprender algunas técnicas de masaje cuando me arrastró a una de sus excursiones al centro comercial hace unos meses ... ya sabes, su manera de no pensar en que Lori se haya mudado ... sé que estoy básicamente lejos de estar certificado u tener la experiencia de uno con licencia ".

"... ¿Me estás ofreciendo un masaje de pies Lincoln?"

"¿Por qué no? No quiero verte con dolor, eso es todo", dijo Lincoln con sinceridad en su voz mientras Luan observaba e inspeccionaba los ojos y expresiones de Lincoln ... tenían preocupación y evitaba su mirada con la suya.

"Umm ... o ... está bien".

1:16 pm

Luna preparó el té verde en unos minutos, sirviéndolo en una taza de café de color amarilla; la taza de Luan.

"Espero que a ella le guste ... el té parece demasiado suave para un bromista como ella", opinó Luna, oliendo el aroma y encontrándolo el olor bastante bien.

"No se parece en nada al buen café que prepara mamá, pero creo que todavía puede gustarme este tipo de cosas. Después de todo tengo algo anglófilo, así que probablemente debería comenzar a gustarme un poco de té".

Luna regresó a la sala de estar, y luego se encontró con Lincoln, sujetando y apretando firmemente los pies de Luan, dándole lo que parecía un masaje de tejido profundo, la cara de Luan cubierta con una toalla, pero su rigidez y respiración forzada indicaban que ella realmente, realmente estaba disfrutando. Luna por alguna razón se sonrojó ante la vista.

"Hmmmm ... ¿Cómo te sientes haya arriba Luan?"

"Solo ... wo ... woooooow. SE SIENTE TAN BIEN ... No sabía que teníamos un terapeuta de masajes en la familia", dijo Luan con un tono tranquilo y relajado, con el rostro todavía cubierto por la toalla.

"Te dije ... solo un certificado de distancia", dijo Lincoln con orgullo.

"Eso es genial ... espero ser la próxima", dijo Luna con una voz normal, notando la cara cubierta de Luan, dándole a Lincoln una sonrisa sensual hacia él, antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta de lo que significaba... un masaje muy parecido al de Luan ... solo con mucho más potencial ... posibilidades y placeres.

"No ahora", murmuró Lincoln en silencio con una expresión mortificada. Luna de repente colocó su pie derecho sobre el regazo de Lincoln, luego se agachó y le susurró al oído: "voy a recibir un masaje tuyo al final de la semana… hermanito ", susurró ella en un amoroso siseo, Lincoln. ahora sudando y sintiéndose completamente incómodo al frotar los pies de Luan.

Lentamente terminó cuando Luna se sentó, sosteniendo el té de Luan, decidiendo reproducir otra película que les gustaría a todos.

Luan se dio cuenta de que Lincoln terminó, sintiendo que estaba en el cielo en ese momento para aliviar los nervios. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza solo cuando sintió que su rubor por el masaje había desaparecido, haciendo lentamente un pequeño túnel visible desde la toalla para mirar a Lincoln y Luna por un momento. Ella pensó que los escuchó susurrar algo, pero en realidad estaban discutiendo entre ellos una nueva película ... Luan retrocedió las sospechas y solo se relajó.

Luan de repente escuchó en las bocinas, a todo volumen con una mezcla cómica de flautas, trombones, trompetas, tubas y clarinetes ... un tema absurdo y extraño que escuchó y conoció.

"¿Es ... ese Día de la Marmota (Atrapado en el tiempo)?"

"Sí ... Luna lo encontró".

"¡Esa es una de mis comedias favoritas de todos los tiempos!"

"Lo sé, hermana", respondió Luna con una sonrisa, "... pero después terminaremos el Día de la Independencia. ¿cool?"

"Sí ... puedo estar bien con eso, supongo ... es tan malo que es básicamente una comedia, ¿verdad?" Luan reflexionó.

"¡Exactamente!" Canto Lincoln.

"Pero ... déjame cambiarme primero ... todo lo demás todavía está mojado".

"Está bien ... date prisa!" Luna gritó mientras Luan subía corriendo las escaleras, Luna y Lincoln ahora tomando un Pibb, Luna viendo a Luan fuera de la vista ... lamiendo su lengua anormalmente larga alrededor de la apertura de la lata. Lincoln frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Quieres que te atrapen? ¡Es como si estuvieras intentando a propósito ser atrapada!"

"Lo siento ... me gusta los juegos que están al borde de la ley... es algo rockero".

"Bueno, conoce el borde de Lincoln ... que está lejos ... muy lejos del borde. Además," Lincoln miró rápidamente, antes de lanzar un rápido beso sorpresa a Luna, causando que se sonrojara en asombro.

"LINCOLN!"

"... Acabo de avergonzarte, pequeña exhibicionista", dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡Quieres una pelea, la tienes!" Luna susurró ásperamente con un tono pesado, antes de tener que cambiar de humor lo antes posible cuando escucharon el ruido de las escaleras con Luan bajando.

"...lo pagaras", susurró Luna, Luan ahora sentado.

"Awe man ... pausa la película Luna; ¡tengo que hacer pis!" Lincoln se retorció, saltando de la manta, todavía en sus zapatos y corriendo rápido por las escaleras, dejando a Luna y Luan solas. Luan sintió un cosquilleo de tensión dentro de ella, preguntándose qué sucedió mientras Luan intentaba cruzar la ciudad para asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada catastrófico.

"Oye ... ¿Luna?" Luan susurró.

"¿Qué pasa, Luan? Oh ... encontré la nota, por cierto. Tengo que atascarme y sentirme bien hoy ... gracias por ayudarme para dormir más también", dijo Luna con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"De nada ... pero ... ¿todo está bien?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo ... quiero decir con Lincoln. Está todo bien entre ustedes dos en este momento".

"Oh ... eso, bueno, todo está bien ahora mismo, Luan".

"E ... ¿en serio?"

"Sí, cielo; ¿qué crees que iba a hacer si Lincoln estuviera solo conmigo?"

De repente, el pensamiento cruzó ambas cabezas al mismo tiempo. Luna frunció un poco el ceño.

"Oh ... sí, eso ..."

"Lo siento, Luna ... no quise decir eso. Simplemente no quería nada fuera de control que pudiera haber puesto en peligro tu relación y la de Lincoln. Tú ... entiendes, ¿verdad?"

"No te preocupes, dudette(amiga)", dijo Luna, inclinándose para darle un rápido abrazo a Luan, "entiendo ... y además; Lincoln y yo estamos navegando tranquilamente en este momento. Todo está bien".

"Um ... está bien, Luna. Solo avísame si surge algo ... ya sabes, emocionalmente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien sis."

Luan se sintió un poco tranquila, pero parecía estar bien con la palabra "navegar" que usaba Luna. También notó que el estado de ánimo y el aura de Luna eran completamente opuestos a como estaba en la noche anterior; Parecía demasiado feliz en este momento, después de admitir a sí misma y a Luan que se había enamorado de su hermano menor. Luan miró, mirando de reojo a Luna. Su rostro parecía brillar, el color regresaba a su estado, ya que parecía rockear con la loca música de George Fenton que hacía sonar la música en la televisión.

"Bueno ... creo que está empezando a aceptarlo y a lidiar con eso ... y sigue con esa realidad ... tal vez le dijo a Lincoln", pensó, con la piel de gallina en su piel.

"Ahh ... hola Lu-"

"¡Volví!" Anunció Lincoln, saltando de nuevo a su lugar, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Luan, Luna ahora volvía a poner el Día de la Independencia.

"¡DEMONIOS! Tendré que preguntarle más tarde cuando Lincoln no pueda escucharme", maldijo en su cabeza.

Mientras Luan miraba una de sus películas favoritas ... comenzó a sentirse extremadamente adormecida ... llegando a la escena de la ventisca en la carretera donde el personaje de Bill Murray le estaba diciendo a un policía que solo iba a ser una ligera nevada.

Sus ojos se cerraron sobre ella mientras el masaje que le había dado Lincoln estaba causando una espiral aún más pronunciada de adormecimiento en esa zona justo antes de quedarse dormida, sus ojos apenas se volvieron a abrir mientras Lincoln y Luna observaban con toda su atención. Mirando antes de que sus ojos se cerraran gradualmente, su atención fue tomada momentáneamente.

"Estamos bajo una frazada en este momento ... pero ... parece que ... Lincoln y Luna ... están ... sujetándose de ... las manos".

Y así, Luan estaba fuera, ella cayendo hacia adelante ligeramente hasta que, sin saberlo, rodó lentamente hacia Lincoln. Lincoln sintió que su cabello acariciaba suavemente su mejilla izquierda mientras ella se hundía lentamente en su pecho, luego en su regazo, ahora dando una leve respiración pesada.

"Uhh ... ¿Luna?"

"¿Si hermano?"

"Mira."

Lincoln señaló hacia abajo, y Luna se había sorprendido como Luan cayo en un sueño profundo por el acotamiento.

"Maldición ... ella realmente lo pasó mal al llegar a casa ... y creo que ella también necesitaba dormir por la noche anterior".

"¿Deberíamos ... deberíamos despertarla y llevarla a su habitación?"

"No ... en realidad es muy lindo. Mi hermanito con su hermana mayor se está quedando dormido. Oh ... ja, mira hermano".

Lincoln miró la forma de Luan, ahora viendo que el enorme busto de Luan estaba anidado en la ingle de Lincoln, Lincoln se sonrojó alarmado cuando Luna sonrió.

"Mire al lado bueno, bro ... al menos no tendrá que ir muy lejos para obtener un poco de leche".

"Jesús Luna ... no seas pervertida!"

"Apuesto a que no puedes apartar la vista de ellos".

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de par en par en pura mortificación.

"No te preocupes, hermano; son difíciles de ignorar ... a veces me sorprendo echando un vistazo más de lo que debería".

"Oh ... celosa Luna?"

"¡No! ... yo ... no realmente ..."

"¿Sabes qué?", Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa torcida, "... ¡apuesto a que los miras fijamente tanto como cualquier hombre!"

"Nuh huh bro!"

"Eres una pervertida!"

"Tú eres el hermano pervertido. Siempre golpeando sus tetas", dijo Luna, echando un vistazo rápido, pero por alguna razón se sonrojaba ahora.

"Eso nunca es ... a propósito ... ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?"

"No hay razón en absoluto, tío ... ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te vi mirando el pecho de Luan ... ¡OH! ¡Tú también eres una gran pervertida!" Lincoln soltó una carcajada y Luna se puso aún más roja con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú eres el pequeño hermano pervertido!"

"¡No, tu lo eres!"

"Eres un pervertido!"

"Eres una pervertida!"

"Bien ... tienes razón", dijo Luna con los brazos alzados y los ojos cerrados, su tono ahora se relajó, "... de vez en cuando me quedo como una estúpida mirándolos ... preguntándome cómo debe ser para Luan tener que llevar Aquellos a su alrededor. Tiene que ser un montón de peso para ella ".

Lincoln preguntó en un tono ganador al estilo de Lynn: "Entonces ... ¿admites que eres una pervertida?"

"Bueno ... ahora lo haré", dijo Luna, Lincoln a punto de pedir una aclaración antes de que Luna lamiera la mejilla de Lincoln. Luna levantó sus cejas rápidamente, Lincoln no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso ... solo que parecía estar fuera del juego.

"Eso se llama un juego de lengua rápida. Nosotros los pervertidos somos buenos en eso".

Lincoln sonrió con el ceño fruncido hacia Luna, frotándose la saliva de Luna y luego volvió a concentrarse en su pensamiento.

Lincoln escaneó la expresión de Luan. Parecía relajado y sin problemas, parecía que podía sentir una especie de estrés que salía de su alma ... no podía ni siquiera señalarlo.

"Yo ... supongo, pero en serio ... parece que necesita estar durmiendo en una cama en este momento. Estaba rígida y tensa cuando la masajeé. Tal vez ..."

"No te preocupes por eso, hermano ... espera ... ¿rígido y tensa? ¿Qué tan íntimo te sentiste?" Luna sonrió diabólicamente, Lincoln puso mala cara y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ignorando eso ... pero ... ya sabes, creo que corrió una buena parte del camino a casa realmente rápido y frenético. La tensión en sus pies era increíble ... ¡oh, diablo!"

"¿Qué Lincoln?"

"Yo ... creo que corrió a casa después de descubrir que Lola me envió de vuelta para enviarle fotos de su vestido de concurso ... olvidó su teléfono celular y me obligó a hacerlo por el incidente del camión de helados".

"Whoa ... eso es duro, hermano ... Me preguntaba por qué eras el único que vino a casa ... y por qué lo harías si estuvieras agotado y cansado por todo lo que paso".

"Sí, no pude salir de ese trato con Lola ... pero con Luan ... ella probablemente se asustó por la posibilidad de que estemos juntos solos ... y la posibilidad de que uno o los dos hagamos algo estúpido Si contaras tu secreto o como reaccionaria yo.

"... No fue estúpido ... tus palabras fueron, cósmicas ".

"Lo sé."

"Aun así ... no la culpo. Estaba en un estado extraño en ese momento ... cuestionando mi capacidad para controlarme".

"Yo también tuve que ver. Soy el hermano de la casa ... y si me caigo, qué pasa con el resto de nosotros".

"Bueno, no te caíste ... creo que te mantuviste bastante erguido, metafóricamente y literalmente".

"Ja ja ja. Pero ... ya sabes ... Luan ni siquiera sabe de mi lado ... mi participación en todo esto. Me pregunto si debería hacerle saber ... ya que ella sabe de ti Luna."

"No lo sé hermano ... podría ... probablemente hablar con ella más tarde si lo deseas. Confío en ella ... ella es mi hermana más cercana, por lo que no es inconcebible que ella mantenga este secreto. Después de todo ella ya lo está haciendo por mí".

"Confío en Luan también ... pero ella podría enloquecerse con ... nuestros arreglos".

"Chill bro. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo oficialmente todavía ... lo que me recuerda".

"De que luna?"

"Bueno ... no tengo planes para Halloween. El concierto en el que iba a hacer un show se canceló ... así que ... me preguntaba si te gustaría salir ... ¿en Halloween?"

Lincoln miró a Luna con una sonrisa sabia pero tranquilizadora mientras Luna sonrió tímidamente.

"¿Luna Loud ... me estás pidiendo una cita?"

"M ... tal vez," susurró ella.

"... Tendré que reorganizar algunas cosas y planear que la familia no siga nuestras huellas ... así que sí ... Acepto su cita, señora", dijo Lincoln, terminando con otro acento británico en parte malo.

"Amigo ... tenemos que trabajar en acentos británicos".

"Tú y Lily hacen los mejores acentos".

"No, hermano ... Lily me ha vencido en casi todos los acentos y dialectos ... es raro que lo haga un niño de cuatro años".

Ambos se rieron con ganas, riéndose, mientras el pensamiento de alguien con más de una década de experiencia sabiendo cuales puede ser los problemas.

"Pero sí ... una cita ... en la noche de Halloween. ¡Eso es genial! Pero esa será una noche escolar para mí", dijo Lincoln, cuestionando qué tan probable podría ser el plan.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que, si le decimos a mamá y papá que te llevaría a volver a ver esa película de Godzilla, lo entenderían".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Claro. Todavía te debo una pelicula después de interrumpir tu día. Creo que Leni y Luan todavía van a ir fiesta de Halloween en el teatro, para que puedan dejarnos ... ver la película ... abrazarnos en la fila de atrás ... ¿sabes? Lo normal."

"¿Qué tal como el epílogo es que vayamos al spa de la calle, sé que va a ser como una casa embrujada este año?"

"¡Great, hermano! Ese lugar luce como un para Rockear... oh ... ¿escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"... la Ban de la familia", señaló Luna hacia la ventana, viendo la camioneta a punto de detenerse en el camino de entrada.

"Espero que se queden callados por Luan", pensó Lincoln, y Luna emitió una expresión "No, no es probable". Luna se inclinó para engañar momentáneamente con el cabello de Luan, cepillándolo de la nariz. Luan se olvidó de ponerla en su liga, su cabello largo y elegante, incluso si todavía estaba húmedo y desgastado.

"Le debo mucho a ella, hermano. Si no fuera por ella ... su apoyo ... cómo lo acepto", dijo Luna débilmente, con un tinte de humedad en su voz antes de que Lincoln colocara su mano gentilmente.

"Luan es increíble, Luna. Ambos lo sabemos".

"Yo ... espero que no la haya jodido por mi colapso y que me aceptara ... es mucho para un comediante ... demasiados comediantes se arruinan ... como su favorito".

"¿Te refieres al tipo que interpretó al Genio de Aladdin?"

"Sí ... ella estaba tan desconsolada cuando eso sucedió".

"Pero ella lo supero, Luna ... ella es una actriz difícil de frenar".

La familia todavía estaba en la furgoneta, pareciendo estar jugando con sus cosas.

"Entonces ... ¿estás listo para poner tu cara de poker?"

"Lo sabes ... me alegro de que nadie más estuviera aquí cuando nosotros ..."

"Lincoln? Bro?"

Las facultades de Lincoln sintieron que olvidó algunos detalles gigantes de todo lo que sucedió en la casa.

"Luna ... Tengo la sensación de que nos olvidamos de algo que podría amenazar esto ... No sé qué ... pero ..."

"Bueno, avísame cuando lo descubras. Este camarógrafo se cansó de grabar el mismo lugar... ¡Rad!"

Lincoln pensó cada vez más, por alguna razón, recogiendo la oración de Luna y viendo algún tipo de pista en ella.

"Eh ... el camarógrafo ... el camarógrafo ... eso suena como ... oh ... oh ... ¡SANTO JODER!"

"¡¿Hermano?"

"¡LUNA! LUAN TIENE LA GRABACIÓN DE LAS CÁMARAS 24/7! ¡ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!

"¡BRO! ¡CHILL! ¡TENGO CUIDADO!"

El rostro ahora horrorizado de Lincoln miró a Luna profundamente, su alma parecía estar a punto de caer en picada por un precipicio.

"Confía en mí, hermano ... Luan apagó todos sus equipos de grabación solo por mi bien ... ella va a mantenerlo así por un tiempo".

"¿Tú ... le crees, Luna?"

"¡Vamos, hermano! Estamos hablando de Luan. Ella cumple su palabra".

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a ser desbloqueada.

"Pon cara de póker, hermano; ¿estás listo?"

"Lis…listo, Luna".

* * *

Durante las primeras dos horas, todo parecía normal y estándar, tan estándar como el caos típico que se esperaba en la casa Loud. Lucy corrió a su habitación para continuar leyendo su nuevo libro, todavía pegada en las páginas que representan una desviación emocional, Lynn optó por unirse a Luna y Lincoln en el sofá de la sala para ver la película desde que ella leyó su libro de Almanaque de Biff. Leni fue a su habitación y se ocupó de integrar los garabatos de madera de la librería antigua en varios diseños de ropa que tenía en la cabeza. Lily se echó una siesta, y Lisa y las gemelas se retiraron a sus habitaciones temporalmente.

Sin embargo, Luan finalmente fue llevado por Lincoln de regreso a su habitación cuando los gemelos comenzaron una pelea en la cocina, Luna corrió allí para tratar de calmarlo, solo para ser arrastrada a su pelea. Rita y Lynn Sr. entraron mientras Luna intentaba controlarlas, solo para hacerse cargo y hacer que Lola y Lana prepararan los platos de toda la familia durante el resto de la semana ... hasta el lunes por la mañana, y Luna recibió cinco dólares extra por ser atrapada en el tornado que eran las luchas de las gemelas. Sin embargo, Luna deseaba tener a Lincoln allí en ese momento; Él siempre parecía tan dispuesto a romper sus peleas con una resolución contundente, definitiva y pacífica.

Más tarde esa noche, alrededor de las 7:00 PM, Rita y Lynn Sr. llevaron a Lily, Lisa, Lola y Lana a la tienda de comestibles y se detuvieron rápidamente en la tienda de "Toys R Us" en los alrededores de Royal Woods, tardando alrededor de una hora. Mientras que los otros declinaron, incluidos Lynn, Lucy, Luan y Lincoln optaron por quedarse en casa y ser observados por Leni y Luna. Cada uno estaba haciendo sus actividades típicas; Lynn haciendo abdominales y aplaudiendo, Lucy arriba en las rejillas de ventilación leyendo, Lincoln leyendo un cómic en su habitación, Leni trabajando en sus diseños, Luna tocando los acordes de su guitarra acústica en el sofá de la sala, trabajando en una pequeña melodía ... y Luan todavía estaba fuera de las actividades, durmiendo en su litera ... ahora semi-embelesada en sueños ... sueños que conscientemente odiaría tener.

7:12 PM

Mientras Luna zumbaba una pequeña melodía, garabateando las notas de la melodía en algunas partituras, una melodía que le recordaba a Lincoln, escuchando un ligero golpe en la puerta como si fuera él aire. Luna pensó con curiosidad quién estaría allí ... la gente y otras hermanas no regresarían por un tiempo.

"¡Boom! Tiene que estar lloviendo a cantaros por ahí. Quién estaría afuera ahora mismo", reflexionó Luna, mirando por la ventana, el vecindario fresco y oscuro, las luces de las calles iluminando ahora. Desde la derecha, vio una camioneta de FedEx con las luces encendidas.

"¿En este momento? Wow ... que dedicado", dijo ella, abriendo la puerta principal. Un hombre bajo, viejo, con un paquete y una pistola eléctrica, la miró con indiferencia.

"Paquete para la residencia Loud", dijo con un sonido agradable pero áspero.

"Oh, genial. ¿Para quién es?"

"El paquete dice ... Leni Loud".

"¿Leni ordenó algo? No sabía que ella sabía cómo hacerlo ... me pregunto qué es".

"Firme aquí por favor."

Luna garabateó su nombre con un pequeño garabato de guitarra con una estrella a su alrededor, y el pequeño anciano se echó a reír.

"La mejor firma que obtuve en un paquete todo el día, señorita. Disfruta tu día".

"Gracias señor. ¡Espero que este bien!"

Luna cerró la puerta e inspeccionó el paquete, notando la forma rectangular, agitándolo un momento, antes de concluir que probablemente era otro conjunto de diseños de ropa o un vestido nuevo que Leni ordenó con la mitad de su cheque restante.

Luna se dirigió al piso de arriba con un ligero paso, especialmente al doblar la esquina y ver la habitación de Lincoln ... sintiendo mariposas en su corazón ... imaginándolo detrás de la puerta ... haciendo cosas

"Whoa ... Luna contrólate. Este no es el momento".

Luna se dirigió hacia la puerta de Leni y golpeó suavemente. Luego de varios golpes torpes y pisadas fuertes, Leni salió con un montón de tela de ropa cubriéndola, varios dedales en los dedos, un broche de rosas en la mano izquierda e hilo en todo el brazo derecho. Ella tenía una sonrisa tan pura cuando abrió.

"Hola Luna. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oye, Leni. Esto viene de FedEx para ti. Aquí tienes", dijo Luna, y le entregó el paquete. Leni lo miró sin comprender ... antes de que su sonrisa se transformara lentamente en una extrema, una intensa felicidad y alegría, su sonrisa resplandeciente y su expresión animada.

"Wow ... ¡mírate! ¿Qué conseguiste Leni?"

"OOHHHHHHH ¡LLEGO! ¡LLEGO! ¡Luna ... espera aquí, por favor!" Leni dijo con una pausa, con una sonrisa monstruosa, cerrando la puerta muy rápido, Luna oyendo una gran cantidad de golpes, conmoción y apuros.

"¿Qué pasa Leni? ¡¿Te pones un vestido nuevo?" Luna gritó desde detrás de la puerta.

"¡No! Es incluso mejor. ¡Siempre quise esto!"

"Células para tu cerebro", se rió Luna.

"¡Tonta Luna ... los teléfonos celulares no entran en tu cerebro! Dame un minuto ..."

Luna esperó, moviendo sus brazos y piernas fuera del aburrimiento temporal, luego meciendo su cuerpo en una melodía de rock espontánea. Pasó otro minuto.

"¡Temin-WHOA!" Luna gritó, Leni abrió la puerta a la velocidad del rayo y tiró de Luna con extrema fuerza. Leni llevó a Luna y la plantó en su cama.

"Leni! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Espera aquí, Luna! Tengo que ir por los demás ... ¡esto va a ser tan divertido!" Leni chilló, saliendo, corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Luna perpleja y sin aliento, sentada al lado del paquete sin abrir.

"¿Qué diablos obtuvo ella que nos involucra a todos?" Luna miró alrededor de la habitación. Hace tan solo unos minutos, Luna notó que la tela y la ropa estaban esparcida por todo el lugar; ahora la habitación, especialmente el piso, estaba descubierto.

Leni caminó a pie hasta la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, tocando con fuerza.

"¡Venga!" Lynn gritó en una llamada forzada y sin aliento, Leni se abrió y vio a Lynn haciendo abdominales.

"¡Hola, Leni! ¿¡Qu ... que pasa ?!"

"¡Recibí un paquete del tipo que deja cosas geniales!"

"... ¿el cartero? ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?"

"No por lo que tengo. ¡Vamos! Todos vamos a hacerlo".

"No, gracias, Leni ... tengo que mantener mi regimiento".

"Ni siquiera ... si es una competencia?" Lo decía Leni, atrayendo la atención de Lynn.

"¿Una competición? ¿Qué tipo de competición Leni?"

"Una física ... con nuestros cuerpos ... cualquier tipo de error, y estás fuera!"

"Diablos ... bueno ... de acuerdo. Regístrame para eso Leni", anunció Lynn, levantándose ahora y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

"Genial. Pero… ¿dónde está Lucy?"

"En mi cama ahora, leyendo", dijo Lucy desde las sombras de su cama, el cabello de Leni se puso de punta y se sobresaltó, antes de que el humor de Leni se abriera paso como si no se hubiera asustado.

Leni se dio la vuelta y vio la pálida silueta de Lucy, que seguía leyendo.

"¿Pensé que subiste en esos respiraderos espeluznantes, Lucy?"

"... Soy dinámica; qué puedo decir".

"Oh ... está bien. ¿Lucy? ¿Quieres ver lo que tengo para nosotros?"

"Tal vez más tarde, Leni ... estoy en medio de algo".

"Oh, vamos Lucy ... Entré en esa vieja y maloliente librería para ti antes. ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor?"

Leni le dio a Lucy una mirada de cachorro que eran una avalancha de ternura y muy tierna.

"... .uuuugggghhhhh ... yuck ... ... suspiro. Solo si prometes no volver a mirarme así de nuevo ... legítimamente me asusta".

"Oh, eres tan tonta Lucy. Encuéntrame en mi habitación. Luna está ahí dentro".

La expresión de Lucy se disparó, antes de volver a su libro y colocar un marcador en su interior para mantener donde estaba la última vez, en la página 120.

"¿Dijiste que todos van a jugar?" Preguntó Lynn, ahora estirando sus piernas y brazos.

"Sí. Voy por Lincoln en este momento".

Lynn volteo la mirada hacia el armario, ocultando un sonrojo de Lucy y Leni, al fingir que buscaba algunas de sus camisetas de número uno.

"Oh ... será genial", dijo Lynn tan perezosamente como pudo.

Leni salió de la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, dirigiéndolas una por una hacia su habitación. Leni luego retrocedió hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

"Lincy?" Leni gritó mientras se acercaba a su puerta. Cuando llegó, comenzó a golpear y gritar con entusiasmo como un perrito saltando arriba y abajo, "¡Lincy! ¿Quieres jugar un juego con nosotros?"

"Oye, Leni ... saldré en diez minutos ... mi cómic se está volviendo realmente bueno".

"Awe ... vamos Lincoln! Te va a encantar esto. ¿Por favor?"

"Diez minutos Leni ... hecho."

"Vamos, hermanito ... si no sales, abriré la cerradura ... o la quitaré de sus bisagras ... sabes que puedo".

"... cinco minutos entonces?"

"Está bien, Lincy, cinco minutos ... ¡y no te olvides de ponerte los pantalones cortos! Sé que siempre lees tus cómics con tus prendas íntimas. Y quizás quieras hacer estiramiento antes de que comience nuestro juego".

"¿Estirar? ¿A qué estamos jugando Leni?"

"Es una sorpresa. Use ropa suelta, a menos que quiera que entre y encuentre lo que sería perfecto para ti".

"... Esta bien, Leni. ¡Cinco minutos! ¿Necesito ponerme una camisa o es opcional?"

Leni pensó por un momento, pensando en el nuevo cuerpo delgado de Lincoln ... desnudo ... expuesto ... rozándola ... luego sus abdominales ... su rostro en sus abdominales ... luego viéndolo mirar hacia abajo y sonreírle tranquilizadoramente ... luego un muy diminuto grado de rojo cruzó sus mejillas.

"Eso... depende de ti, Lincoln. No te olvides, hermano. ¡Adiós!" Leni dijo con su habitual tono de chica risueña, esos previos ... pensamientos interesantes que la llevaban a su éter personal.

Caminó de regreso hacia su habitación, antes de volverse para ver la puerta de Luna y Luan, ligeramente abierta, todavía oscura en la habitación.

"Hmmm ... tal vez a Luan le gustaría jugar con nosotros. Estoy seguro de que ella encontraría una patada en este juego ... ¿o es" una patada "? Tengo que comprobarlo".

Leni abrió lentamente, al ver el cuarto oscuro, las luces todavía apagadas, con Luan acurrucada bajo sus mantas, durmiendo pesadamente, pero respirando lentamente, con el rostro cubierto por su pelirrojo cabello moreno y sus tres hebras sobresalían aún.

Leni cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente con una gran sonrisa, con los dedos de los pies muy delicadamente a través de la alfombra con sus sandalias de color blanco agua, que emitían un chirrido muy pequeño.

"Eh ... no podría chillar tanto, ¿o si? ..." pensó de forma incompleta, antes de quitarse rápidamente las sandalias, ahora descalza y más sigilosa ... tan sigilosa como podría ser su caminar torpe de Leni.

"Spssshhh ... Luan?" Leni gritó débilmente, ahora se inclinó y miró el cabello cubierto de Luan, moviéndose suavemente con la respiración de Luan. Con extremo cuidado, Leni movió parte del cabello de Luan protegiéndose la cara, al ver los sueños internos de Luan, pacíficos y oscuros, bailar en su cara. A Leni le encantaba ver a Luan dormir a veces ... también esperando que la única vez que entrara escuchara un juego de palabras o una broma de moda. Leni poco a poco empezó a gustarle más.

"Luan? Luuuuaaaannnn?" Leni arrulló suavemente, "Oye ... ¿quieres jugar un juego?"

Luan seguía durmiendo, aunque su rostro parecía animado y activo en su propio mundo. Leni chilló ante lo linda que se veía Luan meneando su diminuta nariz como un conejo.

"Las manías de Luan son lindos cuando lo hace mientras duerme. Tal vez no debería ..."

"Llllll" Luan gritó ligeramente.

"Luan?" Leni preguntó esperanzada, pero en voz baja.

"Lllllliii-"

"¿Estás despierta Luan?"

Leni se inclinó más cerca, dándole una mirada de felicidad a Luan, ya que Luan parecía que todavía estaba en un sueño o simplemente estaba saliendo de un sueño; Leni no podía decidirse.

"¿Tierra firme a Luan? ¿Estás soñando?"

La cabeza de Luan enloqueció con un movimiento menor, sus brazos se movieron como un perro, luego haciendo un movimiento de agarre.

"¿Luan ... se está moviendo en sueño? Ella no está caminando dormida, porque tendría que estar caminando para que eso suceda ... creo. ¡Eso es súper lindo!"

"Lllllliiiiiiiiinnnnnn-"

"¿Estás tratando de susurrarme algo, Luan?" Leni preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose más cerca de la cara de Luan, tratando de escuchar mejor.

"Ohhhhh ... Llllllllliiiiiiinnnnnnn-"

Los brazos de Luan se volvieron macabrosamente y lentamente rodearon la parte superior del torso de Leni, envolviéndose en un fuerte agarre que Leni no creía posible ... y la sorprendió con jovialidad.

"Silly Luan ... ¿qué estás haciendo?" Leni dijo inocentemente, sonriendo mientras ponía una leve resistencia al abrazo de Luan.

"Ohhh ... ohhhh Liiiiiiinnnn-" Luan volvió a pronunciar débilmente, antes de que Leni se diera cuenta de que Luan la estaba acercando más y más cerca ... y más cerca de su cara.

"Uhhh ... ¿Luan?"

El agarre de Luan se apretó aún más, Leni ahora tratando de salir de este agarre de poder que parecía incluso más fuerte que la fuerza habitual de Luan.

"¿Luan? ¿Qué es pas ... LUAN?" Leni se estremeció al ver el rostro de Luan, con los ojos apenas abiertos, Leni solo pudo ver una pequeña cantidad de blanco en los ojos de Luan.

"Ohhh ... mi Lllllliiiiiinnnnnnnncccc-" Luan susurró débil pero sensualmente, antes de finalmente empujar la cabeza de Leni, besando a Leni con fuerza y descuidadamente, los ojos de Leni se están abriendo, el color de su cara se sonrojó. Leni se congeló, tan absolutamente confundida, tan inequívocamente estupefacta, atrapada en el shock y la preocupación catatónica, sin saber qué hacer.

"Luan ... Luan me está besando ... ella ... ella sabe a leche de coco", pensó Leni en un momento relajado mientras ella luchaba, sonrojándose aún más, antes de que se sonrojara cuando el peso completo finalmente golpeó la mente de Leni .

"... ¡SANTO DIOS! ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡ QUE ES ESTO! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡ELLA ME ESTA VESANDO!"

Leni trató de retorcerse lo más fuerte posible, aún incapaz de escapar del poderoso abrazo de oso dormido de Luan. Leni gimió, ahora sintiendo la lengua de Luan deslizándose en su boca y acariciando la de ella. Leni se estremeció incontrolablemente por los nervios de su cavidad bucal que fueron estimulados por la lengua animada y bailadora de Luan ... asustada por lo ... extraño ... lo extraño ... lo profundamente confusa que la hacía sentir.

"¡OH MI DIOS! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡SIGUE SOÑANDO AÚN! ¡Tengo que despertarla!"

Con una fuerza de barrido de adrenalina parecida a Hulk, Leni arrancó los labios y la lengua del inconsciente y atormentado Luan, la fuerza que golpeó la cabeza de Luan con fuerza contra su almohada, lo que la hizo levantarse semi despierta. Solo funcionó por un segundo antes de que el increíble poder de agarre de Luan volviera a agarrar a Leni, Luan conectando sus labios aún más fuertes contra los de Leni. El impacto sacudió a ambos. Luan ahora se movió, mirando perezosamente hacia Leni. Leni miró a Luan ... como a una niña asustada perdida en el centro comercial tratando de encontrar a sus padres ... confundida, con la cara roja y aún congelada en el lugar, sus ojos ahora sollozando.

Luan movió sus labios por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba justo en medio de dar a Leni un beso inusualmente cerca ... inusualmente sensual y cargado de saliva. Luan se lanzó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra la pared trasera de la litera, primero aterrorizada por lo que había despertado al encontrarse haciendo ... a la pobre Leni.

"¡LENI! ¡LENI !? QUE EL ... SANTO CIELOS ... QUE HICE ..."

"Luan ... estás ... ¿estás bien?" Leni se inclinó, todavía asustada pero con cautela acercándose al tembloroso y mortificado marco, Luan sudaba y estaba completamente roja, con los dedos de las manos y los pies atascados en las cubiertas y la pared lateral, haciendo pequeños agujeros en la pared. Luan cerró los ojos avergonzada, arrugando la cara y respirando cada vez más pesadamente.

"Lo siento ... Lo siento ... Lo ... Lo siento ... Leni", gritó Luan débilmente, ahora sollozando y llorando. Leni se apoyó en Luan y le dio un enorme y suave abrazo, Luan parecía asustado pero no aterrorizado ahora.

"Yo ... sé que no quisiste hacer eso, Luan. Creo que ... eso fue ... un muy buen con tu chico soñado", dijo Leni con una carcajada en su palabra, ahora Luan viéndola con claridad.

"Ohhh, está bien, Luan. Te perdono ... tu hermana mayor te perdona", dijo Leni, poniendo la cabeza todavía ligeramente temblorosa de Luan sobre su hombro, meciendo a Luan de un lado a otro ... ahora tarareando una pequeña canción para Luan.

"Hmmhmm ... .hhhhhmmm hmm, hm hm ... hm hmm hm, hm, HM, hm hmmmmm".

Luan débilmente estuvo de acuerdo con el zumbido de Leni ... sabiendo la canción que ella estaba tarareando, murmurando suavemente las letras ... letras de la música country.

" _Cowboy take, me…away….Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue….Set me free…ow, I pray….closer to heaven above and closer to you…closer… to you ".(_ _Vaquero, llévame ... lejos ... Vuela a esta chica tan alto como puedas en el azul salvaje ... Déjame libre ... ahora, rezo ... más cerca del cielo y más cerca de ti ... más cerca ... de ti)_

"¿Te sientes mejor, Luan? Sé que fue un error ... y los errores ocurren".

"Lo siento mucho, Leni ... no ... normalmente me encuentro haciendo ese tipo de cosas en mis sueños".

"Debe haber sido lindo hacerlo contigo", dijo Leni con un guiño. "Entonces ... ¿puedo preguntarte con quién estabas soñando? ¿Alguien en tu escuela secundaria? Él debe haber sido totalmente lindo y guapo", dijo Leni aturdida, Luan con una sonrisa tímida, desviando la mirada, pero secretamente de acuerdo.

"Sí ... él es ... realmente lindo ... un hombre maravilloso ... chico," corrigió Luan sutilmente.

"¿Le gustas a él ... cómo, tú le gustas, Luan? Porque eres una buena hermana, eres increíble, eres graciosa, eres increíble ... sin mencionar eso", Leni se detuvo, sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia el busto de Luan, Luan sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Bueno ... no creo que yo le guste ... de todos modos no me gusta. Es realmente dulce, muy amable ... realmente cariñoso".

"Suena encantador. Deberías intentarlo, Luan. Estoy seguro de que se enamoraría de ti".

"Es solo que ... Creo que otra chica que conozco muy bien ... una amiga muy cercana ... también está interesada en él. Puede hacer que las cosas sean incómodas ... y probablemente no sepa que ambos sentimos esto por él. No quiero ponerlo a través de eso ".

"Bueno ... si se parece a Lincoln, sería mi tipo ideal de chico. Solo piénsalo, Luan. Quién sabe ... tal vez él te mire de la misma manera".

"Sí ... tal vez, él realmente ... espera, ¿qué?"

"De todos modos, Luan ... lo siento, te desperté. Quiero ver si te gustaría jugar el nuevo juego que tengo para nosotros en esta ocasión especial".

"¿Qué ocasión especial?"

"La ocasión especial para jugar un juego nuevo y genial con mis hermanos menores. Todos los demás se han ido, pero tú y los demás pueden jugar. ¿Podrías ... por favor?"

"Hu ... seguro Leni. Te lo debo después de ... eso."

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso ... pero ¿usas productos con sabor a coco, Luan?"

"Sí ... Me encanta el olor a coco, pero la almendra también es algo que me gusta".

"Eso me da una idea ... por qué no pasamos un rato en mi habitación con los demás. Voy a prepararnos batidos de leche de coco y almendra".

"O ... vale, Leni ... ¿otros? ¿Quién está jugando?"

"¡Oh cierto Luan! Esta Luna, tú por supuesto. ¡Lynn, Lucy y Lincy!"

"Está bien ... Lincy ... Lincoln", se río Luan un poco, aun encontrando que era lindo cómo Leni llamaba de esa forma a Lincoln.

Leni se alejó a grandes zancadas en la oscuridad, saliendo de la puerta antes de gritar: "¡ESPERE! Olvidé mis sandalias". Volvió a entrar, sus ojos ahora estaban confundidos y dilatados, hasta que sus pies se deslizaron hacia ellos, girando y corriendo hacia el borde medio abierto de la puerta, aparentemente sin sentir dolor por el fuerte impacto, saliendo con los brazos ligeramente curvados . Luan solo miró ... y contempló.

"Jesús ... eso pudo haber sido totalmente involuntario, pero ... eso fue jodido lo que hice ... solo besé a Leni en medio de un sueño ... soñando que estaba con él. Tengo que ser real ... realmente cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. No puedo dejar que Luna se entere ... No puedo dejar que Luna sepa esto ... posiblemente esté en el extremo receptor. Ella ... ella estaría mortificada conmigo ... ella ... me odiaría, "Luan pensó con ojos llorosos, antes de forzar a la armada de bromas y juegos de palabras en sus archivadores mentales barriendo su mente ... purificando sus emociones mezcladas y negativas para sacar al bromista y al malhechor.

Se acercó a ella y al gabinete compartido de Luna, encontró un tulipán y uno de los duendes de hockey de Lynn en el cajón y sacó ambos. Ella le dio a cada uno un ligero beso.

"Pucker para arriba de mis tulipanes ... ¿entiendes?" dijo, riéndose levemente, antes de tronar su cuello y la espalda, luego los brazos, luego presionando entre sus tetas para hacer estallar el área del pecho dolorida.

"De acuerdo, Luan ... Es hora de jugar".

Luan caminó hacia el luminoso pasillo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de Leni ... cerrada.

"Eh ... me pregunto por qué está cerrado. Pensé que todos se reunían ..."

Luan de repente escuchó los bits de la música electrónica y el hip hop que le atrapaban la oreja, aumentando sutilmente hasta que se desangró por completo.

"¿Qué ... es este un juego musical o algo así? Luna tendrá una ventaja demasiado grande para eso", resopló Luan, preguntándose qué había al otro lado.

Luan abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrando uno de los sitios más extraños y divertidos que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Lincoln estaba jugueteando por toda la sala con su juego de videojuegos virtual, el mismo que Lori le compró hace varios años, tocando una canción de electro-hip hop, con Luna y Lynn meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras Lucy miraba inexpresivamente con una cara plana. El auricular aparentemente se duplicó como un set de semi-karaoke, haciendo sonar la canción a todo volumen cuando las letras llegaron a su campo de visión. Lincoln fue, para sorpresa de Luan ... él estaba rapeando las letras también.

(Right Round Canción de Flo Rida) _"She's amazin', fire blazin', Hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a lil' closer? Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, That body belong on a poster; I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me, Like, "Damn it, I know you, You wanna shoot like a gun out of holster, Tell me whatever and I'll be your gopher."_

"¿Qué diablos es es-?" Luan pensó antes de que Lincoln comenzara, meciendo sus brazos en círculos y su trasero girando como un engranaje cerca de Luna y Lynn.

"_Cuz, you spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln señaló repentinamente a Luna y Lynn, su indicio aparentemente para cantar esta parte al unísono juntos.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Ahora a Luan no le gustaban mucho este tipo de canciones ... pero, por alguna razón, ella se contuvo ... sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo. Rápidamente saltó a la cama con Lucy, observando con extrema sorpresa que Lincoln continuaba bailando y cantando la siguiente parte.

"Pssstt ... .Lucy ... .¿Cómo comenzó esto?" Luan le preguntó a Lucy, tratando de evitar que su cabeza se moviera, Lucy solo observaba con total indiferencia.

"Solo capté la mitad ... pero algo acerca de que Lynn le apostó a Lincoln que no podía rapear. No sé cómo ... No sé por qué, pero ... aparentemente ... él puede".

Lincoln, de repente, se desabotonó lentamente la camisa y se la tiró esporádicamente, aterrizando directamente sobre Luan, Lynn y Luna silbando y sonriendo con una enorme carcajada. Luan se sintió extremadamente incómoda, con una expresión catatónica de grandes ojos plantada en su rostro. Sin querer, respirando rápido su camisa ... olía como a Lincoln. Se lo quitó, todavía deslumbrada y confundida por lo que estaba viendo hacer a Lincoln frente a ellos.

"…_Poppin' these bottles, touchin' these models, Watchin' they asses go down, down, down down!"_ Esta parte Lincoln comenzó a cantar todas las partes "_Down_" como un robot antes de volver a cambiar.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln señaló a Lynn y a Luna nuevamente, ambos cantando al unísono una vez más, "_You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

"¡Juntos!" Lincoln gritó, antes de agitar sus manos y unirse a los demás, Luna de repente tiró a Luan sorprendiéndola, Lynn la agarró también mientras los dos de cada tres cantaban mientras Lincoln conducía, Luan todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Lucy fue la siguiente en ser agarrar por Lynn, la pequeña gótica soltó un profundo suspiro.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down. You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

"¡DE NUEVO!", Gritó Lincoln, Luan ahora se está sintiendo un poco extraña y sintiendo que el ritmo la arrastraba.

"Awe ... joder!" Pensó, antes de que ella también se uniera para el final, Lucy observaba en shock mórbido. Ahora Luna, Lynn y Luan cantaron la parte final con Lincoln, moviendo sus cabezas juntas ... y Lucy se unió a regañadientes con un tono monótono.

"_You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down. You spin my head right round, right round, When you go down, when you go down down!"_

Lincoln dejaba caer sus brazos, ahora terminado con su baile de twerk, el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, su pecho recortado, la luz que brillaba en su piel. Se quitó el set de juegos virtuales, una sonrisa torcida se dirigió directamente hacia Lynn y Luna.

"Está bien, tú ... ¡paga!"

"¡Maldición, hermano! Tengo que admitir que eres bueno ... realmente bueno. ¿Donde demonios aprendiste a hacer eso?" Lynn dijo, ella y Luna se sonrojaron levemente cuando el cuerpo de Lincoln todavía estaba al rojo vivo por el calor que generó en su baile, la ventana de la habitación estaba empañada. La cara de Luan se sonrojó también ahora. Lucy pensó que la habitación estaba demasiado caliente ... o que era extraño que las tres hermanas mayores se pusieran rojas de esa manera.

"Estoy lleno de secretos, ¿verdad? ¡Quince dólares, paga!" Dijo Lincoln, extendiendo su palma con una sonrisa en su rostro, todavía respirando pesadamente.

"Maldita sea ... está bien, espera aquí", murmuró Lynn a regañadientes, pero todavía riéndose lo bien que se lo paso. Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola, viendo a Leni sosteniendo una bandeja de batidos, Leni bebiendo el suyo. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa en cualquier momento. Lynn salió del camino hacia el pasillo, Leni corrió y dejó la bandeja de batidos en la cama junto a Luan, antes de que un blanco y lechoso batido saliera de su nariz mientras gemía de risa en el suelo, rodando de un lado a otro, incapaz de controlarse a sí misma.

"¡DIABLO LENI !? ¡PUEDES SER INTELERANTE A LA LACTOSA!" Luna resopló riéndose de las convulsiones histéricas de Leni, Lincoln mirando a Leni ahora con un poco de rubor avergonzado. La cara de Luan se hinchó tratando de contener su risa.

"VAMOS LENI ... ¡TE FALTA AUN MUUUCHO!" Luan explotó, incapaz de contener el juego de palabras, Luna y Lincoln ahora rodaban por el suelo y Leni soltó otro choro de leche de su nariz, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos por la sensación del temblor y por reírse tan fuerte; Todos estaban llorando por reírse tan fuerte ahora. Lucy estaba simplemente sonriendo, conteniendo su risa en sus manos. Lynn regresó repentinamente, renunciando a tres billetes de cinco dólares.

Lynn cayó al suelo de la escena, recibiendo sus patadas desde lo absurdo de la escena, golpeando su puño en la alfombra roja del pasillo.

"HHUUUUUUUUUU", Leni respiró pesadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, "Yo ... .Lincy ... eso fue muy divertido ... casi me muero ..."

"¿Lo atrapaste tirando su camisa?" Preguntó Luna, dándole a Lincoln un codazo y un guiño de complicidad, "... puntos extra por esos movimientos, hermano. No sabía que lo tenías".

"Uhhh ... estas lleno de sorpresa, supongo ... y me sorprendió un poco el ritmo", dijo con nerviosismo. Luan luchó por levantarse de la cama, sacó la camisa de Lincoln de la esquina y se la entregó a Lincoln.

"Gracias Luan, pero tengo que elegir otra camisa ... esta se puso un poco sudorosa".

"Está bien, Lincoln ... Lo llevaré abajo para ti en un momento".

"Genial. Voy por una nueva camisa".

"Lincoln?"

"Sí, Luan?"

"... ¿dónde aprendiste a rapear así?"

"Oh ... realmente no puedo rapear a menos que sea una canción que me guste. Esa fue una que me gusta ... aunque nunca entendí la letra hasta hace poco ... así que ... creo que volveré al rock n roll por un tiempo" dijo, dando un rápido guiño a Luna, Luna dando un pulgar hacia arriba sobre eso.

Lincoln se fue, ahora solo vestido con sus pantalones cortos negros, alrededor de su apretado trasero. Luan se sorprendió mirando a su trasero más de lo que debería, sacudiendo la cabeza y ahora uniéndose a sus otras hermanas.

"Entonces ... eso fue completamente fuera del lugar. ¿Oye Leni? ¿A qué estamos jugando?" Luan preguntó abiertamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Es una sorpresa! Les diré cuando Lincoln vuelva", dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa, limpiándose el batido de leche de la cara y de la nariz con un paño.

"¿Está en ese paquete allá?" Lucy preguntó con su voz monótona.

"¡Sí!"

"Yo fui quien lo recibió al tipo de FedEx Leni. Vamos, ¿solo un detalle?" Preguntó Luna.

"Lo siento ... no puedo decir nada más allá de lo que le dije a Lynn".

"¿Qué te dijo Leni, Lynn?" Preguntó Luna, dirigiéndose a Lynn con una sonrisa curiosa.

"Leni me convenció de jugar diciéndome que era una competencia física; rompí mi rutina solo para hacer esto ... ¿qué tan físico va a ser Leni?" Lynn gritó, ahora cuestionando si esto iba a ser físico en absoluto.

"Confía en mí; vas a terminar, gorilada" (gorillaly).

"¿Quieres decir ... agotada?" (gruelingly). Corrigió luan

"Eso es lo que dije… ¿no?"

"Entonces ... nadie sabe a qué juego estamos jugando, excepto tú ... ¿y será físico?" Lucy preguntó, ahora con muchas ganas de deshacerse de esta situación y volver a su habitación.

"En su mayoría ... cualquiera puede hacerlo en realidad ... ayuda, sin embargo, ayuda a estirarse, pero el karaoke anterior probablemente signifique que ya no tienes ese paso ... aunque debes usar ropa suelta ... y no podemos usar zapatos".

"Pero Leni ... estás usando tus sandalias", señaló Lynn.

"Oh ... cierto", dijo Leni sin comprender mientras se deslizaba fuera de ellos, tirándolos a la esquina, ahora descalzos como Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lincoln, Lynn todavía con sus calcetines.

"Uhh, ¿necesito estar descalzo también, o aún puedo usar calcetines?" Preguntó Lynn.

"Sí ... solo no tenemos que tener zapatos ... ni zapatillas ... o ... sí, solo eso creo".

Lincoln entró repentinamente, ahora con pantalones cortos de color caqui cortos de color crema claro y una camiseta ajustada y delgada con cuello en v blanca.

"Está bien, ¡estoy listo! Entonces, Leni, ¿a qué estamos jugando?" Preguntó Lincoln, entrando y saltando en la cama entre Lynn y Lucy.

"Es un juego súper impresionante que vi en Amazon ... uno que jugué con Lori hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuando éramos niñas. Lo olvidé todo hasta que Lori y yo hablamos la semana pasada y ella tenía un recuerdo al respecto. Tarde dos horas para encontrar lo que estaba buscando, hasta que ... "Leni se calló, ahora tiró del paquete, sentándose en sus piernas y abrió el paquete sin esfuerzo, revelando el juego.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Lynn dijo con una gran sonrisa, Luan y Luna sonrieron levemente, Lincoln y Lucy no sabían qué pensar.

"¡TWISTER!" Leni chilló fuerte y felizmente, sus ojos tintinearon de felicidad cuando abrió la caja y arrojó la esterilla con los círculos redondos de color en el centro de la habitación, la rueda giratoria para el juego aterrizó casi perfectamente en el regazo de Lucy.

"... ¿Puedo simplemente girar esto?" Lucy le preguntó a Leni, tratando de salir del juego mientras trataba de no salir totalmente de la situación.

"Yo ... supongo que sí, pero tendrás que tener un turno".

"Esto va a ser increíble", dijo Lynn dando un puñetazo en el aire, corriendo hacia el borde de la alfombra y alineando a sí misma con un círculo rojo.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo jugamos esto?" Lincoln pregunto perplejo.

"¿Hermano? ¿Nunca has jugado Twister antes?" Luna cuestionó, más bien cuestionando a Lincoln de no haberlo jugado antes.

"Es muy divertido", intervino Luan, "en una tormenta de retos, ¿entiendes?"

"Aquí tienes, Lincy", dijo Leni, dejando que Lincoln leyera las instrucciones que imprimió de Wikipedia.

"¿No hay instrucciones dentro de la caja?" Preguntó Lincoln.

"No sé ... los quería por si acaso, así que imprimí todo el sitio web de Wipidilia".

"¿Te refieres a Wikipedia?"

"Eso es lo que dije", dijo Leni con inocencia, Lincoln girando los ojos en broma.

"Está bien ... ¡aquí! ... uh, _... El_ tapete tiene seis filas de círculos grandes de color, cada uno tiene un color diferente en cada fila de rojo, amarillo, azul y verde. Una rueda giratoria está unida a un tablero cuadrado y está Se utiliza para determinar dónde tiene que poner el pie o la mano el jugador. Lucy tiene eso en este momento, por lo que será su árbitro. La ruleta está dividida en cuatro secciones etiquetadas: pie derecho, pie izquierdo, derecho y izquierdo. Cada una de esas cuatro secciones se divide en los cuatro colores: rojo, amarillo, azul y verde. Después de girar, se dice la combinación en voz alta, por ejemplo: mano izquierda a azul, y los jugadores deben mover su mano o pie correspondiente a un círculo del color correcto."

Lincoln miró por encima del tapete, Luna y Luan ahora se alinearon en lados opuestos del tapete.

"Tiene sentido hasta ahora. Así que ... bueno ... esta alfombra no parece que sea capaz de sostenernos a todos", pensó Lincoln, viendo la diferencia de tamaño entre todas las chicas y él mismo sobre el juego, descontando a Lucy.

"Eso es lo que lo hace divertido", dijo Leni, ella se alineó en el último lado del resto.

"Al ... bueno Leni, así que ... en un juego para dos jugadores, no hay dos personas que puedan tener una mano o un pie en el mismo círculo; las reglas son diferentes para más jugadores ... obviamente ... Debido a la escasez de círculos de colores, los jugadores a menudo tendrán que ponerse en improbable o ... " Lincoln tragó saliva, mirando a Luna, agitando los brazos en preparación para el juego que tenía por delante, "... posiciones precarias ... causando que alguien se caiga. Una persona es eliminada cuando se cae o cuando su codo o rodilla toca la colchoneta. No hay Limite la cantidad de jugadores que puede jugar a la vez, pero más de cuatro es un ajuste perfecto ... estoy en lo correcto ".

Lincoln volvió a mirar por encima de la colchoneta, las cuatro hermanas alineadas en un lado cada una, Preparadas para dar todo en el juego.

"¿Esto realmente va a funcionar con todos nosotros compitiendo?"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Esto va a ser grandioso!" Luna dijo con un feliz gruñido.

"Entonces ... ¿de qué lado empiezo?" Lincoln preguntó, sin saber a dónde ir, notando cómo cada hermana tenía un lado en el tapete cuadrado.

"Tengo una idea", dijo Lucy, sacando una moneda del bolsillo. "Cara o cruz para Lincoln en su equipo individual. Luna, Lynn, elijan Cara o cruz ".

"Cruz ", dijo Lynn.

" Cara bro", dijo Luna rápidamente, Lucy ahora lanzando la moneda.

"…cruz."

"¡SÍ!" Lynn golpeó el aire, Luna suspiró levemente, mirando a Lincoln secretamente decepcionada.

"Está bien…. Leni, Luan, ¿ Cara o cruz?"

"Cara ", dijo Luan rápidamente.

"Uh ... entonces, ¿Qué había más además de cara?" Leni preguntó perpleja, Lucy mirándola sin comprender.

"... cruz, Leni".

"¿¡De verdad!? Está bien…. y que queda entonces."

Lucy volvió a lanzar la moneda.

"…cruz."

"Parece que ganaste por una cara, Leni, ¿entiendes?" Luan lo castigó.

"No lo entiendo, ¿gané?"

"Entre tú y yo, sí".

"Oh ... OH, ¿entonces estoy con Lincy?"

"Todavía no he perdido", gritó Lynn, corriendo, corriendo en su lugar, lista para gritar a su lado. "La cruz nunca fallan ... la cruz nunca falla", dijo Lynn religiosamente.

"Último flip", anunció Lucy, "entonces ... Lynn, que-"

"¡CRUZ!" Lynn gritó con entusiasmo.

"... vale. ¿Leni?"

"Uhhh ... lo siento, pero ¿qué hay además de cruz otra vez?"

"... Cara Leni", dijo Lucy, golpeando su cabeza con su palma.

"Entonces ... del otro lado esta ... no lo entiendo, pero ... cara por favor".

Lucy lanzó por última vez la moneda, todos observando el lanzamiento mirando con atención, particularmente Lynn, con los ojos muy dilatados por el tirón antes de que Lucy atrapara y cubriera la moneda.

"Está bien ... parece que ... Lincoln va ... a ...".

"VENGA LUCY!" Lynn estalló con celo, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás en sorpresa. Lynn se sonrojó.

"Yo ... ¡Sólo quiero comenzar el juego y patear el trasero de todos!"

"Lo sé ... solo me gusta verte esperar y retorcerse", dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa. Lynn hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Lincoln irá a ... cara, Leni gana".

"... Diablos," Lynn resopló débilmente, Leni todavía parecía perpleja.

"Entonces ... sí salió cara, ¿eso significa ... qué?"

"Leni ... tienes a Lincoln en tu equipo".

"Oh…. OOHH! ¡ESTARE CON LINCY EN MI EQUIPO!" Leni rugió, envolviendo a Lincoln en un abrazo que le rompió el torso, y Lincoln extendió los brazos en busca de ayuda. Luan y Luna se miraron con caras de troll, y luego sonrieron ante la sinuosa lucha de Lincoln.

"Eso es usar tu cara, Leni, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo te sientes al tener que liquidar a Leni?" Luan dijo con un tono descarado a Lincoln.

"Lo siento, hermano ... no puedo ayudarte", dijo Luna con una sonrisa furiosa, sonriendo ante el dolor de Lincoln, antes de que Leni lo soltara, luego lo arrastró a su lado de la colchoneta mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"¡Todavía voy a patearles a todos su trasero!" Lynn anunció con seguridad, ahora en una posición de sprint.

"Está bien Lucy… ¡comienza el juego!" Leni dijo alegremente.

"¡Esperen!" Luna gritó, corriendo hacia los auriculares del juego virtual de Lincoln, poniendo la canción en la que acababan de hacer el karaoke.

"Debo tener algo de música que equivale a girarse entre sí".

La energía de todos se disparó de nuevo, y Lincoln todavía se estaba recuperando lentamente.

"Está bien ... esto irá de lo más viejo al más joven, primero Leni, último Lincoln. ¿Bien?" Lucy le preguntó al grupo de jugadores.

"Vamos a hacer esto", anunció Luan con confianza.

"Vas a caer, hermano", le dijo Luna a Lincoln con un gruñido confiado.

"¡Todos ustedes van a perder!" Dijo Lynn descaradamente.

"Está bien ... Leni, pie derecho a amarillo".

"Está bien", dijo Leni, haciendo precisamente eso.

"Luna ... mano izquierda azul."

"Rock in!"

"Luan ... Pie izquierdo verde".

"El verde es para moverse, ¿entiendes?"

"Lynn ... mano derecha roja".

"Comenzamos, hermanas".

"Lincoln ... pie derecho a azul".

"Bien."

Los primeros dos minutos todo estuvo bien ... hasta.

"Luna ... pie derecho a verde".

"Oh ... oh bien ... veamos", murmuró Luna, ahora viendo lo incómodo que iba a ser esto. Tendría que maniobrar sobre Leni, que ahora estaba a cuatro patas, con el equilibrio extendido sobre casi toda la esterilla ahora boca abajo, Luan acurrucado alrededor de su izquierda, Lincoln a su lado, Lynn se acomodó cómodamente entre las piernas de Leni y Luan.

"Oh, shish-kebabs ... lo siento, Leni, pero yo ..." Luna resopló, balanceando su pierna derecha sobre Leni, Luan y Lincoln, ahora con su pierna extendida exactamente paralela encima de Leni boca arriba, con la espalda ligeramente tocándola

"¿Estás bien Leni?" Preguntó Luna.

"Creo que... todavía estoy bien", Leni hizo una mueca.

"Bien ... no querría que nada ..." Luna se calló, recostándose un poco sobre Leni, Leni riendo con fuerza.

"¡LUNA! ¡VAS A HACERME REIR! ¡QUITA TU ENORME TRASERO!"

"Oh ... enorme eh ... bueno, ¿adivina qué?" Luna soltó una risita, ahora dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás un poco más sobre Leni, sobre todo su culo. La pobre Leni todavía mantuvo su postura, manteniéndose estable.

"Ehhh ... unny Luna. ¡Solo espera a que cambiemos de lugar!"

"Lo siento amor, pero mis bollos necesitan un poco de espacio", dijo Luna con un evidente acento británico, luego un rápido y sutil guiño a Lincoln.

"Luan ... mano derecha roja", anunció Lucy.

"Está bien, Lucy ... colóquela ... esto va a ser ... realmente incómodo", dijo Luan con una fuerte exhalación, ahora avanzando lentamente sobre su cuerpo sobre el de Luna, ahora flotando sobre ella, el enorme cofre de Luan simplemente acariciando la cara de Luna.

"¡MIERDA! Lo siento Luna".

"Está bien ... aunque todavía te venceré, solo espera".

"¿Tú y cuantos más, Luna? ¿Entiendes?"

"Lynn ... pie izquierdo a verde."

"OK Lucy ... diablos, todavía cómoda. Espera un-" Lynn pensó por un momento, mirando alrededor de su lugar.

"¡EEWWWW! ¡Estoy rodeado por los pies de todos!" Lynn chilló.

"mira quien habla", se lamentó Lincoln, todavía semi pretzel en su lugar.

"¡Sí, Lynn!" Luan intervino: "¡Tanto tus pies están flotando justo debajo de mí! Tú ... ¡BLEH! ... ¡Necesitas cambiarte los calcetines la próxima vez! ¡en verdad el hedor me está mareando!"

"¡Cállate!" Lynn gritó en una carcajada, "¿Sabes a qué huele Luan?"

"¡Dios mío! ¡Yo también lo huelo!" Luna se atragantó, Lincoln siguió en su posición.

"¡Ese es el olor de la derrota! ¡HA! Sin embargo ... ¡si todos ustedes abandonan, se los quitre de encima!"

"¡NUNCA!" Todos gritaron, no dispuestos a ser vencidos todavía.

"¡Bien!"

"No lo sé chicos", dijo Leni con un tono ronco, aunque contemplativo, "no está tan mal ... huele como ... huele a flores de primavera recién cortadas esparcidas en un arroyo con un toque de limón".

Todos, incluyendo a Lynn, permanecieron en silencio, tratando de averiguar lo que Leni dijo y quiso decir.

"Leni ... ¿¡de qué diablos estás hablando !?" Luan preguntó perpleja, Leni se encogió de hombros.

"Lincoln?"

"Sí, Lucy", se estremeció Lincoln.

"... mano derecha a rojo".

"Está bien ... espera, aunque ... ¿Lynn?"

"¿Si hermano?"

"Hagamos un trato ... si Leni o yo ganamos, te quitas los calcetines y los quemas".

Luna, Luan y Lucy se rieron, y Lynn puso cara de pocos amigos.

"Ya lo he intentado antes ... siempre me atrapa", intervino Lucy.

"¡Nadie te preguntó, _ella, quien vive en la oscuridad perpetua_! Es un trato, Lincoln ... Sé de tus trucos".

"Está bien ... ¡cómo está esto! Si LENI ... Gana ... te quitas los calcetines"

"¡TAMBIEN TE LIMPIAS LOS PIES!" Luan gritó.

"... corrección; quítate los calcetines y lávate los pies también, pero si ganas ..."

"Los conservo y recupero mis quince dólares", Lynn sonrió diabólicamente, al ver a Lincoln hacer una cara de "Oh, vamos".

"Maldición ..." resopló Lincoln, Lynn comprobando el estado de Leni ... ahora encajada bajo Luna y Luan, balanceándose un poco tambaleante. Podía verse a sí misma haciendo que los tres colapsaran estratégicamente, incluyendo a Lincoln si jugaba bien sus cartas y se colocaba en la posición correcta. Esta fue su oportunidad de vencer a la competencia y ganar el primer lugar.

"¡De acuerdo! Quince dólares de vuelta a ti, Lynn. ¿Trato?"

"¡Trato!" Lynn anunció felizmente, sonriendo y esperando su oportunidad.

"Lincoln ... todavía tienes que moverte; la mano derecha a rojo".

"Está bien Lucy, solo… oh, ¡Es difícil!" Gimió Lincoln, ahora viendo que el único círculo que era factible estaba a una cierta distancia, fácil en términos de lo que tendría que estirar ... pero tendría que interponerse entre Luna y Luan para hacerlo.

"Bueno ... he llegado hasta aquí ... ¿cómo estás, Leni?"

"so…lo…tóc…alo…Lin…cy", dijo Leni débilmente, aún en una posición arcada, sus brazos ahora temblando y sudando por la posición extremadamente intensa del cuerpo que soportaba.

"Mierda ... uh, ¿Luna? ¿Luan?"

"Sí, Lincoln", ambos preguntaron al unísono.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que pasar", dijo Lincoln, ahora apretándose entre los dos, su cuerpo lentamente deslizándose entre ellos, ambos ahora sonrojándose por la sensación embarazosa. Colocó su mano derecha en el único círculo rojo disponible, ahora colocado en una postura extremadamente torpe, los pechos de Luna a solo una pulgada de distancia de su barbilla, mientras que Luan estaba luchando por tratar de mantener sus pechos justo por encima de su cabeza. Intentó reorientarse momentáneamente para levantar su cuerpo un poco más, hasta que el sudor que corría por su pierna llegaba a la parte inferior de su pie, causando que se resbalara y casi colapsara, Lincoln adoptó una postura más firme pero aún así empujó hacia abajo, hacia Luan. Sus pechos ahora presionados en su cuello ... su cara inferior ahora se hundió en los pechos de Luna.

"¡MALDITO! Lo siento Lincoln ... ¡lo siento Luna!"

"Está bien", dijo Luna, levantando las cejas hacia Lincoln, quien estaba tratando de levantar la cabeza, solo podía flotar ahora a un centímetro por encima de ellos, su cuerpo se estaba calentando de vergüenza y nerviosismo. Lincoln apenas amortiguó un pensamiento similar también.

Transcurrieron varios minutos, y con cada turno, nada cambió de manera significativa ni para Leni, Luna, Lincoln ni Luan, todos ellos todavía aproximadamente situados en sus respectivos lugares, Lynn fue la única que consiguió las mejores jugadas, permitiéndole más ajustes y apalancamiento para Implementar su estrategia.

"¡CARAJO! ¡Oh, esto es tan perfecto!" Lynn pensó con una sonrisa malvada, al ver a todos en la posición perfecta para realizar su sutil lucha, un rápido pero poderoso golpe al cuerpo. Si lo hiciera bien, pensó, Leni, la base de esta incómoda pirámide se colapsaría, y como parecía que estaba a punto de soportar la mayor parte de su peso con nada más que sus brazos y piernas, algo que Lynn pensó que era extremadamente impresionante para Leni. ... ella se caería, y todos los demás caerían ... ¡y Lynn ganaría!

Ahora solo necesitaba un poco de suerte de Lucy. Lynn escaneó rápidamente el tapete y vio qué círculos y colores disponibles la ayudarían a llevar a cabo su infame plan.

"Je je je je", Lynn se rio maliciosa y cómicamente, al ver el círculo perfecto ... uno amarillo a la derecha del trasero de Luan.

"Puedo ganarles a todos, obtener ese círculo y vencer a todos ... ¡esto va a ser una masacre!" Ella susurró.

"¿Qué fue eso Lynn?" Lincoln se apartó de la camisa de Luna.

"Oh ... nada, oh querido, maravilloso hermano", dijo Lynn con una linda voz como la de Lola.

"... oh, mierda, está planeando algo", le susurró Luan a Luna y a Lincoln, ambos asintiendo en acuerdo.

"Leni ... ¿sigues con nosotros?" Luna le preguntó a Leni en voz baja.

"Tú ... tú ... p", Leni apenas se asomó, su cuerpo ahora temblando por el agotamiento de su resistencia a permanecer en esta posición durante tanto tiempo, y soportando casi todo su peso colectivo ahora.

"Leni ... Lynn va a hacer algo", le susurró Luna al oído de Leni. "Aguanta querida, ¿entendido?"

"Emhm ... si ... sí ... hu ... huuuuhh", Leni gruñó hacia atrás, su rostro se puso rojo brillante ahora.

La siguiente ronda continuó a favor de todos, excepto Leni, que tuvo que poner un brazo más amplio en su brazo derecho, su posición original ahora más débil y gradualmente fallando. Después de los cambios marginales de Luna y Luan, Lynn fue la siguiente.

"Entonces, Lucy ... ¿cuál es mi próximo movimiento?" Lynn anunció con confianza. Lucy hizo girar la ruleta.

"Lynn ... mano derecha a amarillo."

"¡DEMONIOS SI!" Lynn gritó, ahora ejecutando su movimiento, antes de dejar caer rápidamente todo su peso sobre Luan.

"ERES UNA MALDITA LYNN!" Luan gritó, antes de caer sobre Lincoln, su rodilla tocando la colchoneta. La mano de Lincoln vaciló, él ahora cayendo sobre Luna, su codo tocando el suelo. Luna tomó el peso admirablemente, pero encontró que su brazo izquierdo cedía, su codo golpeaba con fuerza la colchoneta.

"¡MADITA SEA! ¡GANE! ¡GANE!" Lynn gritó extasiada, regocijándose mientras aún estaba en su posición, cuando dio el golpe por encima del grupo de cuerpos de sus humanos.

"No ... todavía no", murmuró Lucy, sonriendo y señalando hacia abajo. Lynn, desconcertada, miró el lío del sándwich derrumbado que eran Luan, Lincoln y Luna; debajo de todos ellos, todavía apenas aferrándose, pero técnicamente aun estaba dentro ... era Leni, con los ojos muy abiertos, su sudor drenándose de ella en galones, ahora con el peso colectivo total de Luan, Lincoln y Luna sobre su espalda mientras aún estaba en esa Posición de empuje incomodo y doloroso.

"Mierda ... ella es fuerte ... y tiene una gran resistencia", pensó Lynn, antes de intentar dejar caer su cuerpo aún más.

"¡HEY! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!" Luna gritó.

"Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra. Además, ¡tú, Luan y Lincoln están fuera! ¡Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacer caer a este puente persistente, y recuperar mis quince dólares ... y puedo mantener mis calcetines puestos!"

"... ¡POR AMOR A DIOS, LENI, ¡AGUANTA!" Luna gritó alarmante pero alentadora.

"¡CONFIO EN TI, LENI!" Lincoln añadió.

"¡VAMOS LENI! SE EL PUENTE DEL ÉXITO ... ¿lo entiendes?" Luan refunfuñó.

"Leni?" Preguntó Lynn en voz baja. Leni resopló en respuesta.

"... Vas a caer, Leni ... lo siento, no, la verdad no", Lynn sonrió maliciosamente, dejando caer sus brazos y piernas, agregando todo su peso mientras mantenía las manos y los pies en sus círculos, Leni dejando escapar un enorme gruñido de dolor forzado, ahora sosteniendo cuatro cuerpos en su espalda en la posición de flexión, su nariz apenas a un milímetro de la colchoneta.

"¡Renuncia a Leni! ¡Yo gano! ¡Vencí a todos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Leni", Lincoln se inclinó, susurrando suavemente en el oído de Leni mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se mecía como un puente colgante en medio de un gran terremoto.

"Leni ... está bien. Siempre confiare en ti".

De repente, la mente de Leni procesó las palabras de Lincoln ... personalmente. Él creía en ella ... él siempre creía en ella, incluso bajo estas probabilidades imposibles. Su cuerpo vaciló, pero su mente se estaba concentrando ... mente sobre la materia que escuchó una vez.

De repente, Leni apretó sus palmas planas en puños en sus círculos, todavía tratando de obtener un mejor agarre y base.

"¡LUCY RAPIDO! ¡DI EL PRÓXIMO MOVIMIENTO DE LENI!" Luna gritó. Lucy miró el tablero ... lo hizo girar y lo vio aterrizar en el lugar perfecto ... para Leni. Lucy de repente hizo una gran sonrisa.

"Leni ... mano derecha a verde".

Leni, con extrema durabilidad, fuerza y resistencia, cambió su espalda para sostener la carga de todos hacia su lado izquierdo, permitiendo que su brazo derecho se deslice rápidamente hacia el próximo círculo, más cerca de ella, dándole una posición de flexión mejor y más equilibrada. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de Lynn, los brazos de Leni empujados contra el peso de todos, Leni ahora rugiendo con una rabia extrema, similar a la de Zeus, su rostro se deformó de una niña tierna a una de poder y valentía de fuerza olímpica.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?" Lynn gritó, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se movía hacia arriba varias pulgadas, ahora tratando de golpear a los otros tres y, por implicación, a Leni en el suelo cada vez más fuerte. Leni empujó, cerró, luego se negó, avanzando más y más despacio.

Leni volvía a escuchar las palabras de Lincoln.

"Siempre creeré en ti".

Leni luego soltó un rugido impío de poder en bruto, disparándose en un poderoso push-up, Lynn, Luan, Lincoln y Luna directamente en el aire, todos aterrizando en una pila incómoda; Luan se apoyó en el suelo primero, Lincoln aterrizó de cabeza en su enorme busto en un ángulo, Luna lo siguió de cerca, su defensa chocó contra Luan y Lincoln antes de caer hacia otro ángulo, y finalmente Lynn cayó en la esquina de la cama. , Los muelles de la cama de Leni la catapultaron rodando hacia Lincoln, lo que le hizo volverse sobre su espalda, Lynn ahora estaba plantada en su entrepierna, al igual que en el centro comercial, todo mientras el trasero de Luna y los pechos de Luan aún estaban en su cara.

"... A la mierda", pronunció Lucy, soltando la rueda giratoria y levantándose, viendo a Leni todavía con cara de hierro, con el ceño fruncido y en la misma posición de flexión, como si estuviera en una animación suspendida. Lucy luego miró el incómodo lío en el que se encontraban sus otras hermanas y su hermano, al ver la posición extremadamente torpe en la que se encontraba Lincoln.

"... oh mierda. Pobre Lincoln", pensó Lucy, antes de sonrojarse al ver la forma en que Lynn, Luna y Luan fueron dejados caer y arrojados a su alrededor. Lynn se frotó la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo para verse a sí misma a caballo entre Lincoln ... como en el centro comercial.

Lynn se disparó, sonrojándose tan fuerte entonces, mientras Lucy se giró para inspeccionar a Leni, sus ojos ... pareciendo completamente inconscientes.

"Whoa ... ay ... ¿qué fue ... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estoy fuera del colchón! ESTO SIGNIFICA ..." gritó Lynn en voz alta, mirando la colchoneta... Leni todavía está ahí ... sin codos ni rodillas, ni su cara tocando el suelo. Lynn se mostró un poco preocupada por lo indiferente y congelada que se veía Leni, sin moverse una pulgada.

"Uh ... Leni ... ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Lynn tímidamente.

Luna rodó tan rápido como se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba a sí misma, Lincoln todavía estaba aturdido, seguido por Luan haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero aun así podía levantarse, tirando de Lincoln y sacudiéndolo para despertarlo. Mientras Lincoln se movía, los tres caminaron cautelosamente hacia esta nueva ... Leni de aspecto aterrador.

"Leni ... ¿estás ahí?" Luna preguntó suavemente. Leni todavía no respondía ni se movía. Lincoln se inclinó hacia su cara, agitando su mano frente a su cara ... sin parpadear. Rápidamente se acercó a su juego de realidad virtual y apagó la música.

"Nunca la había visto tan enfocada", dijo Lynn.

"de hecho," dijo Luan. "Ella estaba haciendo un nuevo diseño de ropa hace un año para conseguir el trabajo aquella vez ... nunca la vi tan concentrada ... tan indiferente, hasta ahora", habló Luan, tratando de presionar contra el cuerpo sólido y musculoso de Leni.

"¿Cómo ... cómo la sacamos?" Preguntó Lynn, sintiéndose mal por hacer que Leni entrara en este modo extraño.

"Dígale que usted y ella ganaron, Lincoln", dijo Lucy, empujándolo hacia ella, mientras los demás esperaban con un miedo tembloroso.

Lincoln se agachó, ahora tratando de mirar fijamente la expresión sin alma, como un abismo, que una vez se creyó imposible que Leni Loud pudiera tener o poseer.

"Leni ... le ganamos a Lynn ... Leni ... tú le ganaste ... ¡tú ganaste el juego Twister para nosotros!"

Los iris de Leni se enfocaron gradualmente, el océano azul y verde en sus ojos volvía lentamente. Lincoln la abrazó ligeramente alrededor de su cuello, antes de que ella pronunciara algo en voz baja, su cuerpo ahora temblaba de nuevo.

"Tú ... creíste en mí ... Lincy".

"Claro que si, Leni ... tú ganaste ... por nosotros. ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! ¡Fue increíble!" Lincoln silenciosamente la miró, tratando de llevarla a su cama y volver a concentrarse. El cuerpo de Leni parecía tenso y rígido, extremadamente tenso y convulsionado por asumir esa carga seria ... pero en general, su cuerpo parecía haberlo soportado realmente bien.

"En serio, Leni", se unió Luna, "nunca había visto a nadie hacer eso antes".

"Eso debe haber sido una carga seria en tu puente ... ¿entiendes?" Luan golpeó mientras le daba a Leni un suave abrazo, Luna se unió, antes de que Lynn tosiera de fondo, caminando hacia Leni. Leni miró a Lynn sin comprender y claramente mientras caminaba cautelosamente, la cara de Lynn se veía roja, preocupada, como si fuera a llorar.

"Leni ... yo ... lo siento", dijo Lynn con ojos llorosos, avanzando lentamente para darle un abrazo, unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. "Me puse demasiado competitiva ... y casi te lastimo. Lo siento mucho".

"Tú ... no lo hiciste en serio", dijo Leni suavemente, abrazando a Lynn mientras Lynn se frotaba los ojos con el puño.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Leni?" Preguntó Lynn con ojos de cachorrito.

"Hay una cosa que puedes hacer en realidad", susurró Leni.

"¡Cualquier cosa!"

"¡Tú ... PUEDES QUITARTE LOS CALCETINES Y LIMPIARTE LOS PIES! ¡HA! ¡LINCOLN, GANAMOS! ¡WOOO HOOOOOOO! Leni gritó repentinamente, levantaba sus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado, inclinando su cabeza en forma complacida hacia Lynn, Lynn con una cara arrugada y puchera hacia el piso.

"Ese fue nuestro trato, Lynn. Sabes qué hacer", dijo Lincoln, señalando la puerta de Leni.

"¡BIEN! ¡SHEESH! Y aquí, aunque Leni se lastimó ... se ve bien", se quejó Lynn, todavía preocupada por Leni, pero riéndose de cómo se regocijaba. De repente, Lynn notó dos miradas profundas que venían de Luna y Luan hacia ella.

"Q ... que?"

"Quítate los calcetines, lávate los pies, luego vuelve. Tenemos nuestro propio asunto con contigo, estrella del deporte, ¿verdad, Luan?" Luna dijo con una gran sonrisa, Lynn se mostró un poco preocupada por la amenaza competitiva que parecía exudar de ellos.

"Oye ... qué torcedura", Luan la castigó, tanto ella como la Luna aplaudiendo.

"... Oh, mierda ... bueno, ¡yo entiendo a Lincoln!"

"Lo siento. Bro se encargará de dar masajes a los problemas musculares de Leni ... después de todo, solo le falta un certificado, ¿no?" Luna gritó.

"De acuerdo", confirmó Lincoln, apoyando a Leni en su estómago para que Lincoln pudiera resolver los graves problemas aún en la espalda, piernas, brazos, manos y pies de Leni. El cuerpo de Leni se onduló cuando Lincoln comenzó a masajear.

"Estoy muy contenta de que me acompañaras a esos días de spa", resopló ella con alegría.

"Uhhh ... ¿Leni? Todo tu cuerpo está realmente sudado. ¿Quieres que me vaya por un segundo para que puedas cambiarte de ropa?"

"No ... es bueno, Lincy. Es como una loción corporal totalmente natural y ... ooooohhhh, ahí mismo, Lincy," dijo Leni con una sonrisa tonta, Luna girándose hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos de rímel de color púrpura. Levantando sus cejas sugestivamente, Lincoln ignorándola.

"¡NO ES JUSTO!" Lynn rugió, "... entonces ... ¡¿voy por Lucy ?!"

"Sí", dijo Luan, Lucy emitió un sonido de alerta, luego intentó levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo de la habitación, antes de que Luan la atrapara en el último segundo.

"Relájate, Lucy ... no tienes que jugar por mucho tiempo ... solo tres o cuatro vueltas. Luego puedes ver que tengamos una dulce venganza sobre Lynn", dijo Luan con una sonrisa maliciosa de bromista.

"... Yo ... me gustaría ver eso ... así que ... ¿entrare en el tercer turno?"

"Que sea el cuarto. No quiero que Lynn sospeche".

"¿A quién le importa?", Dijo Lucy, Luan le dio una gran sonrisa, luego se volvió hacia Luna y Lynn, le dio el pulgar hacía arriba, Luna conociendo el trato completo.

Lincoln asumió el deber de hilandero mientras masajeaba la espalda de Leni. Ahora había dos equipos compitiendo, Luna y Luan, contra Lynn y Lucy, aunque Lucy solo estaba para sabotearla. Lynn salió corriendo, volviendo segundos más tarde, obviamente simplemente mojándolo rápidamente con un poco de jabón, luego secándolas y poniéndose calcetines negros delgados. Luna y Luan le dijeron que no que tener calcetines ... para disgusto de Lynn, que ahora tenía que andar descalza. Esto realmente no hizo una diferencia ... pero Luna y Luan solo querían meterse con ella.

Los primeros minutos del segundo juego se desarrollaron sin problemas ... hasta que Lucy, por alguna razón ... accidentalmente resbaló y cayó de rodillas, saliendo del juego con una sonrisa sutil. Lynn vio esto.

"¡Oye ... ¡ESTAS! ¡ESTAS SONRIENDO! ¡TÚ ... TE SALISTE A PROPÓSITO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡ENGAÑO! ¡SABOTAJE!"

"¿De qué está hablando ella, Luan?" Luna preguntó en un tono inocente, dándole una gran sonrisa a Luan y Lucy.

"Sé lo que es Luna. Lynn ha caído sobre un jugador ... y ahora puedo oler ese hedor que se acerca", Luan se detuvo, antes de dejar su pie en la cara de Lynn.

"... Derrota. ¡HA!"

"... entiendo Luan!"

Lynn logró mantenerse por unos minutos más, hasta que el plan de Luna y Luan se transformó lenta y elegantemente; Luna se colocó sobre Lynn, con la espalda hacia arriba, mientras Luan alineaba sus pechos a lo largo de la espalda baja de Luna.

"¿Estás listo Luan?"

"Listo sis."

"¿Listo? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Lynn se estremeció.

Luan golpeó a Luna, antes de que Luna se zambullera y se derrumbara sobre Lynn, Lynn ahora luchaba por mantener su posición.

"¡Maldición! ¡DEBERÍAN CONOCER ME MEJOR!" Lynn gritó enojada en un suspiro.

"El karma y la gravedad son un combo bastante humillante, ¿eh, Lynn?", Dijo Luan con una cara burlona, manteniendo sus manos y pies en sus respectivos círculos mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre Luna, presionando más sobre Lynn, antes de que se doblara y cayera, perdiendo La ronda, con Luan ganándola para ella y Luna.

"Awe man ... esto apestaba ... pero también fue divertido", dijo Lynn, tratando de provocar cierto grado de odio e ira, pero incapaz de dejar de sonreír, aunque tratando de salir del marco de Luna, Luna dejándola hacerlo lentamente a propósito. Giró y levantó su cuerpo hacia arriba, su cara presionó momentáneamente los pechos mucho más grandes de Luna, los más pequeños de Lynn rozaron los más grandes de Luna solo por un segundo, pero Lynn se sonrojó un poco al notar la cantidad de pecas en el busto de Luna. Luna se dio cuenta.

"Estoy seguro se harán más grande, Lynn".

"Yo ... no sé de qué estás hablando", dijo Lynn de manera distante, intentando fingir ignorancia.

"Está bien ... está bien", Luna se desmayó.

De repente, todos oyeron la furgoneta familiar desde el exterior. Miraron por la ventana de Leni, viendo a Rita cargando a Lily, mientras Lynn Sr. llevaba a las gemelas, durmiendo rápidamente en sus brazos. Lisa simplemente se deslizó perezosamente de su asiento, caminando como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"... deben haberse divertido", opinó Lincoln.

Luna, Lynn y Luan salieron rápido de la habitación de Leni para reunirse con ellos en la planta baja para ayudarlos, Lincoln estuvo a punto de irse también, antes de que Leni lo tomara de la mano.

"Uh ... Lincy? ¿Podrías tronarme la espalda antes de irte?"

"Claro Leni".

Lincoln se colocó detrás de Leni y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su parte inferior del torso, justo debajo de su busto, juntó las manos y levantó a Leni momentáneamente, dejando que su espalda tronara y se volviera a alinear ".

"Ooooo ... ¡perfecto Lincy! ¡Eso está mucho mejor!"

"Me alegra poder servirte, Leni. Ahora bajemos las escaleras; estoy seguro de que mamá y papá necesitarán ayuda".

"O ... está bien ... pero, Linc ... quiero decir, ¿Lincoln?"

"Si leni?"

"Gracias."

"¿Por ayudarte con la espalda?"

"Por ... por decirme que creías en mí ... eso significo mucho".

"cuando quieras, Leni", dijo Lincoln, dándole un rápido abrazo a Leni, antes de que Leni se diera inconscientemente y le diera un rápido beso en la frente. Lincoln se echó a reír, sonriéndole y salió corriendo de la habitación, a la vez que la obligaba a salir. Leni se quedó allí ... pensando ... pensando en su momento de animación suspendida, suspendida ... los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente ... unos que la inquietaban profundamente.

"Él ... es un tipo increíble," dijo Leni en voz baja, sintiendo que su corazón latía un poquito más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, sintiendo su corazón, frotándose sobre ella misma, luego retirando su mano de una manera decepcionada.

"Yo ... desearía que él no fuera mi hermano ... entonces estos ... pensamientos ... no serían tan ... extraños y ... y totalmente malos ... a pesar de que ... se sienten súper tontos ... aquí", dijo Leni débilmente, saludándola. entregue su corazón de nuevo, antes de decidir intentar suprimir estos pensamientos con ideas de moda y una historia divertida para contarles a sus amigos sobre sus rondas de Twister. Apagó la luz y suspiró, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba la alfombra de Twister en el suelo, arrugada ligeramente pero todavía en buena forma.

"Eso fue divertido ... Me alegro de que todos jugáramos Twister".

Leni cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la familia ... sin darse cuenta de que estaba sentada en la cama todo el tiempo, sin darse cuenta, olvidando su existencia ... era Lucy, quien escuchó y vio toda la interacción y el monólogo de Leni. Una extraña y preocupante alarma se formó en el estómago de Lucy.

"... esta situación se está saliendo más de las manos ... tengo que seguir leyendo ese libro ... y expandir mi búsqueda sobre cómo mantener esto bajo control y no arruinar a nuestra familia".

8:22 PM

Rita y Lynn Sr. sorprendieron a la familia con perritos calientes de Costco y sándwiches de pavo, optando por aumentar el tamaño de los alimentos en lugar de gastar más por menos en las tiendas de comestibles estándar. Ellos y las hermanas menores ya habían comido en el comedor de Costco, y todos estaban completamente agotados, dejando la enorme orden restante en la mesa del comedor. Mientras que Luan, Lynn y Luna se encargaron de traer y guardar los comestibles.

Rita y Lynn Sr. tomaron a Lily y Lola, cada una respectivamente sosteniendo un juguete de Toys R Us, mientras que Lincoln tomó a Lana que sostenía con fuerza un nuevo martillo, Lisa optó por subir las escaleras con su nuevo juego de vasos y frascos Erlenmeyer, antes de que Luan la levantara y la llevó mientras se dormía rápidamente, un movimiento lindo e inusitado del pequeño genio. Cuando estaba seguro de que todos los hermanos menores estaban seguros y dormían en sus habitaciones, por el largo y agotador día Rita y a Lynn Sr., se arrastraron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidas en la mitad del suelo, camino a través de la puerta. Leni entró y los recogió, colocándolos suavemente en su cama, antes de que Leni les deseara buenas noches, haciéndoles saber que podía encargarse desde aquí. Ella los vio acariciarse entre sí, envolviendo sus manos,

Los hermanos restantes se reunieron alrededor de la encimera de la cocina, Lucy bajó unos minutos más tarde después de pasar un momento de reflexión en la cama de Leni.

Leni preguntó qué quería cada hermano y lo asignó en consecuencia. Lincoln y Lucy optaron por los sándwiches de pavo, mientras que Luna, Luan y Lynn optaron por los perritos calientes, Luan dijo en broma que esto parecía " una fiesta de salchichas". Leni tomó el último alimento, el último sándwich de pavo.

Luna de repente salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a los demás, especialmente a Lincoln, cuestionando lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, Luna regresó con una enorme cubierta de mesa de comedor púrpura. Lo colocó sobre toda la mesa, su longitud se dobló mucho más allá de los bordes, pasando las cinturas mientras todos tomaban asiento. Todos miraron a Luna con expresiones confusas.

"¿Qué? Deberíamos comer con estilo, ¿verdad?"

Leni ocupó el lugar de sus padres en la cabecera de la mesa, Lucy y Lincoln colocados en el lado derecho, con Luan y Luna espaciados a la izquierda, Lynn tomando el otro extremo de la mesa del comedor. Lucy y Luan estaban enfrentados uno al otro ... al igual que Lincoln y Luna.

Todos empezaron a comer y conversar lentamente, reinando libremente desde la habitual regla de conversación anti coloquial que parecía existir durante la cena. Luna no había empezado, alzando sus cejas sutilmente hacia arriba y abajo, canturreando "Respeta el viento" mientras ponía la mostaza y el ketchup en el centro del pie del perrito caliente de Costco. Lincoln no podía decir lo que Luna estaba tarareando mientras hablaba con Luan y Lynn ... pero su mente lo registró profundamente.

Cuando Leni, Luan y Lynn entablaron una conversación profunda, Lynn de repente abandonó la mesa.

"¡Este perrito caliente necesita algo de mayonesa!" Anunció como una crítica de comida.

"Ewwww Lynn ... ¿¡Por qué comerías mayonesa con un perrito caliente !?" Leni preguntó con el rostro torcido, inclinándose ligeramente para intentar ver a Lynn.

"Hace que sea más fácil ... y me encanta la mayonesa. Y ... ¡Cállate! ¡Debí haber tomado la mayonesa que raspaste de tu sándwich de pavo!"

Leni se estremeció cuando Lynn regresó en cuestión de segundos, esparciendo mayonesa por todo el interior de los bollos de su perrito caliente en enormes montículos. Lincoln no le prestó atención ya que le gustaron algunos platos culinarios igualmente excéntricos, si no más. De repente ... sintió que algo le golpeaba la entrepierna, sus ojos se movieron momentáneamente, hasta que vio un leve rubor en la cara de Luna, sonriendo diabólicamente a su plato.

"... entonces es por eso por lo que cubrió la mesa en ... oh dios ... ¿qué está haciendo ahora?" Lincoln temía que rápidamente mirara debajo de las mantas de la mesa ... sus dedos de los pies moviéndose hacia él hasta que su pierna cayó. Levantó la vista y vio con qué estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

Luna comenzó a tratar de meter una buena parte del perro caliente, consiguiendo meter una cuarta parte, Lincoln dando una expresión mortificada cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron con un guiño sensual hacia él.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡POR QUE AHORA SE LE OCURE ESO!? Lincoln gritaba en su cabeza, antes de que Luna repentinamente tosiera el perrito caliente, la mostaza y el ketchup en su boca cómicamente. Lincoln sonrió y se río por lo bajo, guiñándole un ojo a Luna en un "buen intento". Luna se puso roja de vergüenza, tosió varias veces y se secó la cara antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Luego, Lincoln comenzó a sonreírle directamente, tomando un trozo de pavo de su emparedado de pavo y girándolo verticalmente entre los dedos para que solo Luna pudiera verlo. Fingió estar aburrido, apoyando el codo en la mesa para apoyar la barbilla en su mano ... metiendo la lengua sutilmente dentro y fuera del espacio dentro del pavo, antes de comérselo por completo. El cuerpo de Luna se puso caliente y pegajoso, tan rojo como el de Lincoln hace unos momentos.

"Supera eso", le dijo Lincoln con arrogancia, Luna ahora haciendo pucheros mientras inclinaba su cara.

Luego, mientras miraba las bebidas de todos y recordaba que quedaba una pequeña cantidad de leche... ella tuvo una idea ... una idea horrible. Luna tuvo una idea maravillosa ... horrible. Su rostro se contorsionó con la similitud de la de Grinch, riendo maníaco y silenciosamente en su mano, antes de tararear un tema aleatorio, algo nuevo como Lincoln.

"¿Qué ... ese es el tema del **troll** ... ¿qué es eso otra vez? ... uhh ... en ... ¿**En el Salón del Rey de la Montaña**?"

Ella se levantó de su asiento con un rápido brinco, aun tarareando esa melodía orquestal, Lincoln estaba completamente seguro de que la había superado con éxito. Todavía la escuchaba a toda marcha con el zumbido de ese tema, preguntándose qué táctica de batalla mal concebida y lamentable intentaría.

Volviendo más tarde con una cara de póquer completamente recta, tosió un poco, disminuyendo el paso para que Lincoln pudiera mirar por encima. Luan miró por un momento ... ver que algo estaba un poco mal.

Cuando los ojos de Lincoln captaron los de Luna, ella sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y astuta, fingiendo golpear el dedo gordo del pie derecho contra la pared, inclinándose en un ángulo, chillando en voz alta, y en el nivel perfecto, bajó el vaso de leche que tenía hacia ella. Bajó la entrepierna, sacudió rápidamente el vaso ... e hizo que la leche salpicara por completo en el suelo como un chorro sensual.

Cada célula de sangre en el cuerpo de Lincoln se elevó hacia su entrepierna, casi desmayado, su cuerpo se volvió blanco puro, su cuerpo una cascada de sudor. Luan fingió no ver, pero sus ojos también se abultaron ante lo que acababa de ver.

"¿ELLA SOLO TRATABA DE METERSE CON EL?" Luan sonó en su cabeza con alarma y enojo.

Lynn detuvo rápidamente la mezcla de mayonesa de su perro caliente y corrió hacia Luna para ayudarla. Luna le dio las gracias, fingiendo un tinte de dolor del espectáculo, antes de que ella le dijera a Lincoln, "... yo gano".

Lincoln asintió rápidamente, tratando de concentrarse en algo completamente diferente, haciendo que el flujo de sangre volviera a sus extremidades pálidas y débiles.

"Lincoln ... ¿estás bien?" Lucy preguntó, ahora viendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Sí ... te ves blanco, Lincy. Estoy como, que estoy bastante segura de que un libro de texto que miré una vez dice que eso no es bueno", agregó Leni.

"Te ves un poco ... pálido Lincoln ... ¿quieres el mío?" Luan lanzó un juego de palabras, tratando de redirigir su estado de ánimo a la frivolidad de un juego de bromas tirando de un pequeño cubo, sonriendo tímidamente, tratando de fingir que no vio a Luna hacer ese truco.

"Estoy ... estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de mareo. Solo necesito comer un poco más", dijo Lincoln con tranquilidad.

Cuando Luna se sentó y Lincoln tomó un sorbo de su Pibb, Luna hizo un guiño y luego hizo una pregunta rápida.

"Oye hermano ... ¿quieres tomar un poco de mi leche?"

Lincoln se sacó el Pibb de la nariz por toda la camisa, ahogándose y tosiendo antes de controlarse, Luan ahora le da una mirada extrañada a Luna. Lucy se quedó mirando fijamente y con fuerza, mientras Leni y Lynn miraban hacia el vaso de Luna, ambos estaban perplejos de que Luna le estaría ofreciendo a Lincoln su leche ya que no tenía nada allí.

"Creo que Lincoln necesita un poco de agua ... Luna", dijo Luan con un poco de fuerza, y le dio a Luna una mirada rápida, Luna no necesariamente volteo hasta que Luan tosió fuerte. Luna ahora miró hacia la rabia burbujeante que era Luan ... y se asustó. Ella quitó las tretas y ahora se consumió en su perrito caliente.

"Sabes", dijo Lynn, ahora lista para comerse su perrito caliente, cubierto con una gran capa de mayonesa, "... algo de mayonesa podría ayudarte a hacerlo".

"Dios mío, Lynn ... ¿cómo puedes soportar tanto?" Lucy preguntó con extrema sorpresa, todos mirando a Lynn.

"... ¿Qué? Es bueno", dijo Lynn, antes de comenzar a comer el hot dog. Se abrió de par en par, y como cualquiera de los hermanos que miraban podía discernir ... parecía que Lynn estaba haciendo algún tipo de truco de magia loco, sin moverse una pulgada mientras se deslizaba por tres cuartas partes del enorme perrito caliente, bollo, perro y mayonesa. Todos los ojos de toda la mesa se agrandaron, Lucy y Leni tosieron desde el sitio, Lincoln, Luna y Luan se sonrojaron fuertemente ... antes de que sucediera.

Lynn apretó la última parte del hot dog que sobresalía, lo que provocó que la mayonesa atascada en la esquina saliera disparada en varias direcciones dejando grandes manchas visibles, directamente en la cara de Lynn, todos estaban con la boca abierta, todos se sonrojaban fuertemente, mientras Lynn se pasaba todo el perro caliente. Cerraba la boca, tratando de limpiar la mayonesa en su cara. La sangre de Lincoln cambió de rumbo otra vez al segundo cerebro en sus pantalones.

"¡ESTOY FUERA!" Lincoln se quedó en su mente.

"¡BIEN!" Lincoln anunció y se levantó de su silla con nerviosismo, "ha sido realmente increíble jugar y comer contigo ... así que, estoy lleno, y estoy cansado. ¡Buenas noches a todos!"

Lincoln subió las escaleras a cien kilómetros por hora, y todos lo miraban con confusión, antes de que todo los demás volviera a mirar a Lynn.

"…¿qué?" Preguntó inocentemente, antes de que se limpiara otra gota de mayonesa en su ojo izquierdo, todas las caras de la hermana se encendieron de color rojo brillante.


	6. Vistas placenteras y limites personales

**Hay amigos, nose que decirle, siempre cuando habla Luan en un fic en ingles es un dolor de cabeza en traducirlo. Ya que siempre esta hace juego de palabra y trato de mantener la broma junto a las palabras que puede salir. En fin lo que trato de decir es que no simplemente trabajo en este fic de Loud ya que también tengo alguno proyectos propios y me gustaría probar también una nueva forma de narrar en los dos fic restantes. jajaja, pero que mierda de año es. Tal vez se pregunte cuando publique el siguiente capitulo que me imagino que sera alrededor de octubre donde empezara un arco de la historia muy importante para que cuando sea noviembre tenga otro. Donde muchas cosas cambia ya que esta historia realmente no se trata completamente del incesto, aun que algunos capítulos hace parecer eso, pero como vieron el problema de la relación ya se resolvió en parte, es una de las razones por la cual me gusta leerlo.**

**Bueno creo que es todo lo que quiero decir y espero que estén bien todos.**

**Esta historia no es mía, el creador es de TotCall720**

**Junto a los personajes de Loud house que fue creado por Chris Savino.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Vistas placenteras y limites personales.

Sábado 26 de octubre de 2019

9:07 a.m.

Después del fiasco de la cena, las hermanas restantes terminaron sus respectivas comidas, Leni, Lucy y Lynn seguían hablando jovialmente ... después de que Lynn se limpiara la cara salpicada de mayonesa y los rostros de todos había vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Luna y Luan se mantuvieron extremadamente calladas y se mantuvieron reservadas en todo ese tiempo. Además, apenas socializaron con los demás, siendo algo reservadas en ese momento y aislándose durante el tiempo restante en la mesa del comedor, solo unos cinco o seis minutos después de que Lincoln saliera volando.

"¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HIZO ESO! ¡DESPUES DE TODA LA MIERDA QUE PASE EN LA NOCHE ANTERIOR Y ESTA MAÑANA! ¡MALDITA, ESTO ES INCREIBLE!" Luan le soltó una bofetada en su cabeza, hirviendo internamente mientras lanzaba una daga ocasional a Luna, Luna ahora sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos y culpa por no decirle a Luan lo que estaba pasando.

Las pocas veces que se encontraban sus miradas, Luan frunció el ceño y miró con enfado a Luna, Luna trato de ignorarla, pero sintiendo las dagas lanzadas a su dirección, sintiendo profundamente que Luan ahora estaba perdiendo la confianza en la capacidad de Luna para controlarse a sí misma. Luan se sintió completamente hipócrita al hacerle esto a Luna, pero sintió que Luna estaba en serio peligro de revelar su secreto y sin querer anunciar su amor y atracción por Lincoln de una manera tan claramente evidente.

Sin embargo, Luna no podía culparla. Sin saber la nueva variable en la situación, Luan tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con Luna por actuar tan coqueta, sutilmente sí, pero completamente evidente, especialmente hacia Lincoln. Luna temía que Luan comenzara a vigilarla más, teniendo el derecho a dudar de la integridad psicológica de su hermana.

"... Demonios. Si quiero poder salir con Lincoln, yo ... tengo que decirle ... hacerle saber sobre él ... de nosotros. De lo contrario, estará detrás de mi trasero las 24/7. Estará de acuerdo con eso ... y no nos dirá que está mal. Pero ... ¿y si ...?

El estómago de Luna cayó al pensar que Luan se lo contaría a sus padres, y por extensión a las otras hermanas. Aunque Luan ha cumplido su palabra y sigue siendo la hermana más cercana de Luna, ¿por cuánto tiempo lo soportaría? La discreción voluntaria de Luan parecía estar a condición de que esto fuera estrictamente un asunto personal y un dilema para Luna ... y solo Luna. Si Luan supiera que Lincoln esta ... involucrado con Luna, mucho más allá de los límites de una relación de hermanos aceptable y tradicional ... sin mencionar el hecho de que Luna era técnicamente una adulta, y si la descubriera, podría entrar en problemas serios, ni siquiera contando con la vergüenza pública y el potencial desprecio familiar ... Luna trató de ignorar ese pensamiento, como lo dijo Rick Sanchez con tanta elegancia, "... _no lo pienses_ ".

De cualquier manera, sin embargo, ella estaría caminando con una soga en el cuello por mucho, mucho tiempo, como lo haría Lincoln ... y él solo tendría catorce años cuando empezaron ... quince en algún momento de diciembre, y eso ya aun no lo hacía más legal.

"¡DIOS MALDITO, PEDASO DE MIERDA MAL NACIDO! " Luna soltó un grito en su cabeza mientras Luan hacía su propia maldición interna hacia su hermana mayor.

Luego, otro pensamiento pasó por la mente de Luna mientras recogía sus platos y de todos los demás para lavar ... Ya que el lavado de platos era una actividad nueva que encontraba extrañamente relajante y calmante, intentando quitarles la tarea de los hombros de Luan, Lynn y Lucy para que se relajara por sí misma. Todos los demás limpiaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa y se dirigieron a prepararse para irse a la cama.

"Tal vez ... ella no me creería ... tal vez ... Lincoln debería decirle, ya sea conmigo o solo él y Luan ... tal vez esto también tenga que suceder ... ¡Dios, esto va a ser muy raro!"

Cuando Luna estaba colocando los platos húmedos en el mostrador en preparación para que se secaran cuando todos los platos estuvieran limpios, Luan se unió de manera silenciosa a su lado, deslizándose hacia la periferia derecha de Luna fuera de su visión, y Luna no se dio cuenta. Luan solo observó el enfoque relajado pero concentrado de Luna para quitar las partículas y la suciedad de los platos ... y la enorme cantidad de mayonesa derramada en el plato de Lynn. Luna se sonrojó cuando lavó este plato, como lo hizo Luan sutilmente, recordando muy bien que este fue un descubrimiento que Lynn demostró involuntariamente.

"Amigo ... ¿cómo demonios pudo Lynn empujar a ese perro caliente como si no fuera nada? Ojalá pudiera hacer eso", pensó Luna para sí misma, escuchando a Luan.

"… Yo también", se dijo Luan en silencio, agarrando una toalla de mano de cocina y secando en silencio los platos y los vasos de plástico ahora limpios pero húmedos.

"Caray ... eso ... fue realmente genial de ver", pensó Luna internamente.

"Caray ... eso ... fue realmente caliente de ver", pensó Luan en conjunción, un tinte de vergüenza la perseguía ahora. Trato de poner ese pensamiento en el fondo de su mente y se centraba en la tarea en cuestión.

Luan ajustó su estado de ánimo y se acercó un poco más, tratando de captar la atención de Luna. Centímetro por centímetro hasta que sus caderas no pudieron acercarse en el último centímetro, Luan decidió golpear rápidamente su cadera con la cadera de Luna, haciendo un sonido de chasquido. Luna miró sorprendida al ver a su hermana bromista ... con una sonrisa nerviosa, pequeña pero inquisitiva.

"¿Plat-ea la vida, y ve por ella, luna?" Luan trató de romper el hielo con un tintineo como el de Lisa, Luna sonriendo levemente mientras ella soltaba una risita ahogada.

"Pon tu corazón en el lado burbujeante de ti", Luan lo castigó otra vez con más burla en su tono, tomando la botella de jabón y echando un chorrito en la mano derecha de Luna, obteniendo una mirada juguetona de Luna mientras las burbujas bailaban alrededor de ambas. .

"Podría saberlo, todo gracias a Lana", dijo Luna humildemente pero jovialmente, agarrando el grifo extraíble del fregadero de la cocina y apuntando a la dirección de Luan.

"No lo harías".

"Pruébame risitas".

"Estás engañándome chica rockera".

A así, Luna le dio a Luan un rápido chorro de agua caliente en la cara de Luan. Luan sonrió a Luna, esta última ahora riéndose en su lugar. Luego ambos se rieron sobre el área del fregadero de la cocina, liberando un poco de tensión acumulada entre ellos, principalmente Luan.

"Así que ... Luan ... ¿qué pasa?" Luna dijo con una voz ligeramente sincera pero parcialmente apagada.

"Sí ... yo ... quiero disculparme por molestarte así, de esa forma Luna ... lanzándote esas miradas casi terminando de cenar; simplemente no quiero que te pase nada".

Luna de repente agarró la mano izquierda de Luan y le apretó con fuerza.

"Tienes toda la razón para enojarte conmigo, así que ... acepto tu disculpa Luan ... y necesito disculparme por algo. Yo ... siento haber perdido el control en la cena ... con la leche y el hotdog ".

"Luna, simplemente ... no entiendo por qué hiciste esas cosas, especialmente frente a Lincoln de todas las personas".

"lo sé."

"Pero… ¿por qué harías eso Luna?"

"Yo ... no sé ... es como ... biología o ...".

"Eso fue más que la biología Luna; fue como una especie de selección sexual lo que estabas haciendo, parecía que lo estabas provocando. ¿Estabas creando algún tipo de tensión, o eran legítimamente una serie de grades errores?"

"Bueno ... ¿podemos hablar de esto en nuestra habitación ... a solas?"

"Uh ... sí ... claro, buena idea Luna. No puedo decirte cuándo, dónde o si la pared tiene ojos u oídos".

"Luan, te prometo escupir todo."

"Ahora ... cuando te refieres a "escupir "..."

"¡Oh detente!" Luna golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Luan, Luan le dio un cariñoso abrazo a Luan, mirando hacia arriba a sus claros ojos azul, Luna mirando a los ojos verdes esmeralda de Luan.

Con la limpieza y el cepillado de poca importancia terminados, el sueño que se avecinaba lenta pero seguramente comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ellos y a cada uno de los hermanos que todavía estaba despierto.

Sin embargo, Luan permaneció molestamente cerca de Luna desde la cocina, incluso mientras se cepillaban los dientes al mismo tiempo, Luna no decía nada, por temor a provocar a Luan a estar de mal humor, quien, según el mejor juicio de Luna, estaba poniendo un muy buen show

"Espero que fuera la verdadera Luan la que estaba en el lavado... y no esa manifestación de aspecto aterradora de mi hermana ... lanzando dagas como una canción de Black Sabbath".

9:29 PM

Luan y Luna entraron a sus habitaciones y se vistieron, encontrando sus respectivas ropas de noche, Luna una camisa larga de color morado-negro con una imagen del personaje del Laberinto de David Bowie, Luan con una variación de su conjunto de pijama a cuadros amarillos, uno que coincide con las zapatillas favoritas de conejito blanco. Cuando Luna estaba a punto de subir a su litera, Luan se puso la camisa de forma rápida, Luna se dio la vuelta y vio un leve movimiento de cabeza proveniente de Luan.

"Tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación", dijo Luan con cariño y preocupación en su rostro. Luna sonrió débilmente, asintió y volvió a bajar, acurrucándose en las sábanas con Luan. Un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente su mente antes de que Luan comenzara.

"... ¡Mierda! Probablemente debería haber lavado las sábanas de Luan antes ... todo este espacio aquí es el punto cero para ... eso ... de antes", pensó Luna, tratando de contrarrestar el embate de un gran rubor. Ahora solo apareció de forma marginal, pero Luan se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba mirando el espacio de la litera de Luan con una inversión mucho mayor de lo que cualquiera debería, especialmente una que parecía más preocupada por el tema de discusión en cuestión. También notó que Luna frotaba sensualmente las partes de la cama de Luan con sus manos, Luna soltando un gruñido perversamente astuto.

"... LUNA !?

"... ¿¡QUE- !? ¿Qué ... ¿¡Qué !?"

"¡Luna! Me estás asustando, niña ... ¿qué pasa?"

"Oh ... ¡nada! Así que ... la cocina ...".

"Sí ... la cocina. Entonces ... ¿qué pasó?"

"Bueno ... Luan, es como si ..."

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta. Luan se giró rápidamente y caminó hacia ella, ella y Luna preguntándose quién era.

"Espera un segundo", le preguntó Luan a Luna mientras abría la puerta; Era Lincoln, preparado para la cama con sus pantalones cortos de color caqui y una camisa nueva, una camiseta naranja.

"Oh, hola Lincoln, ¿qué pasa?" Luan le preguntó alegremente mientras Luna se inclinó sobre las mantas y le dio una leve y sensual gesto a Lincoln.

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Ustedes dos tienen un segundo por casualidad?"

"En realidad Lincoln, estábamos a punto de pasar un rato de chicas, así que ..."

"Luan?" Preguntó Luna.

"Uhh, sí Luna?"

"Yo ... creo que Lincoln necesita estar aquí para esto".

"¿De qué hablas luna?" Luan preguntó extremadamente nerviosa, tratando de que Luna pudiera decir su afirmación con un rápido movimiento negativo de la mano.

"¿Están ... ustedes dos hablando de lo que ocurrió en el comedor?" Lincoln preguntó mirando inocentemente a Luan, Luan tratando de mostrar poca emoción a pesar de que era claro como el día en que se asustó, mientras que Luna en la litera estaba sonrojada.

"¡COMEDOR! ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUE COSA!? Yo ... no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando", Luan mintió exasperadamente, pero los ojos de Lincoln podían verlo claramente lo que trataba de hacer.

"¿Luan? Ríndete. Está bien ... él ... lo sabe", dijo Luna débilmente.

"¿Sabe qué?" Luan preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

"...todo."

La cara de Luan se puso blanca cuando escuchó a Luna decir eso. Sus pulmones fallaron momentáneamente antes de recuperarse. Lincoln parecía tener una cara culpable, antes de entrar lentamente en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y dirigiendo a la catatónica Luan a su parte de la litera, Luna se deslizó hasta el pie de la litera haciendo espacio suficiente para Luan mientras que Lincoln tomaba asiento en el puf.

"... ¡LO SABIA! ¡SABÍA QUE LO JODI! ¡NO LLEGUÉ A CASA A TIEMPO! DIOS FALLE. ¡DIOS QUE SE JODA TRUMP Y EL TRASPORT PÚBLICO! ¡PUTA MADRE! ¡AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MIERDA!"

Luan miró fijamente al vacío, respirando lentamente, pero con control, dejando que el tsunami de la ira junto a otros pensamientos y sentimientos se calmaran para recuperar su enfoque y su mente. Volvió a centrar su atención en tratar de determinar cómo sucedió esto ... cómo Luna le reveló este gigantesco secreto a Lincoln ... y, sobre todo, cómo o por qué parecía estar tomándolo tan bien.

"... Lincoln?"

"Sí, Luan", preguntó Lincoln nerviosamente.

"¿Cuánto de ... todo ... te dijo Luna?"

"Sé cómo ... ella se siente por mí", dijo Lincoln en voz baja, mirando a Luna con una sonrisa, Luan fue sorprendida por Lincoln al hacer eso.

"¿Podrías… podrías decírmelo, Lincoln?" Preguntó Luan, queriendo asegurarse completamente de que todos estaban en la misma página.

"Luan, lo sé ... Sé que Luna me ama, y no me refiero solo al amor regular ... Sé que ella me ama".

"Sí ... es verdad ... lo sabe", agregó Luna suavemente, la cara de Luan ahora estaba completamente en blanco y sin vida.

"Y ... ¿estás bien sabiendo esto Lincoln?" Pregunto Luan con extremo temor.

"Bueno, sí, pero es un poco más complicado", comento Lincoln.

"Sí ... realmente complicado", agregó Luna a la afirmación de Lincoln.

"Me imagino que sería realmente complicado ... Estaba allí para la revelación", dijo Luan, dándole a Luna una sonrisa conservadora mientras tomaba la mano de Luna de manera alentadora, "... pero, ¿qué quieres decir con más complicado?"

Lincoln se sentó en el puff en silencio, mirando hacia arriba, tratando de averiguar cómo decirle a Luan esto ... lo que estaba pasando entre él y Luna ... en cualquier caso, esta no iba a ser una conversación fácil ni divertida.

"... Lincoln?"

"Luan ... es como si ... y voy a ponerte al tanto ... Yo ... yo ... También me he sentido igual con respecto a Luna hace un tiempo también".

La cara de Luan no reaccionó. Luan no reaccionó. Simplemente se sentó allí, se sentó allí, se sentó allí y se sentó un poco más, sin moverse, tan inmóvil como una estatua que no parpadeaba, ni daba señales de vida. Ella de repente tosió, perturbando su presencia estoica.

"¿Podrías… repetirlo otra vez, Lincoln? No creo haberte escuchado bien".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hiciste, Luan", dijo Luna en respuesta. Lincoln se bajó de la silla del puf y se sentó junto a Luan, poniendo su mano junto a la de ella, la mejilla de Luan se tornó de un rojo tan sutil que apenas podía notarse.

"Está bien, Luna. ¿Luan? Yo ... amo a Luna ... más que solo como una hermana ... ambos estamos enamorados el uno por el otro".

Luan se desmayó repentinamente, cayendo hacia el suelo, Lincoln salió disparado justo a tiempo para atraparla.

"LUAN!" Luna gritó, corriendo para ayudar a Lincoln a sostenerla.

"Bueno ... al menos no está enojada", dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"... esta fue probablemente unas de las mejores reacciones posibles", agregó Luna, Luna ahora tratando de despertarla moviéndola por los hombros. Luan abrió débilmente los ojos, frotándose los puños contra ellos antes de darse cuenta de que estaba recostada contra Lincoln mientras Luna la sacudía. Jadeó momentáneamente, antes de controlar sus nervios, Lincoln dejó que se levantara y se pusiera de pie. Luan suspiró pesadamente, tratando de hacer un pensamiento para ella.

"Entonces ... ustedes dos ... están ... enamorados ... el uno por el otro?" Luan preguntó, volviéndose hacia ellos, su cuerpo temblando y completamente confundido, sin saber qué hacer con esta nueva revelación.

"Lincoln también está enamorado de Luna ... esta es una maldita píldora para tragar", pensó para sí misma. "Aunque ... puedo entender cómo podría haber ocurrido eso".

"S ... sí, Luan ... lo hacemos", respondió Lincoln.

"Luan ... lamento que lo hayas descubierto así", dijo Luna, con una voz algo rota como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lincoln la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla. Luan respiró profundamente durante unos segundos más, antes de darse la vuelta, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó hacia Lincoln y Luna y los abrazó en un fuerte abrazo, luchando contra las lágrimas que por alguna razón parecían estar formándose.

"Me ... me alegro de que ambos estén siendo honestos conmigo. Eso ... es por lo que estoy más agradecida", dijo Luan, una pequeña lágrima corría por su rostro cuando Luna comenzó a llorar con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, La cara de Lincoln se debilitó, pero todavía trasmitía esa tranquilidad.

"¿Estás ... estás bien con esto Luan?" Lincoln pregunto vacilante.

"Bueno ... los amo a ambos, y quiero que ustedes dos sean felices ... e incluso si esto significa que ambos se aman más de lo que la sociedad dice que está bien ... lo haré ... todavía los amaré y los apoyaré ", Agregó Luan en tono de cariño, sosteniendo a Luna y Lincoln en un abrazo más fuerte.

"Tú… te refieres a eso hermana?" Luna débilmente gritó.

"Por supuesto ... también quiero hablarte más sobre esto, porque esto realmente ... realmente parece repentino".

"Sí ... lo sabemos", respondió Luna, Lincoln asintiendo con la cabeza en confirmación.

"¿Luna? Entiendo un poco sobre cómo llegaste hasta este punto, pero ... Lincoln, ¿podrías decir me cómo llegaste a ... esto?"

"... por supuesto, Luan", dijo Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante los siguientes veinte o más minutos, Lincoln expresó a Luan y a Luna las cosas de su vida la que llevaron a esta dirección, las cosas, pequeñas o grandes, que hicieron que inconscientemente le gustara Luna más de lo que debería haber sido ... y cómo le afectó la noche anterior , como el cronómetro de una bomba atómica que ya está en marcha ... cómo hizo su excursión nocturna por las calles para enfrentar a sus propios demonios, algo que Luna ni siquiera había oído todavía. Ambas hermanas lloraron cuando escucharon el relato de la autorrealización de Lincoln, Lincoln omitiendo todos los detalles más prohibidos de sus experiencias ... ya que le contaría a Luna eso más tarde. Finalmente, tanto Lincoln como Luna le contaron a Luan lo que había ocurrido entre ellos esa misma tarde, su terapia musical de Luna ... Lincoln la vio en ese viaje musical de auto recuperación, su descubrimiento mutuo, sus tormentos tumultuosos ...

Luan soltó un grito de risa al final de la charla de Lincoln y Luna, ahora teniendo el contexto de la cena, cómo se veían tan tranquilos y felices cuando los encontró debajo de la manta en el sofá después de su propio viaje de pesadilla a casa ... por qué Luna parecía mucho más radiante como su yo habitual.

"Yo ... me preguntaba por qué estabas tan bien cuando llegué a casa Luna".

"Bueno ... sí pensabas que algo pasaba entre nosotros cuando estabas en tu camino a casa ... tenías razón. Yo solo ... nosotros solo ... lo guardamos para nosotros ... y lo siento ... no te dije lo que estaba pasando."

"Nunca pregunté específicamente qué pasó entre ustedes dos", respondió Luan, "yo ... solo quería asegurarme de que las cosas estuviesen bien contigo, y Lincoln, Supongo que ... ahora ..."

"Ahora", agregó Luna, "las cosas ... no podrían ser mejores. Entonces, ¿estás bien con esto Luan? ¿En serio?"

"Sí ... estoy ... estoy bien con esto. Solo intenta mantener un perfil bajo. Y debemos ser realmente ... y me refiero, REALMENTE. Solo nosotros tres; nadie más. Te das cuenta si alguien más se entera de esto ... lo que podría pasar ", insinuó Luan, Luna y Lincoln asintieron nerviosamente, pero aún había esperanza en sus asentimientos y se miraban entre sí.

"Esto ... esto es lo que quiero hacer ... lo que tengo que hacer ahora", pensó Luan para sí misma, al ver a Lincoln y Luna disfrutar de la compañía del otro. "Esto tiene que funcionar para ellos. Tiene que ... tengo que protegerlos ... tengo que protegerlos de ... todo. Tengo que hacer esto ... por ellos ... por mí".

"Luan?" Lincoln preguntó con preocupación, viendo a Luan encerrado en su pensamiento.

"Oh ... lo siento, hermano, un pensamiento cruzó mi mente. Entonces ... supongo que ustedes dos son ... una pareja ... ¿están saliendo ahora?"

"Bueno, en realidad ... queremos tomar esto realmente lento", dijo Luna. "No tenemos idea de lo que estamos haciendo. Pensamos que probablemente sería mejor si nos juntamos como siempre hemos hecho antes ... y hacemos cosas ocasionales".

"De esa manera, no tenemos ninguna tensión ni información extra de qué preocuparnos", continuó Lincoln.

"A pesar de que…." Luna se fue apagando el tono de su voz.

"A pesar de que luna?" Preguntó Luan.

"Yo ... le había invitado a Lincoln a salir la noche de Halloween".

"Es una noche escolar, pero creo que funcionaría", dijo Lincoln.

"Entonces ... técnicamente ... ¿Esa sería tu primera ... cita?" Luan preguntó con cierta timidez cuando vio que Lincoln y Luna se sonrojaban mucho mientras miraban en direcciones opuestas entre sí.

"Wow ... entonces ... ¿ustedes dos están haciendo todo el asunto de ... novio-novia?"

"No ... no tenemos que estar haciendo eso todavía. Nos dimos cuenta de cómo nos sentimos el uno por el otro ... y aún estamos aceptándolo", dijo Luna.

"Contigo, no lo sé", le dijo Lincoln a Luna.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso hermano?"

"La forma en que coqueteaste conmigo en la cena ... creo que has llegado a un acuerdo con eso", dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa, Luna le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

"Dice el chico que comió una rebanada de carne de pavo".

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Preguntó Luan con sorpresa.

"Me viste haciendo mis cosas, Luan, pero Lincoln estaba luchando conmigo para que fuera mejor en eso ... ¡Acabo de ganar la batalla ... con un chorro!"

La nariz de Lincoln se desangró mientras Luan se sonrojaba, Luna esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante.

"Todavía le afecta", se regocijó Luna.

"Ya ... me di cuenta", dijo Luan con la boca tapada, tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa obvia. Tosió en sus puños para tratar de recuperar la compostura, Lincoln agarró rápidamente un Kleenex y se secó la nariz.

"Aún así, ambos deben tener cuidado. No siempre estaré aquí, así que ustedes dos deben estar atentos. Y tenemos que revisar un par de cosas para asegurarnos de que los dos puedan tener este tipo de relación".

"¿En qué estabas pensando sis?"

"Bueno ... ya que son parientes de sangre ... prométanme-"

"No te preocupes, Luan ... bro no me va a penetrar", dijo Luna con indiferencia, Lincoln movía la cara hacia Luna en estado de shock, y se puso blanco cuando otra ronda de sangre salió de su nariz, Luan mirando a Luna mortificada. Luna solo negó con la cabeza y dijo: "... mierda ... lenguaje. Lo que quise decir fue ... él y yo no vamos a hacer nada... ¿cuál es la mejor palabra ... en serio?"

"... ¿sexual?" Luan dijo humildemente, los ojos de Lincoln se pusieron blancos.

"¿Qué? Esa es realmente la única palabra que llega al grado de a morosidad que ustedes dos deben tener en cuenta".

"Sí ... sí ... Luan ... vamos a mantenernos alejados de eso por un tiempo ... Luna y yo".

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Pero ... solo para que sepas que ... la flor de Luna sigue intacta", dijo Luan con una risita, Luna se levantó cuando escucho eso, golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra la base de madera de su litera, Lincoln volviendo a sangrar por la nariz.

"Ow… ¿¡LUAN !?"

"¿Qué? Hermana, ya que ustedes dos son una pareja ahora, él debería saberlo... y supongo que todavía eres virgen, ¿verdad, Lincoln?"

Lincoln se limpió la camisa, el cuello y el área del pecho ahora cubiertos de sangre, y luego asintió con la cabeza en confirmación.

"Ahora tengo que limpiar esta camisa ... Carajo. Me voy a quedar sin ropa por la mañana a este ritmo".

"Hey, hermano ... te prestaré mi camisa Bowie si quieres", dijo Luna seductora e inconscientemente, tirando de las partes de su camisa larga alrededor de su abdomen, mostrando su cintura recortada y su ombligo mientras le daba a Lincoln un guiño con ojos entre cerrados. Luan solo observaba con asombro ... sintiendo cosas ... incluso más problemáticas y confusas que se vertían en su conciencia.

"¿Ves esto Luan? ¡Esto es lo que tengo que aguantar todo este tiempo!?" Lincoln resopló ruidosamente pero cómicamente hacia Luan, antes de escabullirse rápidamente hacia Luna.

"Es bueno, Luna ... todavía me quedan dos camisas ... y mañana es día de lavandería".

"Diablos Luna ... nunca supe que eras tan coqueta ... y Lincoln ... esta será probablemente tu nueva vida, así que tendrás que acostumbrarte ... deberías comprarte algunas gasas."

"Puede que tengas razón", dijo Lincoln.

"Bueno, ya que estamos contando este tipo de secretos ... Luan sigue siendo una flor delicada", comentó Luna con una gran sonrisa diabólica, la cara de Luan se transformó en la cara de sorpresa que se esperaba, mientras Lincoln solo agarraba el puente de su nariz.

"¡OKAY! ¡LO ENTIENDO! ¡SOMOS VIRGENES! ¡Caramba, ustedes dos! No necesito saber cada pequeño detalle intimo acerca de ustedes ... Diablos ... solo ... Diablos ".

"Lo siento, Lincoln ... solo es algo para reflexionar ... pero, solo ... trata de mantener las cosas locas al mínimo entre ustedes dos, por tu bien ... y tómate tu tiempo".

"Todavía no puedo creerlo", dijo Lincoln pesadamente pero feliz, "... no puedo creer que estés tomando esto tan ... bueno, tan bien".

"Qué puedo decir; se necesita mucho para derribar a esta comediante", dijo Luan con una gran sonrisa.

"Solo una cosa más, Luan".

"¿Qué sucede Lincoln?"

"Tus ... cámaras ... ¿vas a mantenerlas apagadas, o disminuirás la frecuencia de los registros de grabación?"

"Ustedes dos no tiene de que preocuparse. Ya prometí reducir el número de grabaciones de la casa al mínimo por Luna. Acabo de dejar dos, una frente a mí misma cuando duermo y otra en la sala ... Creo que ... no estoy segura, pero volveré a revisar mis archivos de grabación y apagaré más cosas. Voy a empezar a usar la grabadora de audio de mi teléfono móvil para grabar mis chistes en lugar de usar imágenes; tengo una tonelada de material acumulado de ti y de los demás en el último mes, así que debería estar bien".

"Estoy súper ansioso por tu próximo acto con nosotros, Luan", dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa tonta. Lincoln también sonrió ... hasta que pensó en las ubicaciones de las cámaras de Luan.

"Uhh ... Luan ... ¿dijiste que aún ... tienes una cámara grabando tu lugar en la litera?"

"Sí ... también se lo dije a Luna. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

De repente, tanto la cara de Luna como la de Lincoln se sonrojaron en pura vergüenza. Luna palmeó la cara.

"... ah, mierda! Luan ... sis ... deberías borrar tus grabaciones alrededor del mediodía ... justo antes de llegar a casa".

"Uhh ... bien ... ¿por qué? Espera, ambos están sonrojados ... hicieron ..." Luan se detuvo, pensando internamente mientras miraba hacia el techo ... antes de que la golpeara de la nada(1).

"... Yo ... pensé que ustedes dos parecían estar brillando", dijo Luan vacilante mientras Luna y Lincoln miraban hacia otro lado en pura vergüenza.

"No se preocupen, ustedes dos ... yo ... eliminaré ... lo que sea que ... no haya penetración, ¿verdad Luna?"

"Hermanita," respondió Luna, Lincoln se desmayó hacia atrás sobre la litera.

"... Creo que te vas a divertir mucho con esto Luna", dijo Luan con una sonrisa, Luna respondiendo con amabilidad.

"Por supuesto."

"Pero en serio ustedes dos, lo digo en serio. No puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente. Deben tener cuidado ... ya conocen lo que puede pasar", dijo Luan suplicando con una preocupación estresada envuelta en su voz.

"Sabemos, hermana", dijo Luna, alcanzando y agarrando a Luan en un abrazo, y Lincoln se unió.

"Nunca podremos agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros, Luan", dijo Lincoln con dulzura.

"Yo ... no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes dos," dijo Luan, conteniéndose, a punto de llorar.

"¿Pinkie-promesa?" Preguntó Luan con los dos meñiques alzados.

"Pinkie-promesa", dijeron Luna y Lincoln al unísono.

"Gracias ... yo ... los amo a ambos", gimió mientras daba una sonrisa.

"También te queremos, Luan", dijeron Luna y Lincoln, ambos al unísono nuevamente.

"¿Un abrazo más grande antes de acostarse?" Preguntó Luna, los tres abrazados en un fuerte y apretado abrazo, Lincoln moviéndose un poco para no ser aplastado por sus bustos.

"Nosotros ... deberíamos golpear el saco", dijo Luan, antes de meterse debajo de su parte de la litera y sacar un saco amarillo al azar, golpeando con moderación.

"... ¿Lo entienden?"

Lincoln y Luna ahora soltaron una leve risa ahogada ante la gran sonrisa que Luan impregnaba hacia ellos ... Luego, Lincoln y Luna se miraron con torpeza, queriendo decir buenas noches, pero sin estar seguros de cómo hacerlo ... especialmente con Luan sentado allí y mirando.

"Está ... bien ... no me importa si quieren ... ¿saben?"

"¿Qué ... Frances?" Luna preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica mientras sacaba su lengua anormalmente larga y moviéndola de forma esporádica a Lincoln, mientras que el alejaba su cara, Luan río nerviosamente ante esto mientras se sonrojaba.

"Quise decir ... solo un beso. Estoy bien si haces eso delante de mí ... solo asegúrate de que no haya nadie más cerca".

"Ah ... genial", dijo Lincoln débilmente.

"Sí ... sí ... genial", dijo Luna también, tanto él como ella mirándose incómodamente el uno al otro mientras sus caras se sonrojaban, sus cabezas se acercaban poco a poco, hasta que sus labios se encontraron incómodamente en una rápida presión. Luan no pudo evitar soltar un rápido grito de emoción. Luna y Lincoln miraron a Luan rápidamente con expresiones avergonzadas.

"... ¿Qué? Ustedes dos se ven lindos juntos ... quisiera una foto", dijo Luan con una amplia sonrisa tonta.

"Apuesto a que lo quieres", dijo Luna con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de darle un beso regular en la mejilla a Lincoln.

"Buenas noches, bro, te veré por la mañana".

"Buenas noches, Luna".

Lincoln comenzó a salir antes de que Luan lo llamara.

"¿No estás olvidando algo?"

"Oh ... buenas noches Luan".

"No es eso ... pero gracias. ¿No vas a decirle algo a Luna?"

"Oh ... OH ... um ... ¿delante de ti?"

"Como dije, no me importa ... solo tienen que mantener las cosas de amor al mínimo a mi alrededor".

"O ... está bien. Buenas noches, Luna ... te amo".

"También te quiero Lincoln", respondió Luna con un suave tono.

Y así, Lincoln cerró la puerta y se fue. Luan se levantó rápidamente y lo cerró detrás de él. Luan se aferró a la puerta por varios segundos, permaneció en silencio, Luna no pudo ver la cara de Luan.

"Entonces ... sí ... eso es de lo que iba a hablar ... solo sin Lincoln, aunque creo que estar aquí significa que iba a ser directo ... por si acaso", terminó Luna, alejándose y mirando fijamente a la figura inmóvil que era Luan, de espaldas y aun mirando hacia la puerta. Luna de repente escuchó un estremecimiento de Luan ... seguido de un resoplido.

"Lo siento mucho por soltar esta bomba hermana", dijo Luna con pesadez, pero con compostura y confianza. Luan dio un ligero gemido.

"... ¿Luan?"

Luan de repente sacudió la cabeza y giró violentamente, con una gran sonrisa demasiado amplia en su rostro mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Luna, Luna ahora ligeramente apartada de este estado de ánimo de la nada y caracterización jovial que era su hermana luciendo inusualmente intoxicante.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, ¡Luna! ¡Tenemos muchos planes que hacer! Tengo que asegurarme de que los dos tengan una cita increíble e ininterrumpida ... asegurarme de que todos, y quiero decir ... todos los demás estén ocupados haciendo algo u otro. Los disfraces ... Leni Puede ayudar con eso, déjame pensar- "

"Luan?"

"-algo parecido, que pueda hacer juego; tú y Lincoln podrían ir como un dúo, como. Stan Laurel y Oliver Hardy, Abbott y Costello, Bugs Bunny y Pato Lucas, Gene Wilder y Richard Pryor ... aunque uno de ustedes tendría que hacer blackface, y eso sería realmente incómodo, por lo que podría no funcionar ... tal vez algo más convencional o con música rock

"... ¿Luan?"

"OH. ¡Tal vez podrías ser la mitad de los Beatles! Tú serias John Lennon, Lincoln podría ser Paul McCartney. O está el clásico Sonny y Cher, pero para Halloween, tal vez algo una fantasia de comic, tal como Ace Savvy y tú serás un villano, o, OH, ambos podrían ir como superhéroes, como si fueras la Catwoman de su Batman, o ...

"LUAN!" Luna gritó a un distraído y balbuceante Luan. Luan se detuvo a medio camino con una expresión de asombro.

"... lo siento, Luan. ¿Podemos ... podemos resolver esto más tarde? Estoy cansado y necesito dormir".

"Uhm ... o ... vale, Luna. Lo siento. Sólo quiero ayudarte a ti y a Lincoln", dijo Luan solemnemente.

"Y me encanta cómo me vas a ayudar a planificar esto ... pero hagámoslo por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Es ... está bien, Luna. Mañana por la mañana planeamos y preparamos. Me aseguraré de que tú y Lincoln pasen un tiempo increíble en Halloween. Es una promesa".

"Gracias, Luan", dijo Luna, dándole a Luan un último y fuerte abrazo, abrazando a Luan, ahora por alguna razón su cuerpo se siente mucho más ... sensible y propenso a tocar, sus tetas y pezones, especialmente cuando se rozan contra el busto de Luna. Luan dejó escapar un suave y sutil estruendo de excitación, antes de alejarse, saltar hacia su cama y dirigiéndose hacia sus edredones. Luna comenzó a subir por la litera antes de detenerse a mitad de camino, levantando la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras colgaba la cabeza y el pecho por un lado. Luan miró hacia arriba. Por alguna razón ... tal vez fueron las pecas de Luna ... ella vio que Lincoln la miraba con una expresión dulce y sensual. Luan se atragantó momentáneamente, sus miradas al ver a Luna sonriendo suavemente mirando hacia ella. Luna bajó su brazo hacia abajo y suavemente le tocó la nariz con el dedo, Luna reveló la pequeña nariz roja de payaso de Luan,

"Buenas noches, mi hermana payaso favorita. Te quiero, niña graciosa", dijo Luna cálidamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Luan aplaudió, las luces se apagaron.

"Buenas noches ... mi hermana favorita", dijo Luan débilmente, su cuerpo se desmayaba cuando pensaba en la siguiente declaración.

"Yo ... Te amo, niña rockera", dijo Luan en voz baja mientras escuchaba a Luna respirar suavemente, ahora en su pequeño mundo de ensueño. Luan susurró y miró hacia su puerta cerrada.

"Buenas noches ... mi hombre favorito ... yo ... te amo ... Lincoln."

Luan obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse. Intentó desesperadamente quedarse dormido mientras Luna escribía Z en su sueño, trató de contar ovejas, hacer bromas y juegos de palabras con ovejas, o simplemente trató de idear una situación de comedia para dejarse ir.

"... mierda. Nada funciona. ¿Qué hora es?"

Luan miró hacia el reloj.

"¿10:26 PM? Maldita sea ... también dormí la mitad del día ... así que probablemente me quede despierto durante horas", temía Luan. Cerró los ojos y acumuló algunos actos y juegos de palabras, tratando de distraer su mente de estos sentimientos extraños que ha tenido recientemente ... especialmente desde la revelación del tamaño de Godzilla sobre Lincoln y Luna.

"... Sabía que todo no era ... como esperaba cuando llegara a casa", pensó Luan esporádicamente, toda su comedia y su material de juego de palabras se disiparon en la parte posterior de su subconsciente.

"Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad ... que no les pasó nada mientras yo estaba retrasado por todo lo que podía concebir. Vaya, qué bien me equivoqué ... estaba alguna vez súper jodidamente equivocada ... Luna no solo derramó la hoya... sino que Lincoln también se siente ... de esa manera hacia Luna. Tal vez ... tal vez esto realmente sea algo bueno. Quiero decir ... Luna parece que está de nuevo en sí misma ... y Lincoln no está nada aletargado ahora. Realmente brillan cuando están juntos ... o yo me aventuro a adivinar ... solo pensando el uno en el otro ... solo ... cada uno ... el otro ... "Luan se calló.

Luan pensó cómo estarían en este peligroso nuevo curso en su vida, cómo todo parecería una nueva experiencia con lo que ocurriría, cuánto más se unirían y se volverían aún más estrechos sus vínculos ya estrechos ... mucho más estrictos que cualquier otro hermano en la casa ... incluso de Luan a Luna y Lincoln.

"Amo a esos dos tanto ... son lo más cercano a mí... quiero decir ... amo al resto de mi familia de manera absoluta e incondicional ... pero mi relación con Luna y Lincoln ... siempre ha sido tan estrecha ... y ahora son una pareja secreta ... yo ... espero que no me olviden, "gimió tristemente Luan.

Luan de repente salió disparado de sus cubiertas y caminó hacia su caja de accesorios de comedia. Al llegar al interior, encontró el estuche cerrado del señor Cocos.

Ella delicadamente y con cuidado sacó del closet.

"No te he visto en mucho tiempo; señor Cocos ... ¿cómo estás?" Luan preguntó en voz baja pero nerviosa a la caja. De pronto oyó un murmullo.

"¿Hola?" Luan llamó a la caja, sacudiéndola ligeramente, luego golpeando un poco.

"¡Hey! ¡Basta con tocar la madera!" Una voz sutil gritó. Luan rápidamente abrió el estuche, mostrando al Sr. Cocos como lo había estado durante mucho tiempo ... a excepción de varias modificaciones que eran bastante sorprendentes y ... peculiares. Sus rasgos faciales se lijaron para ser más suaves y mucho más juveniles, las manchas adicionales que representaban pecas se desparramaron de forma más aleatoria de lo que el Sr. Cocos era anteriormente, agregue un nuevo guardarropa que consta de vaqueros azules y una camisa con cuello naranja. El cambio más dramático en la apariencia fue el cabello del Sr. Cocos, que una vez fue un naranja chillante, pintado ahora a un blanco brillante puro.

"Bueno ... no te quedes ahí parado como un muñeco ... dile hola cómico loco", el Sr. Cocos pareció susurrar de la nada, Luan dio un paso nervioso hacia el interior de la caja.

"Uh ... hola, señor Cocos ... me alegro en verlo".

"... el sentimiento no es mutuo ... no desde que cambiaste mi aspecto hace varios meses ... solo para que me pareciera a él", respondió la voz de Señor Cocos con un amargo sentimiento. "¿Todavía estás en esa locura? ¿Me gustaría trabajar contigo otra vez, chica ... no estabas violando las leyes de la propiedad, si entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Señor Cocos ... yo ... lo siento. Yo ... no sé qué hacer ... ni siquiera sé quién soy. Tengo todos estos sentimientos ... sentimientos extraños que no son apropiados ni buenos en absoluto".

"Bueno, puedo haber estado en esa caja oscura y maloliente durante unos buenos tres meses, pero puedo decir que todavía estás en esa locura ... y ... por la forma en que miras tu litera y esos sonidos de antes ... Dios mío, ¿Incluso con tu hermana? No soy un muñeco de terapia ... y no quiero formar parte de esta línea de Ince-ndio, así que a menos que planees rehacer mi estilo otra vez ... que ... a juzgar por la expresión de tu cara, no lo harás, yo prefiero regresar a esa caja escondida debajo de todos tus artículos de comedia. Por favor, haz eso, te compadezco de esta incestuosa tragedia ".

"... Señor Cocos ... por favor ... yo ... necesito ayuda ... Yo-"

"Sí, bueno, necesitaba tu ayuda para cambiándome y ... usándome como si lo hubieras jodido. Pero no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, ¿verdad, Sra. Loud ... y ahora tu hermana mayor tiene el premio que quieres? ¡Eran demasiadas mierdas para perseguir!

"¡Señor Cocos, eso no es justo!"

"Tus fantasías que mantuviste en segundo plano... tus pasiones y jodidos sentimientos a tus hermanos ... ¿cómo diablos alguien en su sano juicio piensa eso? ¿Te pregunto? Estás arruinada, Luan, y solo va a empeorar progresivamente con el tiempo desde aquí, ahora que esos dos malditos están en una unión impía. ¡Enmarca mis palabras, niña! ¡Deberías haberme escuchado!

"Por favor ... por favor, Sr. Cocos ... por favor, arregle esto ... ayúdame", Luan le preguntó patéticamente, al muñeco que todavía estaba dentro de la caja.

"Enfréntate al hecho, chica comediante; te quedarás atrás ... se mudarán juntos ... comerán juntos ... dormirán juntos ... tal vez incluso harán cosas que te pondrían al borde de tu excitación. Pero, estoy divagando; Luan Loud, eres una persona jodida, has jodido a tus hermanos, y hasta que ya no estés enferma como esa abominación púrpura y naranja que llamas hermana y hermano, ¡tú y yo nos tomaremos un tiempo ... largo! "

"... Señor Cocos"

"Ahora ... ¡PONME DE NUEVO A ESE ARMARIO! ¡NO PODRE COLABORAR CON UNA NIÑA QUE PIENSA QUE ESTA AYUDANDO A SUS HERMANOS MÁS JOVENES!"

Luan volvió a cerrar a regañadientes la caja en la que se colocó al Sr. Cocos, colocándola hacia el fondo del contenedor de accesorios sin fin de Luan. Ella gimió y se acurrucó junto a la caja, pensando en darse cuenta de que ella era la única además de Luna en su habitación. Nadie estaba produciendo la voz del Sr. Cocos ... nadie ... excepto Luan Loud.

"Yo ... acabo de tener un monólogo externo con un muñeco", dijo Luan con un estresante resoplido.

Luan dejó caer suavemente otros numerosos accesorios y otros objetos aleatorios, tratando de enterrarlo en objetos pesados y engorrosos para que no volviera a buscar su consejo.

"¿Por qué traté de hablar con el señor Cocos? Él solo me hace sentir peor de lo que ya estoy ... y tiene razón ... lo que técnicamente significa ... tengo razón".

Luan caminó en silencio por la sala durante varios minutos ... antes de decidir navegar por la web de forma aleatoria. Agarró su computadora portátil, se recostó en su litera, se acomodó como pudo físicamente, y se colocó los auriculares.

Intentó distraerse a sí misma con búsquedas interminables de comediantes, actos de vodevil de antaño y navegación por Amazon en busca de más libros y cintas de audio en rutinas de comedia, teoría de la comedia y otras cosas similares. Una búsqueda sin rumbo llevó a la siguiente, yendo libro por libro, leyendo las reseñas, revisando los números de las páginas, leyendo los prólogos "Entrando a leerlo" y revisándolo ... todo sin pensar y sin rumbo. Luan estaba haciendo nada menos que matar el tiempo. Entonces ... ella pasó de las rutinas de comedia de audio en la sección de CD a la música rock, un CD a la venta de una antigua banda de rock inglesa, que Luna se enamoró hace un año, todavía existía. Luan tenía la intención de conseguirle ese CD, pero pensó que Luna ya lo había comprado. Al parecer ella nunca lo hizo.

"Hm ... debería comprarle ese CD. A ella le encantaría ... aunque ya tiene casi todas sus canciones en su iPod. Le encanta tener CD en su estante lleno ... quizás ... tal vez le gustaría la versión de disco de vinilo. La vieja escuela suele ser el camino que seguir con Luna ". Luan pensó con entusiasmo. Por un capricho, se conectó a su cuenta y compró el artículo para ella.

"¡Ahí ... vamos ...! Llegará en dos semanas más o menos ... bien", susurró Luan triunfalmente, ahora navegando en más CD y discos de vinilo ... hasta que, por alguna razón, apareció un cómic al azar en la barra de búsqueda de artículos.

"Hmmm ... ¿Acce Savvy tiene una primera edición original ... a un precio tan bajo? ¡Bueno, creo que a Lincoln le puede gustar eso! Creo que es la que tiene en su habitación en exhibición, pero ... ¿por qué no obtener una primera edición impresa? A él le gustas esas cosas de comic ".

Luan verificó dos veces la información de pedido y el precio del cómic, junto con la criticas de calificación del producto. Ace Savvy no era tan famoso como otros personajes de comics, pero tenía sus seguidores, y Lincoln era uno de esos pocos.

"Doce dólares ... no está mal para un cómic tan viejo. Y ... aquí ... ¡estamos ...! Dos semanas y media hasta que llegue. Ahora ambos tendrán un pequeño regalo de felicitación; se lo merecen por pasar por ese infierno para comenzar. Ahora ... " Luan se fue apagando, su mente se quedó en blanco en cuanto a lo que quería buscar a continuación.

"Ahora… ¿qué debería de hacer?"

Ella seguía pensando y pensando ... y el pensamiento de repente vino a ella ... por aterrador que fuera.

"Ellos ... ambos dijeron que algo sucedió antes ... aquí ... en mi cama ... y me pidieron que eliminara esa grabación alrededor del mediodía", susurró Luan con alarma en su voz.

"¡Lo ... lo sé! Eliminaré el video ... así es ... borrarlo ... todo ... sólo ... necesito ... encontrarlo".

Y así, Luan se desconectó de Amazon, eliminó su historial de navegación para que Luna no se diera cuenta de los regalos, desconectó su conexión a Internet y abría los archivos de su equipo de grabación de cámaras, obteniendo las imágenes en vivo solo con Luna y Luan en sus camas, se enfocó principalmente en ella mirando su computadora portátil, Luan viendo su mirada iluminada por la luz de su laptop. Luan luego encogió esta pantalla y verificó las otras dos grabaciones aún activas, el baño y el dormitorio de Lincoln. Luan rápidamente comprobó el tiempo; 11:13 PM.

"Todavía estoy un poco despierta ... y esto tomará por lo menos más de media hora ... bien ... Luan, puedes hacer esto sin ... bajar por el agujero del conejo ... hagamos ... hagamos esto ... con civismo y compostura".

Respiró varias veces ... luego ... esperó a que sus dedos teclearan y pasaran el ratón por la pantalla. Ella pensó ... tímidamente, para tratar de trabajar en esas escenas, sin querer ver lo que estaba pasando tan pronto en su cama. Puso su mano izquierda inconscientemente en las cobijas como un gato, rápidamente quito su mano levantándola en el aire.

"... Necesito lavar esto mañana. Todavía tienen ..." Luan se puso las mantas en la cara. Ella inhalo profundamente.

"... sí. Todavía está ahí. Necesito que desaparezca su olor. Eso debería mantenerme bajo control".

Luan hizo un ciclo a través de todos los archivos grabados y accedió a lo que pensó que sería el archivo más fácil de calentarla; el archivo del baño, bastante desviado, ya que la única cámara estaba en ángulo con respecto a un marco donde no se podía saber lo que se estaba haciendo allí, solo las cabezas y parte del torso superior eran visibles. Tenía un ángulo incómodo hacia la ducha, donde alguien tan alto como Luan o más alto podría tener casi todo su busto como su cabeza, si se olvidaban de cerrar la cortina de la ducha.

"Veamos ... alrededor de las 8:00 am de la mañana", murmuró Luan mientras reproducía una versión de avance rápido de las imágenes, 1 seg. = 20 seg. de tiempo. Nada importante de qué preocuparse cuando sus padres tuvieron uno propio; finalmente tuvieron un pequeño instalado en su habitación, y todo lo que necesitó fue la mitad de su espacio en el armario y el sacrificio de su vestidor grande por uno de tamaño pequeño.

"Gracias a Dios por eso", reflexionó Luan, ya que ahora estaba a las 8:30. Se vio meterse en la ducha y limpiarse, recordando desde hacía casi quince horas la extraña sensación de limpiar ese líquido viscoso de las piernas. Mientras se veía a sí misma limpiando la parte superior de su pecho expuesto a la vista de la cámara, por alguna maldita razón ... se éxito, viendo cómo se enjabonaba y enjuagándose los senos ... su cuerpo, su cabello ... sus áreas privadas, aunque no lo vio hacer cualquiera de esas cosas y estaban totalmente fuera de las imágenes ... fueron los movimientos del brazo y el cuerpo lo que le hizo recordar eso. Recordaba realmente haberlo disfrutado como el agua caliente pasaba por todo su cuerpo ... como Luan podía deducir por la sonrisa relajada que había plantado en su rostro mientras se enjabonaba su piel sedosa y tomaba productos de limpieza con aroma a coco.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" Luan pensó en su cabeza con tono bajo como si estuviera carraspeando su garganta, "... Me excito con mi propio video en el baño ... eso es algo realmente enfermo", pensó, incapaz de no reírse de sí misma de una forma tan extraña. y confuso pensamiento.

"¿Por qué la idea de verme a mí mismo limpiándome con delicadeza me excita así? ¡Eso es simplemente jodidamente narcisista! ¡Estoy más que jodido! Podría comprar un juguete sexual y pegar una foto de mí misma ... Dios, eso es realmente enfermo. Tal vez ... podría ... no sé ... ¿Ser otra cosa? Luan pensó, viendo una posible salida de su incipiente lujuria por sus hermanos.

"Tal vez ... puedo salvarme a mí mismo y a ellos ... haciéndolo conmigo mismo ... ¿funcionaría?"

Luan seguía observándose a sí misma ducharse. Mientras lo hacía, intentó dejar que la imaginación se la llevara ... intentó fantasear ... sobre un duplicado de ella bañándose en la ducha.

Mientras la Luan duplicada se enjabono la mayor parte de su cuerpo, salvo su trasero y sus senos, ella como ella misma, la principal de Luan, también se metía en la ducha, riendo juguetonamente y saltando arriba y abajo para la otra versión de ella. Luego, Luan principal se acercó al duplicado y acarició sus pechos igualmente grandes. Ambos se sonrojaron, luego el Luan principal se acercó y rozó contra el Luan duplicado con un poco más de fuerza, sus pechos ahora obviamente empujaban con fuerza y voluptuosamente ambos dotados de tener un pecho grande como el otro. El duplicado de Luan se veía aún más sonrojado y tímido, mientras que el principal, también se sonrojó, pero con más confianza, la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y la atrajo para un profundo y pesado beso mientras acercaba el cuerpo duplicado de Luan más cerca, forzando a sus dos ingleses para frotar lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Luan tenía una gran sonrisa sensual en su cara.

"Qué diablos ... eso fue ... en realidad un poco caliente. Nunca pensé en follar con una copia de mí misma. ¿Eso ... me hace egoísta?" Luan se preguntó preocupada.

Decidió detener la imaginación de momento, tratando de ver cuánto y cuán viable podría sustituirla por otras imaginaciones y sentimientos.

De repente, volvió a mirar las imágenes ... era Lincoln quien ahora se estaba duchando.

"¡SANTO DIOS! CÓMO LO HAGO… oh… oh…" Luan murmuró, viendo que Lincoln no hacía nada anormal ni sensual ... solo se duchaba.

"Oh ... uhhh ... está bien ... no está tan mal. Es solo", dijo Luan pasando saliva por su garganta, "... esta bañándose".

Sin embargo, no ayudó cuando se limpiaba por la ingle y dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal ... Luan pensó que se veía demasiado caliente. agregando al hecho de que el pecho de Lincoln, incluso si estaba cortado por la parte superior de su pecho, todavía estaba claramente en línea con su forma y forma magras; semi-musculares ... La excitación de Luan se disparó aún más fuerte que cuando se imaginó desnudarse con otra versión desnuda de ella misma.

"... demonios. Esta tan cerca ... pero solo con ver a esa pequeña cantidad de Lincoln ... relajándose ... limpiando, en una especie de estado Zen ... eso lo hace aún mejor. Antes era simplemente lujuria ... simplemente hacer algo, incluso si fuera conmigo mismo ... pero ver a Lincoln simplemente relajarse ... ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GUSTA MÁS?! "

Las imágenes finalmente se disolvieron en una actividad no regular, rozando ahora a un ritmo mucho más rápido debido al torpe golpe de Luan. A ella no le importaba mucho.

"Bueno ... operación" Vete a la mierda por el bien de tu familia ", fracasó", resopló Luan decepcionado.

"Oh, bueno ... al menos pasé por el borde ... y todo lo que hice fue sonrojarme ante la ducha de Lincoln ... tal vez ..."

Luan se congeló de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ahora estaba apareciendo en la pantalla; Luna, justo antes de las 11:00 am, se metió en la ducha. Luan, de manera inconsciente, redujo la velocidad al tiempo normal, en tiempo real, permitiendo que el audio amortiguado se reprodujera esta vez.

" _Ooohh eso se siente bien. Realmente necesitaba esto. Y nunca me había bañado de esta manera"._

Luan se congeló como un cazador furioso al escuchar el gruñido de un león justo detrás de él. Se concentró con impiedad en la forma reflexiva y expuesta que estaba Luna, con la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierta con sus pecas típicas, su corte de pelo pixie un poco más largo debido a que estaba empapado, cubriéndola muy sutilmente ... Las tetas de Luna en plena exposición desde que era más alta que Luan, volando por encima de la altura de Lincoln.

" _Maldición ... huelo a vainilla con vomito ... uhh, pero mi BO (Body oudor; olor corporal) en mis axilas no apestan ... estrés BO (Body oudor; olor corporal); debió de salpicarme anoche con ese olor a ácido. Pero espera ... ¿vainilla? ¿De verdad?"_

"Ella ... sus ... cosas ... ¿huele a vainilla?" Luan pensó en respuesta a las observaciones olorosas de Luna sobre sus fluidos. El BO _(Body oudor; olor corporal) _era obviamente el estrés, el ácido de su episodio de vomitar ... pero este olor a vainilla que mencionó ... esto la hizo pensar.

"Yo ... ya sabes ... además de todos esos otros olores ... pensé que Luna olía a vainilla cuando ... le hice eso a ella antes ... fue ... un verdadero, verdadero", pensó Luan de forma culpable mientras miraba en trance, queriendo para apagar y borrar las imágenes lo mejor que pueda. Pero ... sus instintos primarios avanzaban en sus nervios, tomando su brújula moral.

_"Tal vez ... tal vez ese es mi olor ... Podría ser de todos esos batidos de vainilla y piña que he estado bebiendo que ha hecho Leni. Esos creo que están bien"._

"Eh ... podría ser", pensó Luan, tratando de recordar sus búsquedas personales sobre cómo se sentiría, luciría y sabría un orgasmo femenino a tiempo cuando lo escuchó en una broma de Carlos Mencia. Eso ... la tomó por sorpresa extrema, considerando que hizo esa búsqueda cuando tenía doce años en ese momento ... y las cosas fueron incómodas con su cuerpo desde entonces, incluso después de que sus pechos se hincharon a través de la pubertad. Luan siguió observando con anticipación, al ver que Luna sacaba un brazo y estirándolo hacia su área de la ingle, su mano regresaba a su nariz para oler el aroma remanente, antes de meterse los dedos en la boca, Luan vio que la enorme lengua de Luna pasaba y chupaba los minúsculos sabores delicados.

_"¡Oh, blimey (Carajo)! Todavía huelo ahi, y tengo un sabor a vainilla ... vainilla realmente dulce ... ¡eso es tan loco!"_

"Santo infierno ... Luna solo se probó a sí misma ... Yo ... estaba oliendo su ... leche de mujer. Yo ... quiero hacer eso ahora", dijo Luan con torpeza, mirando hacia su ingle ... sintiendo que su estómago y su cuerpo comenzaban a procesar la excitación y Bombear sangre y energía para estar en espera.

_"Caray ... fue solo un roce. ¡Vamos maldito libido! ¡Déjame solo por un momento!"_

Todo el cuerpo de Luan se levantó erguido con fuerza, sus músculos se tensaron, sus ojos y su mente se centraron totalmente en la pantalla, en el mismo modo que un caimán que pone huevos ... totalmente vulnerable y con visión de túnel. Ese movimiento de Luna allí abajo debe haber hecho algo para activar ... los impulsos de Luna. Luan sintió que la de ella se encendía como un interruptor de luz.

Luna comenzó prodigiosa y febrilmente lavándose, y cuando sus brazos jabonosos se dirigieron hacia la parte posterior de Luna, Ella hizo un estremecimiento que vibró todo su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia delante curvando su espalda mientras miraba a Luna. Luna debe haber estado en estado de alerta, porque Luan podía ver la parte superior de las mejillas de Luna.

_"¡DIOS, MALDITO, CUERPO! ¡NO AHORA! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO PARA PUTAS RELAJARME!"_

Toda la escena era realmente emocionante, Luan ahora, preguntándose qué diablos haría Luna a continuación, Luna todavía tratando de forzarse a sí misma con un fervor evidentemente angustiado y desenfocado para lavarse sola. Incluso comenzó a tararear e intentar cantar varias canciones de rock, pero, como Luan podía ver y escuchar su lenguaje corporal y su tono, simplemente no estaba interesada en eso; era solo una tapadera, una distracción de lo que Luna parecía querer.

Los ojos de Luna de repente se abrieron de par en par con un shock mortificado y una excitación ... un combo mortal del que Luan estaba bastante consciente.

_"¡NO, NO AHORA!"_

Luna de repente se abofeteó varias veces. Esto le recordó a Luan lo que se hizo a sí misma a causa de lo que le hizo a Luna esa mañana. Luan no pudo soportar eso por alguna razón ... al ver a su propia hermana abofetearse de esa manera con tanta vergüenza y repugnancia de sí misma.

"Lu ... Luna", dijo Luan débilmente, extendiendo su mano a la pantalla de la computadora portátil, ahora sin querer llorar al ver a su hermana haciéndose eso a sí misma, Luan más que plenamente capaz de entender por lo que estaba pasando Luna. Entonces Luna se golpeó en la ingle. Luan jadeó con fuerza, dejando escapar un grito fuerte y constreñido en su brazo, las lágrimas se escapaban incontrolablemente.

"No ... NO LUNA!" Luan murmuró con dureza antes de olvidar que Luna estaba justo encima de ella, a menos de metro y miedo de distancia, durmiendo. Ella solo trató de romperse las palmas de las manos mientras Luna luchaba y se abusaba de ella en la ducha. Luego, cuando Luan se desesperó, vio que el rostro de Luna mostraba un signo de admisión débil y retorcido, y se entregó a sí misma por el imperativo primitivo biológico incontrolable que derribó a Luan en el agujero del conejo.

_"Maldición ... Vete al diablo"._

"El ... ¿El libido ganó Luna? Yo ... yo sé lo que es ... puedo relacionarme", murmuró Luan en voz baja, al ver algún tipo de conexión con Luna, más que las conexiones típicas. Luan podía sentir la lujuria, la excitación y los afectos conflictivos de Luna hirviendo en espumosos deseos pecaminosos ... al igual que los esfuerzos actuales de Luan.

Entonces ... la cosa más asombrosa que Luan ha tenido hasta este momento en su vida ... era ver a Luna complaciéndose ... suavemente al principio, luego ve la cara de Luna en un punto, fijada en algo, porque la cara de Luna se contorsiona de vergüenza a una vergüenza marginal, luego aceptación, luego pura excitación ... luego completa intoxicación sexual con todo lo que ella pensaba mientras su lengua sobresalía, colgando y moviéndose de lado a lado bajo la sonrisa arrugada y complaciente de Luna. El cuerpo entero de Luan sintió que los fluidos formaban burbujas y disparó descargas eléctricas preliminares dinámicas en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en el área de la ingle. Entonces…

"¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHH ROCK SSII, MALDICION QUE DIA! ¡Si!

Cuando Luan vio que Luna se contorsionaba en su éxtasis personal, su episodio casi fuera de la pantalla, salvo por un pequeño chorro de eyaculación que salía de Luna a la vista, Luan sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un chirrido ligero, agarrando su ingle por debajo. Cubriendo su cuerpo con una ligera onda de choque, moviendo toda la parte de su cama litera, y moviendo ligeramente la parte de Luna. Aún con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa enorme, su cara enrojecida por el sudor y la coloración, Luan agitó la respiración y se concentró de nuevo, tratando de reducir el audio.

" _Joder, sí ... yo ... Necesitaba eso ... yo ... me siento ... bien. Me ... me siento ... tan ... culpable"._

"Sí ... sí. Eso es sobre ... cómo me siento cada vez que siento esos sentimientos y también me incita a Luna", dijo Luan en voz baja a las imágenes de Luna.

_"Amigo ... ¿cómo es que ... me corrí tanto esta vez... nunca lo he hecho así antes, nunca"._

"Tampoco yo hermana".

_"Es ... podría ser debido a Lincoln ... Jesús, en verdad estoy jodida"._

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron de par en par, no debido a la falta de sorpresa ... ella sabía en quién estaba pensando Luna ... pero está firmemente confirmada de que Luna estaba realmente atraída por Lincoln más allá del mero afecto y los sentimientos amorosos; había algo animal y lujurioso con la atracción y el amor de Luna por Lincoln ... los sentimientos con los que Luan ahora podía más que fácilmente captar y simpatizar con ... especialmente con la confirmación y la facilidad de saber que ambos sabían que era increíblemente pecaminoso.

"Yo ... creo que he terminado ... no puedo hacer esto ... quiero decir ... ¿y si Lincoln m-"

Entonces la golpeó. Lincoln fue un factor un tanto neutral en las imágenes, a excepción de las aventuras de la tarde de las que apenas tenía conocimiento. Estaba durmiendo la noche anterior, tuvo una pesadilla con Luna y salió de la casa por un tiempo indeterminado. Esta grabación sería una caminata fácil para que Luan la vea y eliminarlo.

Ella recortó y guardó las frases de la ducha de ella, Lincoln y Luna, empaquetándolas en una secuencia de compilación con los audios aún encendidos, luego eliminó las piezas principales del material de archivo permanentemente, luego las guardó en una copia de respaldo ... al igual que con el material anterior. Luan lo pondría bajo un archivo temporal de "Sin" hasta que los subiera a su USB ... por qué siguió haciendo esto, no sabía, sabiendo muy bien que esto no la estaba ayudando o que no podía cumplir su promesa de confianza. Como mejor supuso, era su imperativo biológico que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

11:31 PM

"Este será el más fácil de ver. Quiero decir, es solo Lincoln durmiendo, luego se despierta con un susto, hace algunos movimientos ... y se escapa ... fuera de contexto, esto es raro y debería preocuparme. más que estaba en las calles solo en medio de la noche sin prácticamente protección, excepto por el cuchillo que Pop-Pop le dio ... pero dejaré ese pensamiento para otra ocasión. Necesito que me devuelvan mí ánimo ", dijo Luan. Dijo triunfante pero silenciosamente.

"Y ... al menos no me vendré con uno de mis hermanos que se están yendo".

Luan activó la cámara en vivo actual de Lincoln, viéndolo, durmiendo contento y feliz.

"Awww ... eso es tan lindo ... y su cabello en su cara lo hace lucir tan guapo y lindo como eso ... es gracioso que él y yo tengamos los únicos dientes de conejo en la familia", pensó Luan, encontrando ese detalle dental divertido.

Luego la rebobinó digitalmente hasta la noche anterior, alrededor de la medianoche. Ajustando la velocidad a 1 seg. = 30 seg, le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada durante la primera hora. De repente, saltó el tiempo hasta que 1 seg. = 1 Min ... antes de ver las imágenes borrosas que Lincoln animó a la vida de manera drástica y urgente.

"Maldita sea ... rebobinar", murmuró Luan, volviendo a aproximadamente las 2:18 AM. Ella lo vio animado mientras dormía, como si estuviera tomando una sacudida mientras sus piernas temblaban como las de Charles cuando dormía.

"Diablos ... ¿qué estás soñando hermano?" Luan preguntó asombrado al ver a Lincoln moverse así mientras dormía.

_"Sabe a ... trufas blancas ... leche… leche de coco ... vainilla ... vainilla ..."_

"¡¿Qué demonios ?!" Luan grito fuerte en su mente, sus pupilas se dilataron hacia atrás, quedaron pasmadas y regresaron.

Vio a Lincoln sudar cuando su brazo se contrajo y su cara se sonrojó. Luego lo vio babear profundamente en su almohada, formando un pequeño charco que trató de lamerse nuevamente en la boca ... esto hizo que Luan se relamiera los labios sin darse cuenta.

"Lincoln, que"

_"Oooooo, oh L ... Lu ... Lun ... ..Lun..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Lincoln se disparó mientras gritaba, casi reventado los tímpanos de Luan. Le dolían los oídos, pero ella lo escuchó murmurar en su sueño ... Luna ... luego procedió a gritar el resto sin querer en su grito.

"... Este es una mierda, Lincoln ... tú ... realmente estabas pasando por eso", Luan murmuró, tratando recuperar su audición con el ejercicio de la mandíbula "mawp" para aliviar el tinnitus de la música rock de Luna de gran potencia ... una habilidad en la que se ha vuelto experta.

Continuó escuchando, captando las reacciones emocionales de Lincoln y su cara torcida y tumultuosa, él se analizó a sí mismo, antes de que un detalle masivo cayera de la boca de Lincoln, aturdiendo a Luan y haciendo que su rostro se entumeciera.

_"Yo ... estaba soñando ... estaba soñando, en probar ... probar ... lo … lo … deee… Lun… Luna ... de nuevo"_

La mandíbula de Luan cayó con fuerza, haciendo que sus oídos volvieran a su capacidad auditiva aguda. Ella lo vio petrificado y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza al recordar su sueño.

"Lincoln ... por el fantasma de César ... que mierda".

_"¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué tuve que ... soñar eso?"_

Luan se mantuvo en silencio mientras Lincoln reflexionaba nerviosamente acerca de lo que estaba soñando, mentalmente digiriendo y poniendo las piezas en su cabeza y tratando de recuperar su enfoque ... esto era como el episodio de Luna en la ducha, solo que mucho más ... trágico ... tan solitario. Lincoln no tenía a nadie más. Al menos Luna tenía a Luan con quien hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

"Lincoln ... puedo ... puedo relacionarme ... no ... no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar sobre esto", dijo Luan al Lincoln en el video que aún estaba en su cama mientras tiraba las mantas ... luego ella vio eso.

Nunca en su vida le había sangrado la nariz y su mente se dobló como antes ... pero lo hizo. Ella vio a su hermano parcialmente expuesto ... sobresaliendo de sus pantalones cortos ... pulsando para alejarse. Cuando Luan se sonrojó y se limpió la nariz ensangrentada, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sus pupilas casi desaparecieron. Rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con las manos, tratando de evitar ver lo allí abajo ... pero sus dedos se separaron un poco ... dejándola ver un poco.

_"¿Nunca nos ha pasado tanto tiempo? ¡Vamos, estúpido imbécil! ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO!_

"JESUS LINCOLN!" Luan se hizo eco en sorpresa reprimida, la pequeña vista en disparo le permitió hacer un juicio de su tamaño. "Lincoln ... ¡BRO! ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE OCULTAS ESO?"

Luan lo vio palpitar involuntariamente de nuevo, Luan se excitó innecesariamente por una descarga eléctrica desde el área de la ingle hasta toda la columna vertebral. Vio cómo la angustiada cara de Lincoln pasaba de mortificada a enojada horrorizada.

_"¡DETENTE! ¡TE JURO QUE ME MATARE! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN LA LUNA VENIRS-AAAAHHAHAHHH!"}_

Luan parecía seguir los movimientos de Lincoln en las imágenes, ella misma atravesó la misma reacción fisiológica y golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, con todos los nervios más allá de la comparación cuando lo vio salpicar por todo el maldito lugar. Verlo hacer eso y mover la cabeza hacia atrás causó que su propio sentimiento lujurioso volviera.

"M ... mm ... maldito Lincoln ... salí disparado como un cohete ... diablos ... eso ... fue ... mucho", murmuró con una sonrisa torturada, sintiéndose a sí misma cubierta y aun brotando con fuerza al darse cuenta de que había hecho un serio trabajo al verlo él, y su cama. Luan jadeó mientras sudaba fuerte, controlando sus nervios para recuperar el daño que acababa de colocar en su psique, al ver a Lincoln ... hacer eso.

"Hombre ... solo he visto eso en esos videos de Internet ... ver a alguien que conoces realmente ... muy bien hacer eso ... y alguien con quien tus sentimientos están distorsionados hacia ... es una experiencia completamente diferente", pensó Luan mientras respiraba con dificultad, su ritmo cardiaco seguía siendo alto, pero gradualmente se atenúa.

"Yo ... tengo que eliminar toda esta noche ... esto es demasiado trágico mantener ... por mucho que me dé ganas de ver a Lincoln hacer ... eso ... ver eso ... esa cosa simplemente me pone ... pone", Luan se quedó en ese pensamiento, imaginando estar cerca de él ... acercándose ... haciendo cosas ...

"... ¡ALTO! ¡LUAN! ¡PARA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡LINCOLN NUNCA VA A QUIERE HACER ALGO ASÍ, MALDITA ENFERMA!" Ella gritó internamente a sí misma.

Entonces la golpeó ... Lincoln nunca querría hacer esto con ella ... nunca querría verla como él podría ver a Luna ... nunca.

"... nunca ... él nunca lo haría ... no me ve de la misma manera que Luna", pensó Luan, con la mente calmada por la excitación mientras se deslizaba hacia aguas turbulentas y tumultuosas. Mientras se reproducían las imágenes, vio que los fluidos de Lincoln dejaban caer una enorme gota sobre su cómic favorito... causando una reacción trágica y mortalmente incómoda por parte de Lincoln que hizo que Luan gritara con lágrimas ... sabiendo la confusión y la angustia que estaría recorriendo en su cabeza.

"No ... no Lincoln ... no tú ... no tú también", sollozó Luan ... antes de recordar que esto era solo una historia registrada.

"Esto ... esto es horrible ... pero tan triste y desordenado como está ... él ... está más feliz ahora ... Luna está más feliz ahora ... Creo que necesito verlos felices ... no importa lo que me pase", pensó Luan con conflicto, rompiendo convicción, pero esperanzado al ver su unión elevaría el ánimo de Luan.

"Bueno ... por lo menos ... al menos, Lincoln tendrá un cómic afortunado de mi parte que reemplazará al que él ... se hizo la tonta".

Luan efectivamente cortó y pegó todas las imágenes de la habitación de Lincoln esa noche entre las 10:00 de la noche y las 8:00 de la mañana en un subarchivo gigante, eliminando los datos remanentes y almacenándolos en el archivo de desecho temporal.

"Espera ... ¿debería ... debería realmente guardar eso? No es como ... quiero verlo venirse y posiblemente tener dos o tres horas de imágenes perdidas de su habitación ... bueno ... el USB tiene una gran capacidad ... Realmente no me importa. No puedo ver eso otra vez ".

Luan tomó el archivo, sin darse cuenta de que el la imagen congelada se encontraba una figura fijar, de color oscuro, sobresaliendo de la habitación, pero Luan no lo noto.

"Ahora ... es hora ... de los grandes cañones", insinuó Luan nerviosa cuando se acercó a las imágenes de su habitación desde antes, todavía en modo de espera, lista para ser anexada y rebobinada hacia el mediodía.

"Está bien ... hagamos ... hagamos esto ... no más problemas, Luan ... no más excitación ... no más lujuria ... solo ... alegrémonos por ellos ... por ambos ... que estén juntos".

11:47 PM

Todo estaba tranquilo con la excepción de una respiración pesada y jadeo contenido, cuando de repente ... un grito extremadamente fuerte rompió el aire en calma de la única habitación con literas en la Casa de los Loud. Luna se despertó completamente alarmada, saltando rápidamente en alerta extrema y preocupada por el grito, con los ojos abiertos, pero todavía en modo de sueño parcial mientras se orientaba. Vio a Luan cerrar de golpe su computadora portátil con una sonrisa aterrorizada en su rostro. Luna vio que la expresión de Luan se fundía con horror, emoción, toneladas de sudor y una tonalidad roja en su rostro.

"¡LUAN SIS! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?" Luna preguntó con astuta preocupación, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana en un estupor de sueño ebrio, cayendo levemente en ángulo y abrazando a su hermana, con un tinte de baba todavía en sus labios y mejillas. Luan solo dio la sonrisa más tímida posible, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un momento antes de toser y resoplar con fuerza, agarrando con fuerza las mantas para jalarlas con fuerza.

"OH ... uhh ... uhhh ... ¡QUE CARJOS, QUE PASA!" Luan dijo, mientras trataba de hacer algo.

"¿LUAN? ¿QUÉ ESPASA ¿ALGUIEN ESTÁ TRATANDO DE ENTRAR A LA CASA?"

"NO LU ... Luna ... nadie está tratando de irrumpir en la casa ... todo está ... bien".

"¿QUÉ? ¿ENSERIO? ... pero ... ¿qué pasa con ese grito que acabo de escuchar? Tenía que ser tú ... creo ..."

"Sí ... ese era yo ... yo ... lo siento. Vi algo realmente aterrador ... yo ... estaba viendo un video regular de YouTube cuando ... una de esas estúpidas caras de miedo apareció. Yo ... me asuste. -preguntó Luan con más reservas, esperando que la mentira la tranquilizara.

"Bueno ... si no fuera por esos amortiguadores de pared que Lisa instaló, toda la casa te habría escuchado. Diablos ... tus auriculares probablemente te dejaron sorda".

"No tanto como un acorde de ti", dijo Luan con una pequeña sonrisa, Luna recibiendo el mensaje mientras Luan señalaba el amplificador Sterrett. Luna sonrió con una sonrisa soñolienta, antes de agacharse y darle otro abrazo alrededor de su torso.

"Está bien ... bueno ... trata de mantener el volumen bajo con los escrimers ... Necesito mis dormir y ..." Luna se detuvo cuando su brazo izquierdo rozó accidentalmente las cobijas de la ingle de Luan ... estaban húmedas. Luna se congeló al sentir esto, al igual que Luan.

"Luan ... sé honesto conmigo, sis ... ¿realmente estabas viendo YouTube?"

"Uhm ... ¿me creerías si dijera que sí?"

"... a menos que te hayas orinado en la cama riendo al ver algo realmete divertido, entonces ..."

"... oh, maldita sea. Bien Luna ... yo ... estaba mirando ... algo más ..."

Luna se pasó la mano por la cara, exhausta.

"... Pornhub Luan?"

"Sí ... sí ... yo ... no estaba asustada ... yo ... lamento haberte despertado Luna ... estaba ansi-"

"¿ansiosa? No te preocupes, sis ... ¿quién soy yo para juzgar, verdad? Aunque ... te recomiendo que laves las mantas ... y te cambies. Me voy a la cama, ¿vale? Deja la atención especial para la chica para otro momento. "

"Está bien ... lo siento otra vez Luna ... buenas noches ... espera ... ¿QUÉ?"

"Jeje ... buenas noches Luan. Duerme bien".

Y así, Luna luchó por levantarse de la cama y quitando las sábanas con fuerza, apenas dejando que parte de una manta la cubriera mientras se derrumbaba en un sueño profundo de nuevo. Luan simplemente se sentó en su cama ... pensando ... pensando en ... lo que vio ... en lo que sucedió entre Luna y Lincoln ... en su cama ... muchas horas antes ... de lo que hablaron ... y en última instancia ... lo que hicieron ... lo que derramaron.

"¿Por qué?" Luan se preguntó suavemente mientras se escuchaba el ronquido de Luna.

"¿Por qué hice eso ... esos minutos ... de ellos ... besándose así? Nunca, nunca, me vine así ... nunca ... tan duro en toda mi vida. Las fantasías ... los videos ... las imágenes de mí ... mi duplicado, Luna y la ducha de Lincoln ... Lincoln ... viniéndose ... ni siquiera pueden compararse con lo que acabo de ver que hicieron".

Luan siguió pensando en por qué ese metraje de casi seis minutos de duración, cómo y por qué eso la empujó al límite ... por qué eso la despertó más que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida antes, sin importar todas las cosas desordenadas en las que estaba metiendo antes de todo. Luan Loud, para todos los propósitos intensivos, acaba de tener el orgasmo y venirse venido como nunca ... viendo la declaración de Luna y Lincoln, liberándose mientras se besaban apasionadamente ... Luan nunca vio una vista tan inspiradora en su mente, sensualmente hablando.

"Yo ... los sentimientos ... es ... tienen que ser los sentimientos ... las emociones ... ese vínculo ... el vínculo que la sesión de besos entre ellos me puso tan, tan completamente excitada", pensó Luan mientras se calentaba. Los pechos cubiertos de pijamas, liberando la tela alrededor de sus pezones ... estaban empapados.

Frotó intencionalmente la ropa periférica a sus pezones, sintiendo la humedad, muy por encima de la zona de la ingle. Entonces ... la golpeó.

"Yo ... me excité tanto ... creo que estoy lactando leche ... Carajo, cariño ... ni siquiera sabía que eso era algo posible", pensó Luan en estado de shock y sorpresa. Se levantó suavemente de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa, los pezones y los senos parcialmente empapados, la ingle, las bragas y el pijama de la parte media empapados en toda la entrepierna ... el olor a leche de coco. Luan no pudo evitar oler profundamente este olor penetrante y biológico que parecía relajante. Ella se contuvo, se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Se vistió con una pijama nueva, casi idéntico, se quitó las mantas y la funda del colchón y las amontonó en una gran pila para que ella las cargara.

Paso a paso, caminó con cuidado por la casa con poca luz, gradualmente llegando al nivel del sótano. Ella arrojó todo a la lavadora, configurándolo en el ciclo de limpieza al máximo, un ajuste que Lori solo usó por última vez para su ropa.

Mientras observaba que la ropa y las cubiertas de la cama iban dando vueltas en el ciclo de limpieza, su mente se concentró en sus pensamientos más profundos sobre las imágenes de Luna y Lincoln en las que se había puesto increíblemente caliente.

"Oye ... ustedes me hacen dar vuelta, ¿entienden?" ella gimió a su ropa mientras giraban, sabiendo que ellos y la lavadora no responderían ... pero queriendo jugar un juego de palabras para tratar de distraerse.

"Oh ... oh sí, me estoy divirtiendo al lavar la ropa y la ropa de cama. ¿Cuánto? Cargas ... tómalo", dijo de nuevo, con más desesperación que hormigueaba en su voz.

"Oh ... ¿qué le dijo el calcetín al otro calcetín? Nos vemos la próxima vez ... jajaj ... ¿entiendes?"

Luan sonrió suavemente, antes de que un pensamiento surgiera en su cabeza.

"... ¿por qué siempre digo "Entiendes ", incluso cuando no hay nadie cerca para escuchar mis juegos de palabras? Si, siempre lo entiendo".

Ella miró deprimentemente las zapatillas de conejito, moviendo sus pies erráticamente para hacer que sus orejas se movieran de un lado a otro ... esto no la animó en absoluto.

Agarró una almohada grande y abandonada que colgaba de las vigas, una de las viejas de Lori que aún no habían sido llevadas. Luego sacó una silla pequeña de la esquina y se sentó en ella. Luan agarró la almohada grande y la sostuvo con fuerza como una niña pequeña sostendría su juguete favorito en un abrazo.

"Las cosas ... realmente han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Lori ... realmente ... cosas que te habrían hecho hervir la sangre ... gracias a Dios que no estás aquí para ver este espectáculo ... No creo que pueda esconderlo fácilmente de ti ... pero mantuviste las cosas bajo control ... en orden ", pensó Luan, recordando todo el amor duro, pero aún amoroso que Lori le dio a todos. Ella siempre fue la más cercana a Leni, pero todavía estaba muy cerca de todos los demás.

"Perdón ... tiempo ... tiempo y ... sentimientos ... nos cobran un peaje ... todos nosotros ... eventualmente", reflexionó Luan con una sonrisa deprimida. Mientras sus pensamientos sobre Lori vacilaban ... su interminable regreso a la grabación de Luna y Lincoln voló de nuevo hacia su mente.

"Es ... ese vínculo que tienen ahora ... por qué me siento así ... como, a la vez feliz, feliz de querer y mantener su vínculo seguro y fuerte, y ... y celosa ... de cómo Luna consiguió su deseo ... y ... la mayoría De todos ... solo ... en realidad, realmente ... triste ... "

Las emociones de Luan de repente y sin previo aviso se apoderaron de ella, acercando la almohada a su cabeza mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, haciendo un ruido ahogado, relativamente sofocado, pero aparentemente triste, que salía de las pequeñas costuras de la almohada. Ella gritó varias veces con fuerza ... hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieron soportarlo. Ella no era Luna con una voz poderosa y fuerte después de todo ... ella era Luan ... la perdedora en su mente ... la que perdió todas las esperanzas posibles ... tener lo que Luna tenía que Luan deseaba tan desesperadamente, tan ansiada ... tan pecadora, tan mal pero tan emocionalmente deseable ... el amor de Lincoln.

Ella sacó la cara de la almohada.

"Estoy ... estoy feliz por ellos ... yo ... realmente lo estoy. Estoy feliz por Luna ... feliz ... feliz por ... Lincoln", Luan gruñó débilmente mientras su voz se humedecía y sollozaba, sus lágrimas ahora salían a todo volumen. Ella apretó la almohada con fuerza como si tratara de fingir que estaba abrazando a Lincoln.

"Lincoln ... Lincoln hermano ... estoy ... estoy feliz por ti y por Luna. Realmente lo estoy", dijo ella, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que el improvisado Lincoln que mentalmente construyó en su mente con la almohada.

"Estoy tan ... tan feliz de que Luna y tú descubran cómo se sienten por el uno con por el otro ... aunque nunca pueda decirle lo que siento ... lo que siento por ti ... tal vez por Luna ... pero ... pero para usted ... es más fuerte. Lincoln, realmente eres la mejor persona ... me ayudas a recordarme por qué amo la comedia ... tu risa y sonrisa ... por qué amo la comedia ... Lincoln ... yo ... amo ... Yo ... amo ... ".

Luan detuvo su confesión melancólica en la almohada mientras miraba hacia el cielo claro y oscuro, sin ver ninguna luz encendida desde su ángulo. Un contorno redondo, oscuro y con silueta, apenas era visible sobre el horizonte sin nubes de nubes de tormenta que se debilitan ... una luna nueva, el contorno prácticamente fuera de la vista, excepto por un pequeño arco que revela su superficie cubierta de negro puro.

Luan sollozó.

"... tú. Lincoln ... siempre has querido visitar la luna", gimió ella.

El ojo izquierdo de Luan de repente e incontrolablemente comenzó a temblar. Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza sobre su labio inferior debido al impulso eléctrico errático de sus movimientos de párpados mientras miraba la pared con resultados de chasquido ... y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse con más fuerza que antes; La contracción disminuyó. Ella gimió y lloró, sollozando en su almohada, llorando fuerte y erráticamente con una melancolía que nunca había conocido hasta ahora. El amor que ella quería ... el amante ... con otro, sin posibilidad de que ella tuviera un lugar tan profundo en su corazón. Ella fue excluida de ese reino, de esa posibilidad ... para siempre.

"Estoy ... feliz por ellos ... Me alegro por ellos", tembló con gritos de tortura como un mantra religioso, hasta que ... todo se volvió demasiado difícil para ella ... para soportar ... la verdad.

Luan se cayó de su silla y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, los sonidos de la lavadora son más bajos que los típicos cuando Luan se rompió con fuerza en su almohada, reduciéndose a una carcajada que lloriqueaba de sí misma, con el corazón roto ... deprimida ... maldiciendo por el hecho que su amor nunca sería devuelto. Maltratada por sus lujurias, sus perversiones, su imaginación ... y en última instancia ... la que más anhelaba ... que nunca la vería más que a la hermana cómica ... solo ... a su hermana mayor, Luan Loud.

"Estoy ... feliz ... estoy feliz ... estoy ... claro ... feliz ...". Intentó acostarse continuamente en sus lamentos, ahogando las lágrimas que escapaban de todos modos.

"Estoy ... fel ... i ... no, yo ... no, no lo soy", ella final y tímidamente admitió en un grito.

"No ... no ... yo ... Lincoln ... él ... se ha ido ... Lincoln ... nunca ..."

Luan contuvo un sollozo, antes de reunir el coraje para decir este hecho que destruía el corazón, por más frío, cruel y verdadero que fuera ... tenía que admitirlo.

"Lincoln ... él no ... me amará ... alguna vez ... como ... como lo hace con Luna. Yo ... yo ... yo-"

Y así, Luan lanzó un océano de lamento en la almohada y el aire, llorando con los ojos y el corazón, ahora más vulnerable, más sincero ... más roto de corazón ... más destruido, más vacío ... más inútil y sin vida que Siempre se ha sentido mientras las lágrimas saladas brotaban de su cuerpo. Esto fue ... fue su pena ... su celda de la cárcel ... para nunca tener a Lincoln ... para nunca obtener su amor ... para vivir la vida sabiendo esto, mientras que Luna y Lincoln seguirían adelante y exploraron esa frontera. Luan estaba atrapada, condenada a estar encadenada para verlos desaparecer infinitamente más allá del horizonte ... encadenada ... interminablemente lejos, lejos del horizonte que tanto anhelaba ... encadenada a su trama personal sin amor solo de tragedia y miseria ... para siempre.


End file.
